· Just like Romeo and Juliet ·
by V a i n i e l l a
Summary: El Gobierno de los Tachikawa y la Mafia Ishida han sido por años apellidos con grandes diferencias. Por ende ¿Cómo es posible el Amor entre ellos? Ella era su Julieta, él era su Romeo.. y ambos, enemigos mortales. -EN STOP TEMPORALMENTE-
1. Prólogo: Y con un beso, muero

**Just like Romeo and Juliet**

_**By: AnDsI**_

* * *

Prólogo

"_Y __Con un beso, muero…"_

* * *

Al fin… Se escuchó un disparo.

El fuerte sonido provocó que las palomas volasen de sus nidos como si el ruido les persiguiera.

La tranquilidad fue corrompida en las calles de Tokio… lo que era un día hermoso y agradable ahora se había convertido en una trágica leyenda, en un día en que la sangre de dos amantes corrió por los suelos.

Gritos adornaron la tensión del momento, personas que ahora eran testigos de aquella dolorosa escena del crimen, lloraban desconsoladamente apenados por los cuerpos que yacían sin vida en el piso… hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos observaban impotentes el principio y el final de un inolvidable amor.

Ella… había sido su **Julieta**; la dueña de sus suspiros y su peor enemiga.

Y él… había sido su **Romeo**; su odio y su felicidad al mismo tiempo.

Se preguntarán… ¿Cómo en el siglo 21, una época moderna, se pudo revivir aquella antigua y apasionada historia de dos amantes prohibidos? ¿Por qué de todos los hombres del planeta tuvo que ser él, y de todas las mujeres del planeta, tuvo que ser ella?

Y lo más importante… ¿Quiénes fueron, esta vez, la Capuleto y el Montesco?

En ese caso... los invito; los invito a que sean parte la vida de estos jóvenes y que sientan lo que ellos sintieron al ser un amor prohibido. No sean los testigos que vieron claramente como murieron; sean los testigos de su amor…

"_-Quizás…- mirándolo dulcemente -…somos como Romeo y Julieta._

_-Quizás…- acariciando dulcemente sus cabellos de princesa."_


	2. Desconociendo nuestro mundos

**Just like Romeo and Juliet**

_**By: AnDsI**_

* * *

Capítulo **1**

"_Desconociendo nuestros mundos"_

* * *

Un hermoso día, eso era.

Podía apreciarse como la despampanante flora de los jardines japoneses de la mansión desprendían sus pétalos dejándolos ir con el viento. Hectáreas y hectáreas de césped verde vivo incluyendo un hermoso lago, un bosque repleto de árboles Sakura, entre otras maravillas naturales que hacían de aquel sitio tan increíble.

Estamos hablando de la Casa Presidencial, hogar de los Tachikawa… apellido de gran reconocimiento político.

Por 100 años los descendientes de los Tachikawa han estado presentes en el gobierno, obteniendo fama de grandes gobernantes y excelentes negociadores con el extranjero. Tanto así que gobernar Japón se había transformado como en una tradición para ellos, pasando el puesto de presidencia por todos los descendientes Tachikawa.

Sin excepción.

-con esto bastará…

En un invernadero ubicado a las cercanías de la mansión, se encontraba en él una joven con un traje poco peculiar; su ropa se encontraba llena de tierra, vestida con una braga de Jean, unas botas de hule, guantes de tela para jardinería y un gorro que combinaba con el atuendo... la hacía ver bastante chistosa.

Sonrío complacida tras terminar de regar una rara orquídea, para luego acariciar sutilmente un pétalo.

-que bonita eres...

-señorita…- un hombre había entrado al invernadero cautelosamente, vestido de traje ejecutivo y de lentes oscuros.

-¡oh…!- recibiéndolo con una sonrisa –¡ven a ver…!

-¿eh?- confundido, caminando dudoso hasta la joven -¿Qué sucede?

-¿Sabías que esta orquídea florece dos veces al año?- contemplando junto con el hombre canoso la flor –tanto que la cuido, y solo puedo ver su belleza dos veces al año…

-no, no lo sabía, señorita…

-mi mamá…- pausa, esta vez oscureciendo el destello de su mirada –decía que las orquídeas eran ninfas de la primavera, y que cuando florecían era cuando debíamos hablarles…- sonríe –ya que era cuando podían escucharnos.

-…su madre siempre relataba anécdotas muy interesantes y agradables, señorita- sonriendo con cierta melancolía.

-sí…- bajando la mirada, tratando de ignorar que le afectaba hablar sobre el tema –es por eso que quiero pensar que mi mamá es ahora una ninfa de la primavera, y que cuando florece puedo hablar con ella como si realmente me escuchara.

-señorita…

-¡je!- cambiando rápidamente su rostro a uno muy sonriente -¿Para qué me buscabas, Jhonn?

-su padre me mandó a buscarla, tiene un asunto importante que discutir con usted…

-ya veo…- sacándose los guantes y dejándolos en la mesa donde se encontraba algunas mesetas –dile que iré en unos segundos…

-le esperaré afuera, joven Tachikawa- para luego salir del invernadero.

-…Jhonn también te extraña mamá- dice refiriéndose a la orquídea –a pesar de tanto tiempo, aún te extrañamos mucho.

**-**

Un salón repleto de libros y de adornos antiguos era ahora usado como un sitio para pensar… por décadas la biblioteca era conocida como un despacho de reflexión y aprendizaje, donde mayormente fueron tomadas las decisiones más importantes para el país, y para la familia.

Pero ahora había mucha tensión en el ambiente, pocos años después del fallecimiento de una persona importante en los Tachikawa, la biblioteca era usada por el hombre de la familia para estar solo, y estaba completamente prohibido interrumpirlo en aquel momento de soledad.

Al menos que se trate de su hija; su única felicidad.

-permiso…- la joven que anteriormente vestía de jardinera, ahora usaba ropa presentable y sin duda alguna costosa… podía apreciarse mejor sus rasgos japoneses y europeos, mostrando a una atractiva chica de ojos color miel, cabellera castaña que llegaba hasta su cadera en ondas bien hechas que parecían de princesa, tez blanca, tamaño acorde a su edad, y de contextura delgada y proporcional.

La verdad, una jovencita muy hermosa.

-Mimi…- el hombre de cabellos oscuros y facciones japonesas, que se encontraba sentado en una silla de cuero tras su escritorio, observó a la castaña agradeciendo su presencia... y por cortesía y protocolo se levanta de su silla tras que entrara la joven.

-Me dijo Jhonn que necesitabas hablar conmigo…

-sí, por favor, siéntate…- invitando a la castaña señalando la silla en frente a su escritorio.

-gracias…

-¿Cómo han sido tus días últimamente, Mimi?- volviéndose a sentar, reposando sus manos entrelazadas en la mesa con una pose derecha y formal.

-agradables, podría decirse que tranquilos debido a que ya he terminado mis estudios- sonriendo –he tenido unas excelentes notas.

-cuanto me alegra saber eso, querida…- respondiendo la sonrisa con un gesto –quería preguntarte, por cierto…- carraspeando ligeramente su garganta -¿Ya has pensado qué estudiarás? Ahora que has finalizado las clases con tu tutor, necesitarás uno para empezar tu carrera…

-la verdad…- pensativa –aún no lo he pensado bien…

-entiendo.

-…

-quizás… podrías optar por Ciencias Políticas- captando la atención de su hija –todos los Tachikawa hemos estudiado esa carrera, y ya sabrás que por ello hemos participado de alguna u otra forma en el gobierno de nuestro país- pausa –tengo entendido que tus notas en Historia son excelentes, y sobre todo en Idiomas. Considero que Ciencias Políticas podría cubrir tus expectativas…

-yo…- mirando nerviosamente el suelo, aquella proposición no le cuadraba.

-entenderás que… serías la primera mujer en seguir la tradición Tachikawa. Está más que claro que aparte de que eres la primogénita, también eres la única descendiente…- esta vez más serio –pienso que tu presencia en el gobierno es necesaria.

-pero aún no sé si realmente sirva para eso…- en desacuerdo con la idea –creo que debería ver otras opciones, hay tantas carreras…

-creo que no fui claro…- cambiando repentinamente su rostro –eres la última descendiente Tachikawa, Mimi. Cuando te cases y tengas tus hijos, no será lo mismo… ellos llevarán otro apellido y la tradición Tachikawa se acabará. En cambio tú eres la última, y como hija del presidente, como mi hija… te aconsejo que estudies lo que te propuse.

-no me estás aconsejando, me estás exigiendo…- esta vez tornando su tono de voz a uno disgustado –pensé que querías que lo pensara.

-lo pensarás, pero para prepararte…

-me rehúso.

-¿perdón?

-dije que me rehúso- silencio.

-en ese caso me veré obligado ponerte límites hasta que aceptes que ese será tu camino, Mimi…- esta vez tomando un libro que tenía sobre el escritorio y empezando a leerlo, ajustando sus lentes para leer y concentrarse.

-¡¿Más?!- levantándose de su silla, y a la vez, su voz… lo cual era grave, ya que nunca le habían levantado la voz de esa manera al presidente –Me han puesto límites desde que nací… nunca he salido de este lugar y siempre he cumplido con TUS expectativas. ¿Qué hay de mí…?

-desconoces las razones por las cuales no puedes salir de aquí… y hasta ahora no habías presentado queja alguna.

-¡por que hasta ahora he aguantado!- molesta –De paso que no puedo salir de esta cárcel, también tengo que estudiar lo que quieras… ¡No es justo!

-…- la castaña esperó paciente alguna reacción del hombre, pero éste ni siquiera se inmutó a mirarla, simplemente siguió leyendo ignorando su presencia.

-mamá hubiese querido que tú me entendieras- apretando sus manos.

-pero está muerta, Mimi…- el hombre le dirige una mirada cortante a su hija, dejando a un lado su libro y la serenidad.

-…- neutra, observando con rencor a su padre –sí, es cierto… pero al parecer ella no fue la única que murió…

-¡Retírate!- repentinamente se levanta de su silla al igual que su voz, dejando a la joven estupefacta… era la primera vez que su padre le gritaba de esa forma, por lo tanto tras su sorpresa corrió en llanto fuera de la biblioteca…

El padre de la chica se sienta de golpe en su silla, desplomándose sobre esta y agarrando su cabeza como si fuera a perderla… se podía ver claramente lo angustiado que estaba, tener una confrontación con su hija era doloroso.

Jhonn entró a la biblioteca preocupado, parándose ante su escritorio con una pose derecha.

-señor presidente…- dando un paso más –ella no quiso decir eso, usted lo sabe bien.

-…lo sé, pero igual lo dijo- con la mirada fija en el suelo –y no la culpo.

-si me permite opinar, señor… pienso que usted tiene más autoridad que ella no por ser el presidente o por ser su padre, sino porque usted tiene mucha más experiencia… y sabe como es la vida.

-¿Por qué me dices eso, Jhonn…? Lo que acababa de pasar no fue por eso sino porque ella quiere romper con la tradición.

-no, señor- atrayendo la atención del hombre –todo esto surgió porque ella nunca tuvo la libertad de elegir… es una joven de 17 años que vive de una manera inusual para su edad, y su actitud es debido a que nunca le han dicho la razón de su estilo de vida.

-sabemos muy bien porque las cosas son así, Jhonn…- levantándose para caminar hacia el gran ventanal del salón, con la vista hacia un lago que se encontraba no muy lejos de la mansión –ella no puede salir de la mansión, ella no está preparada aún para enfrentar al mundo y a los peligros de éste.

-y con todo respeto, no lo estará hasta que usted le diga todo…- el hombreo volteó a verlo dubitativo –cuando ella sepa las verdaderas razones por las cuales no puede salir, entenderá…

-…- comprendiendo, masajeando su frente estresado -¿Crees que ya… sea hora?

-sí, señor… estoy seguro que cuando le cuente la verdad, ella servirá a su país… y finalizará la meta de los Tachikawa.

-…tienes razón.

**-**

La joven chica al entrar a su habitación cerró la puerta de un portazo y se tiró en su cama, ahogando su llanto en una de las tantas almohadas. Pataleando, llorando desconsolada, nada podría solucionar su despecho… primera vez en la vida que se revelaba de esa manera y aún así no obtuvo nada, solo consiguió empeorar las cosas.

Nunca dijo nada sobre las reglas de su padre, no buscó explicaciones, simplemente las cumplió. Pero ahora no solo tenía que seguir cumpliendo las reglas, sino que también tenía que estudiar lo que él quería por un tonto capricho… estúpida tradición.

Estúpida muralla.

¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué su vida tenía que ser así? Siempre se preguntó que había después de la muralla que rodeaba las hectáreas de la mansión… todo era un misterio, nunca entendió porque su padre imponía tales reglas. Incluso recuerda que al morir su madre la seguridad aumentó aún más, por lo tanto ahora ni siquiera podía acercarse a la muralla.

Mimi sentía que algo no estaba bien… que le ocultaban algo; el problema es…

¿Qué?

**-_-_-_-_-**

Había caído la noche, haciendo que las luces de la ciudad de Tokio iluminaran cada calle, cada rincón.

En un tiempo la ciudad de Tokio fue reconocida por su belleza y comodidad para el turismo y para los residentes del lugar, pero en los últimos años fue siendo descuidada poco a poco… transformándose, sobre todo en las noches, en el lugar donde lo ilegal era de lo más común.

Dirán… ¿Y la policía qué? Pues, la verdad la policía al principio mantuvo el orden, hasta que, de la nada, una misteriosa y reconocida mafia tomó las calles, apoderándose de las noches de Tokio. Fue inútil seguir perdiendo hombres al tratar de proteger la ciudad, aquella mafia era de sangre fría y eran los responsable de las tantas torturas para poder conseguir lo que querían…

Hablamos de la mafia Ishida, la cruel y temible mafia Ishida.

-señor, le hemos traído algo- dice un hombre entrando a una especie de oficina, olor a tabaco y repleta de hombres bien vestidos con armas encima.

-muéstrame…- responde un hombre rubio mejor vestido que los demás, sentado en una silla de cuero rojo con las piernas montadas sobre su escritorio.

-¡agh!- dos hombres más traen arrastrando a un señor todo golpeado.

-vaya, vaya…- suelta sonriendo -Pensabas que te me ibas a escapar de las manos, ¿no es así?

-NO, NO, NO…- implorando -¡no soy capaz de hacer eso!

-por supuesto que no…- levantándose y caminando intimidante hasta el hombre –ya que aunque quisieras ya estarías muerto antes de pensarlo.

-¡SEÑOR LE SUPLICO QUE ME PERDONE!- uniendo sus manos -¡solo necesito más tiempo, yo de verdad le voy a pagar! ¡Déme una oportunidad! ¡PERDÓNEME!

-no soy Dios para perdonar- sacando de su chaqueta un Colt GM 1911... Tras contemplar el arma, fue apuntándola poco a poco a la cabeza del hombre –pero si nos parecemos mucho en algo...

-¡¡NO, POR FAVOR, NO…!!- un disparo sonó en seco, para luego dar a lugar un hombre tirado en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre.

-…- limpiando su arma con un pañuelo y luego guardándosela –ambos podemos quitarle la vida a quien sea y cuando queramos- volviendo a su silla –limpien eso…

-si, señor…- responde a la vez los mismos tipos que trajeron al hombre, arrastrándolo dejando un camino de sangre.

Justamente, entra al salón un joven rubio… aparentemente de 18 años, de ojos azules tan claros como el cielo, blanco, bien formado, con aires de chico misterioso. La verdad, era muy atractivo, con un gran parecido a su padre.

-oh, Yamato… pasa adelante, hijo- el chico entra dudoso a la oficina, esquivando la mancha que había en el suelo.

-¿Qué hizo?- pregunta serio.

-según él, me debía- dejando confundido al chico, poniéndose un tabaco en la boca y dejar que uno de los hombres que estaban con él se lo prendiera –simples negocios, hijo… siéntate.

–dijeron que necesitabas hablarme de algo.

-sí, la verdad sí- hace señas para que los dejen solos, haciendo que todos los hombres que estaban allí salieran –verás… no hace mucho cumpliste tus 18, por lo tanto ya estás en la edad ideal para poder entrar a la Casa, o sea, formar parte de los Ishida.

-Dirás, la mafia Ishida…

-si quieres ser más específico- ríe –seguramente pensarás que nosotros lo único que hacemos es asesinar y vender armas, pero la verdad hay algo detrás de eso, Yamato…- mirándolo fijamente –creo que eso lo sabes bien.

-Sí, lo sé… pero pienso que vender armas y asesinar no tiene nada positivo- revelándose, siempre estuvo en contra ese de ese tipo de jugadas.

-…- suspira –¿Quién crees que se encarga de alimentar a los menos afortunados? Nosotros… no importa de donde provenga el dinero, lo que importa es que gracias a nosotros nuestros barrios no mueren de hambre.

-de eso se encarga el gobierno…- cansándose de las excusas de su padre.

-pues el gobierno está ausente…- molesto –hay cosas que te faltan por saber, Yamato…

-no, padre…- levantándose –esa no es la manera de ayudar a los desamparados… ¿Un pan para ellos es un muerto al día?

-ayer no maté a nadie…

-¡hablo en serio!- alterado.

-…- el hombre observó a Yamato indiferente, para luego apagar el tabaco dejándolo a un lado –como dije, aún desconoces muchas cosas, cuando las sepas entenderás…- dando un aplauso, para luego dejar entrar a todos los hombres.

-¡¿Qué cosas?! ¡Estoy harto de seguir sin conocer tus secretos! ¡Siempre cuando te pido una explicación pones como excusa a los pobres, sabiendo muy bien que eres tal y como esos hombres que matas y torturas todos los días…! ¡Eres un…!- en eso, se quedó privado, al ver como su padre le apuntaba con la pistola.

-Pensarás… en estos momentos… que clase de monstruo soy como para apuntar con un arma a mi propio hijo- sonríe –pues, sí lo soy… ¿Pero sabes por qué? Porque para el puesto que tiene tu padre hay que ser un monstruo, hay que ser sangre fría… todos los Ishida hemos sido así, ya que sino somos así este país moriría de hambre… y hay que aprovechar de los que tienen y malgastan para darles a los que no tienen y necesitan.

-…

-si quieres saber todo sobre la mafia Ishida, tendrás que ser parte de nosotros… y si quieres ser parte de nosotros, tendrás que ser un monstruo- guardando el arma en su bolsillo.

-no quiero ser como tú…- para luego darle la espalda. Y justo antes de salir…

-cuando te enteres de toda la verdad… querrás ser como yo; e incluso, peor.

-en ese caso, te reto…- para luego, desaparecer tras la puerta.

**-**

Aquel rubio, que minutos antes había tenido una peligrosa disputa con su padre, ahora se encontraba sentado sobre el techo de un edificio, observando concentradamente el cielo… su mente se había quedado en aquella oficina olor a muerte y a tabaco cubano.

Aunque siempre estuvo en contra de todos los crímenes de su padre, de cierta forma estaba ansioso… toda su vida desconoció las razones por las cuales su padre tenía un apellido tan sucio y a la vez tan honrado, ya que lo de los barrios era cierto.

La mafia Ishida había sido un misterio para él por tanto tiempo… sabía perfectamente que era un grupo de asesinos tipo "Robin Hood" que hacían lo que hacían por el pueblo japonés, el cual se encontraba cruelmente abandonado por el gobierno… pero aún así los medios de donde consiguen el dinero eran inauditos. Tendría que ser una razón muy válida como para poder ser como ellos…

-con que aquí estabas…

Una voz femenina interrumpió los pensamientos del rubio, pero sin hacerlo reaccionar.

-me pasé todo el día buscándote…- acercándose al chico –Sé muy bien que no eres de llamar después del sexo pero, ¿Se podía aunque sea dar señales de vida?

-¿Qué quieres, Sora?- mirándola de reojo.

-nada, estaba aburrida… hoy me dieron el día libre- sentándose a su lado.

-no sabía que le daban días libres a las prostitutas…

-trabajamos como cualquier otro trabajador, Matt…- mirándolo seductoramente –aunque a mis clientes favoritos aún puedo atenderlos en estos días.

-no, gracias…

-oh, vamos…- acercándose a su oreja y mordiéndola sensualmente –sabes que quieres.

-que no, te dije…- empujándola –no estoy de humor.

-…- molesta –me di cuenta.

La mujer que se había unido al rubio era verdaderamente atractiva… sin duda tenía la misma edad que el joven, aunque por su vestimenta reveladora aparentaba más.

Pelirroja, de ojos rojizos, voluptuosa y de tez blanca… parecía ser la pareja del rubio.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-…

-me enteré que tu padre te mandó a llamar… ¿Estás así por eso?- insistente, a pesar de que el chico solo mostraba indiferencia.

-sí…- suspira –el muy idiota pretende que entre en la Casa.

-¡…!- sorprendiéndose -¿Hablas en serio?

-¿Cuándo me has visto bromeando?

-cuando dijiste que soy mala en la cama.

-no bromeaba- la pelirroja lo golpea.

-que chistoso eres…- sarcástica, para luego tornarse seria –jamás pensé que entrarías a la Casa.

-¿Y quién dijo que lo haré?- molestándose –no soy como ellos.

-no seas cursi…- mirándolo burlona –los Ishida no son tan malos.

-lo dices porque te has acostado con la mayoría de ellos.

-¡Al parecer no se puede mantener una conversación decente contigo!- levantándose con idea de irse –los Ishida son los que me han cuidado cuando mi madre no tenía lo suficiente para darme de comer… si piensas que son monstruos, ellos tendrán sus razones.

-¡¿Cuáles?!- mirándola agotado del mismo tema –Tengo 18 años esperando por ellas y aún no veo ninguna razón.

-no te hagas el bueno…- cruzando los brazos –estoy segura, Yamato Ishida, que cuando las sepas, harás lo que sea por la Casa.

-lo que digas…

La pelirroja entró al edificio dejando solo al rubio, el cual no desprendía la mirada del cielo.

-_Necesito saber cuanto antes la verdad..._- pensando, esta vez dirigiendo su mirada a un sitio bastante lejano a su ciudad, pero visible. Una muralla que rodeaba un gran terreno… al cual estaba sumamente prohibido entrar –_Y tengo el presentimiento que los Tachikawa forman en gran parte de esas razones…_

**-_-_-_-_-**

La castaña se encontraba mirando por el ventanal de su habitación el maravilloso terreno que rodeaba su hogar… kilómetros de césped y flores, y nada más. Del resto eran algunas construcciones, árboles, y otras cosas que hacían de la mansión tan lujosa.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, ¿Esto es todo lo que rodeaba su casa? Tenía la certeza de que había algo tras las murallas, algo que ella necesitaba conocer.

Su madre le contaba que detrás de esas murallas había personas como ella pero que vivían diferente… ¿Cómo es vivir diferente? ¿Acaso ella era la princesa de esos cuentos de hadas en los que no podía salir de su castillo y conocer su reino?

Aquello la molestó en grande, ella no podía permitirse eso… si de verdad existía un reino, entonces ella tenía que conocerlo, cueste lo que le cueste.

-permiso…- unos pequeños golpes en la puerta despiertan a la joven de sus pensamientos, haciéndola voltear y notar la presencia de su padre -¿Se puede pasar?

-…- suspirando, para luego caminar a su cama –sí, adelante…

-gracias- cerrando la puerta tras sí –Creo que debemos hablar, Mimi…

-…

-considero que…- tratando de buscar las palabras indicadas.

-sí estudiaré Ciencias Políticas, padre…

-…- sorprendido -¿Cómo has llegado a esa decisión?

-quiero seguir con la tradición Tachikawa…

-…- sin palabras, la verdad no se esperaba aquello –no sabes cuanto me entusiasma saber eso, hija…

-lo sé…- sonríe –disculpa por haber sido tan grosera.

-no te preocupes, Mimi…- dirigiéndose a la puerta –logro entenderte…

-…

-y por eso… mañana tendremos una importante conversación, la cual te dará a entender la verdadera importancia de tu participación- agrega.

-entiendo…- y justo cuando su padre se iba a retirar –padre…

-dime, querida…

-¿Por qué…?- pausa -¿Por qué no puedo salir del palacio…?

-…- un silencio repentinamente se adueñó del sitio, se podía ver claramente la incomodidad del señor Tachikawa, pero este momento iba a llegar… y tenía que enfrentarlo –mañana… te explicaré esas razones con más detalles… mereces saberlas.

-¿lo prometes?

-…- haciendo un gesto afirmativo –lo prometo, hija mía… Buenas noches.

-buenas noches- tras esto, la luz de su cuarto es apagada, dejándola sola nuevamente.

Mañana será un gran día… ¿no?

-

_**- To be Continue **_

_**-**_

* * *

Comentarios de la autora:

¡QUE TAL! Bueno mis queridos lectores… para los que no me conocen todavía, soy la misma autora de "Even Angels Fall" :) y ésta, como pueden ver, es mi nuevo reto!

He decidido hacer una historia bastante familiar para todos nosotros, ROMEO Y JULIETA! La verdad, amo su historia… y por ello he querido que Yamato y Mimi sean los nuevos Romeo y Julieta del siglo 21! n.n

Por ahora solo publicaré el prólogo y el capítulo uno, para engancharlos!:) Dependiendo de lo que ustedes opinen seguiré esta historia! Aún no he finalizado la otra, pero como ya está acercándose el final, necesitaba seguir estando presente en sus vidas con otra historia! xD juju! Y tranquilos, porque haya publicado esta no quiere decir que abandoné la otra, el capítulo 15 está en proceso, no se preocupes!:)

Anyway! Espero que les haya gustado hasta ahora… Por favor, REVIEWS! Créanme, son de gran importancia! sé lo fastidioso que es a veces dejar uno (xD) pero no tienen idea de lo motivante que es leerlos! Es por ello que los invito a comentar y a opinar! Sus concejos también son muy útiles! :)

Sin más que decir…

_Atte._

**AnDsI**


	3. Incertidumbre

**Just like Romeo and Juliet**

_**By: A**__** n D s I**_

* * *

Capítulo **2**

_"Incertidumbre"_

* * *

Tocando notas suaves y continuas, acompañadas de una voz increíblemente hermosa.

Desde el salón de música se escuchaba una melodía proveniente de aquella joven de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel, quien cantaba una canción con tanta pasión haciendo que una de las criadas de la mansión se detuviera tras la puerta a escucharla cantar.

Mimi Tachikawa era reconocida por sus dotes artísticas, tanto en pintura como en la música. Desde pequeña fue acostumbrada a tocar el piano, el violín, la flauta… todo aquello que según su padre eran instrumentos de la clase alta. Pero su fuerte realmente era el canto…

Tal y como su madre.

-"All i want is to rock your soul…"- la castaña por memoria cantaba y tocaba el piano, mientras que su profesor se cercioraba de que todo iba a la perfección –"together with the rain, and the sun… Only with de rain, and the sun…"- para luego finalizar con una nota final, silenciando poco a poco el salón.

Su profesor de música, un joven de cabellos azules, alto, con lentes y ojos negros poseía sus brazos cruzados mirando a la castaña. La verdad era bastante apuesto con sus 19 años, mostrándose como una persona culta y madura…

-has progresado bastante, Mimi…

-gracias, profesor…- suelta agradecida.

-si quieres puedes aplaudir…- refiriéndose esta vez a la puerta, que al no recibir respuesta se acerca a ésta abriéndola -¿Te gustó?

-¡…!- una chica un año menor que Mimi casi cae al suelo de la sorpresa, no imaginó que sería sorprendida -¡perdone la interrupción!- haciendo una reverencia apenada.

-oh…- la castaña la mira sorprendida, era la primera vez que veía a esa chica.

-¡canta maravillosamente bien, señorita! ¡Disculpe el atrevimiento!

-no se preocupe…- parándose del piano, mostrando un largo vestido blanco -¿De verdad le gustó?

-¡SI, SI, SI!- haciendo nuevas reverencias bastante rústicas -¡CANTA HERMOSO!

-jiji… gracias, es muy amable de su parte…

-¡permiso señorita!

-adelante…

Segundos después, estaban solos de nuevo…

-me alegra informarte, Mimi… que hemos terminado este nivel- sonríe, acercándose a la chica -¿Lo has disfrutado?

-¡sí!- contenta –siempre es muy divertido recibir clases de usted…

-por favor, no me hables de usted…- ríe –no tenemos tanta diferencia de edad.

-de… acuerdo- sonrojada.

-me comentaron que has finalizado las clases… ¿No es así?

-sí…

-¿Qué has decidido estudiar?

-bueno…- recordando el día anterior, sintiéndose abrumada –ciencias políticas…

-vaya, es una gran carrera- sorprendido –pensé que querías estudiar arte…

-quería pero…- suspira –soy Tachikawa, y los Tachikawa tienen que cumplir con la tradición.

-¿…?

-¡olvídelo!- sonríe -¿Y Usted… digo, estudiaste música?

-no… doy clases de música, pero realmente estoy estudiando medicina- recogiendo sus libretas –tengo 4 semestres apenas, pero creo que me va bastante bien.

-que emocionante… ¡será un gran doctor!

-¡gracias! Si proviene de ti entonces tendré buena suerte…

-…- nuevamente, sonrojada… mientras que el joven solo la contemplaba encantado.

-bueno, debo irme…- dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-¡Disculpe…!

-¿sí?

-quería preguntarle si… no querría en algún momento… ¿Venir a tomar el té…?- desviando la mirada, sentía como sus manos le temblaban… era la primera vez que lo invitaba como una persona que no era su profesor.

-oh…- tras un silencio bastante inquietante para la castaña, el joven sonrío –me encantaría…

-¡¿En serio?!

-¡sí, será un placer!

-¡excelente! Entonces prepararé mis mejores galletas…- uniendo sus manos, emocionada.

-¿Cuándo sería el día?

-¿Qué le parece mañana?

-con gusto. Esperaré con ansias…

-_igual… yo- _ocultando sus pensamientos con una sonrisa.

-hasta mañana, Mimi…- para luego retirarse, y ser guiado por una de las mucamas que lo esperaba fuera del salón.

-hasta mañana… Superior Jou…

**_-_-_-_-_-_**

-¡Matt!

El Mercado Central de Tokio había dado inicio a la venta de la mercancía más económica de Japón… Éste era el sitio más frecuentado en los sábados, conocido por la facilidad de conseguirse cualquier cosa gracias a los buhoneros.

Justamente, en ese lugar, caminaba un rubio bastante pensativo… tratando de descifrar mentalmente el secreto de la mafia de su padre. Ayer al fin había recibido la invitación para entrar a los Ishida formalmente, y ser, literalmente, un Ishida. Lo cual realmente no era buena idea pero… necesitaba conocer su apellido, y conocerse así mismo.

Se detuvo analizando aún más aquello… ¿Era hoy, al fin, el día en el cual sabría todos los secretos de los Ishida? Tenía la sensación de que algo muy grande ocultaba la mafia, quizás lo suficientemente grande como para justificar los actos malévolos que cometía su padre día a día…

Y si estaba en lo cierto, ¿será suficiente para que Yamato sea como su padre y siga la tradición Ishida?

-¡MATT!

-¿eh?- observó desconcertado al nuevo rubio que se había unido a su paso, deteniéndose frente a el.

-¡venía llamándote desde hace rato y no me escuchabas!- recuperando el aliento -¿En qué pensabas?

-en nada…- indiferente –andaba distraído.

-pude notarlo- sonriendo –perdón por la tardanza, es que tenía que hacer unos encomendados antes de venir.

-no te preocupes, Tk… la verdad me quedé viendo los kioscos. Logré comprar algunas cosas…

-¡oh, ya veo!- esta vez, ambos al mismo paso –¿Hoy había que hacerle mercado?

-ujum…- nuevamente, distraído.

Ambos iban caminando entre los buhoneros comprando algunos que otros alimentos y productos caseros, compartiendo todo lo que no pueden durante la semana… pocas veces lo hacen debido a la situación que está sometida su ciudad, últimamente a estado bastante delicada la inseguridad.

Aunque estando en compañía con su hermano mayor era más seguro, ya que lastimar a un descendiente de los Ishida era buscar la muerte.

-oye, Yama… ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-pareces preocupado… ¿Pasó algo?

-no es nada.

-Matt…

-…- mirando el suelo –solo si no te alarmas.

-lo prometo.

-ayer… mi papá me dio la invitación.

-…- deteniéndose en seco -¿Hablas en serio?

-…- silencio.

-No puedo creerlo… ¿Cómo puedes andar tan tranquilo entonces?

-no estoy tranquilo…- suspira –estoy pensando… ya que hay algo que no me cuadra, Tk.

-¿…?

-creo que él me va a contar todos los secretos de los Ishida… y algo me dice que todo cambiará de perspectiva –lo mira –puede que exista una razón por la cual nuestro padre es así…

-…- aún, en silencio.

-no te quedes callado, Takeru... a mí tampoco me entusiasma la idea.

-es que no solo no me entusiasma- serio –me preocupa… ¿Tendrás alguna idea de lo que es la mafia Ishida? Vamos, hermano… ¡estamos hablando de los nuevo Yakuza de Japón, pero PEOR!

-no puedo hacer nada- dándole igual –recuerda que él es el que manda, tendré que hacer lo que me pida.

-¡por Dios, Yamato! ¡No puedo permitirte hacer eso!

-…no tienes otra opción, recuerda que ese es el precio…

-…

-es la única forma para que tú y mamá estén tranquilos…

-pero… ¡te pueden matar! ¡Entrar a la mafia Ishida es hacer un juramento con sangre! ¡y…!

-¡TAKERU!- el grito dejó sin palabras a su hermano menor -¡ya te dije, ese fue el precio…! Yo seré el descendiente y seguiré la tradición, sino… no sé de qué es capaz de hacer nuestro padre, y estoy seguro que ustedes están en su mira.

-hermano…- humedeciendo su mirada –no quiero perderte.

-…- apenado por aquellas palabras, le dolía ver a su hermano sufrir –no te preocupes, Tk… tú sabes como soy yo. No me pasará nada.

-…- sintiendo un poco de tranquilidad -¿Lo prometes?

-lo prometo…

-en ese caso…- aún desacuerdo, pero como había dicho su hermano mayor, no tenía otra opción –te deseo suerte…

-…- sonriendo, recibiendo la misma respuesta –vamos… aún falta por comprarle algunas cosas a la bruja…

-¡Yamato, no le digas así! Es una pobre anciana…

-¿Pobre anciana? ¡Tienes que ver la cantidad de drogas que vende!

-hermano…- regañón.

**-_-_-_-_-**

-Señorita… es hora de su almuerzo.

-sí.

Levantándose del escritorio donde estaba leyendo libros de arquitectura, fue interrumpida por una de las mucamas.

-¿Dónde desea comer, joven Mimi? ¿En el comedor, en el jardín, en el…?

-¡con ustedes!- sonriente.

-¡pero señorita…! Usted sabe muy bien que su padre esta en contra que compartamos la misma mesa…

-Herm, ¿no habías dicho que mi padre se encuentra en un viaje de negocios?

-sí, pero…

-quiero comer con ustedes… créeme, es mucho más divertido que almorzar en una mesa para 20 personas cuando solo una silla será ocupada.

-pero…

-¡sin peros!- ríe –Vamos, prometo que no diré nada…

**-**

En la cocina, mejor dicho, en el depósito de alimentos de la mansión, era un punto de reunión del servicio… y para ser más específicos, donde ciertos criados se reunían para comentar algunos que otros rumores más destacados del Palacio y fuera de éste.

Ciertamente, era un lugar muy ameno… y a pesar de lo humilde que era a la castaña le encantaba estar ahí. Desde hace muchos años se escabullía para escuchar las conversaciones de las criadas. Y a decir verdad, su padre odiaba que ella compartiera de esa forma con los criados, nunca se supo realmente el porque…

Pero aún así ella sentía que aquellas personas a las que su padre llama "Muchedumbre" eran muchísimo más divertidas e interesantes que el tipo de gente que rodeaba al presidente, esas personas bien vestidas y que creían ser dueños de todo...

Como decía su madre, no importa lo que tienes, a la final todos somos iguales…

-oh, la Señora Tachikawa- en un segundo, todas callaron apenadas… -que persona tan encantadora.

-y decir que de un día para otro… se nos fue…

-no, no se nos fue…- exclama molesta una de las señoras –todas sabemos que la señora Tachikawa fue arrebatada de nosotros…

-¡shh!- calla ruidosamente una de las cocineras quien servía los últimos platos en la mesa –recuerda que nos tienen prohibido hablar de eso, Yume… si la señorita se enterara de que…

-¿enterarme de qué?- una joven había entrado a la cocina sorprendiendo a todas las mujeres del lugar, acompañada por su nodriza… quien mandó una mirada asesina a sus compañeras.

-¡señorita!- todas hicieron un saludo en reverencia -¡buenos tardes!

-¡buenos tardes…!- sonriente.

-la señorita almorzará con nosotras. Por favor, Ori… ¿Puedes servirle un plato?

-¡con gusto!

-…

-¡vamos! Díganme… ¿enterarme de que?- curiosa.

-oh, bueno… de que… bueno…

-¡de lo mucho que nos gustó oírla cantar!- agrega una.

-¡oh!- avergonzada -¿También me oyeron cantar?

-bueno, su voz resuena en toda la mansión, señorita… es como oír a las aves cantar.

-¡y también toca muy bien el piano!

-tiene un muy buen maestro, joven Mimi…

-…- sonrojada –sí, es muy bueno…

En eso, el sonido de unos platos al caer interrumpió la conversación.

-¡oh, no… no de nuevo!- exclama una señora levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose al cuarto de vajillas.

-¿Qué sucedió?- extrañada.

-una de las nuevas es algo despistada, joven Mimi…

-su nombre es Yolei, llegó pidiendo trabajo como una urgencia… pero si sigue así lo perderá.

-oh…- preocupada –espero que esté bien.

-lo está- regresando con sus compañeras –solo se le cayeron 5 platos… ya le dije que será descontado de su sueldo.

-va a terminar sin sueldo si vuelve a romper 5 más…- haciendo reír a todas de la cocina, mientras que la castaña miraba el cuarto preocupada ignorando los chistes de las criadas.

**-_-_-_-_-**

Los chicos al finalizar el pequeño mercado se adentraron a un sitio turístico llamado el Bosque Sagrado… un lugar que alimentaba al poco turismo que se permitía en Tokio.

Dentro de éste había una pequeña cabaña algo descuidada del estilo Japón Antiguo, siendo el hogar del guardián del Bosque… una anciana apodada como "La Bruja" que cuidaba las ofrendas que hacían los japoneses a sus ancestros… un profundo pozo maltrecho al que normalmente cuando fallecía un familiar se le lanzaba una moneda para que éste la busque y pueda pagar su viaje al mas allá.

Simples leyendas…

Realmente, la Bruja, era una mujer de 80 años que manejaba la medicina natural con hierbas, y que según ella veía a los espíritus que visitaban el pozo… era por ello que se le respetaba mucho; su sabiduría era supersticiosa, pero cierta.

-¡anciana Kaede!- el rubio mayor golpeaba la puerta mientras esperaban pacientes a que abrieran –¡anciana Kae…!

-¡ya, ya!- abriendo la puerta una mujer bastante arrugada, de cabellos largos canosos amarrados en una trenza.

-¡buenos tardes, anciana Kaede!- saluda cordialmente el rubio menor.

-buenos tardes joven Takeru…- sonriendo, para luego poner una mueca de mal gusto al ver a Yamato –buenos tardes, mojigato.

-¡…!

-hermano, calma…- riéndose –Le hemos traído unas compras, anciana Kaede…- dando a mostrar unas bolsas que llevaban los chicos en cada mano, con algunos que otros alimentos y productos de limpieza.

-adelante, adelante…- dejando a los chicos entrar -¿A qué se debe su agradable y…- mirando al rubio mayor –desafortunada visita?

-¡no estoy de humor, anciana…!

-¡Nunca lo estás!- dándole un golpe en su cabeza.

-¡¡OIGA!!

-oh, vamos… soy una pobre anciana ¿Qué daño te puedo hacer?- riéndose a escondidas tras entrar a la cocina con algunas bolsas, mientras que el rubio menor observaba acostumbrado la escena.

-sino fuera una vieja…- pausa -¡…!- una hoya repentinamente salió de la nada cayendo en su cabeza, haciendo que soltara un alarido.

-gracias por molestarte, pequeño Tk…

-no se preocupe, la verdad fue idea de mi hermano…- el rubio se apena, odiaba mostrarse afectivo con alguien que no sea su hermano.

-es muy bueno para ser un mojigato…- sentándose junto con los chicos en la sala, esperando reacción por parte del rubio mayor, el cual… nunca llegó –pasó algo malo… ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo… cómo lo sabe?

-puedo presentirlo… y el rostro de tu hermano esta más feo que de lo normal….

-…la verdad, anciana Kaede…- tratando de no reírse –es que sí pasa algo malo.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-…a mi hermano…- pausa.

-no lo hagas tan pesado Tk…- suspira -simplemente tengo una reunión con la Casa en la noche.

-…- la vieja observa sorprendida a los chicos -…entiendo.

-¿Qué no le dé peso? ¡entrarás a la mafia, no irás a una fiesta, hermano!- preocupado -¿Qué podemos hacer, anciana Kaede?

-bueno…- acomodándose en su mecedora –nada.

-¿Cómo que nada? ¿Sentarnos a ver como mi hermano entra al a mafia Ishida y ya?

-pero es que no tiene otra opción…- Yamato observa a Tk comprobando lo que había dicho –si se rehúsa tú y su madre peligrarán… ese era el precio. Yamato por ser el primogénito debe cumplir con la tradición Ishida…

-pero… nuestros padres hicieron un pacto… si yo me quedaba con él, a mi madre y a Tk no les pasará nada malo. Solo es entrar a la mafia… Ese es el pacto, ¿no?

-joven Yamato…- agarrando un kimono que estaba sobre la mesa del centro y agujas e hilo, prosiguiendo con lo que estaba haciendo –la mafia Ishida no hace pactos…

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-entrar a la mafia no es sentarse a ver el techo, Yamato… tendrás que cumplir con todo lo que pida tu padre.

-…

-mientras que tu cumplas sus órdenes, nada tendrá porque pasarles…

-entonces no hay más que decir, seguiré con la tradición- decidido.

-no es así de sencillo…

-¿eh?

-ellos estarán bien si cumples, pero si te pasa algo o ya no quieres seguir con la tradición, tu familia… morirá, Yamato- aquellas palabras fueron fuertes, dejando aún más desconcertados a los chicos –…así que no solo tendrás que cumplir con lo que la mafia Ishida te ordene, también tendrás que proteger tu vida… esas son las condiciones para entrar a la mafia; si mueres, entonces las personas que amas morirán contigo…

-y si…

-no joven Takeru, esconderse es absurdo; más que del gobierno, Japón pertenece es a los Ishida- sin dejarlo terminar.

-…al parecer, no tengo escapatoria.

-me temo que no…- se escucha un suspiro.

-Anciana Kaede…

-¿sí?

-¿Usted aunque sea podría hablarnos sobre los secretos de los Ishida…?

-…- la anciana se detuvo, dejando al lado los objetos y notándose más preocupada aún –No me concierne hablarles sobre eso.

-¿Por qué…?

-ya les dije… los secretos del apellido Ishida son demasiado grandes para que salgan por mi boca; ese es el papel de su padre…

-mi padre es un demonio- suelta Yamato –seguramente manipulará sus palabras y me hará creer en una mentira.

-yo no pensaría eso si fuera tú…- entrelazando sus manos y hablando con autoridad –los Ishida serán monstruos, serán los responsables por lo peligrosa que es la ciudad de Tokio, los asesinos y portadores del crimen; pero… ellos son así por una razón.

-¡otra vez esa razón!- golpeando la mesa -¡quiero saber de una vez por todas esa maldita razón!

-lo único que podría decirte, me querido Yamato…- seria –es que esa razón tiene mucha relación con los Tachikawa…

-_lo sabía…_

-pero del resto, creo que tendrás que saberlo de tu padre…

-comprendemos, anciana Kaede…- responde desilusionado el rubio menor.

-y Yamato…

-¿…?

-los secretos de los Ishida han sido por generaciones un tesoro mortal… o más que eso; una maldición.

-¿Para qué me dice eso?

-te lo digo porque si no estás preparado para entrar al mafia Ishida, entonces deberías considerar la idea de suicidarte.

-…

_**-_-_-_-_-**_

Había pasado alrededor de una hora, cuando en la cocina no había nadie más que aquella joven que habían catalogado como despistada. De cabellos morados y ojos marrones, quien siempre llevaba puestos unos lentes redondos que la hacían ver bastante simpática.

Su nombre era Yolei Inoue, y se trataba de una simple chica de 16 años. Había sido contratada para cumplir con ordenes de limpieza de la mansión, pero su torpeza le estaba costando dinero… incluso lavar unos pocos platos la ponía nerviosa.

-disculpa…

-¿eh?- la joven volteó a ver a donde provenía la voz, y al notar quien era de la sorpresa soltó un vaso que tenía en las manos, dejándolo caer al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos -¡OH DIOS! ¡DISCULPA, DISCULPA, DISCULPA!- recogiendo los pedazos rotos con la mano.

-¡espera, te vas a cortar…!- acercándose preocupada.

-¡por favor, no se moleste conmigo, señorita…! ¡soy tan terca y…! ¡AUCH!

-te has cortado…

-perdone…- bajando la mirada.

-¡dame un segundo!- la castaña de la nada sale corriendo de la cocina dejando a la chica bastante molesta consigo misma. Unos segundos después, llegó con una curita ya lista para usarla –ven, dame tu dedo…

-¿…?

Acto seguido, le colocó la curita sutilmente, la cual era rosada con corazoncitos blancos.

-listo… ¿Te sientes mejor?- sonríe.

-es usted… muy atenta- avergonzada –de verdad disculpe mi terquedad, es que me sorprendió verla pero… entenderé si tiene que despedirme ya que…

-jajaja, tranquila… no te preocupes, es un simple vaso… y unos simples platos, y una simple ventana y…- recordando todas las veces que escuchó algo romperse en la semana.

-¡PERDONE!

-jajaja, ¡en serio, tranquila!- recogiendo lo que quedaba del vaso.

-es una curita muy linda- detallándola –de verdad gracias.

-¡es un placer!- sonriente -¿Te llamas Yolei, no?

-sí… y usted es Mimi Tachikawa, la hija del presidente y señorita de la mansión- recordando las palabras de su superior.

-solo… dime Mimi…- sonriendo.

-…de acuerdo- sorprendida.

-Ven, te ayudaré con el resto…- arreglándose las mangas y empezando a lavar.

-¡NO! Señorita… ¿Cómo se le ocurre…? ¡usted no puede limpiar!

-¿Por qué no?- ríe –somos iguales… la única diferencia son nuestros nombres.

-…- la pelimorada había quedado impactada por aquella humilde actitud… jamás pensó que una chica como ella, de la "realeza", podría decirle algo así…

Pero al ver el rostro melancólico de la castaña despertó una incertidumbre en ella… ¿Acaso…?

-Disculpe pero…

-¿sí?

-¿Por qué estas triste…?- Mimi volteó sorprendida hacia la chica, ¿Cómo es que sabía…? –es que… tienes un rostro muy triste, ¿Te pasó algo malo?

-…- aquello hizo detener a la chica en lo que estaba haciendo, jamás alguien se a preocupado por lo que reflejaba su rostro…

-lo lamento… a veces suelo ser atrevida- bajando la mirada.

-sí…

-¿…?

-sí estoy triste…- para luego, bajar la mirada.

-¿Quieres… hablar?- se acercó a Mimi cerrando la llave del lavaplatos -…si quieres, puedes hablarme, te prometo que seré buena aconsejándote.

-que amable…- suspira –es que mi padre me hizo una promesa que nuevamente no cumplió…

-oh…

-pero ya estoy acostumbrada…- volteando con una sonrisa –no te preocupes.

-…- quedó pensativa por unos instantes, ver a aquella castaña en aquel estado la perturbó… sus sonrisas eran tan cálidas y verla triste era incómodo…

Pero en eso Yolei tuvo una excelente idea… la mejor manera de despejar los sentimientos pesados.

-¿Qué harás en la noche…?

-¿ehm? ¿Por qué…?

-mi mejor amiga me invitó a su fiesta de cumpleaños, ¿No te gustaría venir conmigo…?- sonriente.

-oh… pero…

Quiso decirle la verdad, de que le era imposible salir de la mansión por reglas de su padre. Pero en ese instante recuerda la promesa que le había hecho el día anterior, y como no la cumplió.

Y si él no la cumplió, ella tampoco cumplirá con sus estúpidas reglas.

-lo sabía… ¡era demasiado atrevido invitarte si no me conoces!- apenada.

-Yolei…

-que tonta soy, ¡disculpa! Es que como te vi tan triste pensé que querrías salir y…

-¡Yolei…!

-¿eh?

-sí quiero ir…- tomando sus manos –me encantaría ir contigo esta noche.

-¡¿En serio?!- entusiasmada.

-¡sí! pero…- pensativa –nadie puede enterarse que salí.

-¿Estás castigada…?- inocente.

-algo… parecido.

-mmm… bueno, creo que podemos pensar en algo.

-¡en un buen plan!- riendo juntas.

Y a la vez… ignorando que estaban a punto de idear el peor plan.

**-**

**- To be Continue -**

**-**


	4. Bajo la Luna: Amor a primera vista

**Just like Romeo and Juliet**

_**By: A**__** n D s I**_

**Nota:**

¡IMPORTANTE! Lean la historia desde el principio, fue reeditada y es necesario que vuelvan a leerla.

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

Capítulo **3**

"_Bajo la luna; Amor a primera vista__"_

* * *

Ya había caído la noche, dando a lugar como la luz de la luna iluminaba cada espacio de la mansión. Todos los criados cumplían con sus últimos deberes antes de dormir, encargándose de que todo esté en orden a pesar de la ausencia del presidente.

En una de las habitaciones principales, yacía aquella hermosa castaña en su cama, dando a entender que había caído en un profundo sueño. Su nodriza, por así decirlo, entró a su habitación cerciorándose de que la joven había cumplido con su horario para dormir… y al ver lo obediente que era, sin más se retiró apagando todas las luces de los pasillos.

¿Obediente?

Mimi Tachikawa más bien fingía que dormía plácidamente… incluso estaba desesperada por empezar la misión secreta junto con su nueva amiga, Yolei. Dirán… ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza? Escaparse de su casa luego de 17 años encerrada y con una persona que rompe todas vajillas de su hogar era como un suicidio. ¿Acaso no veía la gravedad de esta travesura?

Pero a quien podemos engañar, así son los adolescentes.

Un silencio dio la primera señal, ya definitivamente el Palacio Imperial de Japón había dado la bienvenida a la noche. Fue en ese instante, tras unos segundos de comprobación, la castaña abrió su ojo derecho sutilmente… ahora faltaba la segunda señal para seguir con el plan.

¡TOC!

Una piedrita había golpeado el cristal de su ventanal, haciendo que Mimi se separara de sus sábanas aún vestida con su bata rosa de seda… Corrió hacia el balcón para luego salir y apoyarse contra la barandilla, notando la presencia de la pelimorada dos pisos más abajo.

-¡¿lista?!- en voz baja, recibiendo como respuesta un movimiento positivo.

La castaña vuelve a entrar a su habitación dejando a un lado la bata mostrando un atuendo bastante delicado, detallándolo mediante el gran espejo de su habitación. Luego, con rapidez, hizo una especie de imitación de ella bajo las sábanas de su cama, solo por si acaso alguien venía a verla…

Y tras dejar todo en orden, mostró una sonrisa satisfecha…

-¡vamos, no hay tiempo que perder, señorita!

-¡MIMI!- corrige la castaña saliendo al balcón.

-¡oh, lo siento! Jiji…

Mimi buscó con la mirada una escalera que había facilitado Yolei, colocándola contra el balcón y así evitar bajar por aquel rosal trepador poblado por espinas.

-es un hermoso rosal, pero sus espinas deben de ser dolorosas…- la chica ayudó a la castaña a sostener la escalera mientras que ésta bajaba por ella.

-como no tienes idea- ríe –una vez bajé por ese rosal y mis manos terminaron en un desastre.

-¡auch!- imaginándoselo.

-a esta hora los vigilantes del estacionamiento están cenando, tenemos como 15 minutos para poder salir de aquí…- pisando el suelo.

-oye…

-¿sí?

-¿en serio irás así?- la joven detalla su ropa, aún sin entender el rechazo de la pelimorada.

-¿Qué tiene?

-es que… vamos a una fiesta, y con eso no podrás bailar- señalando la larga falda que poseía la chica.

-oh… bueno, entonces déjame camb…

-¡no tenemos tiempo, vamos!- tomando su mano y jalándola -¡pasaremos por mi casa y te buscaré algo!

-¡Yolei…!

**-_-_-_-_-**

Simplemente no estaba de humor.

Manejaba su moto con una gran expresión de fastidio, eran las 9 de la noche y en estos momentos lo único que quería era recostarse en una cómoda cama y olvidar por un momento el apellido Ishida.

Pero su insistente y, cabe destacar, fastidioso hermano, lo convenció para que fuera al cumpleaños de su novia… con la excusa para que despejara su mente y que compartiera con ellos un rato. Ignorando el hecho de que tenía una importante reunión dentro de una hora.

Pero como les dije… tampoco tenía humor para ello.

Al fin el rubio había bajado la velocidad al reconocer aquel Club Japonés donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta… Estacionó su moto en un lugar seguro del estacionamiento del local, para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta trasera sacándose su casco, en donde un hombre corpulento la vigilaba con una fea cara.

El rubio solo esperaba que no le preguntara su…

-¿Nombre…?

-Yamato…- a punto de entrar, pero fue detenido por el hombre.

-¿Yamato qué?

-…- tratando de evadir esa pregunta.

-sino lo dices no entras, niño…

-Ishida.

-…- pausa -¿Cómo?

-Ishida, Yamato Ishida- molesto, era lo que quería evitar.

-oh… estem… claro… sí- nervioso, podía verse claramente como le temblaban las manos –pasa… adelante, no es necesario la máscara.

-¿…? gracias, buenas noches…

Dirían que tiene su lado bueno ser un Ishida.

-_¿máscara…?_- pensó para sus adentros. Iba caminando entre los pasillos del sitio… algunas puertas daban para otros lugares, pero al final del pasillo estaba la entrada a la difamada fiesta de cumpleaños de su cuñada.

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

-¡Yama…!- su hermano junto con un moreno caminaron hasta él, recibiendo al chico con una sonrisa -¡tardaste mucho!

-¿Qué tienen puesto en la cara…?- el Ishida notó algo fuera de lugar, unas cómicas máscaras que llevaban en sus rostros, que ahora que se daba cuenta… todos, pero TODOS, en la fiesta tenían una.

-¡Kari quiso un cumpleaños de máscaras!- agrega el moreno sonriente, dándole una máscara a su amigo –imaginé que no traerías una…

-estas en drogas si crees que me pondré eso…- detallando la máscara simpática de un lobo.

-¡hermano, serás un aguafiestas si no la usas!

-vamos, Matt… la tuya es mejor- señalando su máscara, la cara de un jabalí.

-cierto- haciendo lo mismo, esta vez la cara de un cerdo.

-…

El rubio, tras un suspiro de derrota, tomó la mascara con desgana, tener algo tan simpático en sus manos era como una traición a su ego… Yamato Ishida no usaba máscaras de lobitos.

-¡YAMATO!- una simpática castaña de la misma edad de Tk apareció de la nada, vestida de blanco bastante informal combinando su atuendo con una máscara de una conejita con un lazo, y como todas las máscaras con sus labios desnudos -¡viniste!

-Hola, Kari… feliz cumpleaños- felicita con cierta simpatía.

-¡me alegra que hayas venido…!- uniendo sus manos -¡te queda bien esa máscara!

-gracias… _estúpida máscara…_

-en fin… aún faltan personas por llegar, no deben de tardar… ¡mientras disfrutamos la fiesta!

-¡salud!- agrega el rubio menor, quien luego se fue con su novia uniéndose a la pista de baile.

-ya… me contaron.

-¿eh…?

-ya sabes… lo de…

-Tk es un boquiabierta- dice mirando al techo.

-es tu hermano… y somos tus amigos, se entiende…

-no es para tanto…

-sí lo es…

-…

-ven, vamos a la barra… creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar.

**-_-_-_-_-**

-¡Mimi, ¿Ya estás lista?!

-¡no, aún no!

Una castaña se encontraba cambiándose de ropa en la parte trasera del auto, mientras que su compañera manejaba a una velocidad razonable.

Haber salido de la mansión había sido de lo más sencillo… la parte difícil era cambiarse en un sitio tan apretado como el asiento trasero del auto de Yolei. Y eso no es todo… El vestido que había elegido su amiga era más que pequeño…

¡Era diminuto!

-listo…- Al fin la chica había terminado de vestirse, pasando al asiento del copiloto con un vestido negro bastante apretado que le llegaba más arriba de las rodillas, con las espalda descubierta y un escote consideradamente revelador…

¿En qué estaba pensando al ponerse eso?

-¡te queda genial!- mirándola de reojo.

-¡es incómodo…!- roja –¡y es demasiado corto…!

-no es para tanto…- la castaña la mira con queja –bueno sí… algo, ¡pero te luce!

-…- sin cambiar la cara.

-¡vamos, Mimi! Es una fiesta… de baile, de música, necesitas lucirte, ¡y ese vestido hará que todos los chicos se mueran por ti!

-¿Chicos…?- seria -¿Van a haber chicos?

-…- incrédula –es una fiesta, MIXTA, con papachongos… ¡claro que va a haber chicos!

-¡YOLEI! No puedo ir a un lugar repleto de chicos así vestida, ¡pensaran que soy…!

-llegamos…- para luego disminuir la velocidad y aproximarse a un local que estaba en su camino, el cual no estaba muy iluminado y con bastantes carros estacionados en el estacionamiento.

-wow…

-pareciera como si nunca hubieras salido… has dicho 'Wow' en todo el camino, jajaja- agrega bromista al darse cuenta de cómo la castaña miraba el sitio intrigada –es el Club Yagami, pertenece a los padres de mi amiga… es un sito muy conocido, aunque es más por las apuestas que por las fiestas que se hacen en él.

-¿Apuestas?

-sí- estacionando el auto –borrachos empedernidos que vienen a este lugar para apostar todo lo que tienen…- en eso, la actitud de Yolei cambia repentinamente –son capaces de dar hasta el ultimo centavo que les queda por jugar.

-…

-mi…- suspira, tenía un nudo en la garganta –una persona muy importante para mí es víctima de las apuestas, y gracias a él hemos caído en banca rota…- la pelimorada voltea a ver a la castaña con una sonrisa fingida –no soy buena limpiando, no soy buena obedeciendo ordenes… pero si es necesario ser la sirvienta de ustedes solo para ayudar mi familia, lo haré.

-…Yolei.

-solo ignórame…- para luego bajarse del auto junto con su amiga y caminando hacia la entrada –no debí hablarte de algo tan personal.

-tranquila…- tomando su mano con compresión –logro entenderte… y ya no eres mi sirvienta…

-¿eh?

-ahora eres mi amiga…- sonriente.

-que linda eres, Mimi… ¡eres una buena persona!- respondiendo el gesto -¡adoraras a Kari!

-¿Kari se llama tu amiga?

-¡sí!- sin detenerse –es una buena chica, tiene un lindo novio y muchos amigos…- dando un pequeño resumen -¡oh, cierto! Casi me olvido…- sacando de su cartera dos máscaras; una de un mapache y otra de una gatita negra.

-¿Eh…? ¿Para qué es eso?

-¡la fiesta es de máscaras! Está prohibido entrar sin ellas…- dándole el de la gatita.

-¡oh! Que linda es…

-era mía- sonríe –pero por lo buena que fuiste conmigo preferí quedarme con la del mapache…- guiñándole un ojo.

-pero…

-¡sin peros! Además… somos amigas- tomando su mano y llevándola al sitio –las amigas son atentas la una con la otra.

La castaña solo sonrío hacia ese comentario… no solo había salido de la mansión por primera vez en su sana conciencia, sino que también estaba creyendo en aquella palabra que alguna vez leyó en un diccionario…

-_Amistad…_

¿Cómo es que su padre la privó de cosas tan lindas…?

**-**

Sentados en el bar, ambos tomando uno de los tragos más fuertes del club… eran digamos que los galanes de la fiesta. Tenían la misma edad, y habían cursado juntos el colegio, y desde entonces han tenido un fuerte vínculo de confianza; eran como familia.

-…ya entiendo.

-…te lo juro, Tai. No puedo dejar que nada malo le pase a Tk- dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

-Esa anciana es los oídos y los labios de Japón, es increíble todo lo que sabe.

-sí…

-no te desanimes, todo estará bien… además, los trabajos sucios no lo harás tú por ser un Ishida, seguramente te tocará dar ordenes y cosas así.

-sí, quizás…- pero en eso, queda en silencio…

**Flash Back**

Había llegado un nuevo día, eran quizás las 11 de la mañana y recién era que el joven rubio despertaba de sus turbios sueños… debido a como estaba su mente gracias a su padre, le costó conciliar el sueño; la mala espina que corría por su cuerpo era visible, pero ahora no podía hacer nada.

La hora le había llegado, y él sabía que eso pasaría.

_¡TOC TOC TOC!_

-¡¿Quién…?!- llama soñoliento al escuchar la puerta, aún no se había levantado de la cama.

Pero no hubo respuesta.

-¡¿QUIEN…?!- nuevamente, nadie respondió… el joven con pesar se levantó de la cama maldiciendo a la persona que estaba tras su puerta, era un pequeño departamento y cualquier sonido en éste ruidoso.

Quitó las cerraduras y la abrió con molestia, para luego encontrarse con una caja en el suelo y nada más.

-¿Qué rayos…?- miró a los lados, pero aún así no vio a nadie.

Extrañado tomó la caja del suelo y volvió a incorporarse a su apartamento… la verdad tenía un sueño fatal pero la curiosidad por abrir esa misteriosa caja era destacable.

-…- rompió el papel que forraba el paquete para encontrase con una cajita de madera… notó la extra cerradura que poseía con su llave incluida… la insignia que tenía era tan familiar.

Al menos que sea de…

-no puede ser…- abrió la cerradura para luego levantar la tapa de la caja, encontrándose con una almohadilla vinotinto usada nada más y nada menos para mantener un arma sobre ella.

La misma arma que poseía su padre.

**End of Flash Back**

-¡chicos!- un contento rubio se había unido a su conversación despertando a su hermano de sus pensamientos -¡¿Cómo la están pasando?!

-¡Tk, ya estás ebrio!

-¡YOLEI!- el grito agudo de la castaña menor había interrumpido a los chicos. Otra de sus amiguitas había llegado…

-vaya, ahora con su nuevo trabajo casi y no la vemos…

-cierto… trabajar en la casa presidencial debe ser fuerte.

-¿En la casa presidencial…?- interrumpe Matt –Te refieres a los Tachikawa.

-sí, Yolei le contó a Kari que estaba trabajando en ese lugar…

-_…mmm._

-¡CHICOS, VENGAN!

**-**

-¡YOLEI!

-¡Kari!

La cumpleañera y la pelimorada al verse se dieron un fuerte abrazo atrayendo la atención de algunas que otras personas, el cariño que se mostraban mutuamente era visible.

-¡que lindo verte, Yolei!

-¡igualmente, amiga! ¡Me hacías mucha falta…!

-¡y tú a mí!- separándose –con ese nuevo trabajo nunca nos vemos…

-ni que lo digas…

-espera a que los chicos te vean, ¡CHICOS, VENGAN!- refiriéndose a la barra.

-¡cierto!- en eso, recuerda algo y voltea en busca de una persona -Te quiero presentar a Mimi…

-¡oh, mucho gusto!- suelta Kari al ver a la chica que estaba tras Yolei.

-¡es un placer, Kari…! Feliz cumpleaños…- algo aturdida por la música que sonaba.

-¡gracias!-dándose las manos, mostrando simpatía entre ellas -¿Trabajas con Yolei?

-ehm…

-¡sí!- se adelanta la Inoue –trabajamos juntas en la mansión, Mimi me ayuda mucho…- la chica la mira extrañada, ¿Por qué razón habrá dicho eso?

-¡Yolei!

-¡Tk, Tai…! ¡hola chicos!

-Oye Mimi, te presento a mi novio Tk, y a mi hermano Taichi…

-¡es un gusto conocerlos…!

-¡igualmente!- sorprendidos por lo atractiva que se veía.

-¿Y Yamato?

-salió a fumar… - responde el rubio.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar, Mimi…?

-oh, sería agradable…

-ven conmigo… vamos a pedirte algo en la barra- retirándose junto con ella.

-Este Tai no pierde oportunidad…- suelta cómica la castaña menor, mientras que la pelimorada observaba algo preocupada a su amiga.

El moreno junto con la chica llegaron a la barra con algo dificultad por las personas que habían, verdaderamente era una gran fiesta…

-¿Qué quieres tomar…?- sonriente.

-ahm… agua estaría bien.

-¿Agua…?- ríe –tranquila, tenemos las mejores bebidas…- para luego referirse a la barra.

La castaña aprovechó ese instante para detallar el sitio, se trataba como una especie de sótano, con una pista de baile, un pasillo para los baños y para la salida, barra, mesas… hay que ver que era grande, casi entraba en la categoría de discoteca.

La música, el ambiente… todo era tan extraño para ella, incluso las mismas ropas. Se sentía desnuda, su padre la acostumbró con ropas reservadas, y lo que tenía puesto era increíblemente…

Corto.

-¡…!- sonrojada, tratando de bajarse el vestido lo cual era imposible.

-Te queda hermoso, tranquila...- Mimi lo mira confundida –ese vestido te queda bien… no te vez ni vulgar ni nada de eso, incluso… eres la más bonita de todas las chicas de aquí.

-…joven Taichi- bastante sonrojada.

-por favor, dime Tai… dejemos las formalidades a un lado- en eso el Barman le trae las bebidas -¡gracias…! …toma, Mimi… seguro te gustará. Es el favorito de mi hermana.

-¿Qué es?

-la receta secreta de la casa…- guiñándole un ojo.

-oh… gracias.

-ajá… ¿En donde quedamos…?- ambos dan un sorbo a sus bebidas, pero el rostro de la castaña era realmente mundial.

Inmediatamente, al probar la bebida, fue como si dos estrellas inmensas se posaran en sus ojos. Se notaba a leguas que le había encantado…

-sí, eres igual que mi hermana- sonríe.

-¡esto es… esto es hasta muchísimo mejor que el té de flor de Jamaica!- tomándolo todo de un golpe.

-¡HEY! Suave, pequeña… pareces novata en esto, y créeme que la primera resaca es dolorosa

No importaba lo que dijera, prácticamente le había dado un chocolate a un adicto al chocolate.

**-**

Matt había ido a esa estúpida fiesta por el simple hecho que necesitaba despejarse… pero era lo menos que estaba haciendo. No le había dicho a nadie que en su casa aguardaba el arma de la familia… la cual es usada única y exclusivamente para matar.

Por lo tanto… Tai estaba equivocado, iba a dar más que ordenes en la mafia.

Inhaló el humo del cigarrillo con placer… era malo fumar pero le encantaba la sensación de aquel veneno en sus pulmones.

Se encontraba recostado contra la pared de aquel pequeño cuarto, había dicho que estaría afuera del club pero una curiosa puerta llamó su atención… llevándolo a una pequeña habitación con una mesa y sillas en el centro. Cuarto de apuestas VIP, su padre se la pasaba en ese lugar años atrás.

Su ausencia era clara, pero tenía tanto en que pensar que la fiesta realmente fue una tonta idea… aparte, es lo mismo de siempre, chicas, bebidas y drogas. Y decir que solo se trataba de un simple cumpleaños 16.

_Tirin Tirin_

Su celular dio aviso de un mensaje nuevo, atrayendo la atención del rubio…

"_¿Dónde estás Yama…? _

_Por irte perdiste tu oportunidad con la chica más guapa…_

_¡está como quiere!_

_TAI"_

-tonto…- sonriendo, definitivamente ese Yagami es un Don Juan.

**-**

-¡¡ESTO SABE GENIAL!!

Su tercer trago, y fondo blanco… el moreno estaba casi que se pegaba un tiro. ¡¿Cómo aquella frágil y delicada chica podía tomar de esa manera?!

-Mimi, ¿Qué te sucede?- la pelimorada había llegado en compañía con Kari, quienes veían sorprendidas a la castaña.

-¡me siento de lo mejor!- ríe –estoy… muy feliz- bajo la influencia del alcohol.

-Tai…- Yolei lo mira molesta -¡¿Qué diablos le diste?!

-¡nada! Lo mismo que toma mi hermana… ¡te lo juro!

-demonios, si sigue así nos regañaran…- seria -¿Dónde está el baño, Kari?

-esta en el pasillo, a dos puertas de la salida…- señalando.

-¡gracias, Tai…!- sarcástica, llevándose a la castaña con ella.

-¡¿Qué hice…?!

-idiota- dándole un golpe en la frente.

Ambas chicas caminaron hacia el pasillo esquivando a las personas… Mimi estaba verdaderamente prendida, incluso caminar era un reto, ¡hasta necesitaba la ayuda de Yolei!

Se regañó internamente, no tuvo que haberla dejado sola… lo que no entendía como podía emborracharse con unos simples cocktails… ¿Acaso nunca antes había bebido?

-¡yolei!- el rubio menor llegó de la nada, quien parecía bastante asustado –necesito tu ayuda…

-¿Eh…? ¿Qué sucede?

-llegaron unos hombres en busca de Yamato… y no lo consigo por ningún lado- serio, para luego acercarse al oído de la chica –están armados…

-oh, cielos…- sorprendida –deben de ser de la…

-sí…

-tenemos que avisarle a Tai…- la pelimorada voltea hacia su amiga –Mimi, tengo que ir a la barra urgentemente… espérame en el baño y no salgas hasta que yo te busque… ¿de acuerdo?

-…- confundida -¿Pasa algo malo…?

-simplemente hazme caso…- señala unas puertas –el baño está por allá, dame unos minutos.

-sí…- para luego ver como se fue su compañera.

No comprendió la extraña actitud de los dos… pero se veían verdaderamente preocupados.

Sin más, con ayuda de la pared, se apoyó hasta llegar a las puertas que había dicho la Inoue, el único problema era…

¿Cuál de las dos era el baño?

-debe de ser… ésta- tomando la manilla de una.

**-**

Apagó la cola del cigarro con su pie al lanzarlo al suelo, había sido su segundo cigarro en unos pocos minutos…

Si no muere en la mafia, seguro moriría de cáncer.

-de algo hay que morirse…- respiró profundamente, ya era hora de regresar… así que volvió a ponerse su estúpida máscara con intención de volver.

Pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo interrumpió…

-…

Yamato había quedado completamente impactado al detallar la persona que había entrado a la habitación… era como si en ese momento hubiesen puesto PAUSE en su vida solo para contemplarla.

Largas y formadas piernas, silueta perfecta, cabello largo y ondulado que le llegaba hasta la cadera… sea quien sea la mujer que estaba ante él…

Había detenido su respiración.

-oh…- había entrado al cuarto con confianza pensando que se trataba del baño… pero al notar su equivocación pensaba regresar.

Hasta que lo vio a él.

Recostado contra la pared, de ropa desordenada y cabellos alborotados… se mostraba como el típico chico rebelde y misterioso.

Sintió un escalofrío en su cuerpo… fue como si al cruzar sus miradas se despertara entre ellos un corto circuito.

-perdone mi atrevimiento… juré que éste… era el baño y…

-no… no te preocupes.

Ninguno de los dos se movió.

-…- un segundo… dos segundos… tres segundos… ni una palabra. Lo único con que podían identificarse eran unas cómicas máscaras que llevaban en su rostro.

-_…esa fragancia…_- Yamato sintió la dulce fragancia a rosas desde que ella entró a la habitación…–huele a… rosas- casi en susurro.

-¿eh…?- sonrojada, ¿Qué clase de comentario fue ese?

-…- Yamato dio un paso al frente… aún si apartar su mirada la cual se encontraba firme hacia ella –hueles a rosas…- con un brillo extraño en su mirada –_jamás en la vida había olido una fragancia tan pura._

Mimi empezó a sentir como le temblaban sus piernas… aquel apuesto chico que tenía ante ella estaba provocando que los latidos de su corazón vayan a mil. Aquella mirada tan profunda que poseía…

¿Por qué… se sentía así?

-¡MIMI!- unos gritos femeninos fuera del cuarto asustaron a los jóvenes… al parecer algo andaba mal -¡¿MIMI DONDE ESTAS?!

-…debo irme…- la castaña voltea hacia la puerta con intención de irse, pero en eso es detenida por el rubio.

-espera…

-…

-yo…

-¡Aquí estás!- en eso, la puerta es abierta por la pelimorada, interrumpiendo el encuentro de ambos -¡vamos Mimi, tenemos que irnos!- para luego tomar la muñeca de la chica y sacarla fuera de la habitación.

Mimi solo pudo sentir como el azul cielo de su mirada se alejaba de ella.

Yamato solo pudo sentir como la fragancia a rosas desaparecía tras la puerta…

-Mimi…- soltó el rubio con un leve sonrojo recordando la hermosa joven que llevaba una máscara de gatita.

¿Quién dijo que el _Amor_ a primera vista no existe?

**-_-_-__-_-_-**

Ambas jóvenes iban en el auto con dirección a la mansión, habían salido desesperadamente del Club que ni siquiera hubo tiempo de despedidas...

Mimi desde que salieron no preguntó ni reaccionó, en realidad se encontraba extraña... mejor dicho, aislada. Lo cual era un mito tanto para Yolei, como para ella.

-¿Estás bien, Mimi?- la pelimorada miró de reojo a su compañera quien luego despertó de su trance -¿Te sientes bien...?

-sí...- sacude la cabeza -lo lamento, no sé que me pasó... me sentí un poco mal repentinamente.

-eso es porque bebiste mucho- ríe -menos mal que era algo suave.

-jeje, seguramente... sabía exquisito- en eso recuerda la actitud de desespero que poseía su amiga minutos antes -oye Yolei...

-¿uhm...?

-¿Qué te pasaba? Parecías perturbada por algo...

-...- seria, para luego soltar un suspiro -lamento no habértelo dicho en el momento pero... es que a la fiesta habían ingresado unas personas que son peligrosas, y temía que algo nos pasara...

-¿Y qué pasó con los demás...?

-no lo sé...- preocupada -espero que hayan conseguido a Yamato o sino...

-...

-no te preocupes- sonríe a medias -mañana la llamaré a ver si está todo bien...

**-_-_-__-_-_-**

Yamato observaba las calles de Tokio mediante la ventana del Mercedes Benz CL-500, los asientos de cuero y el olor a cigarros le recordaba tanto a la mafia...

Y claro, si se encontraba en el carro de los esclavos de su padre.

-No era necesario armar ese escándalo...- suelta el rubio recordando con rabia el momento en que los hombres armados de los que hablaba Tk lo consiguieron, casi a su hermano menor le da un infarto...

-No es nuestra culpa su irresponsabilidad- suelta el que manejaba -su padre había quedado con usted una hora antes...

-cierto, olvidaba que son las putas de él...- responde groseramente.

-...- el hombre mira al rubio mediante el espejo retrovisor, dedicándole una mirada intimidante -no te preocupes, tú serás uno de nosotros también...

Yamato solo se mantuvo en silencio, así son los hombres de su padre... sino fuera el descendiente Ishida le darían una golpiza hasta dejarlo inconciente.

Dio un suspiro esperando los pocos minutos que le quedaba hasta el encuentro con su padre... observando su reflejo en el vidrio, sintiendo algo que Yamato no le tuvo nombre por muchos años.

Miedo.

**-**

**- To be Continue -**

**-**

* * *

Comentarios de la Autora:

¡HOLA! ¿Cómo están? :D al fiiiiiiin escribí el tercer capítulo, ¡sí! xP la verdad este fin tenía la libertad de escribirlo pero hubo dolorosas complicaciones que de verdad se me hizo difícil cumplirles… ¡pero tenía que actualizar! Incluso reedité toda la historia (arriba avisaba!), lo hice porque quería arreglar ciertos errores, ¡disculpen las molestias!

En fin, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué tal el encuentro de nuestros chicos? Bastante pobre, lo sé… pero nada más necesitábamos el CLICK para que empiece la romántica aventura entre ellos! :)

Quiero demostrar mi gran GRATITUD a todas las personas que se han molestado en dejar _**Reviews**_… :D ¡es genial que puedan dedicarle tiempo a mi historia! Les prometo que en estas navidades les daré tantos capítulos como pueda… ¡y prometo que serán excelentes! Recién es que estamos empezando… :)

Mil gracias a…

**MitsuChaan**

**Sakura Tachikawa**

**Chizuma**

**GoSsiPpRinCeSs90**

**Melisa**

**Adrit126**

**Blue flower**

**Mavi-neko**

Sin más que decir…

_Atte._

**A n D s I**

**- - -**

**- -**

**-**

**v**

***.* ¡Reviews! *.***


	5. Bajo la Luna: Bienvenida a la Realidad

**Just like Romeo and Juliet**

_**By: A**__** n D s I**_

* * *

Capítulo **4**

"_Bajo la Luna: Bienvenida a la Realidad__"_

* * *

La castaña abrió lentamente la puerta, encontrándose con la oscuridad de la habitación.

Entró con timidez… ¿En donde se encontraba? No podía ver, solo unos cuantos objetos que podían percibirse debido a la poca luz que entraba por la puerta.

Mimi observó con detalle su alrededor, hasta que divisó una silueta masculina que se encontraba recostada contra la pared…

¿Quién estaba allí? ¿Quién era ese hombre…?

-hueles a… rosas.

Fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta…

-¡…!

Que se trataba de un simple sueño.

-¡Mimi, has despertado!

Una simpática pelimorada había entrado a la habitación con unas ropas dobladas en sus manos, parecía estar de buen humor. Entrando con confianza, se dedicó a ordenar las ropas de la castaña en su armario.

-Yolei…

-muy buenos días…- sonriente -¿Cómo has amanecido?

-…- algo confundida por aquel sueño –bien…

-¿Uhm…? ¿Soñaste algo malo?

-¡no…!- con un leve sonrojo –para nada… ¿Cómo dormiste?

-¡sabroso…!- terminando con su tarea –en realidad las camas del servicio son muy cómodas, ¡incluso mejores que la mía!- ríe –ya tu baño esta listo, Mimi…

-¡muchísimas gracias, Yolei…!- con una tierna sonrisa.

-¡por cierto! Tu padre ha llegado de su viaje de negocios…

-… ¿En serio?

-tranquila…- acercándose a su amiga y guiñándole un ojo –¡tu secreto está a salvo conmigo! Además, si llego a decir algo lo más seguro es que me boten del país…- volviendo a reír –nos vemos ahora, ¿sí?

-_Yolei..._- viendo a su amiga como se retiraba -_¿Quién… era él…?_

**-_-_-__-_-_-**

En la biblioteca del Palacio Imperial de Japón se hallaba un ambiente verdaderamente tenso… El Presidente y su fiel servidor, Jhonn, se encontraban con rostros perturbados, parecía como si algo muy grave hubiese pasado.

O está a punto de pasar.

-permiso…- una mucama entra en compañía de la castaña –la señorita Tachikawa…

-gracias, ya puedes retirarte- acto seguido, las puertas de la biblioteca son cerradas dejando a las tres personas en soledad –buenos días, Mimi…

-buenos días, padre…- un poco distante.

-pasa, hija… por favor, siéntate.

Nuevamente un silencio se adueñó de la habitación, volviendo aún más tenso el ambiente.

-entiendo que estés decepcionada, hija mía…- apenado –prometí tener esta conversación contigo, pero el viaje se tornó urgente, y no podía retrasarlo.

-…- suspira –no te preocupes.

-Mimi… has esperado 17 largos años por esta discusión, y ha llegado el momento de que sepas los secretos de los Tachikawa…

-¿Secretos?- la chica voltea extrañada hacia su padre.

-…- el hombre se levanta de su silla dirigiéndose al gran mueble repleto de libros, dándole la espalda a la chica –Hablo de los Ishida.

-¿…?

-Los Ishida por muchos años pertenecieron al gobierno de Japón, formaban parte de las reuniones en las que se tomaban las decisiones más importantes de nuestro país…- pausa –pero cuando mi padre, tu abuelo, ocupaba el puesto de la presidencia, fue derrocado de su puesto violentamente por ellos...

-¡…!

-lo recuerdo muy bien... A mis 18 años vi como arrastraron a mi padre por los suelos mientras que me apuntaban con un arma, a mí y a todas las personas que cuidaban de él.

-Dios, no tenía idea…- sorprendida -¿Cómo es que nuestro apellido volvió a gobernar si ellos…?

-porque yo fui la persona que sacó del poder a los Ishida…- esta vez con una mirada decidida –y desde ese momento fueron expulsados del gobierno.

-…padre.

-a veces hay que ser precipitado, hija mía… y yo lo fui porque era mi padre al que tenían amordazado. Además… tenía que cumplir con la tradición. Heredé el puesto a la presidencia a tu edad, y por pocos años me encargué de los Ishida.

-¿Por pocos años…?- confundida –Quieres decir que… ¿Ellos trataron de hacer lo mismo?

Su padre se mantuvo en silencio por varios segundos, parecía tener algo que decir que lo estaba frustrando…

Se levantó de su silla y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca dándole la espalda a su hija, mientras que una mirada vacía se adueñaba de sus ojos.

-sí.

-¿Cuándo…?

-hace… 12 años.

-¡…!- abriendo los ojos como platos –padre, yo ya tenía 5 años… ¿Cómo no lo recuerdo?

-porque nos cercioramos de que no te enteraras…

-…- silencio -¿Por qué harían algo así…? ¡no es justo que me hayan ocultado algo como eso!

-hija…- apoyándose contra el mueble, mientras que apretaba los puños –Los Ishida fueron los asesinos de…

-¿…?

-de…- tras haber dejado escapar una sigilosa lágrima, habló –Alise.

-¡…!- uniendo sus manos hacia sus labios, queriendo ahogar un grito.

-tu madre murió en manos de ellos, Mimi.

**-_-_-__-_-_-**

Simplemente no podía creerlo.

Todos los secretos de los Ishida al fin fueron revelados, pero aún así… no podía creerlo.

El joven rubio se encontraba sentado en su pequeña mesa de comedor, con la silla al revés y su cabeza recostada en el espaldar de ésta… con la mirada fija hacia el centro de la mesa donde estaba aquella caja de madera.

Su "premio" por entrar a la mafia de su padre.

-…- pensativo, con los ojos rojos debido al insomnio… lo único que podía hacer era pensar en la estúpida arma que aguardaba dentro de esa caja.

Y en la reunión que había tenido en la noche…

**Flash Back**

Sentado en aquella silla de cuero, con su maldita mirada mafiosa…

Demonios… ¿Por qué ese asqueroso hombre tenía que llevar su sangre?

-vamos, no me mires de esa manera… tú sabes que tenías que estar aquí a la hora acordada…- mirándolo de reojo mientras que contaba un dinero que tenía en sus manos.

-¿Tenías que mandar a tus hombres y armar ese alboroto?

-Yamato…- dejando los billetes a un lado –en esta mafia hay que ser puntual… puede costarte caro si vuelves a irrespetarme de esa manera.

-…

-como sabrás… hoy es el día- levantándose de su silla -…a partir de hoy serás un verdadero Ishida.

-¿Qué pasa si…- serio –me opongo?

-je…- una sonrisa sarcástica se mostró en el rostro de su padre –creo que ya sabes que ocurriría…

-no, no lo sé…

-Kou…- un hombre se aproxima a su jefe respondiendo al llamado de éste –no es personal…

-¿eh?

En eso, un disparo terminó en la frente del hombre, haciendo que el cuerpo de éste cayera al suelo sin vida.

¿Qué rayos…?

-eso es lo que te ocurriría…- sonriendo –al igual con tu familia.

-¡…!

Yamato sintió su corazón detenerse, imaginar que el cuerpo tendido en el piso podría ser de su hermano o de su madre fue como si le dieran en el punto más débil.

No podía permitir que eso pase…

-sí, tu madre fue una vez mi mujer, y tu hermano fue una vez mi hijo…- volviéndose a sentar –pero ya no lo son…

-…como… como puedes ser tan…

-ya te dije, soy un monstruo- mirándolo esta vez serio –pero soy así por una razón.

-…- manteniendo su compostura –estoy esperando por ella.

-Por 100 años, los Tachikawa han ocupado el puesto de la presidencia… eran buenos gobernantes, reconocidos por sus correctas decisiones. Hasta que un día… el antiguo presidente de Japón, cambió el curso de las cosas…

-el antiguo presidente fue un dictador… tú me lo contaste.

-lo que no sabes, Yamato… es que nosotros también formamos parte del gobierno Tachikawa.

-¡¿…?!

-sí, te preguntaras cómo y por qué…- ríe –hace mucho tiempo nuestro apellido mantenía gran respeto político, mi padre era la persona más decidida y correcta en el gobierno… pero Tachikawa estaba abusando del poder, y mi padre no podía quedarse sentado y ver como el pueblo moría de hambre a costa de ese sucio hombre…

-¿Y qué fue… lo que pasó?

-hizo un golpe de estado, junto con los seguidores de los Ishida… derrocando a Tachikawa de la presidencia.

-no puedo creerlo… ¿Si lo sacaste del poder como es que ellos gobiernan de nuevo?

-yo estaba en ese momento, Yamato… pude ver como llevaron a Japón a la victoria, hasta que… escuché un disparo… juré que habían asesinado a Tachikawa, pero cuando me acerqué a ver fue todo lo contrario…- apretando los puños –habían asesinado a mi padre.

-¡…!- sorprendido -¿Quién…?

-el hijo de Tachikawa, y presidente actual de Japón…

-…el presidente es un… ¿asesino?

-…- levantándose del escritorio, caminando hacia un armario.

-nunca lo imaginé… es absurdo ¿Cómo es que está en la presidencia si es un asesino?

-bienvenido a Japón, hijo…

-demonios…

-mi padre había muerto, nos expulsaron del gobierno, y desde ese momento tuvimos que vivir en la oscuridad…- abriendo el mueble y sacando de éste otra caja, solo que un poco más grande.

-y desde ese momento se creó la mafia Ishida- analizando –apropósito se ganaron al pueblo de Japón y ensuciaron el apellido para igualar el poder de los Tachikawa e intimidarlos… los Ishida realmente son…- concluyendo –activistas.

-te he criado exitosamente…- sonriendo orgulloso.

-pero no entiendo… ¿Qué esperan…? Ese hombre no merece estar en el gobierno…

-…te esperábamos a ti, hijo…

-…

-lo que acabas de saber es para que luches por una razón, pero reglas son reglas… y todos los que hemos entrado a la mafia Ishida hemos puesto en la mesa lo más apreciado- Yamato oscurece su mirada, sabía a lo que se refería –yo no puedo meterme porque llevo el odio en la sangre, y no tengo por quien luchar…- serio –pero para eso estás tú, mi sangre, descendiente de los Ishida… te he criado sin amor para que tengas lo que le faltó a tu abuelo; frialdad… ya que la compasión solo te hace débil, y un Ishida no puede ser débil.

-…

-toma…- dándole la caja que había sacado del armario.

-¿Qué es esto…?

-será tu piel de asesino… sin él, solo serás Yamato. Con él… tendrás que ser un Ishida.

**End of Flash Back**

El rubio tras recordar aquello fue como si pasaran un interruptor y lo hiciera reaccionar…

Yamato ya era un Ishida, sea lo que sea le encargue su padre debía cumplirle… la vida de su hermano menor y su madre peligraba. La anciana Kaede tenía razón, pero al salir de los labios de su padre se transformó en algo muchísimo más real.

-no permitiré que algo malo te pase, hermano…- escondiendo su mirada bajo su rubia pollina –así tenga que matar al más inocente.

**-_-_-__-_-_-**

La castaña había quedado en un estado vegetal, incluso un parpadeo en ella era increíble… estaba tan sorprendida que aún no podía superarlo.

¿Su madre fue asesinada?

-Alise…- unas lágrimas se vieron en los ojos del hombre, haciendo que Jhonn, quien no se había movido de su lugar, acompañara al presidente en su pena… -murió en manos de el Jefe actual de los Ishida poco días después de ser secuestrada… estabas muy pequeña cuando eso pasó.

-…no estaba en la clínica…- uniendo sus manos a su pecho –mi madre no había enfermado…

-lamento que te hayas enterado a estas alturas, hija…- bajando la mirada –pero no teníamos otra opción. Es por ello que te hemos mantenido encerrada en el Palacio Imperial por todos estos años, ya que… ellos no saben de tu existencia, pero si se llegan a enterar que tú eres mi hija yo…

-…- pausa.

-Jhonn…- refiriéndose al hombre canoso –te encargaras cuidar de Mimi desde este momento- volviendo con su hija -…y solo saldrás única y exclusivamente con Jhonn… ya que como seguirás la tradición debes conocer a Japón, un buen padre conoce bien a su hijo.

-joven Tachikawa…- el señor se acercó a Mimi con una mirada serena, él también había superado mucho dolor… era por ello que entendía el sentimiento de la castaña –será un honor para mí estar a su lado, prometo cuidarla con mi vida…

-…- aún en silencio, a pesar de que ya había comprendido todo, no podía reaccionar.

Si los Ishida no existieran… su madre aún estaría con vida.

**_-_**

Había pasado la tarde, y a pesar de que ya todo estaba dicho, la castaña aún se encontraba anonada. Al fin supo la razón por la cual su padre la mantuvo encerrada todos estos años, la razón por la cual fue sometida a una vida alejada de la libertad…

Pero, realmente, eso era lo que menos le importaba… su madre fue asesinada.

¿Qué tipo de humanos eran los Ishida? Su madre era una persona encantadora, la perfecta definición de la bondad y el cariño… ¿Cómo pudieron asesinar a una mujer como ella? Todas esas preguntas vagaban en la mente de la castaña, ahogada en la incertidumbre…

Y poco a poco, hundiéndose en el odio.

-…tengo que… vengarla- acostada en su cama, abrazando una gran almohada con los ojos vueltos en lágrimas –no puedo permitir que tu muerte sea en vano, mamá…

-señorita…- en eso, la pelimorada entra a la habitación -oh, Mimi…

-…

-¿Por qué no has salido de tu cuarto en todo el día…?- sentándose a su lado -¿Qué es lo que te tiene así, amiga…?

-…solo…- con los ojos hinchados –…solo quiero estar sola.

-pero…- la joven extrañada sintió pena por la chica, pero esa era su petición… así que se levantó con intención de salir del cuarto.

-Yolei…

-¿sí…?

-¿Crees que sea posible que… salgamos esta noche?

-oh…- sorprendida –pero Mimi, tu padre ya a regresado de viaje, y además…

-por favor- mirando a su amiga con las lágrimas presentes –de verdad necesito salir de aquí, aunque sea por una hora…

-Mi…mi…

-por favor…

-…- y tras un segundo de duda –de acuerdo.

**-_-_-__-_-_-**

-demonios, ya me cayó la noche…

El rubio manejaba su moto vistiendo su casco y chaqueta de cuero como cualquier apuesto motociclista… llevaba dando vueltas por todo Tokio desde hace rato, ya que con todos los pensamientos que tenía en la cabeza necesitaba alguna forma de pulir el stress.

Resulta que un camino lo llevó a otro hasta llegar al Bosque Sagrado, a pesar de la hora estaba seguro que la anciana Kaede estaría despierta, y no vendría mal tener una corta conversación para poder calmar su mente.

Necesitaba urgente hablar con ella.

-es mejor que vaya…- para luego, adentrarse al sitio con su motocicleta.

Dejar su moto en el estacionamiento del sitio y caminar un sendero ciertamente fastidioso no estaba en los planes del chico, así que manejó incluso cuesta arriba hacia la cabaña… total, eran las 9 de la noche y nadie iba a multarlo por incumplir con las normas del bosque.

Tras manejar un rápido recorrido, al fin halló aquella vieja cabaña con las luces de adentro encendidas. Sí, estaba despierta… el rubio suspiró agradecido y se estacionó entre unos árboles algo apartados de la cabaña.

-vaya, vaya…

-¡¿..?!- Yamato en eso es sorprendido por aquella anciana quien reía por su expresión -¡¿Piensa matarme de un susto, anciana?!

-tú eres el que debería matarme de uno… Que yo sepa no se puede entrar con vehículos hasta acá arriba ¿A qué has venido?- el rubio desvió la mirada incómodo –oh… ya veo, en ese caso entra… ya es hora de la cena.

-…

-¿Qué esperas mojigato? Vamos…- esperando a que el chico apague la moto y la acompañe.

Ambos entraron a la casa, sintiendo la increíble aroma a Ramen de pollo… la verdad, es que esa señora cocinaba realmente divino, y nada más los dos rubios han tenido el placer de probar su comida, la mujer tenía una vida solitaria… y prácticamente los chicos eran su única familia.

-lamento venir a esta hora, anciana Kaede…

-no te preocupes, niño…- invitándolo a sentarse –ya está decidido, ¿no?- el chico acierte –y por tú cara… puedo darme cuenta que no fue tan malo.

-¡espere…!- sintiéndose traicionado por él mismo –eso no es verdad, yo…

-¿Tu padre te contó toda la verdad?

-…sí.

-entonces no me lleves la contraria… lo único que te afecta es la manera en que te impone las cosas- seria –te dije que ese sería el precio.

-…- Yamato baja la mirada ciertamente preocupado –anciana Kaede… temo no cumplirle a mi padre- confesando –temo por la vida de Tk…

-…

-mi hermano lo es todo para mí y yo…

-madura.

-¿Eh…?- sorprendido.

-madura, mojigato…- molesta -¡la idea es que temas por tu vida, no por la de tu hermano!

-anciana Kaede…

-ese es tu punto débil… por tratar de proteger a tu hermano tu escudo se debilita. Para ser un Ishida debes pensar primero en ti, segundo en ti, y tercero en ti…- levantándose para ir a la cocina –si te concentras podrías incluso de percibir una bala o un cuchillo a dos cm- sirviendo la comida –sino lo haces… simplemente, morirás.

-¿…usted acaso…?- recordando las palabras de su padre.

-…sí- pausa –una vez pertenecí a los Ishida.

-¡¿…EN SERIO?!- impactado –tuvo que haber sido hace mil años…- susurrando.

-¡¿QUE RAYOS INSINUAS MOJIGATO?!

-nada… nada… jeje…_- _apenado.

-¡sí…! una vez, NO HACE MUCHO, fui parte de los Ishida.

-vaya… Pero si es así… ¿Cómo pudo ser posible…?

-mis padres apoyaron a tu abuelo…- trayendo la comida y dándole un bol al joven –y ellos murieron en nombre de él.

-…lo… lamento.

-fue hace mucho tiempo- ignorando el recuerdo –fue por ello que me uní a los Ishida, pero a mi edad ya no es posible trabajar para ellos… así que fui jubilada, por así decirlo.

-…comprendo- sin apetito.

-vamos, come muchacho, no solo estás feo sino huesudo…

-¡OIGA!

**-_-_-__-_-_-**

¡TOC!

Segunda señal lista… ya había llegado la hora.

Mimi repitió lo mismo que hizo la noche anterior, imitándose bajo las sábanas de su cama, abriendo el balcón y comprobando que la pelimorada la esperaba abajo.

-¡vamos, Mimi!- en susurro.

La castaña bajó por la escalera hasta llegar al mismo nivel que su amiga… esta vez vestía un simple Short blanco con una blusa de tiras rosada, bastante similar a su amiga la cual a diferencia vestía con chaqueta y un pantalón.

-creo poder acostumbrarme a esto- agrega la castaña con una sonrisa.

-harás que pierda mi trabajo, Tachikawa…- ambas riéndose y siguiendo con el plan de escape.

Luego de burlar la vigilancia de la mansión (escondiendo a la castaña bajo el asiento, lo cual era sencillo), ambas se encontraban con dirección hacia "Ningún lado" por petición de la joven. Yolei con tal de alegrar a su compañera haría lo que fuera… desde el primer momento habían creado un extraño pero fuerte vínculo de amistad.

Y Mimi apreciaba en grande aquello… en estos momentos era lo que más necesitaba.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor…?- mirándola de reojo -¿Aún no quieres hablar sobre lo que te pasó…?

-…

Tras unos segundos de silencio, habló.

-hoy recordé mucho a mi madre…

-oh…- pausa –tu madre…

-falleció hace 12 años por…_ no puedo decírselo… _…una enfermedad mortal, y hoy se celebra su aniversario de ausencia- mintiendo.

-…- Yolei escuchó con pesar aquello… no sabía con exactitud su sentimiento pero, necesitaba apoyarla –lo lamento…

-siento como si… me hubiesen quitado mi madre, Yolei… a veces me siento tan sola, y me duele recordar tan pocos momentos con ella…

-Mimi…

-la extraño… tanto…- con lágrimas a punto de asomarse.

-…- tras un minuto tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas, se le ocurrió una brillante idea –ya sé a donde podemos ir…

-¿Eh..?

-cuando falleció mi abuelito… mi familia y yo fuimos a velar su alma en un sitio llamado Bosque Sagrado.

-¿Bosque Sagrado…?

-sí, se dice que es sagrado porque los espíritus más extrañados están presentes… hay un pozo al que se le lanza una moneda para pagarles el pasaje al cielo, y así al fin dejarlos ir.

-…

-vayamos al Bosque Sagrado…- sonriendo –tengo el presentimiento de que ese lugar te hará sentir mejor…

**-_-_-__-_-_-**

-Yamato…

-¿…?

La mujer en esos momentos se encontraba lavando las vajillas que habían usado.

-de ahora en adelante… nadie más puede enterarse que eres un Ishida, y más si eres el hijo de el Capo.

-¿Por qué…?

El rubio nota que la anciana había regresado con él, sentándose a su lado en el mismo sofá.

-mientras menos te conozcan, mejor.

-yo…

-sé que es difícil, ya que antes tenías una vida… pero esto es muy serio, y será mejor alejarte de las personas que aprecias, ya que la mafia Ishida es ruda con sus ordenes, y yo perdí a mucha gente por eso…- con pesar.

-…

-debes prometérmelo.

-anciana Kaede…

-promételo, por tu hermano…

-…- el Ishida apretó los puños, una promesa como esa era difícil de cumplir ya que a pesar de su fría personalidad… le costaba imaginarse lejos de aquellas personas que se preocupan por él –de acuerdo.

Pero tenía razón, mientras menos es mejor. De ahora en adelante Yamato Ishida sería una sombra.

-se me ha hecho tarde…- levantándose –es mejor que regrese a casa.

-Ve con cuidado, ¿si?- acompañándolo hasta a puerta –¡por cierto!- esta vez dándole unos leños –hazme el favor de llevar eso arriba de la colina, cerca del pozo… es muy pesado para mí.

-sí, enseguida Anciana Kaede…

**_-_**

-¡Yolei, ¿En donde estamos?!

-¡no me presiones…!- quitando unas plantas de su camino.

-no me digas que estamos…

-¡no lo digas! Debe estar por algún lugar el camino hacia el pozo ese…

-…- dejó escapar un suspiro, ¿En qué problema se habían metido? –Yolei, es mejor que regresemos…

Ambas chicas habían llegado en un auto, no en una bicicleta ni en una moto… por lo tanto, debían subir a pie.

Y como quedaba lejos, Yolei se le ocurrió la brillante idea de "acordarse" de un atajo.

-¡demonios! Todas estas plantas crecieron tanto…- esquivando los arbustos, prácticamente caminando sobre las plantas –creo que…

-insisto, es mejor que regresemos…- preocupada.

-¡Mimi, te prometí hacerte sentir mejor! Así que seamos positivas…

-prefiero ser realista…- con cierto temor.

-¡MIMI!

-¡ya, ya…!- riendo.

En eso, ven un milagro.

El pozo.

-¡MIRA, MIMI!- emocionada -¡es aquí!- ambas corriendo emocionadas hacia el sitio.

-¡tenías razón…!- sonriendo, pero al detallar mejor aquel pozo de piedras viejas, algo maltrecho, fue como si le cortaran la ilusión –oye… es un simple pozo.

-¡no es un simple pozo!- en eso, busca en su bolsillo –oh rayos, no cargo monedas… tenemos que ir a la cabaña a buscar…

-¡¿Qué?! No quiero volver a subir la colina… ¡estoy agotada!

-¡floja!- ríe -será mejor que yo vaya entonces… ¡espérame aquí!

-¡¿Otra vez?! ¡Olvida las monedas!- cruzando los brazos.

-¡las monedas son lo más importante, Mimi…! Ya regreso, te lo prometo…

La castaña ve bajar por la colina a su amiga, dirigiéndose a una cabaña con las luces encendidas.

Mimi detalló el sitio… que la verdad no era gran cosa. Pura tierra y pocos árboles rodeándola, exceptuando el bosque que se encontraba colina abajo, contando al pozo viejo que estaba en el centro, incluso no se parecía en nada a los pozos que había visto en libros.

Caminó hasta éste, notando la profundidad que poseía… imaginó lo que había adentro y le dio escalofríos, los cuales al sentirlos, recordó algo…

Yolei la había dejado completamente sola en la oscuridad de la noche en un sitio que nunca antes había estado.

¡OTRA VEZ!

-_…demonios, Yolei…- _pensó abrazándose a sí misma, mientras que observaba a su alrededor algo temerosa.

Se recostó en el borde del pozo con vista hacia la cabaña, si se sentaba en el suelo ensuciaría sus Shorts blancos, y algo claro en ella era que odiaba ensuciarse.

Así que esperó paciente… los segundos se le hacían minutos, y de verdad estaba sintiendo mucho miedo.

-_es sagrado porque los espíritus más extrañados están presentes…- _recordando lo que había dicho su amiga, lo cual fue broche de oro para ese momento –_o sea que… este lugar debe estar lleno de…_

Chic…

El sonido de una rama rompiéndose hizo que el corazón de la castaña se detuviera… su cuerpo se paralizó completamente, mientras que un repentino frío invadiera su piel. Lo que le faltaba…

-¡…!- con el rostro pálido, quiso correr con todas sus fuerzas a la cabaña, pero se mantuvo quieta creyendo que a lo mejor su querida amiga quiso jugarle una broma tratando de asustarla -¿E…E…Eres…t-tú… Yo…Yole…i?- torciendo su cuello lentamente hacia atrás de ella.

Pero los ojos de Mimi se abrieron como platos al reconocer que no era su amiga la que estaba ahí… Una silueta masculina se hallaba en contra luz de la luna, siendo imposible identificarla.

Un ahogado grito salió de sus labios reaccionando exageradamente debido a la impresión, olvidando que estaba sentada en el borde de un pozo con la espalda hacia el centro.

Regla número uno… nunca se sientan en el borde de algo a las 10 de la noche y en un bosque embrujado.

-¡ah…!

Sintió como su cuerpo se fue para atrás al perder el equilibrio… podía ver claramente el cielo estrellado. Cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el impacto de la caída; agua, tierra, piedras… sea lo que sea lo que esté en el fondo sería un doloroso golpe, capaz y sobrevive.

Pero… no sintió nada.

-¿…?- lentamente, fue abriendo uno de sus ojos aún temerosa, pero al encontrar con el azul cielo más hermoso que había podido ver en toda su vida, abrió por completo ambos.

Dos grandes y a la vez atigrados ojos azules la miraban fijamente, apreciando una pollina rubia que caía sobre su mirada dándole un toque aún más encantador, la luz de la luna se reflejaba en su rostro y Dios... jamás había visto a un hombre tan perfecto.

El rubio detalló cada rasgo de aquella joven, ojos color miel con pestañas largas, nariz refinada, labios finos y tan provocativos... tenía ante él la mujer más bella que había visto en su vida. ¿Acaso era un ángel caído?

Aferrada a él, resulta que aquel misterioso joven la había alcanzado antes de que Mimi cayera, sosteniendo el cuerpo de la castaña con uno de sus brazos abrazando su cintura mientras que con el otro se sostenía del borde.

Estando a tan pocos centímetros de distancia…

-¿Te… encuentras bien?- su voz varonil había hecho despertar un corto circuito en el cuerpo de la castaña.

Demonios…

-¡…!- en eso, una sorpresa se denota en el rubio –_ese aroma…- _detallando discretamente el hermoso rostro de la chica.

-_esa mirada…_- piensa la joven, extrañamente se le hacía tan familiar… tenía un brillo especial que nada más lo vio una sola vez en su vida.

El problema era… ¿Cuándo?

-_Huele a rosas…_ ¿_Acaso ella es…?- _aún mantenidos en aquella heroica pose, creyendo en la fantasía de que el tiempo puede detenerse en momentos como éste.

-¡gracias…!

Una ruidosa voz se escucha a lo lejos, haciendo reaccionar a los chicos con un notable sonrojo e interrumpiendo el momento…

Inmediatamente, Yamato acomodó a la chica a como estaba antes, aún si apartarse de ella… trataba de identificar ese rostro, pero nunca antes la había visto, necesitaba una manera de comprobar que ella era la misma chica que había conocido en esa fiesta…

Quería saber que aquel hermoso rostro le pertenecía, y así más nunca olvidarlo.

-¡amiga, ya las conseguí!- nuevamente la ruidosa voz de la joven los interrumpe.

"_Mientras menos te conozcan, mejor."_

-¡…!- rápidamente, Yamato se separa de la joven retrocediendo unos pasos… sintió como ardían sus pies al alejarse pero tenía que hacerlo.

Dejando a la castaña completamente confundida y anonada, corrió hacia el bosque ocultándose entre las plantas y seguramente alejándose de ella a pasos apresurados. Ella solo se quedó sentada con la mirada fija por donde se había ido el chico, aún con aquel sonrojo pronunciado que colmaba gran parte de su rostro.

Sintiendo un increíble cosquilleo en su estómago.

-¡hey, ¿Por qué no respondes?- llegando preocupada -¡pensé que te habías ido!

-…- pero no hubo respuesta.

-¡Mimi!- pasando la mano enfrente de su mirada –tierra llamando a Mimi…

-¡…!- la castaña reacciona sacudiendo la cabeza y mirando a su amiga –¿ah…?

-¿Acaso viste un fantasma? ¡estás pálida…!

-es que… yo…

-¡mira!- interrumpiéndola, sacó de su bolsillo unas monedas –la señora que vive en esa casa me dio estas moneditas… le pedí muchas para que tu mamá viaje en primera clase- sonriente, lo cual estremeció a la castaña…

-Yolei…

-se nos hace tarde… ¡así que hagámoslo!

Ambas se encargaron de llevar acabo la costumbre Japonesa, la cual trata de lanzar las monedas al pozo pensando en aquella persona y luego haciendo un rezo en silencio… uniendo sus manos y cerrando los ojos fueron calmando los sentimientos tristes de la castaña, el plan de Yolei estaba funcionando.

Pero lo que Mimi desconocía era que… ya había encontrado la paz al toparse con aquella inolvidable mirada.

Y ya no aguantaba por volverla a ver.

**-**

**-**** To be Continue ****-**

**-**

* * *

Comentarios de la Autora:

¡JUJUJUJUJU! ¡Exitooooooooo! He actualizado en tiempo Record!! **xDDD **

Hola hola! **:D** no tienen idea de cuantas veces edité este capitulo! Ya que quería que los secretos de ambas familias sean válidos y a la vez razonables! De manera que no sepan quien es el bueno o quien es el malo! _(yo soy la mala por hacerles eso! __**xD**__)_ Quede convencida con el resultado, me gusto!**:)** les debía este por tardar tanto pero no pude publicarlo con el anterior! y si les soy sincera ya empecé el 5 capitulo! _(JUJU!) _así que esperemos una pronta actualización! **n.n**

Dioooos! No es por nada pero este SI fue un encuentro! ***¬*** quería hacerlo más intimo pero ya es abusar del poder! **xD** pero creo que fue lindo!**:)** ustedes que opinan??

Ya se pueden amarrar algunos cabos sueltos, pero aún falta mucho por descubrir! Les prometo no defraudarlos!!! POR CIERTO! **Todos** sus comentarios me motivaron!**:)** es cierto, lo que importa es la calidad de la historia… pero en momentos de bloqueo me sirven para motivarme!**:) **mil gracias por los _**Reviews**_, en serio!!! Quisiera responderles a todos pero sería mas largo los comentarios de la autora que la historia! **xD** así que bueno, en resumen…

¡GRACIAS A…!

**Chizuma**

**Melisa**

**sweetcarmeen**

**Taishou**

**Adrit126**

**Sakura Tachikawa**

**Hana Echizen**

**MitsuChaan**

**Mym09**

Sin más que decir…

_Atte._

**A n D s I**

**- - -**

**- -**

**-**

**v**

***.* ¡Reviews! *.***


	6. Misión

**Just like Romeo and Juliet**

_**By: A**__** n D s I**_

* * *

Capítulo **5**

"_Misión__"_

* * *

Había transcurrido una semana desde aquel entonces…

Estos últimos días habían sido ausentes para el rubio, no mucho supo de la mafia por lo cual poco tuvo que hacer, aparte de que el tiempo no ayudaba, había sido una semana de nubes negras opacando mayormente los rayos del sol, ahora para variar llovía a cántaros… era imposible salir así al menos que sea de vida o muerte.

Parecía vivir… como en una incógnita, una incertidumbre que lo ha mantenido distraído inconcientemente, y a la vez sintiendo ganas de correr, saltar, gritar; una extraña ansiedad colmaba sus sentidos, haciéndolo esperar algo que no llega, algo que desconoce…

Esperando volverla a ver.

Se encontraba recostado contra el vidrio de su ventana, observando como la lluvia caía sin parar en las calles de su barrio… vivía en uno de esos edificios viejos que no se han molestado en demoler, con pocos vecinos que la gran mayoría –que eran menos de 10 en un edificio de 20 apartamentos y 6 pisos- se trataba de viejos amargados que lo miraban con desaprobación… normalmente se acostumbra ver yonkis o narcotraficantes ocupar los apartamentos, y Yamato por su apariencia de chico malo lo consideraban como uno de ellos.

¿Qué esperaban? ¿Tener como vecinos a una linda ancianita que le cocinara Lasaña todos los fines de semana?

Esa no era la vida que aspiraba el joven rubio, incluso adoraba la idea de que sus vecinos no se intrometieran en su vida… su apartamento era la prueba de que una vez al siglo recibía visitas, se percibía fácilmente que allí vivía un joven soltero, sin metas, busca problemas y por supuesto, que odiaba limpiar.

O, en su idioma, le gustaba estar solo.

-¡…hola!

Se escuchó la puerta abrirse. Una atractiva pelirroja había entrado al apartamento con algunas bolsas en manos, vistiendo sus ropas provocativas… comprendía de una falda negra muy corta, una chaqueta con ciertos botones abiertos dejando a relucir su sostén negro y no olvidemos esas botas, las típicas botas de cuero con tacón alto. Y eso que venía de un mercado…

-dije… HOLA- repitió al sentirse ignorada.

-…- mirando el reflejo de la chica por el vidrio –hola, Sora…

-vaya, que bienvenida le das a tu novia, ¿no? A la próxima no me molesto en comprar la cena…

Aquella joven que mantenía una relación íntima con el rubio había entrado a su casa con suma confianza… desde hace poco la pelirroja acostumbraba a quedarse ciertos días con él, queriendo que lo de ellos funcionara más que una relación entre cliente y prostituta. Al rubio la verdad no le importaba, con tal de tener sexo gratis de vez en cuando estaba satisfecho.

Pero… últimamente, por alguna extraña razón –la cual sabemos muy bien cual es- el conquistador y experto en la cama Yamato Ishida no estaba interesado en el sexo, y eso de verdad le molestaba a la Takeunochi, no soportaba la idea de que él, aún gratis, la rechace.

-el clima estuvo fatal esta semana…- conversa –incluso he estado sin clientes por ello… ¿No son unos flojos? ¡ni que la lluvia fuera ácido!- exclama mientras guardaba las compras en las alacenas de la cocina.

-…

-¿eh…?- notando la extraña actitud de el chico -¿Quién se murió?

-…aún nadie.

-oh…- entiende –¿Todavía vas a seguir así? No te han mandado nada, a veces eres tan dramático- silencio -…si andas preocupado por la supuesta "misión" que te mandará la mafia descuídate, capaz y es solo matar a un simple rico.

-…- suspira –no te metas en mis asuntos, Sora…

-a que eres…- insultándolo mentalmente -¡¿Por qué eres tan imbesil conmigo?! ¡esa estúpida mafia te a lavado el cerebro! …no digo que antes eras cariñoso, pero no eras tan antipático.

-…- aún sin mirarla, parecía ensimismado con la lluvia.

-¡NO ME IGNORES, YAMATO ISHIDA!

-¡¿Qué quieres…?!

-¡que me mires!- acto seguido, el chico voltea a verla… -¿Qué te pasa…?- acercándose a él –acaso…- abrazando su cuello y dedicándole una mirada tentativa, su arma secreta para hipnotizar al rubio -¿Hace falta que te consienta? Sabes que ya no te cobro…

-…- el chico le dedicó una fría mirada, para luego apartarla –gracias por el mercado, Sora…

-hey… ¿En serio qué te pasa?- seria -¿Qué ya… no me quieres?

–no puedo querer a una persona que se acuesta con miles de hombres… me da asco.

-¡…!- sorprendida, siguiendo con la mirada al rubio tras encerrarse en su cuarto.

**-_-_-__-_-_-**

-ya está todo listo para la reunión de mañana, Señor Presidente…

-gracias, Jhonn…

El tamaño de aquel salón era verdaderamente inmenso como para ser una simple oficina de trabajo, que a diferencia de la Biblioteca, éste era más como un salón de descanso.

Lleno de estantes de madera con vidrieras de puertas, poseía también unos sofás en el centro de cuero marrón con algunos que otros muebles decorativos que combinaban con el sitio… su decoración parecía clásica, sin obviar aquel aire japonés indispensable en el Palacio Imperial.

-¿Aún no han arreglado la comunicación con los portones?

-No, Señor…- preocupando al presidente –pero he ido directamente y notifiqué la visita del Emperador.

-Debe de estar en camino… gracias por molestarte, Jhonn…- suspirando.

-Señor presidente…

-¿sí?

-¿Se siente bien?

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-se ve preocupado, Señor.

-…- silencio, mirando pensativo el ventanal –como me conoces…- suspirando –es que… un día como este me recuerda al secuestro.

-…- mirándolo con pesar.

-han pasado tantos años… y aún así lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer…

-…- acercándose –multiplicaremos la seguridad de la mansión, Señor Presidente…

-gracias, Jhonn…- sonríe a medias –me habrán quitado a Alise, pero… gracias a ti no me quitaron mi más apreciado tesoro…

-…Señor.

-gracias a ti Mimi aún está con vida.

-permiso…

El momento fue interrumpido por aquella castaña, quien se asomaba tímidamente por la puerta del salón.

-oh, Mimi… pasa querida…

-…gracias.

Sentándose en un sofá individual, frente a su padre… se mostraba frustrada.

-¿Sucede algo, hija?

-sí…

-…

-padre, todos estos días me has orientado para mi preparación, y siéndote sincera tengo más conocimiento de la política pero…- apenada -aún me siento tan inexperta en el tema… creo no ser capaz de cumplir con la tradición Tachikawa, padre…

-Jhonn… dame unos minutos, por favor- el hombre al recibir la orden se retira -cariño… ven- haciendo señas para que la chica se sentara a su lado en el sofá grande –¿Eso es lo que te perturba?

-sí…

-Mimi…- sereno –entiendo tu frustración, ya que nuestra tradición es algo más que heredar un puesto, es cumplir con todo un país… un país que justamente se encuentra inestable y puede ser un gran peso para ti.

-…

-pero hija, yo estoy aquí…- acariciando los cabellos de ella –estoy aquí para enseñarte lo que debes aprender… mi padre falló como tal, y por eso no pude sacar a Japón de su estado… en cambio tú serás orientada por mí y por Jhonn y por los mejores tutores de Japón. No estás sola, querida…

-padre…- triste –temo defraudarte… siento que aún no estoy lista…

-no me defraudarás, cariño… con el tiempo el árbol crece, solo sé paciente. Vas a ver que dentro de unos años Japón tendrá cambios positivos gracias a ti… cerrarás la tradición Tachikawa con broche de oro…- sonriendo.

-¿de… verdad lo crees?

-sin duda…- en eso, entra Jhonn.

-disculpen la interrupción, Señor…

-¿Sí?

-buscan a la señorita, es el profesor de música de la joven…

-oh…- sorprendida.

-vaya, pensé que habías terminado las clases, Mimi…

-eh… bueno…- levantándose -¡gracias por tu tiempo, padre! Permiso…- para luego salir rápidamente.

-¿…?

**_-_**

Con sus cabellos azules aún húmedos, trataba de secar su vestimenta con una toalla entregada por las mucamas del sitio, a pesar de tener un auto aún así se obligó a mojarse por subir las escaleras que formaban parte de la fachada de la mansión, ¿Qué clase de arquitecto diseñaría unas escaleras tan largas sin techo? Puede agarrarse de la mano con el que inventó la muralla china…

Aunque… realmente la muralla china fue una estrategia de defensa y…

¡Bah! Esos antiguos arquitectos lo único que hacían era complicarse la vida.

Jou observó sus pantalones aún mojados, siempre cuando quería causar una buena impresión la madre de la naturaleza hacía de las suyas, ¿Ahora como podría reaccionar la hija del presidente si lo viera así? Aquello lo estresó, secándose con más apuro sus ropas con la ayuda de la toalla.

-¡Superior Jou…!

-¡uy!- deteniéndose, para luego mirar apenado a la joven que tenía ante él… -¡bu…buenas tardes, Mimi!

-¡muy buenas tardes!- sonriente y acercándose –aunque creo que no son muy buenas…

-…oh, bueno…- sonrojado.

-¡está todo mojado!

-tuve un… contratiempo- apenado, que al detallar a la castaña quedó embobado…

La hermosa Mimi se veía, relativamente, hermosa.

-Yume… por favor, tráiganle más toallas al joven…- hablándole a una mucama.

-¡no es necesario!- volviendo a la realidad –así estoy bien…

-uhm, bueno…- dudosa, sentándose al lado del chico -¿Cómo pudo venir con esta tempestad, superior Jou? Ha llovido en todo el día…

-bueno… es que…- rascándose la cabeza, bajando la mirada -…es que vine a disculparme personalmente por aquella vez…

-¿eh…?

-en nuestra ultima clase me organizaste una hora del té… para el día siguiente, pero no pude asistir… ¿recuerdas?

La castaña trató de hacer memoria… tratando de recordar cuando y donde había hecho tal invitación. Cuando en eso, recuerda que en la última clase había planeado incluso cocinarle unas galletas a su profesor para el día siguiente…

Pero aquel día…

-¿lo… olvidaste?

-yo…- suspira, muy apenada –¡que vergüenza! disculpa… es que tengo la mente en todos lados y…

-¡no te preocupes!- sonriendo –menos cargo de conciencia para mí, ¡jeje!

Mimi bajó la mirada triste, su mente se había ido muy lejos… aquel día fue cuando su padre le confesó el secreto de los Tachikawa, era por ello que una simple hora del té pasaba desapercibida, ¿Cómo pudo habérsele olvidado un día tan importando con el joven Kido?

-¿Te encuentras bien, Mimi…?

-¡oh…! Lo siento, es que me quedé por un momento distraída…- volviendo en sí -¿Por qué no me avisó que venía? Si me hubiese dicho le esperaría con un paraguas, Superior Jou…

-la verdad… la comunicación es imposible con esta tormenta, Mimi. No pude llamarte por eso… ¡espero no haber interrumpido nada!

-¡no, nada que ver!- sonríe –comprendo tu situación, el Palacio tiene igual de complicaciones con los portones…

-jeje, me di cuenta… me costó convencerlos de que no iba a secuestrarte ni nada –riendo –menos mal que cargaba mi permiso de profesor de música conmigo…

-lamento la molestia…

-¡jaja, tranquila!- doblando la toalla –no te sientas mal por mí, estoy bien…- pausa -¡ACHUS!

-¡superior Jou, ha enfermado!

-prefiero… ¡ACHUS! …Un Salud… ¡ACHUS!- provocando risas a la chica.

Ambos mantuvieron una animada conversación por una hora más o menos, la cual a diferencia de las otras que han tenido esta era como amigos, y no como alumna y profesor.

Fue suficiente tiempo para la castaña en llegar a esa reflexión… desde hace 4 años hasta la última clase siempre vio al superior Jou como un sueño; su forma de actuar, su postura al hablar… era un caballero, un príncipe azul. Entonces, ¿Qué lo hacía ser menos emocionante ahora? Él seguía siendo el mismo…

Jou Kido había sido su príncipe azul desde hace tanto tiempo, hasta que, repentinamente, dejó de serlo.

¿Por qué…?

-creo que es mejor que me vaya…- dice levantándose.

-pero… ¡aún está lloviendo!

-jaja, no te preocupes… además debo volver ahora que no a oscurecido, en la noche las calles son peligrosas…

-entiendo…

-¡tranquila! Debemos repetir esto- sonrojándose -fue muy… divertido... haber venido…

-Superior Jou…- sonriendo complacida -¡igualmente, muchas gracias por tu visita!

-cuídate mucho, Mimi…- acercándose a ella y dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla, para luego retirarse en compañía de la mucama.

Listo, ya estaba confirmado.

Jou Kido había dejado de ser legalmente su príncipe azul, ya que ese simple besito que a cualquier chica le hubiese hecho desmayar, ella solo lo sintió como un simple… besito.

**-_-_-__-_-_-**

-ya puedes pasar…

Un hombre corpulento cuidaba la puerta de la oficina de su padre. Yamato caminaba con dos gángsters a los lados siendo dirigido a una importante reunión con la mafia Ishida, incluso estos hombres lo habían ido a buscar a su casa y se lo llevaron a la fuerza… estaba durmiendo tan cómodo en su cama cuando esos mastodontes llegaron y se lo llevaron por las patas, de a poco no le da un infarto.

El rubio entra al sitio notando que el olor a tabaco esta vez era intenso, había alrededor de 10 hombres fumando con sus miradas amargadas y sus vestimentas italianas, compradas con dinero sucio sin lugar a dudas.

Su padre, quien obviamente vestía mil veces mejor que todos en el salón, lo recibió con una sonrisa… sentado frente su escritorio con planos semiabiertos reflejando al parecer el croquis de un lugar.

-Yamato… entra hijo, entra…- poseía un extraño buen humor, la sonrisa que tenía de oreja a oreja le despertaba mala espina –hermanos… he aquí mi hijo, el nuevo descendiente de los Ishida.

Todos los hombres aplaudieron observando al rubio con aprobación, confundiéndolo.

-¿Qué es todo esto… padre?

-una celebración…- responde sonriente -¿Ves esto?- expandiendo los planos en su totalidad –es el croquis del Palacio Imperial de Japón, el hogar del presidente…

-¡…!

-hoy es el día, Yamato…- uniendo sus manos orgulloso –a llegado el momento que vengarás la mafia Ishida.

El rubio tras multiplicar su sorpresa, dirigió una mirada desconfiada hacia todos los hombres del lugar… a leguas con su apariencia de matones, ¿Qué tenían que ver ellos con el plan?

-estos hombres que nos acompañan son fieles servidores de los Ishida… talentosos asesinos que harán lo que sea por cumplir mis ordenes. Van a ser tus ojos, tus oídos y tus armas… no te defraudaran en esta misión.

-¿Qué… debo hacer?

-mi padre murió en manos de un Tachikawa…- pausa –por lo tanto ahora Tachikawa morirá en manos de un Ishida. Así que hoy en la noche irás al Palacio Imperial de Japón junto con mis hombres y… asesinarás al presidente…

-¡¿Qué…?!- la noticia lo agarró fuera de base -¿Así no más? ¿Acaso el presidente no estará bajo vigilancia? Tengo entendido que incluso los guardias viven allá…

-sí… pero hemos recibido información confiable, los portones no tienen comunicación con la mansión, por lo tanto pocos guardias lo cuidarán ya que la mayoría aguardan en los portones- mostrándole al chico donde quedaba cada lugar mediante los planos –si lo hacen bien, no tardarán más de 15 minutos…

Yamato aún se encontraba dudoso, entrar al Palacio Imperial era como entrar a la boca del lobo considerando la fama que tenían los Ishida, era demasiado arriesgado como para basarse solamente en una "información confiable".

Simplemente algo no le olía bien.

-¿Cómo entraremos? Si la gran mayoría están en los portones la única forma sería burlarlos…

-exacto…- el rubio se desconcierta –engañaran a los guardias con que ustedes vienen con el Emperador, el cual será interpretado por mi buen amigo Toshio- señalando sutilmente a un hombre calvo y regordete, quien saludó con desdén –tú serás su "guardaespaldas" personal y ambos serán los que se encargaran del presidente… del resto se encargará que nadie entre o salga vivo de la mansión.

-…- suspira –me parece absurdo tu plan, ellos no dejaran entrar a alguien que no esperan…

-tranquilo, hijo… sí esperaban al Emperador- sonriendo –pero de eso ya nos encargamos… que por cierto, Ko…

-sí, señor…

-por favor, deshazte de los cuerpos… pregúntale a Shibuya si hace falta buscar gasolina, yo creo que en el depósito quedan aún 40 litros…

-enseguida, señor…- para luego retirarse.

Esto había ido demasiado lejos… ¿El Emperador había sido alcanzado por las manos de su padre?

-no te alarmes… fue fácil hallarlo ya que tenía negocios conmigo, supieras cuantas prostitutas de confiar le conseguí…- riendo.

-…

-¿Recuerdas la pistola que te di? Es la misma que cargaba tu abuelo en manos cuando murió… sobró una bala, y desde entonces la he guardado para alguien en especial, ya sabrás quien es…- pausa –no vayas a desperdiciar esa bala, Yamato… o me veré obligado de usar como balas tus dientes…

-no hace falta…- interrumpiendo –le dispararé justo en la cabeza…

-…así me gusta- orgulloso –procuren no perder ni un minuto, o de cometer un estúpido error… créanme que no me molestará arrancarles las cabezas a sus familias por eso- silencio… aquel comentario había comprimido el pecho del rubio - preparen sus capas, chicos… es hora de ser un Ishida.

-¡sí, señor!- responden todos a la vez.

Incluyendo a Yamato.

**-_-_-__-_-_-**

Nuevamente, el día había pasado con rapidez… cayendo la noche aún siendo acompañada por aquella intimidante lluvia, que esta vez venía con truenos y fuertes vientos.

Eran las 11 de la noche, y la castaña no podía mantener los ojos cerrados… luego de que se fue el Superior Jou tomó una larga siesta y no hace mucho había despertado. Además, los truenos sonaban tan fuerte que era imposible conciliar el sueño, o al menos para ella.

Ojala y Yolei estuviera ahí para acompañarla, pero como este era su fin de semana libre no se encontraba en la mansión… la pobre extrañaba tanto a su familia.

Mimi dio varias vueltas en su cama, no lograba conseguir la comodidad y eso le estaba frustrando… así que molesta consigo misma se levantó para luego entrar a su baño, el cual estaba tan bien decorado que parecía todo menos eso. A pocos pasos del lavamanos, la castaña tenía la completa vista de su cuerpo gracias a un espejo que se encontraba al lado, usado como puerta corrediza para la ducha… se acomodó para verse mejor, detallando a una joven de 17 años cabellos castaños amarrados en una trenza, con un camisón rosado de seda que le llegaba hasta los muslos reflejando sus formadas piernas, y unos tristes ojos color miel… unos muy tristes.

-madre…- repentinamente, aquellos pensamientos vinieron a su mente de nuevo –siempre cuando sonaban los truenos… tú estabas conmigo…

**Flash Back**

-¡mamá…!

Una pequeña niña de 5 años imploraba a gritos desde su cuarto, escondida bajo las sábanas queriendo ocultarse de los fuertes sonidos de los relámpagos.

-aquí estoy, Mimi…- una hermosa mujer entra rápidamente a su cuarto, vestida con un largo camisón de seda llevando sus largos cabellos castaños sueltos, tenía gran parecido con su hija.

-¡mami!

-mi niña hermosa… ¿Qué sucede, cariño?- sentándose a su lado.

-¡me dan mucho miedo, mami!

-shh… todo esta bien- abrazándola –son simples rayos…

-¡pero suenan muy fuertes!- temerosa –me da miedo que entre uno a mi cuarto y me lleve…

-jajaja, Mimi, ¿de donde sacas eso…?- mirándola con ternura, cuando en eso se escucha otro rayo.

-¡hay! ¡ahí viene!

–jajaja… claro que no, mi niña… ni siquiera está dentro del Palacio…

-¿uhm…?- curiosa -¿Cómo sabes…?

-cuando se ilumine la habitación… es porque pasó un rayo… apenas veas la luz, cuenta los segundos que pasen hasta que suene…- acariciando sus cabellos –los segundos que cuentes serán los kilómetros en que está lejos de aquí…

-¿en serio…?

-sí, esperemos uno…- tras unos minutos, se iluminó toda la habitación…- ahora, 1…

-2…

-3…

-4…

-5…- se escucha el trueno, provocando que la castaña se aferre más a su madre –tranquila… está muy lejos…

-¿A 5… kilómetros?

-sí, así que no te preocupes…- dándole un tierno beso en la frente de la pequeña, para luego acomodarla en la cama –además… yo siempre estaré aquí, Mimi…

**End of Flash Back**

Mimi sintió como unas frías gotas resbalaron por sus mejillas… sin darse cuenta estaba llorando, nuevamente.

-y por culpa de ellos mi madre…- soltó, apretando el lavamanos con sus manos y cerrando con fuerza sus ojos.

Un rayo interrumpió su dolor, provocando que volviera a la realidad.

No podía hacer nada, ese había sido el destino… ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Eliminar a los Ishida? Una chica tan frágil como ella jamás sería capaz de desaparecer un apellido tan poderoso del mapa, la única solución es efectuar la misma forma en que su madre había muerto, pero aquello violaba sus valores.

Aunque… si tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo, no lo dudaría un segundo.

**_-_**

-¿Ya es hora…?

-sí…

Un misterioso auto negro con un auto más escoltándolo habían esperado pacientes el momento indicado del ataque, cuando ya al haber recibido la señal, emprendió camino hacia los inmensos portones de la mansión, siendo delicadamente vigilados por los mejores hombres de los Tachikawa.

-buenas noches…- un oficial se acerca realmente extrañado al notar su presencia.

-buenas noches, señor…- responde educadamente el conductor –lamento el retraso pero debido a las lluvias el tráfico a estado verdaderamente difícil…

-¿A qué vino señor…? No esperábamos ninguna visita ni servicio a esta hora…- hojeando una libreta que tenía en manos evitando que se mojara con su impermeable.

-¿Cómo que no, oficial? Fíjese bien, Emperador Matsumoto… su llegada era esperada en la tarde pero como le dije, la tormenta a complicado en gran parte el viaje.

-¿Dónde se encuentra el señor…?- el hombre había comprobado la visita, pero aún mantenía cierta desconfianza con el vehículo.

-…- el vidrio de atrás es bajado automáticamente, mostrando a un señor bien vestido que lo miraba seriamente.

-¿También quiere que el Emperador se moje por su culpa?

-¡…!- apenado –¡muy buenas noches señor, disculpe las molestias!

Los grandes portones son abiertos dejando a pasar a los dos autos… ambos se dirigen a la mansión que no quedaba tan lejos de la entrada, escoltados por otro oficial en moto.

-muy buenas noches, señor…- el auto tras estacionarse frente a las escaleras del Palacio un oficial se encargó de escoltar con un paraguas al Emperador hasta la puerta, mientras que los guardaespaldas que iban en el mismo auto iban tras de ellos.

-buenas noches… tengo entendido que mis hombres entraran por la puerta trasera, ¿Por qué la razón?

-por ordenes de mi superior pidió que únicamente usted junto con sus guardaespaldas personales entrara por la puerta principal, disculpe las molestias, señor…

-estas normas del presidente son cada vez más discriminadoras…- exclama caminando junto con el hombre hacia el interior de la mansión.

Unos minutos luego son dirigidos a la Biblioteca del Palacio, indicándoles con paciencia a que esperaran al presidente, que justamente se hallaba dormido en sus aposentos.

El Emperador fue invitado directamente por el presidente para que pasara la noche en el Palacio Imperial y así presenciar la reunión que se llevará a cabo en el día de mañana; la cual como excusa era para tomar decisiones para la seguridad del país.

Cuando la verdad era para anunciar la próxima persona que ocupará el puesto a la presidencia, pero eso era una sorpresa.

-…- el elegido para cuidar al Emperador se mostraba como un joven rubio, quien vestía ropas y lentes negros, bastante callado y obediente, llevando un maletín negro en sus manos. Desde que había entrado al sitio su mirada estudiaba detenidamente cada rincón...

-¡Buenas noches, Su Excelencia!- recibe una mucama con otras dos mujeres que llevaban toallas para los invitados –el señor presidente vendrá en pocos minutos, mientras lo acompañaré a la Biblioteca de la mansión para que su espera sea más cómoda, señor.

-Por favor, también lléveles con que secarse a mis hombres…- tras escuchar la orden, las otras dos mujeres fueron hacia la cocina del servicio, que es donde está la puerta trasera.

El grupo se dirigió hacia la biblioteca como había recomendado la mucama, dos hombres vigilaban la puerta mientras que adentro del sitio se encontraba el Emperador sentado en el sofá, el rubio a su lado y la mucama en su puesto esperando cualquier orden encomendada por su superior para su comodidad.

-El señor presidente aún se encuentra dormido, ¿no es así?

-¡…!- apenada –su excelencia, verá…

-no se preocupe, comprendo la hora… ansío que esté bien despierto para mañana porque no toleraré un viaje tan agotador para una simple visita.

-no tiene de qué preocuparse, su excelencia… tengo entendido que la reunión se llevará a cabo a la hora del almuerzo…

-comprendo- sonriendo –señorita, ¿Podría servirme un poco de agua?

-¡sí, señor!- la mucama camina hacia la mesa del centro, donde había una jarra con agua y dos vasos para visitas.

-dos hielos… por favor.

-sí, señor…- y justo cuando la mujer iba a tocar la jarra… -¡…!

El hombre saca de su bolsillo de su chaqueta un pañuelo con cloroformo, agarrando a la mujer y pegando el pañuelo a su boca y nariz… ésta trató de detenerlo, pero estaba atrapada, bastaron pocos segundos para que la mucama poco a poco vaya perdiendo la noción y cayera desmayada al suelo… Los hombres que vigilaban la puerta hicieron un gesto positivo y salieron corriendo, al parecer a cumplir su parte del plan.

-ahora sí llegó el momento…- sonriendo.

Yamato abre el maletín sacando dos grandes capas de éste, las cuales estaban diseñadas para ocultar cualquier parte del cuerpo, incluso el rostro… teniendo al descubierto nada más la mirada como señal de misterio. Rápido de vestir, fácil de llevar… Ambos hombres la vistieron con rapidez para ocultar su identidad, completamente negra, con ciertos detalles de correas y con la insignia de los Ishida en la espalda, siendo considerada como el uniforme de la mafia para llevar acabo sus planes más sangrientos…

O mejor dicho, "La Piel Asesina".

Apegados a las paredes, el rubio seguía los pasos de Toshio con bastante prudencia por toda la mansión… escondiéndose tras muros y esculturas para evitar ser vistos por ciertas personas de servicio los cuales aún no habían notado su presencia. Debido a la hora eran pocas las personas que vigilaban los pasillos de la mansión, ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que unos asesinos entrarían en la noche haciéndose pasar por el Emperador? Estaban revolucionando las leyes a favor del crimen, siguiendo los pasos del plan al pie de la letra, tenían todo bajo control…

Solo debían subir al segundo piso para poder llevar a cabo la misión.

Llegaron a una esquina que a pocos pasos los llevaba a las escaleras principales, debían esperar a que se encontrara despejada para poder seguir con el plan.

-¿Por qué nos detenemos…?

-hay que esperar la señal…- en eso, escuchan uno gritos horrorizados provenientes de la cocina de servicio, sin duda habían puesto en marcha el plan el segundo auto –listo…

Comprobaron la zona despejada al ver como un grupo de guardias corrían hacia donde estaba la conmoción, aprovechando para subir las escaleras con mucha velocidad y correr por uno de los pasillos, llevándolos a una división…

-¡…!- un grupo de guardias se encontraba en el pasillo izquierdo bastante alertados por los gritos, mientras que Toshio y Yamato se escondían tras el muro –Demonios…

-¿Ya no habían bajado los guardias?- preocupado.

-sí, pero al parecer multiplicaron la seguridad, estos son otros… lo que significa que…- preocupado -nos tendieron una trampa…

-¡¿Qué…?! ¡¿Y ahora cómo haremos?!- ambos en susurro.

-tenemos que pasar por este pasillo para poder llegar a la recámara del presidente, así que mientras yo me encargo de estos hombres tú correrás hasta llegar a la segunda división, y tomarás el pasillo derecho…

-¡pero ese no era el plan!

-¡si no detengo a estos hombres nos perseguirán y el plan se vendrá abajo!- sacando su arma -Usa tu pistola silenciosa para matar a los que vigilan la habitación del presidente, nuestro conductor te esperará bajo del balcón, al cumplir tu misión escaparás con él…

-¡¿Cómo se cual es la habitación?!

-¡tiene una insignia de los Tachikawa!- y continuación… el hombre salió de su escondite corriendo hacia los guardias, disparándoles sin compasión y usando una navaja ágilmente, era la única forma de encargarse de ellos para que se concentraran en él y no en el rubio.

Yamato tras ver como los 5 guardias intentaban controlar el sangriento alboroto, aprovechó y corrió con todas sus fuerzas a través del pasillo…

Pero un hombre se percató de su presencia, apuntando con su arma hacia la cabeza del chico…

-¡AGH…!- Toshio se atravesó en ese instante recibiendo la bala en su hombro… y en defensa disparándole hacia la frente del hombre.

-¡¡Toshio!!

-¡CORRE MUCHACHO!

El Ishida cumplió con las órdenes de su compañero, corriendo por los interminables pasillos disparando a ciertas cámaras de vigilancia para no ser visto… todo bajo un estricto proceso, sin detenerse porque cada segundo contaba, y ahora sabiendo que les tendieron una trampa debía ser más que preciso con sus actos, ¡debían ser perfectos!

-_insignia de los Tachikawa_…- el rubio había cruzado varias esquinas, y estaba completamente confiado en que su compañero ya había exterminado a los guardias, pero… -_pasillo derecho…_- una gran confusión lo invadió al llegar a la división…

Había llegado exitosamente, pero la lógica y ordenes de Toshio lo desconcertaron… el pasillo derecho, que es donde está la alcoba del presidente, estaba completamente despejado… mientras que el pasillo izquierdo estaba vigilado por 4 guardias…

¿No deberían vigilar con más razón la habitación del presidente?

En eso, se escucha un grito desgarrador por parte de un hombre, acompañado de unos disparos… los cuales no pertenecían a sus armas. Eso significa que Toshio había muerto… y seguramente un grupo de guardias venían tras de él, sumándoles los guardias que están en el pasillo izquierdo sería… un suicidio para el rubio.

Comprobó el estado de alerta de los hombres que vigilaban el pasillo, luego echó un vistazo en el pasillo despejado nuevamente, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Seguir las órdenes de su compañero y de los planos del Palacio o… seguir su lógica y buscar la habitación del presidente?

-¡RAPIDO!- se escucha, al aprecer los guardias venían tras de él.

No, no era momento de razonamientos… así que Yamato olvidó su análisis cumpliendo con la orden de Toshio… corriendo por el pasillo derecho buscando la supuesta puerta con la insignia de los Tachikawa, ¡habían tantas! A estas alturas era de necesitar un milagro, y créanme… Yamato Ishida hace mucho tiempo había perdido la fe.

Sin dejar de correr, tratando de hallar con la mirada aquella puerta… ¡¿Por qué tenían que vivir en una casa tan grande?!

Estúpida familia, estúpida puerta…

-¡…!- deteniéndose en seco –_ahí… está…_

**_-_**

Los truenos cada vez sonaban más fuertes… el ruido retumbaba en su habitación obligándola a mantenerse despierta, era imposible dormir con aquella terrible tormenta. La castaña se encontraba parada frente la puerta de su balcón forrada completamente por la sábana de su cama, usándola para abrigarse, dejando al descubierto su rostro nada más y así poder ver a través del ventanal.

Mirando aún envuelta en lágrimas como la lluvia caída intimidante en su hogar… se sentía tan lejana a la realidad, queriendo por un momento recordar un hermoso recuerdo y sentir el dolor desvanecerse.

Era por eso… que llevaba en sus manos aquella curiosa máscara de gatita negra… desde que se había enterado de la verdad era difícil sacarle una sonrisa, y ese objeto representativo de aquella noche, de aquel momento… la hacía sentir mejor sin razón alguna, es como si tuviera magia haciéndola sonreír...

Ya que recordar aquellos hermosos ojos azules era suficiente razón como para esbozar una sonrisa.

-_quisiera… volverte a ver._

**_-_**

El rubio se acercó a la gran puerta con la insignia de los Tachikawa, contemplando el objeto de oro que guindaba de la puerta… ésta sin duda alguna era la alcoba del presidente, menos mal que había cumplido con la orden de Toshio.

Abriéndola con precaución, fue poco a poco asomándose… detallando una habitación a oscuras. Cierta luz entraba por aquel ventanal pero no era lo suficiente para poder ver con claridad, o reconocer a la persona que se encontraba parada frente la puerta del balcón.

-_¡…!-_ dirigió su mirada hacia la cama, la cual se encontraba vacía… -_es… él…_- silencioso, entró a la habitación con sumo cuidado sin apartar su mirada sobre el hombre.

Entró cerrando la puerta con seguro tras de sí, caminando sigilosamente hacia la persona que al parecer vestía una gran capa. Lo creyó más alto y corpulento, pero era incluso más pequeño que él y se veía delgado…

Pan comido.

Pero repentinamente, justo cuando estaba tras de él sin que se percatara de su presencia, sintió aquel curioso aroma… bastante fuerte podría decirse. Esto provocó desconcierto en el rubio, ese olor a rosas se le hacía tan familiar, le recordaba tanto a…

Ella.

-_¡no…¡_- dándose cuenta que se estaba desconcentrando, tratando de mantener la mente en el plan -_no pienses en esas cosas ahora, Matt…- _metiendo su mano bajo su saco_ –debo… ¡ser rápido!_

Yamato se envuelve de fuerza sacando de su saco el arma de su padre, y apuntándole directamente hacia la cabeza de Tachikawa con su fría mirada decidida, como estaba de espaldas ni se daría cuenta… mataría a Tachikawa de un tiro y saldría por el balcón rápidamente, y justo cuando los guardias se den cuenta del crimen ya Yamato estará cruzando los portones con los pasos acordados.

Esto no tomará más de dos segundos…

-¡_…!_- pero sus dedos empezaron a temblar al notar como él volteaba a verlo lentamente, volviéndose cada vez más intenso aquel aroma… Ese perfume era único, ¡¿Cómo podía oler tanto a ella?!

-¿uhm…?

El desconcierto reflejado en ese rostro femenino fue suficiente para evitar que el rubio jalara el gatillo… a pesar de que no podía reconocerla por la poca luz de la habitación estaba seguro que no era el hombre que debía asesinar, todo lo contrario… se trataba de una simple joven ocultada bajo unas delicadas sábanas rosadas.

-_¡¿Qué rayos…?!- _Yamato casi que suelta el arma al ver que no era Tachikawa… una misteriosa joven casi corrompe sus planes, y un error como éste era verdaderamente fatal.

-¡¿eh…?!- la chica por poco se desmaya al detallar el arma que era apuntado hacia su rostro -¡¿Quién… quien eres?!

Unos drásticos nervios invadieron a Yamato, no esperaba esto… había cumplido con lo que había dicho Toshio al pie de la letra, ¿Cómo podría confundirse de habitación? ¡Tenía la estúpida insignia y todo!

Inmediatamente, aún sin poder reconocer aquel rostro, el joven bajó el arma y se acercó hacia la chica con intención de agarrarla. Mimi aterrorizada escapó hacia la puerta del balcón abriéndola con rapidez, provocando que ambos salieran hacia la lluvia mojando sus vestimentas…

Pero Yamato obviamente fue más rápido, se abalanzó contra ella agarrándola por el cuello y elevándola del suelo…

-¡¿Dónde está…?!

-¡¿De quién hablas? suéltame…!- pataleando.

-¡DIME DONDE ESTÁ TACHIKAWA!- apretando el cuello de la chica.

-¡AU…XILIO…!

La castaña soltó lo que llevaba en sus manos para poder golpear los brazos del rubio y así intentar escapar, pero era inútil… ella era demasiado frágil.

Yamato siente como aquel objeto cae a sus pies… atrayendo su atención.

_-¿…?_- detallándolo, que al parecer se trataba de una sencilla máscara.

Esperen un momento… esa máscara.

-_¡No puede ser…!_- con los ojos como platos, notando que lo que había caído se trataba de aquella máscara de gatita que una vez vio en aquella fiesta, recordando a quien le pertenecía… -…- temiendo lo peor, le quitó la sábana de encima, dejando al descubierto a aquella hermosa castaña de ojos miel…

-por… fa…vor…- rogando con la mirada.

-_Mimi…_

Yamato al darse cuenta a quien le estaba causando asfixia la soltó de golpe, dejándola caer viendo como se desplomaba en el mojado suelo… intentando recuperar el aliento que había perdido gracias a él.

-¿Por qué…?- respirando forzadamente, mirándolo con pavor -¿…Por qué me… haces esto…?

El joven solo se mantuvo quieto, con las manos paralizadas.

-¡¿QUIEN ERES?!- en llantos.

-…- sintió un pinchazo en su ser al ver como unas desesperadas lágrimas se entrelazaban con la lluvia… casi asesinaba a aquella joven que había detenido su aliento dos veces, la misma chica que había visto en el pozo… la misma chica que había despertado en él un nuevo punto débil. ¿Qué hacía ella en este lugar? ¿Qué tenía que ver con los Tachikawa?

Unos fuertes golpes empezaron a sacudir la puerta, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del Ishida y alertándolo de un nuevo peligro.

-maldita sea…- suelta reconociendo que iba a ser imposible cumplir con la misión ya que no podía regresar, lo único que le quedaba era escapar como un cobarde y volver con la mafia con malas noticias… y las malas noticias traerán unas peores.

Yamato no podía permitir que eso pasara.

-¡AUXILIO!- grita la castaña aún en el suelo, sin poder escapar ya que el rubio se encontraba frente a ella obstruyendo su paso.

-¡SEÑORITA TACHIKAWA!

-¿Tachikawa…?- Yamato giró su rostro hacia ella, detallándola -_¿Pertenece… a los Tachikawa?_

-¡¡UNO… DOS… TRES!!- una tercera embestida fue suficiente para tumbar la puerta -¡ATRAPENLO ANTES DE QUE SE LLEVE A LA SEÑORITA!

-¡…!- el rubio reaccionó al peligro en que se encontraba, sacando su pistola silenciosa y disparando hacia las piernas de los hombres haciéndolos caer al suelo adoloridos –_¡tengo que salir de aquí cuanto antes…!_

Yamato se asomó por el balcón… notando que el auto negro lo esperaba abajo encendido, al parecer no se había equivocado de habitación…

-¡ATRAPENLO!

Fue en ese segundo en que se dio cuenta de algo… Tachikawa era el apellido enemigo, y la joven que tenía ante él pertenecía a esa familia.

Y **NO** iba a regresar con las manos vacías…

-¡AHH…!

Y fue, también en un segundo, en que el rubio noqueó a la castaña con su arma atrapándola con sus brazos, para luego lanzarse del balcón y montarse en el auto antibalas.

Mimi Tachikawa había sido secuestrada.

**-**

**-**** To be Continue ****-**

**-**

* * *

Comentarios de la Autora:

HELLOW! HE AQUÍ EL 5 CAP!*.* la verdad este si me costo escribirlo! Fue un reto! Aunque bueno quede satisfecha y he aquí su publicación!:) los deje cortados, no?xD (soy mala!*.*) pero bueno! Créanme que ni siquiera hemos empezado! De verdad espero sorprenderlos con el siguiente cap! Hare lo posible!!T.T

En cuanto a los RR! MIL GRACIAS! Siempre estoy muy agradecida por sus comentarios!n.n son súper alentadores!:) espero haberlos complacido con este cap!! Prometo no decepcionarlos con esta historia!!

Mimi Tachikawa SECUESTRADA!! Y al parecer hay algún traidor dentro el Palacio Imperial de Japón, quien puede ser???? Eso si!! Piensen bien! Ya que no todo es lo que parece!;)

EN FIN! Muchas gracias por su tiempo!:D especialmente a **Ashaki, Eri, Mym09, Sangoluna, Taishou, Adrit126, Hana Echizen **y** Melisa! **

Ya saben!! Comentarios???? **En el botoncito de abajo**!! Serán sin duda alguna bienvenidos!!!:)

_FELICES NAVIDADES!!!! _

_Atte._

**A n D s I**

**- - -**

**- -**

**-**

**V**


	7. Arrepentimiento

**Just like Romeo and Juliet**

_**By: A**__** n D s I**_

* * *

Capítulo **6**

"_Arrepentimiento__"_

* * *

Ya había transcurrido el tiempo suficiente como para que el Palacio Imperial de Japón reflejara el dolor de sus habitantes.

Los rostros perturbados de las personas que aguardaban en la mansión reflejaban cuan preocupados estaban, todo aquel que alguna vez haya tenido el honor de contemplar la presencia de la castaña sabía que nada sería igual sin ella, pocas esperanzas les quedaban ya que se les hacía tan familiar… lo mismo pasó con aquella amorosa mujer que se ganó el cariño de muchos, la misma mujer que fue cruelmente asesinada por la mafia Ishida.

Un interminable silencio se adueñó de la biblioteca, el lugar donde una vez un hombre se refugió para superar su dolor, nuevamente la visitaba con la misma intención… Sentado en su escritorio escondiendo su mirada con sus manos, había derramado tantas lágrimas en el pasado que ya no le quedaban para este trágico momento, haberse enterado que su hija había sido secuestrada fue casi la dosis perfecta como para que le diera un infarto, y más aún cuando los secuestradores son aquellos asesinos del pasado…

Necesitaba un milagro…

-señor Tachikawa…

Su fiel servidor había entrado al salón con la mirada gacha en compañía de otros dos hombres que pertenecían a la fiscalía de Tokio. Desde que recibieron órdenes de búsqueda no han parado, han buscado por cada rincón de Japón pero el paradero de la joven Mimi parecía ser un misterio…

-Por favor…- el presidente separa sus manos de su rostro mostrando a un hombre demacrado con grandes ojeras, anhelando con la mirada que traían buenas noticias –Díganme que la encontraron…

-…- decepcionados, esta vez ellos bajando la mirada.

Tachikawa se levanta de su silla caminando hacia la gran biblioteca, recostándose contra ella dándoles la espalda a los hombres. Haber escuchado esas palabras le quitaron el último aliento… ¿Qué había hecho mal? Escondió a su hija por 17 largos años y con la ayuda de una delicada elección del servicio la mantuvo en secreto, era necesario que la mafia no tuviera idea de su existencia hasta que ella tuviera la mayoría de edad y gobernar Japón, pero ahora… era demasiado tarde.

-quiero… nombres.

-también estamos en eso, señor… pero aún no hemos conseguido al…

-traidor- apretando las manos -no sabemos donde está Mimi, ni al traidor que vendió la ubicación de mi hija…

-…

-señor presidente…- un hombre vestido de policía de alto rango rompió el silencio con un hilo de esperanza, atrayendo la atención de los otros hombres –es cierto, aún no hemos hallado rastro de ellos pero… al menos sabemos que…

-¡Kaoho!- el otro policía lo mira intimidante, confundiendo a los presentes –no…

-…

-…- Tachikawa se acerca a su escritorio sin dejar de mirar a los oficiales –creo que por su rango deberían saber muy bien que si algo es ocultado de mí puede atraer grandes consecuencias, ¿estoy en lo correcto?- confirmaron con un gesto bastante nerviosos, Jhonn por su parte miraba sorprendido la situación –si saben el paradero de mi hija deben hacérmelo saber inmediatamente si no quieren terminar tras las rejas…

-sí, señor… eso lo sabemos, pero no nos referíamos al paradero de su hija.

-¿…?

-nos referimos a la ubicación de la mafia Ishida.

Un escalofrío hizo fiesta en la piel de Tachikawa, la mafia siempre estuvo bien escondida por muchos años, he ahí la razón por la cual jamás pudo atraparlos luego del asesinato de su esposa y de los tantos crímenes que han cometido. Incluso una vez había conseguido a un perfecto espía/mensajero que hizo un buen trabajado hasta que fue atrapado por los Ishida… desde entonces la fiscalía jamás pisó las calles de ellos, habían perdido a muchos hombres y por cada intento fallido de atraparlos se adueñaban de más calles.

No es imposible atrapar a un ratón, pero exterminar a una plaga de ratas se necesita de grandes armas; en pocas palabras… una masacre.

-la señorita se encuentra viva porque no les conviene asesinarla señor, y lo más seguro es que se encuentre con ellos… en el pasado cometimos el error de asechar a la mafia provocando la muerte de… la dama de honor…

-…

-pero esta vez tenemos las herramientas y la forma de recuperar a su hija con vida, solo es cuestión de que nos apoye en la misión…

-¿Qué misión?

-…- el oficial mira a Jhonn dudoso, pero este le anima con un gesto –debemos ganarnos a su gente, de esa forma a ellos no les convendrá hacerle daño a la joven… y con los barrios de nuestro lado será fácil llegar a los Ishida, y si llegamos a ellos… sin duda alguna nos darán la señorita.

Tachikawa se muestra sorprendido, ¿Ganarse a su gente? Los barrios japoneses siempre han seguido a los Ishida por alguna extraña razón, y por más que intentó demostrar que su gobierno podía ayudarlos… no pasó nada, Japón era famoso por el comercio, más no por ayudar a los pobres.

-yo creo que la única solución para esto es… renunciar al puesto de presidencia- perplejos… así quedaron al escuchar aquellas palabras, nunca antes lo habían oído decir aquello, por lo cual era verdaderamente grave.

-¡…pero… señor!

-¡…no puede renunciar al poder!

-es la manera más segura…

-Tachikawa…- el presidente se ve interrumpido al ser llamado por su nombre directamente, lo cual se tomaba como una falta de respeto considerando el puesto que poseía en el gobierno. Pero Jhonn estaba muy serio… y debía ser escuchado inmediatamente –…la pérdida de la Señora Tachikawa fue dolorosa, la pérdida de la Señorita también lo es… pero la pérdida de un país entero será devastador… no puede permitir que eso suceda.

-…

-señor presidente… permítame encargarme de la misión.

-Jhonn…

-Mimi… es como mi nieta- esta vez con los ojos algo llorosos –no solo usted la perdió, sino todos los que la vimos crecer... y por eso le juro que la traeré con vida, confíe en mí.

-…- el hombre lo observó con esperanza, Jhonn había sido el asistente de su padre y después de su muerte se encargó de él desde que era niño, conoció a su esposa, y contempló a su hija crecer…

Y si hablamos de confiar, aquel hombre canoso de 62 años era el único.

-de ahora en adelante, oficiales… Jhonn será su máximo superior y seguirán sus órdenes al pie de la letra- dedicándole una débil sonrisa al hombre –confío plenamente en ti.

-no se arrepentirá señor. Permiso.

Los tres salieron de la biblioteca dejando solo al presidente, mientras que el único que se opuso a la misión iba detrás de los hombres con el paso lento, sin ganas de dirigirles la mirada y con los nervios adueñándose de él.

-Uchiha…- Jhonn detiene el paso provocando que también se detengan los otros dos oficiales -¿Puedo preguntar por qué te opones a nuestra misión?

-no hace falta…- queriendo evadirlo, pero una mirada sospechosa lo acosa por parte del hombre canoso.

-te estaré vigilando… no permitiré que intervengas en el rescate de la señorita.

-créeme… no pienso meterme.

Para luego, alejarse de los hombres.

**-_-_-__-_-_-**

Poco a poco, fue abriendo los ojos… recibiendo con dificultad la pobre luz que entraba por debajo de una puerta, quiso recuperar su vista rápidamente para detallar su alrededor pero todo estaba oscuro, era caso perdido si quería saber en que tipo de lugar estaba.

Acostada sobre el frío suelo, parecía tener las manos y las piernas fuertemente amarradas… sus músculos estaban tensos, quizás por la postura que mantuvo por largas horas, aunque sabrá Dios cuanto tiempo habría estado ahí. Desconocía por completo su paradero, no podía reconocer nada de lo que le rodeaba y mucho menos recordar como había llegado allí… tenía tantas ganas de gritar, de buscar una explicación, pero todo era claro, sea lo que sea ese lugar, no era un buen sitio.

-¡…!- trató de hablar pero su boca estaba firmemente sellada por una especie de tela que le daba la vuelta a su cabeza, terminando el nudo en sus labios obligándola a respirar por la nariz –_rayos…_

La castaña empezó a desesperarse tratando de moverse, pero era completamente imposible debido a los amarres… estaba inmóvil, solo podía arrastrarse por el suelo como una serpiente, y aún así no había a donde ir, estaba en una fría y oscura habitación de 4 paredes, las típicas.

_-¿…Cómo… llegué aquí…?_

Hombre de capa, pistola, lluvia… todo poco a poco tomando forma provocando que la castaña se sienta cada vez más sofocada, recordando a una misteriosa persona que trató de asfixiarla preguntando por su padre y luego…

-¡…!- unos pasos que parecían bajar por unos escalones se aproximaban a la habitación, la castaña observó aterrada la luz que entraba por debajo de la puerta, sintiendo su piel de gallina y su aliento disminuirse.

Ahí viene…

Unas llaves ingresaron la puerta quitándole el seguro, para luego ser abierta lentamente dejando entrar cada vez más la luz… esto encandiló a Mimi complicando su vista, justo cuando más necesitaba de sus ojos no podía mantenerlos abiertos por la luz que entró repentinamente, no podía reconocer al hombre que había entrado a la habitación con bastante tranquilidad.

-vaya… has despertado…

Una intimidante voz masculina hizo que un escalofrío danzara sobre la piel de la castaña, parecía ser uno de los responsables de su secuestro…

-¿Dormiste bien…?- escuchó sus pasos acercarse, poco podía verle pero por lo menos apreciaba su corpulenta silueta, se trataba de un hombre musculoso sin lugar a dudas.

Mimi trató de zafarse pero era intento fallido, incluso probó detallar su rostro pero la contraluz no lo permitió.

-mira niña… solo vine a hacerte unas simples preguntas… ¿de acuerdo?- el hombre agarra una silla y se sienta frente a la castaña –no será necesario que hables, responde con la cabeza…

-…

-muy bien…- prendiendo un cigarrillo -¿Es verdad que perteneces a los Tachikawa…?- pausa, temía responderle –niña… no voy a hacerte daño, solo quiero me respondas… además, mientras mas colabores conmigo, más consideraré de convencerlo a que te deje ir…

_-…convencerlo_- analiza –_eso quiere decir que hay alguien detrás de esto…_

-repito, ¿Perteneces a los Tachikawa…?

-…- mimi responde con débil movimiento positivo, aún temerosa.

-que buena chica… ahora, vayamos con la siguiente…- botando el humo por su boca -¿Acaso eres pariente lejana del presidente….?

-…- negación.

-mmm… ¿Sobrina…?

-…- nuevamente.

-¿Hermana…?- dubitativo.

-…

-¿Qué rayos…?- bastante sorprendido -¿Entonces qué eres de él?- en eso, se le ocurre lo menos esperado –no me digas que eres… ¿Hija?

-…- la castaña duda responderle.

-¡responde!- aún con sorpresa -¡¿Eres hija del Presidente Tachikawa?!

-¡…!

-¡RESPONDE!- amenazándola con apagar el cigarrillo en su rostro.

-¡¡¡…!!!- Mimi empezó a mover la cabeza con desespero en un gesto positivo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y soltando un llanto.

Tenía tanto miedo…

-increíble… El presidente tiene… una hija- anonado, tras dedicarle una mirada estudiosa, el hombre se levanta -…eres muchísimo mejor de lo que queríamos…- para luego, marcharse con una sonrisa.

-_Sáquenme de aquí…_

**_-_**

Un grupo de hombres se encontraban reunidos en aquel familiar salón olor a tabaco… el Jefe de la mafia mantenía un rostro neutro, no reflejaba expresión alguna, lo cual significaba lo siguiente: estaba molesto, y MUY molesto… sentado tras su escritorio viendo su arma detenidamente, todos respetaban el silencio esperando alguna orden del hombre, en algunos se podía percibir el miedo.

En eso, llega un hombre atrayendo la atención de todos… al parecer llegaba con buenas noticias.

-¿…Y?

-sí pertenece a los Tachikawa, señor…- responde acercándose al escritorio –es… la hija del presidente.

-¡¡…!!- todos, incluyendo al intimidante hombre, mostraron una cara de sorpresa tan tangible, casi incluso unos se ahogaban con el humo del cigarrillo.

-esos es imposible… nunca me enteré de que Tachikawa tenía una hija…- impactado -¿Estás completamente seguro, Ko?

-sí, señor… se lo juro.

-ya veo…- una sonrisa malévola fue dibujada en su rostro –al parecer has traído algo que vale la pena, Yamato…

El hombre volteó hacia su lado, mirando con satisfacción a un golpeado rubio que se encontraba tirado en el suelo con la espalda recostada contra la pared… los moretones y los hematomas que poseía eran clara muestra que había recibido una fuerte paliza, sin duda alguna por parte de dos hombres a la vez, o quizás más.

Él solo miró con frialdad a su padre, su ojo derecho estaba tan hinchado que era imposible ver con él, aparte un hilo de sangre salía de la ceja del rubio complicando aún más su vista.

-lamento esto, hijo…- riendo, guardando su arma en el escritorio –pero mira el lado bueno, no te maté.

-…

-agradece que no mandé a deshacerme de tu hermanito… no lo hice porque no llegaste con las manos vacías- levantándose –llévenlo a su casa, procuren tener cuidado con sus heridas… si se queja mucho déjenlo en la clínica- mirando de reojo al rubio –seguramente debes tener varias costillas rotas…

-sí, señor…- para luego, entre dos hombres, cargar al chico y llevándolo entre los dos.

-señor… ¿No hará nada al respecto por la trampa que nos tendieron?

-cierto, Jefe… Pocos sobrevivimos y…

-mi hijo fue golpeado hasta dejarlo inmóvil y lo que pasó no fue su culpa…- mirándolos serio -¿Y creen que me importa? Ahora tenemos algo mucho más valioso en aquel sótano… concentrémonos en eso.

-¿Qué planea hacer con ella, señor?

-je…- sonriendo –simples negocios…

-¿Jefe…?- sin entender.

-ella es más importante que aquella mujer… puede que no haga falta matarla.

**-_-_-__-_-_-**

Dos días habían pasado…

Dos asquerosos y miserables días…

Yamato al fin había recuperado parte de la movilidad de ciertos músculos, pero aún así los dolores aún estaban presentes y eso le complicaba moverse con normalidad. Había permanecido en cama estos últimos días siendo cuidado por aquella mujer a la cual se dirigió groseramente, por más increíble que pareciera a pesar de lo indiferente que él fuera con ella, la pelirroja siempre estaba ahí.

-¡Matt…!- el rubio se había levantado de su cama con idea de salir, viéndose interrumpido al entrar la joven Takeunochi a la habitación -¡te dije que no puedes levantarte!- corriendo hacia a él y obligándolo a acostarse.

-¡Sora, basta!- apartándola, pero ahora será difícil levantarse -¡déjame en paz!

-¡deja de ser tan idiota!- abriendo una crema y echándosela en ciertos moretones -He estados estos días encima de ti no para que me trates así…

-no te pedí que lo hicieras…- desviando la mirada.

-y por eso lo hago, porque nunca me pedirás nada…- seria.

-…

-listo…- levantándose -¿Aún no me vas a decir que clase de misión te mandaron?

-…

-eres tan modesto- brava –no hace falta que me digas que fallaste, aparte de los golpes tu orgullo lo revela…

-¡¡cállate!!

-ja, lo sabía… fallaste- mirándolo divertida.

-…

-¿entonces…?

-no…- poco a poco, oscureciendo su mirada –no fallé…

-¡¿Eh?!- alterada -¡¿Entonces por qué te golpearon así?!

-no quiero hablar de eso, Sora…- apretando los puños.

¡Toc, Toc!

-salvado por la campana- mirándolo molesta –veré quien es…- saliendo de la habitación y dejando al rubio solo.

Yamato trató buscar algo que mirar y con que desconcentrarse, ya que unas misteriosas lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos y aquello era denigrante para él.

No quería hablar de ello, se sentía tan animal cada vez que lo recordaba… y cada vez que eso sucedía su alma se afligía lentamente, creyendo que aquellos hematomas que poseía por todo su cuerpo fueran simples picadas de mosquito al lado de lo que sentía por adentro, dejarla en aquel lugar fue lo peor que pudo haber hecho, dejó en manos de unos monstruos a aquella hermosa joven olor a rosas.

-Mimi…- soltó con pesar.

Por ella… era por ella que no tenía ganas de volver a levantarse, y cuando las tenía… era solamente para sacarla de ese lugar.

-¡¿Hermano…?!

-¿Eh…?

Un rubio de cabellos cortos había entrado a la habitación con una expresión atónita, era la primera vez que veía a su hermano en ese estado.

-¡hermano, ¿Qué te pasó?!- corriendo hacia él, detallando los golpes -¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así…? ¡¿Quién te hizo esto?!

-…Tk.

-yo me voy…- se escucha por parte de la pelirroja –deja que tu hermano se encargue de ti ahora, iré a trabajar… adiós, Takeru…- para luego abandonar el apartamento.

Takeru observó sin palabras al rubio mayor, impactado por la cantidad de vendas que rodeaban su cuerpo y de los moretones que aún no se habían desaparecido. Se sentó en la punta de la cama detallando cada golpe…

-Yamato… Acaso… ¿La mafia te hizo esto?

-…- suspira –no te preocupes, Tk… me siento bien.

-¡¿Bien?! ¡no vez el tamaño de esos morados!- preocupado -¿Fuiste a la clínica? ¿Qué te puso Sora en esas heridas?

-…

-¡YAMATO!

-¡tranquilo, Tk!- pausa -Estoy bien… ya pasó lo peor…

-…Matt, ¿Por qué… te hicieron esto?

-…- suspira –por una misión.

-¡…!- intrigado -¡¿Por una misión?! ¡¿Qué clase de misión te dejaría casi en estado vegetal?!- el rubio no respondió… -oh… ¿Fallaste…?

-¡¡QUE NO!!- notando que había perdido la paciencia con esa pregunta, desquitándose con la persona equivocada –no… no fallé.

-…ya veo…- pensativo -¿Entonces…?

-no puedo hablar de eso…- el rubio menor comprende –mientras menos sepas, mejor, Tk…

-…- decepcionado –entiendo…

El rubio menor se levanta para sentarse esta vez al lado de su hermano, aún con aquella mirada de impotencia…

-¿Acaso… hiciste algo muy malo?

-_Tk…_- sabiendo que Takeru no se iba a quedar tranquilo hasta saber algo por lo menos –no lo sé…

-¿…?

-quiero… arrepentirme de lo que hice…- el rubio lo mira sorprendido –quiero creer que se puede regresar al tiempo y cambiar las cosas de curso…- pausa –pero al querer esas cosas…- acercando su mano a la cabeza de su hermano y colocándola sobre ella –me hace quererte menos… porque sino hubiese hecho lo que hice, tú…- humedeciendo su mirada –no estarías aquí…

-her…mano…

-por eso no lo sé…

Tk tomó la mano de su hermano con ambas y lo miró compasivo, el sentimiento de culpa que debía llevar el Ishida en su interior debía ser humillante, él no era un monstruo… tenía buenos sentimientos.

-Yamato… necesito que me hagas una promesa…

-¿…?

-no vuelvas a hacer algo así por mí…- Matt lo mira en desacuerdo –yo sé, yo sé… si no lo haces yo saldré lastimado pero…

-morirás, Tk…- pausa –y no puedo permitir que nada malo te pase…

-hermano…- suspira, era obvio que no iba a cambiar de opinión –en ese caso…

-…

-por cada cosa mala que hagas, harás algo bueno…- mostrando una sonrisa de apoyo –ya no tiene marcha atrás lo que hiciste pero… lo único que te queda es remendarlo.

-¿Remendarlo?

-sí, siempre nuestra madre me lo decía cuando cometía un error… si no tiene solución, en ese caso debo remendar lo que hice con otra cosa del mismo nivel.

-…- confundido.

-ya se te ocurrirá algo… estoy seguro que conseguirás la forma.

**-_-_-__-_-_-**

Si antes no sentía sus manos y sus piernas…

Ahora era peor.

Había mantenido aquella pose, acostada de lado con los brazos y piernas hacia atrás aún amarrados, por horas y horas, seguramente días… aunque era algo que desconocía porque la única luz que podía percibir era la de una lámpara que se hallaba tras la puerta, no a tenido el honor de ver la luz del día.

Su trenza aún estaba intacta, solo que con ciertos mechones desordenados… en cambio, su vestimenta, era un castigo... odiaba el hecho de que su pijama favorita ahora era la causante de un interminable frío, como era de seda, de tiras y hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas era imposible sentirse abrigada.

Y aquellos imbéciles no se molestaban ni por darle una sábana.

La castaña incluso se había inventado un juego para pasar el rato… ¿Saben? Tanto tiempo encerrada, en aquella situación y sin nada interesante que ver era suficiente razón incluso para amigarse con una rata.

Pero cierto, ni siquiera había una rata para hacerle compañía.

Fue por ello que inventó un juego para al menos mantener la mente en algo que no sea en su secuestro… consistía en tararear una canción que llevara el mismo ritmo de los pasos que se escuchan en el piso de arriba, habían veces que incluso cantaba una canción completa, y otras… bueno, simplemente no cantaba.

¿Divertido? Vamos… ¿Desde cuando estar secuestrada tenía algo de divertido?

-¡…!- en eso, parecía haber un tipo de pelea en el piso de arriba… hasta escuchó como un hombre cayó al suelo bruscamente… ¿Qué clase de canción le podría sacar a eso? Pero su entretenimiento es cortado al escuchar unos apresurados pasos aproximarse a su habitación, alguien había bajado al sótano.

La castaña poco a poco fue asustándose, tenía un mal presentimiento…

-¡hey, hey…!- un hombre entra a la habitación nuevamente encandilando a la joven, caminando torpemente hasta ella -¡Hooola, niña…!

Mimi tras recuperar parte de la vista detalló una botella que llevaba el hombre en manos, dejando caer cierto líquido al suelo debido a la forma de caminar. Acaso estaba…

¿Borracho?

-_oh, no…_- piensa aterrada, recordando que un hombre malo, bajo los efectos de el alcohol, solo puede traer cosas muy malas…

-te contaré… que casi no me dejan venir…- agarrando la silla con torpeza y sentándose sobre ella, casi perdiendo el equilibrio –pero… mírame- tomando otro sorbo –cuando quiero algo…. Lo tengo…

-…- tratando de alejarse.

-hey, pequeña… ¿Para donde vas?- sentándose esta vez a su lado, de rodillas –solo nos vamos a divertir… un rato…

-¡¡¡…!!!

**_-_**

Yamato había entrado al salón con pasos firmes, aún le dolían las piernas a pesar de haber tenido 3 días recuperándose… y ni se diga de su estómago, aún poseía feos moretones en él…

Pero debía mostrarse fuerte ante aquel monstruo… una simple ventana de debilidad puede ser usado en su contra. Y de ahora en adelante, no iba a dejar que otro descuido como ese se burlara de él, sabiendo que no era su culpa, que no se merecía esa paliza…

Pero en la mafia Ishida, no existe la justicia.

Al entrar, notó la presencia de pocos hombres… uno de ellos tirado en el suelo con un fuerte golpe en el ojo.

-¿Eh…?- acercándose, tratando de hallar a al hombre con la mirada más no lo consiguió -¿Dónde esta mi padre?

-tenía algo que hacer…- responde uno dándole un sorbo a su bebida alcohólica.

-¿…Qué le pasó?- señalando con la mirada al herido.

-se peleó con Ko…- responde uno riéndose –parecían dos borrachos bailando, él mismo se golpeó…

-…- mirando con desaprobación la escena, le daba asco la actitud de esos hombres.

En eso, se escucha al parecer un regaño, bastante intimidante por cierto… parecía provenir de abajo.

-ese Ko…- se burla uno.

-tan rústico con las mujeres como siempre…- termina uno igual de ebrio que los otros.

-¿Qué…?- temiendo lo peor -¿A qué… se refieren?

-ah, el juguete nuevo de tu padre…

-créeme, tratamos de detenerlo pero…- riéndose –desde que esa niña llegó Ko estaba que ardía.

-…- sintió perder su aliento, quería creer que no se referían a ella…

-oye… no digas nada, tu padre había puesto ordenes de no tocarla…

Pero un grito desgarrador casi hace que el rubio perdiera el equilibrio… erizando su piel.

-jajajaja, que manera de hacer gritar a una mujer…

**_-_**

-¡…no te muevas!

El hombre había dejado la botella a un lado para poder agarrar a la castaña por las piernas jalándola hacia él, causando un desespero en ella que complicaba aún más moverla, se sacudía exageradamente y todo para que ese asqueroso hombre no la tocara.

-¡QUE TE QUEDES QUIETA!- depositándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro de ella, regalándole un morado en su mejilla -¡vez, eso te pasa por escurridiza!

-¡…!- poco a poco fue perdiendo las fuerzas, desde hace rato trataba de detenerlo pero era imposible defenderse estando amarrada y teniendo menos fuerza que él.

-ahora… relájate- acariciando las piernas de la castaña, sádico.

-_no…- _rogándole con la mirada.

-¿Qué…?- esta vez, quitándole la tela acercándose a su rostro haciendo más fuerte su aliento a alcohol –¿Qué quieres decirme?

-basta…- con dificultad –por… favor…

-je… mientras más te resistes más me provocas- acariciando con brusquedad sus piernas, agarrando su cabello jalando su cabeza hacia atrás –prometo que no te dolerá…

-¡¡¡…!!!- abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar ello… las alarmas sonaban en su cabeza alertándola que eso no sonaba nada bien, y que sería todo lo contrario…

-veamos… que tenemos aquí…- lentamente metiendo la mano bajo el pijama de la castaña, tocando la parte más íntima de ella.

Fue ahí, con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban, las gastó en un estruendoso grito que seguramente habría desgarrado sus cuerdas vocales, ensordeciendo al hombre obligándolo a separarse unos centímetros.

Más de eso, no podía hacer.

-ja… ¿Qué ganaste con gritar así? En este mundo no existen los héroes…- volviendo a poner la mano en donde estaba –será rápido… -y justo antes de llevar a cabo su plan, el hombre fue alejado bruscamente de la castaña con un tirón de su camisa, siendo lanzado a un lado por un misterioso hombre…

Yamato había entrado con rapidez tras reconocer la situación, abalanzándose encima del engendro y fusionando todas sus fuerzas para lanzarlo lo más lejos posible de ella…

-maldito seas… ¡MALDITO SEAS!- mirando con un profundo odio al hombre.

Dándole la espalda a la joven, el rubio se aproximó a él quien aún se encontraba ido por el ataque, aprovechando y desquitándose con una gran cantidad de puñetazos en su rostro… sin ningún tipo de compasión, golpeándolo hasta sentir sus nudillos sangrar.

-¡YAMATO, BASTA!- unos hombres habían llegado a la escena deteniendo al rubio por los brazos aún cuando él seguía dándole patadas. Estaba decidido a quitarle la vida así sea con los pies…

Mimi observó con distancia todo, después de gastar las energías que le quedaban en ese grito, de milagro mantenía los ojos abiertos… cerrándolos cada vez más. Y a pesar de querer con todas sus fuerzas mantenerlos abiertos y así ver el rostro de su héroe para más nunca olvidarlo… no aguantaba el cansancio.

-Ya…ma…to…

Cayendo en un profundo y necesario sueño…

**-_-_-__-_-_-**

Una pelimorada se encontraba colgando unos hermosos vestidos en ganchos, con intención de guindarlos dentro de un armario inmenso y colorido.

Colores que le hacían falta en su vida… desde que se enteró no había hecho otra cosa que llorar por su amiga.

-Mimi…- suelta en un suspiro tras guardar el último vestido –Si supiera quien te hizo esto…

-jovencita…

-¿Eh…?- volteando a ver, notando la presencia de aquel hombre canoso –señor Jhonn…- haciendo una reverencia por respeto.

-¿Qué hace aquí…? Esta prohibido entrar a la habitación de la señorita…

-yo… me mandaron a ordenar sus ropas, señor…

-¿Terminaste…?

-sí…- apenada.

-entonces sal.

-…- bajando la mirada –Señor Jhonn…

-¿…?

-¿Cuándo regresará…? Han pasado tantos días…

-…- el hombre la mira sorprendido, no comprendía el interés –¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-porque estoy preocupada por ella… ¡Mimi fue secuestrada y…!

-no toleraré que llames a la señorita por su nombre…- levantando la voz, e intimidando a la chica –el servicio se encarga de ser serviciales en los quehaceres del palacio, no de entrometerse en la vida de los Tachikawa.

-…

-y en cuanto al regreso de la señorita… le aconsejó que se vaya olvidando de ella- Yolei miró al hombre con sorpresa, ¿Qué quiso decir? -lo más seguro es que… ya haya muerto.

-¡¡…!!- casi pierde el equilibrio, aquello la dejó en shock –n…o… ¡es imposible! ¡ella está con vida, lo sé! ¡tienen que encontrarla!

-¡jovencita…!- seco –lo que suceda dentro de esta familia no es su asunto… así que márchese inmediatamente sino quiere perder su trabajo- con cierta sorpresa en su interior, era la primera vez que alguien del servicio se interesaba tanto en los Tachikawa.

-…- Yolei miró al hombre entre ofendida y adolorida, bajando la cabeza y saliendo de la habitación sin ni siquiera pedir permiso. Aquella noticia fue fatal para ella, no podía creer que aquella amorosa chica de 17 años estuviera muerta, simplemente era imposible.

El hombre, a diferencia de la pelimorada, la siguió con la mirada bastante tranquilo hasta que ésta desapareció al cruzar una esquina… miró por un minuto la habitación de la castaña, detallando cada rincón y cada objeto, su presencia era sin duda extrañada pero la realidad era que… lo más seguro es que la castaña ya estaba muerta.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación para luego caminar por el pasillo y alejándose de ella… la cual, para nuestra sorpresa, no poseía la insignia que guindaba el día en que secuestraron a Mimi.

**-_-_-__-_-_-**

-¿Cómo se encuentra…?

-e…estable…señor.

Todos los hombres más cercanos a los Ishida se encontraban en el salón, mientras que los se suponían ser vigilantes estaban tirados en el suelo un poco sobrios, siendo vistos con bastante asco.

El hombre tras el escritorio se mantuvo relajado, entrelazando sus manos y estudiando la situación.

-en ese caso…- serio –mátenlo.

-¡¿eh?!

-¡pero Señor…!

-cállense…

-…

-ustedes fueron elegidos para vigilarla, no para ver una película porno…- esta vez mirando al hombre que le había dado la noticia –mátalo, no me sirve una persona que ponga en peligro nuestra mercancía por su falta de sexo…

-…s…sí, señor…- retirándose.

Y tras unos segundos, se escucha un disparo.

-¡señor!- rogando -¡perdónenos! ¡nosotros quisimos evitarlo!

-¡sí, señor…! ¡pero Ko nos amenazó e incluso golpeó muy fuerte a Makoto!

-…- el Ishida los miró detenidamente, se mostraba tan neutro –si se vuelve a repetir… tomen por hecho que sus genitales terminarán en mi mesa, no permitiré otra barbaridad así.

-¡¡…!!- aterrados -¡¡Si, señor!!

-…en cuanto a ti, Yamato…- dirigiéndose al rubio que estaba recostado contra la pared bastante indiferente –me alegra saber que golpeas más fuerte que 4 hombres a la vez- detallando el ojo morado del chico, recordando la paliza que le había ofrecido -¿A qué viniste?

-a ver si me tenías algo…- en brazos cruzados, en aquella pose rebelde.

-vaya, que eficiente…- sonríe –no, la verdad no… pero gracias por encargarte de la basura, hay poco en que confiar…- mirando decepcionado a sus hombres, quienes bajaron la mirada.

En eso, fue como si hubiesen hecho un click en el rubio.

"…_Lo único que te queda es remendar lo que hiciste…"_

Puede que… esta sea la oportunidad.

-¿Y piensas dejarla con quienes esta vez…?- dedicándole una mirada de pocas esperanzas a los hombres de su padre –recuerdo que Ko era de confiar… ¿Qué te hace creer que ellos no serán igual?

-…- analizando, aquello era cierto.

-a la próxima puede que no estés o yo no venga, y a alguno de ellos se le puede pasar la mano…- convincente –allí no tendrás mercancía, y creo que eso pondrá en peligro tu plan…

-vaya…- sonriendo –¿Qué me propones?

-dámela.

-…

-yo a diferencia de tus hombres fui criado con modales… además, este es un lugar muy llamativo al lado de mi edificio, como es muy viejo pocos vecinos tengo y de paso ninguno sabe quien soy…- pausa –así que si me la das no tendrás de que preocuparte… será un buen escondite y no habrán sádicos que la toquen…

-mmm…- todos miraron con sorpresa la situación –eso es cierto pero… ¿Y qué me dice a mí que… tú serás un santo con ella? que yo sepa, eres hombre… ¿no?- los presentes se ríen.

-je…- esta vez dirigiéndose frente a su padre, mirándolo bastante firme –vivo con mi novia, ¿recuerdas?

-…

-y ella es tan Ishida como yo, así que no hará falta decirle que no diga nada…

Todos quedaron en silencio esperando la respuesta del Jefe, quien la verdad parecía bastante convencido… Yamato tenía toda la razón, tenían en manos algo muy importante como para ser sometida a otro descuido…

Y como había dicho el Jefe, la mercancía no se toca.

-vaya, vaya…- sonriendo –al parecer tienes una forma de demostrar que esta vez sí me servirás de algo, hijo…- dando dos aplausos –Yamato Ishida se encargará de ahora en adelante de nuestro tesoro, llevarán en extremo secreto a la chica hasta su casa… cualquier cosa que él pida o necesite se le cumplirá, ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

-¡sí, señor!- respondiendo con duda, pero respetando las órdenes de la Casa.

-buena elección, padre…- caminando hacia la puerta.

-y… Yamato…

-¿…?

-no me hagas arrepentirme, ya que no seré tan considerado si me fallas de nuevo…

-no te preocupes…

Cuando en su mente… tenía el presentimiento de que no solo su padre iba a arrepentirse.

**-**

**-**** To be Continue ****-**

**-**

* * *

Comentarios de la Autora:

6 UP!!!!! Al fiiiiin!!! Y otra vez… CORTADOS!! Juju!xD

Primero que nada… voy a aclararles las razones por las cuales no pude actualizar en esta navidad.

mis padres me secuestraron y nos fuimos a la playa (no Internet) y a las montañas (MENOS INTERNET)

nos cortaron el internet en la casa (q gracias a Dios tengo de nuevo! *.*)

y por último… TAREAAAAAS! Me mandaron como 7… u.u puchero!!!

En fin, he ahí las razones (bastante válidas -.-) por las cuales no publiqué el 6to como regalo de navidad! PERDONEN!!!! Pero el siguiente capítulo remendará el odio que me tienen en este momento n.n (shhh! Esperen el 7mo!) en fin, ¿Cómo estuvieron sus navidades? :D espero que hayan pasado un hermoso y exitoso año nuevo!!! Yo lo pasé con frío u.u y con restos de cohetes sobre la cabeza -.- a la próxima usaré un casco! -_-U

Tarde pero igual… LES DESEO UN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!! Y UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD!!! :D (aunque por la fecha casi q es feliz pascua -.-)

Opinen!!! Esperare sus reviews con ansias!!! :) mil gracias a todos los comentarios que han dejado!!

**Taishou**

**Eri**

**Chizuma**

**Prinzhesita**

**Adrit126**

**Sakura Tachikawa**

**Melisa**

**GoSsiPpRinCeSs90**

**Blue Flower**

**MitsuChaan**

**Sweetcarmeen **

Y respondiendo uno de los comentarios! :) pretendo hacer mi primer **lemmon** en este fic! Así que pendiente!;)

En fin!!! Mucha suerte para este año nuevo!! Espero que sigan en sintonía (XD) animo con las clases!!

_Atte._

**A n D s I**

**- - -**

**- -**

**-**

**v**

**¡ Click !**


	8. Acostumbrándome a las rosas

**Just like Romeo and Juliet**

_**By: A**__** n D s I**_

* * *

Capítulo **7**

"_Acostumbrándome a las rosas__"_

* * *

Sintió algo molestar su sueño, como si una luz atravesara sus parpados obligándola a apretarlos…

Mimi sin muchas ganas entreabrió los ojos, siendo encandilada por una fuerte luz que entraba por la ventana… ¿Qué le pasaron a las cortinas? Trató de esconderse bajo las sábanas y así poder seguir durmiendo, sea cual sea la hora tenía demasiado sueño, ya luego le pediría a las mucamas que cuelguen de nuevo las persianas las cuales misteriosamente habían desaparecido… por ahora, no se levantaría de su cama.

¿Su… cama?

-¡¡…!!- fue en ese instante que la castaña se sentó de golpe, ¿Su cama? ¿Eso quiere decir que todo fue una pesadilla…? Casi a punto de llorar de la felicidad, la joven miró su alrededor…

Pero… esta no era su habitación.

La castaña miró con desconcierto cada rincón, que a diferencia del otro cuarto éste tenía cama, ventana y por supuesto, luz. Detalló las paredes gastadas, el techo abombado por la mala filtración, cajas de cartón arrinconadas en una esquina, polvo; mucho polvo... y fácilmente podía sentir los resortes dañados del colchón.

¿Quién podría vivir en un lugar así?

Mimi apartó la sábana y saco los pies fuera de la cama, dándose cuenta que tenía vendados sus tobillos y sus muñecas…

-_No logro recordar como llegué aquí…_- desconfiada, tratando de conocer en donde se encontraba…

En eso, escucha una puerta abrirse, en compañía de unos pasos fuera de la habitación…

Inmediatamente, como si una ola de terror hubiese impactado contra su cuerpo, Mimi se levantó con rapidez con idea de esconderse o por lo menos agarrar algo con que defenderse… olvidando que tenía muchos días sin caminar, y que sus tobillos aún estaban malheridos como para darse el lujo de correr.

Perdió el equilibrio obligándola a caer contra el suelo, el golpe fue fuerte y ruidoso, se salvó de golpearse la cara ya que sus manos habían amortiguado la caída… lo único malo es que sin duda pudo ser oída, pues el sonido de los pasos del hombre cesaron.

El miedo la invadió…

No podría soportar otra pesadilla como la que vivió en el aquel lugar.

**_-_**

Yamato había llegado del mercado, entrando a su apartamento con las manos ocupadas y con un periódico en su boca.

Caminó hacia la cocina dejando todo sobre una pequeña mesa… se había dedicado a comprar algunas cosas mientras la castaña dormía, era imposible que se escapara con todas las puertas del apartamento cerradas con llave… fue por eso que aprovechó la oportunidad de llenar las alacenas y así tener con que alimentarla.

Si es que darle comida que se hace en 5 segundos podría "alimentarla".

Enlatados, potes de Ramen, almuerzo para microondas… estaba claro que no iba a cocinar –odiaba hacerlo en realidad- así que si ella iba a estar ahí con él debía adaptarse a las reglas; no comida sana por tiempo indefinido. Trataba de no darle tanta importancia a la situación, era como tener una mascota… alimentarla y cuidarla hasta que sus dueños decidan que hacer con ella.

¿Sonó muy cruel?

Sí.

¿Pero qué más podía hacer? Después de todo se trata de un secuestro, no de una visita de parientes lejanos.

En eso, un fuerte golpe interrumpió al rubio, quien apenas lo escuchó se asomó a la sala para verificar si todo estaba en orden, lo cual fue así… por lo tanto, el sonido provenía de…

-…el cuarto.

Dejó las cosas sin guardar y caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación, llevando consigo su llavero y así poder abrir la puerta.

¿Qué podría hacer si la joven habría despertado? Unos agradables "buenos días" no estaba en la lista, no le extrañaría si la castaña le esperara con algo para golpearlo en la cabeza.

Pegó su oído a la puerta esperando otro ruido sospechoso, más no llegó… sin más, introdujo las llaves limitándose a abrir con cuidado la puerta, lentamente… sin ningún apuro, asomando su cabeza poco a poco y así estar precavido por si algún objeto intentara tomarlo por sorpresa. Al fin la abrió lo suficiente como para buscarla con la mirada, notando que la chica no estaba en su cama ni esperándolo con un sartén.

¿No se le pudo ocurrir algo menos imposible que un sartén?

_-¿Dónde está…?_- Yamato escuchó un sollozo… obligándolo a asomarse a un lado de la cama.

Y allí estaba ella…

Tirada en el suelo, sobándose los tobillos, y ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas… llorando tímidamente.

-¿Estás bien?

-…

Suspiró… obvio que no lo estaba.

Miró los tobillos de la chica, los cuales estaban manchados por la sangre de ayer… era mejor cambiar las vendas por unas más limpias, así que se acercó con un paso hacia la castaña, la cual apenas al darse cuenta que se aproximaba a ella se alejó arrastrándose, hasta chocar contra la pared junto la cama, sin tener a donde ir.

-no te haré daño, solo quiero ver tus heridas…

-no…- "no te haré daño, no te dolerá" ya sabía como era el juego, y esta vez no se dejaría atrapar tan fácil –no.. te acerques…

-…- entendió, incluso su voz ronca lo apenó aún más… –solo cambiaré las vendas.

Mimi pareció razonar, detallando las manchas marrones de sangre seca en sus nuevas tobilleras.

–confía en mí…

La castaña tras unos segundos de duda, cedió, acercando el tobillo al rubio para así evitar que el se acercara a ella.

Él sonrío a medias por la respuesta, necesitaba hacerle creer que no le haría daño, y así facilitar los próximos días de convivencia que por ahora no tenía idea de cuantos eran. Tomó con delicadeza el tobillo, retirando las vendas de éste y confirmando el estado de las heridas; mejor que antes, ya que en el día anterior estaban fatales, se había sacudido tanto para escapar que el roce de las sogas quemó y rompió su piel, reflejando claramente el desespero que había tenido la chica cuando aquel depravado intentó violarla.

Maldito… cada vez que se acordaba odiaba el hecho de no haberlo matado con sus propias manos.

Sacó un botiquín de auxilio de debajo de la cama, abriéndolo para poder retirar lo necesario para mejorar el estado de las heridas. Usando un algodón bañado en alcohol, empezó a esparcir el liquido encima de las marcas, provocando una queja en la joven por el ardor… él se detuvo por un momento, conocía esa sensación, sus golpes también fueron tratados de la misma manera y sabía como se sentía. El rubio empleó más suavidad en curarla, mirando fijamente la herida…

Ella de a poco empezó a perder el miedo, creyendo en la palabra de aquel chico misterioso que de verdad quería curar sus heridas. Subiendo su mirada, tratando de detallarlo… cabellos rubios, tez blanca, ojos azules.

-¡…!

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al reconocerlo.

-_es… él_- un sonrojo se pintó en su rostro, sin duda era él.

-listo…- guardando las medicinas tras haber vendado los tobillos de la castaña –tus manos no necesitan ser tratadas… pero ahí tienes una crema por si te duelen- levantándose con intención de salir del cuarto.

-eres…- Yamato se detiene –eres ese chico… él que… me salvó de caer al pozo…

-…- se mantuvo en silencio, sabía que esto ocurriría… sus rostros estuvieron muy cerca como para olvidarse de ambos.

-estoy segura de que eres tú…

No hizo nada, en realidad no sabía como enfrentarla.

-Acaso…- sintiendo un entusiasmo en su pecho, creyendo que el chico que tenía ante ella la había salvado de su secuestro -¡¿Acaso tú me sacaste de…?!

-no te emociones…- volviendo a su actitud de indiferencia, interrumpiendo a la chica –me han mandado a cuidarte mientras ellos deciden que hacer contigo…

Dios…

La castaña casi deja de respirar cuando escuchó aquello.

-…por ahora estás bajo mis cuidados, no saldrás de esta habitación sin mi permiso, yo decido que comes y cuando comes…- abriendo la puerta.

-¡¡detente!!

Anonada, no podía creerlo… ¿El mismo chico que la había salvado ahora también formaba parte de su secuestro?

-¡¿Por qué…?!- poco a poco cayendo en llanto -¿Por qué… me hacen esto?

El rubio sintió comprimir su pecho, quizás esto era más difícil de lo que él había creído… pero ya no había marcha atrás, y si fallaba en esto como había dicho su padre, esta vez no tendría compasión con él.

Por lo menos… la había sacado de esa pesadilla.

-no intentes escapar, o sino me verás obligado a amarrarte…- para luego, abandonar la habitación, dejando a una castaña en su completa perdición.

Yamato se recostó contra la puerta al cruzarla, escuchando como la joven rompía en llanto poco a poco.

Sintiendo como su alma se rompía con cada sollozo.

**-_-_-__-_-_-**

Miró el jarrón con tristeza, acomodándolo en su sitio luego de haberle pasado un trapo para quitarle el polvo. La pelimorada tras enterarse de aquella trágica noticia había perdido las ganas de sonreír, se había dedicado a su trabajo cumpliendo con el horario y las órdenes encomendadas pero… sinceramente no sabía porque seguía trabajando como si nada, ya que si era cierto lo que aquel hombre había dicho… una gran amiga había sido asesinada.

Cargó los peroles de limpieza y caminó por el pasillo, había finalizado su trabajo del día y si quería podía regresar a su casa, pero no lo iba hacer. Por alguna extraña razón sentía como si nadie hacía nada, incluso tenía entendido que el presidente había enfermado y no tenía las fuerzas de encontrar aunque sea el cuerpo de su hija, ¿Qué clase de padre se enfermaría en un caso como éste? ¿Quién rayos se encargaría de encontrar a Mimi entonces?

Suspiró, era una simple mucama… así descubra que los que secuestraron a Mimi fueron los extraterrestres nadie la escucharía.

En eso, nota que había caminado de más… llegando a un pasillo donde tenía prohibida la entrada, solo las mucamas superiores se encargaban de ese lugar, si alguien la veía allí se llevaría un gran regaño, al menos que no haya nadie.

Y no había nadie.

Yolei caminó dudosa por el pasillo, llegando hasta una gran puerta de madera hecha a mano… Dios, definitivamente los Tachikawa eran personas muy adineradas, una simple puerta podría valer más que su propia casa. Pensó que era mala idea, que no tenía órdenes de ir ahí y que su trabajo peligraría si alguien se entera, pero no se detuvo… llegó hasta la puerta, asomándose por la rendija y dándose cuenta que el salón estaba vacío.

-te vas a meter en un grave problema, Inoue…- susurró, para luego abrir la puerta lentamente… encontrándose con un inmenso salón repleto de libros y más libros.

Se trataba de la biblioteca del presidente, entrada exclusiva solo para él y las personas importantes dentro del gobierno. ¿Qué diablos hacía ella ahí? Bueno, la respuesta es que Yolei era la parte física de la palabra "Curiosidad"…

…para no decir entrometida.

Entró al salón con cierta duda… medio cerrando la puerta tras de sí, para luego caminar al centro dedicando una mirada de admiración a la cantidad de libros ordenados alfabéticamente, era un lugar cómodo cabe destacar, ya entendía porque el presidente siempre estaba encerrado en la biblioteca.

Acercándose al escritorio, detalló lo muy ordenado que estaba… eso sí, había muchos papeles pero, en un perfecto orden. Pero su mirada se detiene en un retrato peculiar, se trataba de una mujer muy, pero MUY parecida a Mimi, que vestía incluso ropas similares a las de ella, se notaba una mujer serena, con una hermosa sonrisa que estremeció a Yolei, recordando entonces que se trataba de la señora Tachikawa, la fallecida señora Tachikawa.

Una tristeza volvió a apoderarse de la pelimorada, sintiendo pena por aquel hombre que una vez amó a la mujer en la foto, y que ahora sufría por la pérdida de su hija.

-digan lo que digan… estoy segura que Mimi aún se encuentra con vida, señora Tachikawa…- hablándole a la foto, creyendo que era escuchada.

Pero se vio interrumpida al escuchar unos pasos y unas voces aproximándose al salón, lo cual desesperó a Yolei… ¡sabía que no debía ir allí! Pensó en dar la cara y hacer como si se hubiese perdido algo, aunque lo más seguro lo que esté a punto de perder sea su trabajo.

Al menos que se esconda…

-Cierra la puerta, Kaoho…

Dos hombres entran al salón creyendo que eran los únicos en ella, debido a la enfermedad del señor Tachikawa prácticamente el cargo de la presidencia le pertenecía a Jhonn…

Se veían tensos, especialmente el hombre canoso que se recostó contra el escritorio, mientras que una traviesa pelimorada se escondía bajo de él tapándose la boca con las manos, mucho más tensa que ellos por supuesto. Gracias al cielo que el mueble era de esos que la parte frontal ocultaba donde se colocaban las piernas, se repetía mentalmente que estaba en un gran aprieto y rezaba para Dios existiera y que no iba a permitir que la pillaran.

-¿No deberíamos contarle el plan al señor presidente?

-está tan enfermo que no escucharía…- cruzando los brazos y mirando el suelo –es mejor así…

-pero señor…

-ya te dije, Kaoho… si el presidente se entera de lo que realmente tramamos nos detendrá, no permitirá un masacre en su gobierno…- suspira –mientras menos sepa, mejor.

-¿Y que hay del asesinato del emperador?- sentándose en el sofá -¿No debería saberlo?

-caerá en crisis, y querrá retomar el poder sobre la misión…- el oficial se muestra preocupado -¿Qué? ¿Quieres retirarte?

-¡no, señor!- derecho –prometo seguirlo hasta el final…

-¿Así el final sea repleto de sangre?

-…- algo dudoso –sí, señor…

-me decepcionaría mucho que tu también te opongas con el plan, como el oficial Uchiha…- Kaoho lo mira sorprendido –tuve que llegar a extremos para que no abriera la boca.

-señor…

-tranquilo, solo fue una simple amenaza…- sonriendo.

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, señor?

-adelante…

-¿De verdad todo será por la primera hija?

Un silencio se adueñó de la habitación, impacientando a la pelimorada que había escuchado con pavor cada palabra intercambiada por ellos.

Temía por la respuesta esperada.

-¿…quieres que te sea franco?- gesto positivo –…no.

-¡¡…!!- pasmada.

-desde que mi verdadero señor falleció, he anhelado que el presidente siguiera los pasos de su padre, pero es demasiado bueno para hacerlo…- separándose del escritorio y caminando hacia el ventanal –tratando de ganarse al pueblo… es demasiado ingenuo como para entender que el pueblo de este país es una mancha que debe ser quitada, todo aquel que esté de lado de los Ishida debe ser exterminado.

-…

-en el gobierno del antiguo presidente el sistema funcionaba perfectamente, el comercio internacional era envidiable, más el turismo… Japón pertenecía a uno de los lugares que debía conocerse antes de morir- recordando con nostalgia –el único problema era… ese estúpido barrio, miserables humanos que ensuciaban nuestras calles.

-…señor- confundido –la presidencia del padre del señor Tachikawa fue muy odiada, muchos morían de hambre.

-El éxito comercial era mucho más importante que alimentarlos… si no conseguían trabajo no era nuestra culpa.

-…

-no, Kaoho… no soy un demonio, solo soy un hombre que se preocupa por su país- regresando al escritorio y tomando la foto que la pelimorada había tomado anteriormente –los Ishida asesinaron a la señora Tachikawa, y ahora secuestraron a la señorita… y por culpa del pueblo ellos aún están con vida, porque los protegen… y si nos deshacemos del pueblo…

Yolei estaba casi sin aliento, había escuchado demasiado… ahora sí que necesitaba que no la descubrieran, sí son capaces de acabar con un pueblo serán capaces de matarla por el silencio.

-…atraparemos a los Ishida- termina Kaoho –pero… seguramente se enteraran de la masacre, ¿no cree que podría peligrar la señorita por eso?

-…- bajando la mirada –lo más seguro es que muera antes de que lleguemos a ellos… pero será la única forma si queremos atrapar a la mafia.

-pero si los otros países se enteran de la masacre puede que…

-tranquilo… algo que siempre estará de nuestro lado son los medios de comunicación, diremos que manifestantes se oponían a nuestro gobierno escondiendo a una simple niña, y que tuvimos que actuar drásticamente sino queríamos perder la vida de un inocente.

-algo contradictorio, señor…

-a veces hay que acudir a la hipocresía.

Unas terribles e inoportunas ganas de estornudar empezaron a invadir la nariz de la Inoue, confirmando que luego de salir de este aprieto (si es que salía) debía limpiar un poco el escritorio -_¡no, ahora no…!_- tapándose, pero cuando menos queremos estornudar… es imposible detener las ganas.

-¡chs…!

Casi en susurro, pero aún así el hombre canoso percibió el débil sonido del estornudo. Jhonn miró el salón con bastante sospecha, detallando cada rincón siendo acompañado por Kaoho, aunque este se mostraba despreocupado.

-a lo mejor fue un ratón, señor…

-en el Palacio Imperial de Japón no hay ratones…- Jhonn caminó hacia el escritorio, mientras que la Yolei que se encontraba bajo de él casi llora de los nervios al darse cuenta que la habían escuchado.

Pero solo en películas sales vivo de un momento así.

_-…Diosito…_- cerrando los ojos con fuerza y uniendo las manos –_te lo pido, te lo pido… ¡si existes… que no me pillen, Diosito!_

-…- rodeando el escritorio, faltaban dos pasos para encontrarse descaradamente con la pelimorada.

-_En nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo…_

Amén.

TOC, TOC, TOC…

-¿…?- extrañado –Adelante…

-permiso…- en eso entra una de las mucamas –el señor presidente necesita verlo.

-…- dudoso, mirando nuevamente el escritorio.

-y urgentemente, señor.

-…de acuerdo, gracias- esta vez caminando hacia Kaoho –hablaremos en otro momento, oficial… espere mi aviso.

-sí, señor…

-por favor…- deteniéndose –si alguien se entera de esto, encárgate de esa persona. Prometo que tu nombre estará intacto aún luego de mancharte las manos de sangre…

-…- tragando saliva, esto era en serio –sí… señor.

-vamos.

La puerta de la biblioteca fue cerrada dejando sola nuevamente a aquella pelimorada, había entrado solo por curiosidad, y ahora confirmaba con autoridad que…

"La curiosidad mató al gato"

-Dios mío…- saliendo con dificultad del escondite, recostándose contra el escritorio y respirando profundamente –los Ishida… entonces fue el padre de Yamato que secuestró a Mimi…- mirando la foto otra vez, analizando todo -eso quiere decir que…- con un latido de esperanza –¡Yamato debe saber donde ésta…!

Dios existe.

**-_-_-__-_-_-**

Quería sentir alegría por haber dejado de escuchar aquel llanto, al fin sus sollozos habían cesado luego de varias horas pero…

Eso no lo hacía sentir mejor.

Yamato se hallaba en su sofá, acostado con la vista hacia el techo… eran las 7 de la noche y aún sin haber almorzado no tenía apetito, había escuchado por varias horas como la castaña lloraba, incluso parecía una bebé, ¿saben? Que lloran y lloran por un rato y de repente se callan, y justo cuando cantas "aleluya" por creer que había caído en sueño, vuelven a llorar…

Y lo terrible de esto era que no le hacía falta un biberón para callarla.

El rubio soltó un suspiro, arrastrando su mano desde su frente hasta su barbilla, tratando de creer que esta vez SI se durmió… tras unos minutos de silencio, cantó victoria, definitivamente se había quedado dormida, era su oportunidad para él dormir también y así recuperar el sueño que había perdido en estos días.

Pero claro… tener una hermosa joven conocida como la hija del presidente, secuestrada en su habitación, no era muy alentador que digamos para una rica noche de sueño.

Se levantó de su sofá con dirección hacia la cocina, sacando de la alacena una botella de Whisky y un vaso, sirviéndole 3 hielos y una cantidad moderada de la bebida, cabe destacar… sin agua.

-…salud- suelta en susurro dándole un sorbo, arrugando el rostro al darse cuenta que estaba demasiado fuerte –de…monios.

Yamato miró un plato lleno de comida, cumplió con entregárselo más ella no lo quiso, así como lo dejó así fue como lo retiró. Pensó que a lo mejor ésta era su oportunidad para dejarle la cena para cuando despertara… seguramente iba a hacerlo, el ardor que debía de tener la castaña en su estómago será un perfecto despertador, y al estar más tranquila y con un plato de comida al frente sin duda comerá.

Sacó pan, jamón, queso y mantequilla… preparando dos emparedados colocándolos sobre un plato. Que trabajo tan agotador, ¿no?

Caminó hacia la habitación, abriéndola con la llave mientras llevaba en su otra mano el plato, trató de hacer el menor ruido posible y así no despertarla, lo que menos quería ahora era volver a escucharla llorar y desperdiciar otra comida. Al entrar, buscó a la castaña con la mirada más no la consiguió en la cama.

Estaba dormida sobre el suelo, en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado.

El rubio dejó el plato en el suelo cerca de ella, de manera que pueda ser fácil de ver y que se vea apetitoso, tenía idea de salir inmediatamente pero…

No pudo evitar quedarse parado mirándola fijamente.

Aún vestía aquella corta pijama, reflejando su hermoso cuerpo… sus cabellos ahora se hallaban sueltos esparcidos por todo el suelo, lo tenía verdaderamente largo y hermoso, como típica princesa lo tendría. En eso, detalla el rostro de la joven, se veía tan tiernamente dormida, parecía un ángel…

_-¡¿Pero… qué estoy haciendo…?!_- el Ishida se da cuenta de su falta de responsabilidad, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo y con intensión de salirse del cuarto.

-Yamato…

-¡¡…!!

Casi cae al suelo al escuchar su nombre, haciéndolo voltear inmediatamente hacia la castaña dedicándole una mirada de sorpresa, temiendo que ella conociera su identidad

-¡¿Cómo… sabes mi…?!

-no lo sabía…- la castaña se sienta apoyándose contra la pared, sin poder mirarle a los ojos –…solo lo deduje.

-…

-ahora lo recuerdo… no pude verte, pero al menos pude escuchar como te llamaban luego de quitarme aquel hombre de encima…- pausa, recordando con temor -…solo quería probar si así te llamabas.

El rubio la mira sorprendido, sentía alivio de que ella no sabía que había sido él el causante de su secuestro y de su sufrimiento…

Esperen un momento… ¿Por qué sentiría alivio? ¡le daba igual si se enteraba o no!

-y aunque… me tengas aquí encerrada gracias a ellos…- abrazándose así misma –quería decirte gracias.

-…- quedó en silencio por unos segundos, haber escuchado aquel agradecimiento lo dejó paralizado… podría salir del cuarto y hacer caso omiso a lo que había dicho, o podría decirle que no había porque agradecer demostrándole que estaba segura a su lado.

Pero no hizo ninguna de las dos opciones, solo se quedó ahí parado.

-ahí… tienes comida.

-¿uhm…?

-no has comido en varios días, es mejor que lo hagas… sino puedes enfermar…- la chica mira el plato a su lado con algo de desconfianza, pero el sonido de su estómago hizo señas de que esos dos emparedados, con veneno o no, necesitaba comérselos.

Mimi agradece con un gesto algo apenada… pero al ver que detrás de Yamato había como una especie de sala llamó su atención.

-¿vives… aquí?

-…- el rubio la mira desconcertado, ¿Acaso quería tener una conversación con él?

-es un lugar muy bonito- aún sin mirarlo a la cara -¿vives solo…?

-…- nuevamente confundido si responderle o no.

-lo lamento…- suspira, volviendo a bajar la mirada –es que…- Mimi sabía que aquel rubio que estaba ante ella no era una mala persona, además… él era el mismo chico del pozo, él fue quien la salvó.

Quería conocerlo.

-…es la primera vez… que me siento tan sola.

-haz silencio…

Apenada, había hablado demasiado.

-¿…?- en eso, se da cuenta como el joven rubio se sienta a través de la puerta, recostándose contra el marco sin dirigirle la mirada.

-te haré compañía mientras comes, luego dormirás y te encerraré hasta mañana en la hora de tu desayuno- mira de reojo a la castaña quien había aceptado la sugerencia del chico, para luego empezar a comerse los emparedados.

Pasaron varios minutos mientras la chica comía, en los que Yamato estaba absorto en sus pensamientos… a varios pasos de él estaba aquella joven que ahora pertenecía a su vida, deseó tanto volverla a ver que Dios escuchó sus palabras llevándolos a esa situación. Claro está… que él no pidió secuestrarla y tenerla en su habitación.

Oh, cierto… en realidad él **sí** la había secuestrado, y él **sí** había pedido para que estuviera en su apartamento.

¡Bravo, Matt!

-me llamo Mimi…

-¿…?- el rubio voltea a verla, notando que ya la joven había terminado de comer.

-seguramente ya lo sabías o no te interesa saberlo pero… quería presentarme- esta vez, encontrándose con la mirada del rubio, provocando un gran sonrojo en éste y haciendo que la evadiera inmediatamente.

-ajá… _ya lo sabía…_

-es cómico…

-¿Qué?

-que hace nada estaba en mi alcoba soñando con cosas imposibles, y que ahora esté secuestrada.

No respondió…

-¿Te puedo pedir algo?- Yamato la mira desconcertado.

-¿Pedirme algo?

-sí… como un trato.

-¿Qué si te dejo ir te encargarás que no me harán nada?- ríe absurdo, levantándose.

-no, yo…

-¿Qué te hace creer que haré algo por ti?

-…

-recuerda, no estás de vacaciones… y no pienso hacerte favores.

-pero…- ofendida -¡¿Entonces por qué eres tan amable conmigo?!

El chico no responde, ¿Acaso era amable con ella?

-¡me curas las heridas, me alimentas, me haces compañía mientras como…!- el rubio se sonrojó nuevamente, no se había dado cuenta pero de verdad era amable con ella.

-…

-yo solo quiero pedirte que…

-cállate.

-¡…!

-ya te dije, no pienso hacerte favores… y lo que he hecho por ti a sido porque me lo han pedido… ¿De acuerdo?- no respondió, aquellas palabras tan fuertes intimidaron a la pobre castaña –así que no te hagas ideas, pidas lo que me pidas ellos vendrán por ti- para luego dejar a la joven nuevamente sola.

Volvió a respirar como si hubiese retenido la respiración por mucho tiempo, recostándose contra la puerta y mirando sin palabras hacia el techo… no lo podía creer pero sí era amable con ella, un grave error considerando como son las circunstancias. La realidad era que sí le habían pedido alimentarla, pero las otras cosas que había dicho la castaña no estaban en su obligación.

¿Entonces…? ¿Por qué rayos se comportaba así?

Bajó la mirada al suelo, tratando de meterse a la cabeza de que toda aquella "amabilidad" debía terminarse pero YA, ella podría aprovecharse de él por eso y sí dejaba escapar a la chica fallaría como Ishida y como hermano mayor… no podía permitir que la vida de su familia peligrara por una tonta niña, no es su culpa que ella llevara el apellido Tachikawa, y que su padre la odiara tanto.

De todas formas, ya vendrían por ella… solo debía ser un poco más paciente y listo, ya remendó su error -o sea, no del todo pero… algo es algo- y ya podría vivir en paz, lo que pase luego con ella ya no será de su incumbencia.

Además, encariñarse con aquella hermosa castaña será doloroso para cuando deban llevársela.

-¡_demonios, Yamato_!- se regaña, caminando hacia el sofá y tirándose con rabia tras pensar en su belleza.

Estúpido Tk, estúpida manera de remendar…

**_-_**

Abrió los ojos con lentitud… recibiendo la luz del día con pocas ganas.

El rubio se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido, así como se tiró en el sofá así despertó. Se sentó con pesar mientras sacudía sus cabellos dorados tratando de despertarse, hoy sin duda debía comer algo, sentía su estómago arder.

Se levantó del sofá caminando hacia el baño para cepillarse sus dientes, cuando en eso escucha la puerta de su apartamento abrirse… no le dio importancia porque esperaba la visita de ella, quien entró tranquilamente llevando unas bolsas en manos.

-¿Hay alguien en casa?

-ujum…- Yamato sale del baño con el cepillo aún en la boca, recibiendo a la pelirroja con indiferencia.

-ahí estás…- la pelirroja se acerca al rubio dejando las bolsas aún lado -¿Dónde está…?

Señaló la puerta de su habitación, viendo como la chica caminaba hacia ésta y abría la puerta lentamente.

–vaya, vaya… es bastante bonita- sonríe picarona –si te empieza molestar podrías mandármela al trabajo, no le iría nada mal…

-Jora…- escupiendo al lavamanos y limpiando su rostro con una toalla –cierra la puerta y déjala dormir.

-¿no te parece que esa ropa es algo inadecuada?

-¿no te has visto al espejo?- esta vez revisando las bolsas, notando que adentro habían ropas -¿eh…?

-no me causa gracia tu comentario…

-¿Qué es todo esto, Sora?

-ropa…- acercándose –me imaginé que la ibas a necesitar, también traje para que se bañara y otras cosas…

-…- extrañado -¿Por qué lo haces…?

-la mujer tiene necesidades, Yamato… además, tu padre me lo pidió…

-¿…?

-me dijo "la mercancía debe estar en buen estado"- imitando al hombre –me dio el dinero para comprar algunas cosas y le traje de mi ropa, la más… decente- dándole énfasis a la palabra, volteando los ojos.

-oh…

La pelirroja se dirige a la cocina con intención de cocinar huevos fritos con pan tostado, mientras que el rubio solo se encontraba sentado en el sofá bastante agotado, era inevitable que estuviera así encargándose de algo tan grande como un secuestro… Aquello atrajo la atención de Sora, quien al terminar de cocinar prepara el plato de la chica… para luego recoger las bolsas y dirigirse a la habitación.

-hey, ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-debes estar cansado de encargarte de ella… deja que yo me ocupo.

-¡no…!- Matt se levanta inmediatamente y le quita la comida a la pelirroja –no es necesario… mi padre solo te mando a traer esas cosas, más no ser su niñera también.

-solo… quería ayudar- ofendida.

-gracias, pero no es necesario…- repitiendo, tomando las bolsas también.

El rubio justo antes de entrar siente la necesidad de voltear a verla, se había dado cuenta que era demasiado atenta con él como para ser tan antipático con ella.

-Sora…

-¿ahora qué…?- a la defensiva.

-gracias…- la pelirroja se sonroja por la mirada que había plantado el Ishida sobre ella –no tienes porque hacer esto, pero aún así lo haces… gracias.

-…- apenada –solo… quiero ayudarte.

-y lo estás haciendo, pero lo que está adentro de ésta habitación es demasiada responsabilidad…- pausa –puedes peligrar si te metes más en esto.

-Matt…

-nos vemos…- despidiendo a la chica con una sonrisa, haciendo que el corazón de la pelirroja latiera a mil por segundo.

**-_-_-__-_-_-**

-buenas tardes… ¿Se encuentra la señorita Tachikawa?

La mucama al escuchar el nombre guardó silencio, dejando al chico cabellos azules bastante confundido por el cambio de actitud tan repentino. Habían recibido órdenes de no comentar el estado de la joven, por ahora debían decir que Mimi se encontraba en un viaje necesario y que aún no sabían de su regreso.

Algo similar, solo que Mimi no estaba de vacaciones.

-a viajado a Europa, me temo que la señorita no regresara por algunas semanas, joven Kido- responde con pesar, bajando la mirada.

-…oh- desconcertado –no sabía que iba de vacaciones…

-…- tratando de esconder las ganas de llorar -¡Yolei!

Una pelimorada se acerca con sus ropas de mucama, que a diferencia de la mujer ésta se mostraba verdaderamente tensa.

-Dígame…

-sírvale por favor al joven Kido el té, para que descanse del viaje que tuvo hasta la mansión.

-sí- acto seguido, la mujer se retira en cuanto el chico entró al gran salón –muy buenas tardes, pase adelante que en seguida le llevo el té…

-no, no hace falta…- extrañado, sentía como si le escondiesen algo –disculpa…

-¿sí?

-¿te molestaría responderme una pregunta…?

-…- sorprendida -¿Qué desea preguntarme?

-¿Dónde está Mimi?- los nervios invadieron a Yolei, lo que menos quería era responder una pregunta como esa.

-…

-y por favor, no me diga que está viajando… sé que no lo está.

Inoue detalló al chico, quien se mostraba de confianza… sabía que él compartía un gran vínculo con la castaña, y que merecía saber la verdad.

En pocas palabras, hoy era el día de violar reglas.

-…vamos- tomó la mano del joven y salió de la mansión junto con él, cerciorándose que nadie los veía –¿me prometes que luego de que hablemos me ayudarás…?

-oh… bueno, depende…- dudoso.

-¡promételo!

-¡…!- asustado –lo…lo prometo.

-…hagamos como si te acompañase hasta el auto para darte indicaciones de algún sitio al que quieras ir…

-¿eh?

-sólo… haz lo que te dije.

Empezaron a bajar las escaleras dirigiéndose a un pequeño auto que se encontraba estacionado en frente, confundiendo en grande al chico cabellos azules que no despegaba la mirada sobre Yolei.

-Mimi fue secuestrada…

-¡¡¿¿QUÉ??!!

La pelimorada casi salta encima del joven tras el grito, tapándole la boca y mirando desesperada a los lados.

-¡shh!- separándose -¡disimula…!

-…

-Me tienen prohibido hablar sobre esto, comotellames… así que es mejor que no me metas en un problema.

-Jou…

-¿…?

-me llamo Jou- aún sorprendido -¿Por qué me cuentas esto si te lo tienen prohibido?

-porque no quiero quedarme con las manos cruzadas mientras que Mimi está en peligro… necesito confiar en alguien urgentemente, y te elegí a ti…

-…

-jum…- suspirando, para luego señalar hacia un sitio, como si estuviera dando indicaciones –sé como encontrar a Mimi porque sé quienes la secuestraron, pero no puedo ir sola, y por eso necesito que me ayudes- esta vez señalando hacia otro lugar –ven a buscarme en dos días a la misma hora, ambos encontraremos a Mimi y la traeremos antes de que sea tarde- finalizando "las indicaciones".

-espera- dudoso -si sabes donde está… ¿Por qué no le dices al presidente?

-no puedo…- bajando la mirada –el presidente está muy enfermo, y la misión de rescate está en manos de otra persona.

-¿Y por qué no le dices a…?

-Jou…- seria –si pudiera créeme que lo haría, pero no puedo. Aquellos hombres que se dicen ser leales al presidente son unos monstruos.

-…

-a ellos… les conviene que Mimi esté secuestrada...

-¡¡…!!

-vete…- dando unos pasos hacia atrás –si sigues aquí sospecharan que te dije algo. Luego te diré más- para luego alejarse.

Y tras rogarle en silencio para que no dijera nada, corrió hacia las puertas de la mansión, mientras que Jou aún procesaba la información en su cabeza.

-_Mimi…_

**-_-_-__-_-_-**

Dejó escapar una lágrima, sin despegar la mirada al techo.

Otro día más.

Acostada en el mismo suelo de hace tres días, ya ni recordaba la suavidad de su almohada, ni la sabrosa comida que cocinaban las mucamas de su mansión… había olvidado hasta el perfume de las rosas, que en todas las mañanas recibían su despertar.

Se sentía tan miserable, la última vez que comió fue cuando había sido acompañada por aquel rubio ojos azules que a veces era amable, y a veces era un tirano. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él? Aquel chico que había hecho latir su corazón, el mismo chico que en estos momentos la mantenía encerrada sin ninguna opción.

Sea cual sea la manera en que el destino juegue con ella, debía ser fuerte… y salir de ahí en cuanto pueda.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose interrumpió los pensamientos de la castaña, dejando entrar un poco de luz de la sala ya que había caído la noche y ella no estaba de humor para encender la luz.

-…- se hizo la dormida, reconociendo los pasos del chico que entraban a la habitación.

-¿cuando empezarás a dormir en la cama…?- soltó, no esperando respuesta… el rubio dejó el plato de comida en el suelo y caminó hacia la chica, moviendo el brazo de ésta con su mano –oye…

-…

-jum…- suspira, confirmando que yacía profundamente dormida.

Yamato se quedó unos segundos agachado frente a ella, mirándola una vez más sabiendo lo arriesgado que era… Después de interrumpir groseramente aquel "trato", no volvieron a intercambiar palabras, ya que una relación entre Secuestrador y Secuestrada debía ser muda.

Pero no podía evitarlo… por más que quisiese ser indiferente con ella, no podía.

Recordó que la chica yacía en la misma parte del piso donde la había dejado el primer día, debía de ser increíblemente incómodo dormir sobre el suelo… no entendió su preocupación, pero tampoco entendió de donde sacó el valor para cargarla. Con sutileza la cargó en sus brazos sin intención de despertarla, rogando mentalmente que no lo hiciera ya que la verdad sería terriblemente vergonzoso.

Mimi, que fingía dormir, al sentir como es elevada del suelo en los brazos del rubio casi siente su corazón salir de su pecho… ¡Dios, la estaba cargando! No comprendió los nervios que estaba sintiendo, pero prefirió seguir disimulando que soñaba y esperar…

Esperar a que como una cama se transformaba en su nuevo piso…

Al sentir como es recostada delicadamente en la cama y a la vez siendo arropada sintió tranquilidad, sintió algo cálido en su pecho. Aquel misterioso chico la trataba de una manera tan extraña -todo lo contrario a lo que haría un secuestrador- que simplemente no entendía lo que sucedía…

No pudo evitar recordar que ésta había sido la segunda vez en sentir los brazos del rubio… y no pudo evitar sentir como un ligero sonrojo colmaba sus mejillas.

¡Rayos!

-listo…- acostó a la chica y la acomodó bastante bien, detallando que aún vestía su pijama a pesar de haberle dejado encima de la cama ropas nuevas. No comprendía porque debía ser tan testadura, al menos que disfrute el lujo que le ofrecía… en aquel otro lugar ni le darían comida.

Tras arroparla, se sentó a su lado y se mantuvo así por unos segundos… su mente le mandaba señales de alarma, que debía salir de la habitación inmediatamente, pero… su cuerpo decía que no, y por eso no podía controlar el impulso de sus manos… que ahora tenían intención de acariciar el rostro de la joven.

-_¡No…!_- deteniéndose en seco, respirando profundamente –te volviste loco, Matt…- quiso levantarse, pero otra vez plantó la mirada sobre el sutil rostro de Tachikawa, detallando cada rasgo… que otra vez se les hacían tan perfectos.

Intentó nuevamente acariciar su rostro… y con éxito. Posó sus dedos ligeramente sobre la mejilla de ella, sintiendo su suavidad… piel de porcelana. Paseó con delicadeza su caricia hasta llegar a los cabellos y confirmar que eran igual de suaves, era la primera vez que veía a una mujer tan perfecta en términos de cuentos de hadas, y ni se diga de su cuerpo… se estaba muriendo de las ganas de poder tocarlo.

-_Mimi…_- pensó para sus adentros, moviendo un mechón castaño para poder apreciar más su rostro.

De repente, un aroma entró por sus fosas nasales, estremeciéndolo… recordando aquellos momentos que aquella castaña había hecho temblar su suelo por un simple olor a flores.

-y aún… hueles a rosas...- repite lentamente, acercándose a su rostro con idea de sentir nuevamente aquel aroma… aunque no pudo evitar la tentación de contemplar sus labios los cuales se veían extremadamente provocativos.

No sabía que le pasaba pero… sentía que si no la besaba en ese momento no iba a dormir en paz en toda la noche.

Por otro lado… Mimi sintió la respiración del rubio aproximarse a ella, mientras que su corazón latía desesperadamente… ¡Es él, es él! Aquella frase le pertenecía a su príncipe azul, a aquel chico lobo que la había cautivado con la mirada en simples segundos. Tenía una fuerte necesidad de abrir los ojos y contemplar aquellos ojos azules una vez más, queriendo creer que él, como su príncipe azul, la rescataría de ese lugar y la sacaría de ahí.

-_Deja… de soñar…_- se reprimió ella en pensamientos, paciente… añorando de que aquella inesperada cercanía hacia su rostro era por su perfume…

Y no para… besarla.

_-¡basta…!_- inmediatamente, sin poder aguantar más, abrió sus ojos de par en par… descubriendo un rostro sumamente cerca al de ella que la miraba con igual sorpresa.

Oh, Dios… ¡sí la iba a besar!

-¡¡¡AGH…!!!- muerto de pena, susto, nervios… el rubio se había abalanzado hacia atrás cayendo al suelo de trasero, dejando a una muy sonrojada Mimi sin mover un solo músculo.

Esto sí que era vergonzoso.

-¡¡…desp…per…pertas..te…!!- tartamudeó levantándose de golpe, derecho y sin dirigirle la mirada, estaba tan rojo como un tomate…

Miró de reojo al chico, notando claramente su estado… un interminable silencio volvió a apoderarse entre ellos, lo cual fue "supermegahiper" incómodo considerando lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

-¡¡…yo…yo…eh…quería…yo…!!- insultándose mentalmente, parecía el propio niño avergonzado que no podía articular ni una sola palabra… es más, si fuera un niño hubiese mojado los pantalones de la pena.

Diablos, necesitaba una excusa…

-tengo sed…

-¿¿…??- Yamato se extrañó por aquella petición, mirando a medias a la chica quien había desviado su mirada sonrojada.

El rubio suspiró, era mejor traerle agua antes de que empiece con las preguntas… así que salió de la habitación con dirección a la cocina con pasos torpes, olvidando un pequeño detalle debido a como volaba su mente.

Había dejado la puerta abierta.

Mimi perdió el aliento… lo primero que se le ocurrió tras aquel momento verdaderamente vergonzoso fue… ¡Tengo sed! ¿Vamos Mimi, estaban a punto de besarte y piensas en agua? Al igual que él, necesitaba romper el silencio que se había intercalado entre los dos y que casi los vuelve locos. Pensó en aquella frase, en aquellos hermosos ojos azules, y en aquellos brazos que encajaban perfectamente en su cuerpo.

_-¡Mimi…!-_ sentándose de golpe, sentía como si el corazón se le fuera a salir.

Pero en eso se da cuenta de algo, la puerta de la habitación estaba abierta… con la vista perfecta hacia la puerta del apartamento, y sin ningún obstáculo en el medio.

Si hace minutos estaba considerando la idea de escapar apenas tenga la oportunidad, ese era el momento perfecto.

Yamato sirvió agua en el vaso y volvió a guardar la jarra, por unos segundos se quedó mirando fijamente el objeto, como hipnotizado… ¿Qué rayos había hecho? ¡por el amor a Cristo, casi la besa! ¿En qué estaba pensando? Lo primero que se dijo fue que mientras menos hablen mejor, y ahora casi la besa…

Malditas hormonas.

Suspiró, ya metió la pata… es hora de sacarla. Dio un paso con intención de salir de la cocina, cuando en eso… ve como una castaña corre rápidamente hacia la puerta de la salida pasando justo frente de él, eso hizo reaccionar al rubio inmediatamente tirando el vaso lleno de agua al suelo y tratando de alcanzar a la chica.

Y como si fuera en cámara lenta, Mimi cuando casi pudo tomar la manilla de la puerta, un desesperado rubio la había alcanzado, deteniéndola y tirándose encima de ella, provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo quedando la joven bajo de él.

Faltaba tan poco… solo faltó un segundo para su libertad. Miró con dolor la lejana manilla con la respiración acelerada, mientras que una mirada azulada se posó sobre ella con bastante sorpresa. Por unos segundos se quedaron así, inmóviles, cuando al fin la castaña reaccionó, dirigió una desesperada mirada hacia él…

-¡déjame!

-…

-¡¡¡DEJAME IR!!!- esta vez pataleando, tratando de quitarse al chico de encima que se apoyaba sobre sus muñecas y sosteniendo sus piernas con sus rodillas.

-quédate tranquila…

-¡¡SUELTAME…!!

-¡que no!

-¡¡¡DIJE QUE ME SUELT…!!!

Pero sus palabras fueron súbitamente calladas por algo suave y tierno que acariciaba sus labios… Yamato había reprimido su queja besándola instantáneamente, sin pensarlo... deteniendo la respiración de la castaña quien poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos entregándose, como si un ser celestial estuviera apresándola con el más dulce primer beso.

Nuevamente, malditas hormonas.

**-**

**-**** To be Continue ****-**

**-**

* * *

Comentarios de la Autora:

OH OH O M G! O_O dioooooosss!! a ver, levante la mano quien quiere ser MIMI! xD

7 up!!!:) (xD) al fin! Ya lo había tenido listo desde hace tiempo pero quise arreglar ciertos detallitos! La verdad es un milagro que esté escribiendo ya que las tareas estan fatales! Tengo muchos trabajos en estas semanas T.T en finnn!! SE BESAROOOOON!!! No tienen idea de cómo estaba de impaciente por escribir el besoXD pues, sí, ahora estos chiquillos vivirán juntos de ahora en adelante!

Noticia de última hora!xD _Nuevo Fic publicado_! Se llama **Instituto Hokkaido**, si llegan a tener el chance se pasan para ver que opinan!:)

Espero que les haya gustado este capi!!:) ya estoy en progreso con el 8! Y por cierto, como siempre, **MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**!!!

**Sakura Tachikawa**

**sweetcarmeen**

**Pottsylvania**

**Andrea(tocayaaXD)**

**Taishou**

**Mavi-neko**

**MitsuChaan**

**Hana Echizen**

**Melisa**

**Eri**

**Chizuma****.**

Gracias por molestarse en escribir un comentario!:) siempre me hacen reír y me entusiasman!! Ya estoy ansiosa por saber como fue su reacción con el beso!xD

Cuídense mucho!!

_Atte._

**A n D s I**


	9. Me enamoré de ti

**Just like Romeo and Juliet**

**_By: A n D s I_**

* * *

**Nota!**

_Ya sea por Youtube o por otro medio… busquen la canción "Kissing You", de Des'ree… y pónganla justamente donde esté "**En eso…**", en negrita. Se los recomiendo!;)_

* * *

Capítulo **8**

"Me enamoré de ti…"

* * *

Se levantó del sofá tras escuchar cesar el sonido de la ducha, confirmando que la chica había terminado de bañarse.

Yamato comprendía en cada aspecto a la joven castaña, sabía porque había intentado escapar, y sabía perfectamente porque le había pasmado aquella dolorosa cachetada en su mejilla –la realidad era que se lo merecía-, pero lo único que provocaba desconcierto en él era…

¿Acaso ella cedió al beso?

Eso fue lo que percibió luego de obligarla a hacer silencio al besarla, pues… él simplemente había unido sus labios con los de ella, y por un instinto de hormonas el rubio trató de introducir su lengua dentro de ella, encontrándose con la sorpresa que ella lo había dejado entrar, sin queja alguna.

Todo lo contrario, juraba que había escuchado hasta un gemido.

El beso se tornó intenso al contacto de ambas lenguas, haciendo que la temperatura subiera para los jóvenes que se habían dejado llevar por un impulso y que habían transformado un simple beso a uno increíblemente apasionado.

-Demonios, Ishida… ¿En qué pensabas?

**Flash Back**

El sonido de una cachetada retumbó por todo el salón… separando inmediatamente al rubio de los labios de ella.

Lo que había hecho era fatal, una pésima decisión por parte de él, ya que no solo se había ganado su buen merecido por pasarse de listo, sino que también había fallado a la promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo en tener el menor contacto posible con ella.

Tras un segundo para procesar el dolor que se esparcía en su mejilla, se separó un poco más lentamente. Mimi, por su parte, se paró con rapidez apenas el joven le dio la opción de alejarse y corrió hacia la habitación, cerrando fuertemente la puerta dejando al pobre de Yamato ahogado de la vergüenza y del arrepentimiento.

Más vergüenza que arrepentido, ya que… demonios, ese había sido tremendo beso.

Se levantó con torpeza, sobándose su mejilla que aún le ardía de dolor, aturdido aún por la pasión que había corrido por sus venas segundos antes, era la primera vez que se comportaba de aquella manera… tan rústico, tan deseoso de besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento. ¿Y saben que era lo peor de todo esto? ¡Que ella pareció gustarle! Sino hubiese sido así… ¿Entonces por qué no lo detuvo antes? Habían durado unos minutos por lo menos… los mejores minutos de su vida.

Prefirió no sacar conclusiones, sintiendo que imaginaba cosas y que ella había cedido porque se sintió obligada, así que sin más caminó pausadamente hacia la habitación con la puerta cerrada, buscando en su cabeza las palabras adecuadas para demostrarle lo apenado que estaba, y que todo había sido un error.

Pero justo antes de abrir la puerta, alguien se adelantó mostrándose molesta.

Muy molesta.

-Antes de que vengas a amarrarme o lo que sea, solo quiero decirte que eres un imbécil…

-¡…!

-¡¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso?!- paralizado, no le salían las palabras –¡…puedes amenazarme todo lo que tú quieras, pero nunca te voy a perdonar lo que acabas de hacer!

Había escuchado absorto cada palabra, completamente perplejo por el valor que poseía aquella castaña para enfrentarse de esa manera. Recordemos algo… él es el Secuestrador, el obligado a mantenerla encerrada, ¿Acaso no sabía que él tenía control sobre ella? ¿Qué si le daba la gana podía matarla o entregarla a la mafia?

Sí, ella lo sabía.

Pero también sabía que él no haría eso.

-Ugh…- suspira, calmándose un poco para luego mirar firmemente al rubio –tienes que prometerme que no volverás a hacer otra cosa como esa…

-…- Yamato la miró incrédulo, la realidad era que se lo tenían prohibido pero… escuchar aquello como una orden lo hizo sentir retado, y al rubio algo que le gustaba eran los retos -¿Y qué pasa si no lo hago?

-¡Entonces me pondré difícil!

-¿En serio…?- con una sonrisa de medio lado, le gustaba ver a la castaña enfadada –hace momentos mostrabas todo lo contrario…

-¡Eres un…!- estuvo a punto de darle otra cachetada, pero el rubio la detuvo agarrando su mano -¡…!

-No vuelvas a pegarme…

-No vuelvas a besarme…

Se miraron fijamente por algunos segundos, creando una tensión entre ellos que aumentaba cada vez más y más…

El rubio poco a poco fue soltando la mano de la joven, calmando el ambiente y relajando los músculos de ambos chicos, fácilmente podría decir que hacía bastante calor, ya sea por el odio que se refleja en la mirada de la castaña, o porque se moría de las ganas por terminar lo que había empezado hace un rato.

-Te propongo algo…- la chica lo mira esperando alguna interrupción, pero el joven la dejó seguir –Prometo colaborar con esto del secuestro… siempre y cuando no te sobrepases conmigo.

-¿De qué manera me lo facilitarías?- interesado.

-Te ayudaré a cocinar, a limpiar, y no tendrás porque sentirte como una niñera...

-¿Cocinas bien?

-¿Quieres probarlo?

-…- el rubio sonríe, la chica tenía agallas.

Y eso le gustaba.

-¿Ese era el trato que me querías hacer hace poco?

-Sí…- más relajada –sé que te conviene que colabore, y a mí me conviene sentirme segura antes de que ellos… vengan por mí- bajando la mirada –y aunque yo no termine ganando, por lo menos no quiero que mis últimos días de vida en este lugar sea con un sádico.

Sus últimos días de vida… aquello lo dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

Mimi a pesar de haberse mostrado frágil y distante, estuvo sacando conclusiones y analizando la situación a la que fue sometida, ella sabía que si la habían metido en este apartamento, con un chico que no se compara en nada con sus antiguos secuestradores, era porque algo grande le esperaba… y no precisamente un premio Nobel.

Por eso necesitaba sentirse segura mientras… sabiendo que el joven rubio al que le había propuesto el trato era capaz de acceder, ya que si tanto se esmeraba por mantenerla encerrada era por algo, y si en el próximo intento de escape –que lo más seguro no se repetirá considerando los resultados- ella realmente logra escapar, será devastador para Yamato, causando una posible muerte para él.

O peor aún, para su hermano

-Está bien…

-¿Eh…?

-Trato hecho.

**End of Flash Back**

Yamato suspiró, quizás esto del trato podría ser conveniente… y no es que vivirán felices pero por lo menos no se tendrán porque mandar miradas con odio ni con 100 ojos por todo el apartamento vigilándola, simplemente deberán convivir como simples compañeros de cuarto, viviendo juntos hasta que le avisen cuando irán a buscar a la castaña.

Unos compañeros de cuarto bastante peculiares, ¿No lo creen?

Caminó hacia la cocina con idea de preparar el desayuno de la chica, tomando un plato y sirviéndole cereal, con una cantidad moderara de leche y teniendo la mente en otro lado mientras observaba ausente como el líquido llenaba el pequeño bol. No sabía cual podrían ser los resultados al permitir un poco de confianza entre ellos, y más aún teniendo un beso en sus diarios de vida que es difícil de olvidar… pero sí sabía que si no accedía al trato de la chica, posiblemente ésta trataría de escapar de nuevo, complicándole la misión como si estuviera cuidando un químico radioactivo; un arma mortal.

Un arma mortal que besa muy bien…

Por otro lado una nueva Mimi se encontraba vestida con una ropa que no era su pijama, sino una simple blusa de tiras color rosa y un Jean ajustado bota ancha, resaltado sus curvas. Se miró al espejo detallando sus ojeras, no había dormido en toda la noche tras el suceso de ayer, y no necesariamente por pensar en el trato.

Sí, tampoco podía quitarse de la cabeza aquel beso.

¿Qué tipo de insecto le había picado a ese rubio? ¿Acaso no sabe que su misión tiene reglas? Estaba segura que las tenía, no secuestras a la hija del presidente solo para tenerla encerrada y besarla.

¿Verdad…?

_-¡Tachikawa!-_ se regaña, sacudiendo su cabeza _–…es mejor que lo olvides, ¡pero ya!_

Se armó de valor y abrió la puerta, dejando salir todo el vapor que se disipaba en la sala… ahora que lo analiza era la primera vez que miraba el sitio con más detalle, el cual no era para nada ordenado ni lindo, cabría en la perfecta definición de "Hombre soltero", el cual desconoce por completo la palabra Limpieza.

Caminó hasta tener visibilidad de la cocina, notando como un rubio desayunaba un plato de cereal encima del mueble que obviamente no era para sentarse… aprovechó la oportunidad de cómo aún no la había visto y se regaló unos segundos para mirarlo, para estudiarlo, para confirmar que aquel chico de sus sueños era ahora el que la tenía secuestrada. ¿Por qué…? Pareciera como si hubiese sido contratada para una película de Holliwood; "Secuestrada por mi príncipe azul" seguramente sería su nombre. Aún no le entraba en la cabeza porque su destino había sido éste, sin aviso ni nada, ¡allí estaba! Encerrada en un sucio apartamento barato con aquel joven que había detenido su respiración tantas veces.

Sintió sus labios arder… otra vez recordando como ya dejaron de ser vírgenes, ya que ese había sido su PRIMER beso, ¡sí, compañeras! Su primer beso, ningún momento romántico bajo las estrellas, ningún ramo de rosas en su mano, simplemente robado… y por un misterioso rubio que cada vez que lo tenía cerca sentía como un terremoto grado 6 se adueñara de su suelo.

Imagínense…

-¿Qué tanto miras?

Yamato se había percatado de su presencia, aún sin devolverle la mirada concentrado en su cereal. Mimi se sonrojó por la sorpresa, ¿Desde cuando sabía que ella lo estaba mirando?

-Ven a comer.

La castaña caminó hasta la mesa, permitiendo al chico que la mirase de arriba a bajo sin que se diera cuenta… había quedado embobado al verla, volviendo la imagen a su mente de un diminuto vestido negro bastante ajustado, un beso con gemidos incluidos y unas endemoniadas ganas de agarrarla por la cintura y adueñarse de esas curvas.

-Disculpa…

-¿…?- Yamato la mira tras ser llamado, despertando de su sueño.

-Se te va a botar el…

-¡Fuck!- sintiendo como algo frío caía encima de él, un poco de leche y…

-…cereal.

El chico se bajó del mueble bastante molesto, secándose el pantalón con un trapo de cocina e insultando quien sabe que ya que él único culpable de aquello era él.

O mejor dicho, de las mismas hormonas que lo traicionaron ayer.

-Demonios…- calmándose, dejando su plato a un lado –ahí… está tu desayuno- señalando la mesa –come.

-Sí…- tímida, sentándose y empezando a comer.

Ambos se dispusieron a desayunar, tranquilos y en sumo silencio… uno el cual no tuvo intención de ser interrumpido, uno que era necesario aunque algo incómodo. Podría decirse que esto era común, pues de ahora en adelante iba a ser así… y debían acostumbrarse a la idea sino querían vivir en una casa llamada "Residencia Tensión", y hacer de los días mucho más largos que de lo que parecen. El asunto era ¿Cómo podrían convivir? Ya que… seamos sinceros, ambos chicos tenían una personalidad bastante contradictoria como para introducir la palabra "convivencia" entre ellos.

Yamato maquinaba aquello en su cabeza, al igual que Mimi… tan ensimismados en sus pensamientos que no se percataron que era exactamente lo mismo que pensaban, y que aquello podría ser una especie de señal.

Una señal de que ese era su destino.

-…gracias por la comida- cortó el silencio la chica tras soltar la cuchara en el plato, derecha y con las manos unidas sobre sus piernas.

-…- dudó en preguntar -¿…Tienes… aún hambre?

Tras unos segundos, un movimiento positivo respondió al rubio, quien se había bajado del mueble con intención de servirle de nuevo a la chica.

-…gracias.

-Ujum…- indiferente, volviendo a sentarse en el mueble.

Pero se sintió extrañado al ver que la chica no había tocado su plato, incluso ni se había movido.

-¿Sucede algo?

-…- la castaña dudó en responder, desconcertando al joven -Necesito preguntarte una cosa…

-¿Qué…?

-¿Las personas detrás de mi secuestro son los Ishida?

Y sorpresa…

El rostro que había mostrado Yamato al escuchar aquella conclusión lo dejó paralizado, jamás, pero jamás se imaginó que la ojimiel tuviera idea de quienes son los encargados de la misión, abarcando en su cabeza la inmensa duda de cómo lo supo… y que si a las personas que ella se refiere lo ve a él incluido.

-…creo que… tu silencio lo dice todo- soltó, bajando la mirada entristecida -¿Eres… un Ishida?

-…- pausa, tenía un nudo en la garganta -...no- Mimi suspiró aliviada, agradeciendo mentalmente que él no perteneciera a esa mafia, mientras que el rubio casi se golpea con una piedra por mentir de esa manera, ¡claro que el era uno de ellos! –¿Cómo sabes de los Ishida?

La castaña estuvo a punto de responder, de contarle las mil barbaridades que ellos han causado en su familia, pero por alguna extraña razón no lo hizo… solo se quedó callada buscando algo que decir, y no que su madre había sido asesinada por ellos.

-Mi padre me habló de ellos…- suelta –me dijo que nuestro apellido tiene… una difícil relación con los Ishida- poco a poco sintiendo un miedo que atravesaba su alma, imaginándose en la misma situación que su fallecida madre.

Yamato la miró apenado, dejando su plato a un lado y bajándose del mueble… esperó algo peor ya que el odio que poseía su padre por los Tachikawa era tan extremo como para secuestrar una simple chica –cuando realmente quien la secuestró fue el rubio-. Sabía que ella no diría como asesinaron a su abuelo, ya que es obvio que apoya y ama a su padre, pero en su mirada se denotó un rencor inmenso, como si algo muchísimo más pesado que una simple "relación difícil" estaba tras de todo esto.

-Tengo… tanto miedo.

Y el sollozo avisó su llegada, en compañía de unas lágrimas que caían sobre el bol de cereal creando pequeñas hondas en la leche.

-Sé que no vale la pena llorar… haga lo que haga ellos vendrán por mí… pero tengo tanto miedo.

-…

-…no quiero… morir…- Mimi detuvo su inicio de un triste llanto por una mano que se había posado sobre su hombro.

-No llores…- dedicándole una sincera mirada, reconfortándola por como el azul cielo trataba de hacerla sentir mejor -...no te pasará nada malo.

-¿Lo… prometes?

-…lo prometo.

No tuvo que haber hecho eso.

**-_-_-__-_-_-**

Faltaba un día, y algo le decía que aquel chico de cabellos azules era de confiar. Últimamente había hecho cosas muy arriesgadas, sacar a la hija del presidente de la mansión, entrometerse en donde no debe, escuchar información ultrasecreta, confesar información ultrasecreta… ¡Demonios, Yolei! Era una chica rebelde y algo traviesa, pero nunca en grandes magnitudes, esto era serio… MUY SERIO, y si no salía de esto exitosamente, estaría en un grave problema.

-_Diosito, por favor_…- cerrando los ojos y rezando al cielo –_ayúdame a encontrar a Mimi…_

-Permiso…

Una voz familiar despertó a la pelimorada de la plegaria, haciéndola voltear hacia donde provino la voz notando que aquel hombre canoso había entrado al salón de música donde ella justamente se encontraba limpiando.

-Lamento interrumpirte… solo vine a disculparme por la forma en que te hablé anteriormente- cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-…

-Comprendo tu silencio, fui grosero y maleducado… normalmente soy todo lo contrario, pero en momentos de estrés me pongo así- acercándose a la chica, pocos metros de distancia separándolos.

-No se preocupe… señor- fría, siguiendo en su labor.

-Quería preguntarte también…- pausa -¿Por qué razón te dirigiste a la señorita por su nombre? ¿Acaso mantienes una relación con ella fuera del trabajo?

-La señorita Tachikawa fue muy buena conmigo, señor… pero le prometo que no se volverá a repetir.

-Entiendo…- mirando el piano detenidamente –la realidad es que… conozco a Mimi desde que era una bebé, le tengo mucho cariño… y a mí también me afecta bastante su ausencia.

-…- apretando el trapo con que limpia.

El hombre canoso mira firmemente a la pelimorada, quien al sentir su mirada sobre ella empieza a ponerse nerviosa… aquel hombre era un monstruo.

-Bueno, me retiro…- dirigiéndose a la puerta –por cierto…

-¿…?

-Me comentaron que pediste retiro para el día de mañana… ¿Es cierto?

-S-sí, señor.

-Lamento informarte, señorita Inoue… que no podrá realizar actividades fuera de la mansión, pues la fiscalía entrevistará a cada uno del servicio, y nadie podrá salir.

-¡…pero!

-No hay nada que no pueda hacer, jovencita… son órdenes del presidente, solo será por algunas semanas.

-¡¿Qué?!

Deben estar bromeando…

-¿Qué sucede…?- con una falsa preocupación –espero que los planes que tenías no eran tan importantes, señorita Inoue…

-…

-Y cuando puedas… ¿Puedes llamar a un exterminador?- la chica lo mira confundida –necesito que eliminen a un entrometido ratón que vagabunda en la biblioteca- dándole un peligroso énfasis a aquella palabra, haciendo que la piel de la pelimorada se erizara –odio las plagas, y más en lugares que no deben estar.

Y tras quedarse paralizada, el hombre salió del salón de música bastante tranquilo.

Ahora sí, Yolei… ahora sí que estás en problemas.

**-_-_-__-_-_-**

La castaña despertó de su profundo sueño, recibiendo un nuevo día en la casa de su secuestrador.

Habían pasado algunas semanas… al principio era desesperante pero ahora se había transformado en algo normal, más bien le sorprendía que aún no habían ido por ella, ¿Cuándo pensaban hacerlo? No había recibido comentarios al respecto de parte de Yamato.

Se sentó en la cama, sacando sus piernas y sintiendo el frío suelo tocar las plantas de sus pies.

Quizás… ya nada sería igual, debía acostumbrarse a su nueva forma de vida. Y aunque quisiera de mil maneras poder volver ver el rostro de su padre, no podía hacerlo, ésta era su casa, un sucio y pequeño apartamento que no se parecía en nada a las miles de hectáreas y bellezas naturales que poseía su antiguo hogar. Debía despertar día a día sin esperar un agradable "buenos días" por parte de sus mucamas, ya no podría tocar piano y ni ver clases con el superior Jou, ni tendría una cómoda cama para dormir y soñar cosas imposibles abrazando su almohada.

No… ya no. Ahora todo era diferente.

Aunque a pesar de todo… con este mes y medio que había pasado, ella podía asegurar que no era tan malo después de todo. Yamato trataba de hacerla sentir cómoda, y ambos se ayudaban mutuamente con algunos quehaceres. Podría decirse que ya había una relación entre ellos, basada en un trato pero que los hacían sentir cómodos con sus presencias. Ya sabrá Dios que conllevará todo esto, pero sea cual sea el resultado las cosas marchaban muy bien por ahora… y el rubio y la castaña necesitaban esa seguridad para poder vivir tranquilos…

Así el resultado sea peligroso para ellos.

_TOC, TOC, TOC…_

-…adelante- la puerta se abrió mostrando a un rubio que recién había salido del baño, con un Jean y una camisa negra, contando aquel collar de cuero negro que siempre llevaba puesto –buenos días.

-…buenos días- tímido –¿Quieres que ya te sirva el cereal?

-¿Otra vez cereal?- desanimada.

-Es lo único que hay, al menos que quieras Ramen para desayunar…

-Iugh… no, prefiero el cereal.

Las horas pasaron… y como cualquier otro día.

Quizás eran como las 7 pm, el sol se había ocultado obligando que las luces del apartamento estuvieran encendidas. El rubio y la castaña habían decidido limpiar los platos de ayer y hoy, uno lavándolos que sería Mimi, y el otro secándolos para guardarlos, que sería Yamato.

Pero la joven Tachikawa se había percatado de algo… la mugre que tenía el apartamento era demasiado asqueroso como para detallarlo. A decir verdad, desde que llegó nunca había visto al rubio limpiar el sitio, y como siempre estuvo acostumbrada a un lugar impecable, reconocer lo sucio que estaba el hogar de Yamato era como para traumarse, ¡no podía seguir viviendo así!

-Yamato… ¿Cuándo haces limpieza profunda?

-¿Eh…?- extrañado -¿Qué es eso?

-…- incapaz de creer que el joven nunca había oído hablar sobre ello, confirmando que nunca lo había hecho -…con razón.

-¿Qué…?

-¿Nunca limpias verdad?

-¿No estamos limpiando?

-No, esto es lavar platos… limpieza profunda me refiero a TODO el apartamento.

-…- se quedó paralizado.

¿Todo?

-Veo que no…- ríe a medias –entonces, hoy haremos limpieza profunda.

-Será en chiste… Mi apartamento no necesita eso.

-No, claro que no…- incrédula –y las asquerosas cucarachas del baño lo confirman.

-Oye…- mirándola ofendido, mientras la chica terminaba con su quehacer para luego secarse sus manos -…ellas son mis mascotas.

-¿Y los ratones son tus perros guardianes?- sarcástica, caminando hacia un rincón donde habían dos escobas –este apartamento es un desastre, y si piensas mantenerme secuestrada aquí debes hacer algo al respecto.

-¿Y qué esperabas, princesa? ¿Un hotel 5 estrellas?- sonriendo al ver la expresión de la castaña al escuchar su tono burlón -¿La duquesa duerme incómoda?

-Si sigues será el duque que dormirá incómodo- tomando una escoba y lanzándosela –tú limpiarás la sala, yo el cuarto.

-…de acuerdo- resignado -¡Hey, espera! ¡¿La sala dices?!

-Ajá…

-¡¡¿¿Acaso no ves como está??!! ¡Tardaré años en limpiarla!

-Bueno…- pasando por un lado, guiñándole el ojo –es mejor que vayas empezando… ¿no?

Uff, si tuvieran idea de cuanto le provocó amarrarla como la tenía su padre se asustarían… odiaba que lo dejaran sin opciones.

Mimi entró a la habitación con intención de limpiarla, pasando varios minutos en los que pudo adelantar parte del trabajo aunque la cantidad de polvo y sucio era inimaginable, si esto estaba así no se imaginaba como estaría la sala.

Y si piensan que el rubio era el que estaba pagando los platos rotos, en realidad eran ella… Tachikawa siempre estuvo acostumbrada a un lugar limpio, brillante y ordenado, pero realmente ella no hizo el trabajo, siempre su servicio era el encargado de mantener su lujosa mansión en perfecto estado, dándole como trabajo pesado un simple baño con agua tibia y de vez en cuando el desayuno en la cama, pero nunca había limpiado en su vida.

Rayos, tenía que haberlo pensado dos veces antes de proponer lo de limpieza profunda.

Yamato por su parte se encargó de botar en una bolsa toda aquel objeto innecesario que estorbaba en su sala o simples potes de comida chatarra esparcidos por el suelo, considerando que esto lo de la limpieza profunda no era tan difícil como creía… solo tenía que limpiar, limpiar y limpiar.

-¡Ahh!

Pero el sonido de una docena de cajas cayéndose sacó al rubio de su labor, obligándolo a correr rápidamente hacia el cuarto donde estaba la chica.

-¡¿Qué pasó?!- buscó con la mirada donde se encontraba, pero no la veía… ¡por ningún lado! ¡¿Acaso desapareció?! ¿Acaso escapó?! -¡¿Dónde estás, Mimi?!

-Aquí…

Escuchó la débil voz debajo de un grupo de cajas amontonadas, obligándolo a ir hacia ellas notando como un pequeño pálido pie era el único en recibir luz, moviendo sus deditos de manera muy cómica.

-¿Qué… te pasó?- moviendo los objetos, sacando a la castaña de una montaña de cajas.

-estaba ordenándolas pero… se me cayeron todas encima cuando traté de levantar las más pesadas- molesta -¡ahora tengo que ordenar todo de nuevo, JUM!

La escena de refunfuño de la chica provocó una sonrisa en Yamato, mirándola sin que se diera cuenta de una manera tierna, pues verla molesta con los brazos cruzados y con aquella trompita reflejando su enfado la hacía ver simplemente adorable.

El rubio se rió del desastre, empezando a recoger las cajas dejando a la castaña sorprendida.

-¿Q-qué haces?

-Yo me encargaré de ordenarlas… si quieres ve a la sala mientras termino aquí, luego iré a ayudarte.

-¿Seguro?

-Ajá…

-¡De acuerdo!- sonriente por la ayuda, para luego abandonar la habitación y caminar alegre hacia la sala.

Alegre… tenía tanto tiempo sin sentirse así.

Mimi notó como el rubio había adelantado bastante, juraba que iba a ser un desastre en cuanto a la limpieza pero fíjense no más, a la final fue ella la decepción… aunque bueno, considerando su vida de princesa era poco probable que supiera como usar una escoba. Decidió empezar a limpiar con un trapo húmedo, pasándolo por el televisor repleto de polvo y luego en un pequeño estante sobre un equipo de sonido lleno de CD`s, los cuales estaban excesivamente sucios.

-Rayos, tendré que limpiarlos...

Pasaron otros minutos más, en los que Yamato pudo finalizar con éxito su cometido, ordenar todas cajas en un rincón y limpiando algunas que otras partes de la habitación, viéndose más grande, más ordenada… ¡que logro! El rubio sonrió satisfecho, secándose el sudor de la frente y orgulloso por resultar bastante bueno en esto de la limpieza profunda, quien lo diría…

**En eso…** una canción empezó a sonarse desde el equipo de sonido de su sala, una música que nunca antes había oído, pues su colección de CD's eran más que nada de Rock pesado, Rock alternativo o música clásica como el Jazz, siendo este último su favorito, escuchando en sus momentos de autismo un poco de Ray Charles, la inigualable leyenda de R&B, Soul y, obviamente, de Jazz.

Pero no era ni Ray Charles, ni alguna canción de Heavy Metal…

_"Pride can stand a thousand trials, _

_The strong will never fall,_

_But watching stars without you _

_My soul cries…"_

La música empezó con una hermosa tonada de piano, lo cual desconcertó al joven rubio pues nunca había oído aquel CD.

Salió de la habitación, encontrándose a la castaña escuchando detenidamente la suave canción sin percatarse de su presencia aún… parecía tan sumida en sus pensamientos, como si aquella canción despertara en ella un sentimiento vagabundo, un recuerdo quizás doloroso, pues al estar lo suficientemente cerca pudo notar lágrimas… tristes lágrimas.

-¿Por qué… lloras?

-¡…!- secándose las lágrimas, mirándolo sorprendida -¡lo lamento, es que vi el CD suelto y me dio curiosidad y…!

-No te pregunté eso…- soltó, agachándose frente de ella y mirándola con suma preocupación -¿Por qué lloras?

_"Heaving heart is full of pain_

_Oooh, oooh, the aching… _

_'Cause I'm kissing you, oooh _

_I'm kissing you, oooh"  
_

-Yo…- Mimi trató de evitar que salieran más lágrimas, pero aquella canción le hacía recuperar tantas memorias… pues se trataba de la primera canción que aprendió en piano, la cual su madre le había enseñado -…esta canción me trae… recuerdos.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?

-No…

-…- Yamato la miró con dolor, la chica de verdad se mostraba muy triste, diría que demasiado… podía sentir como le contagiaba su pena haciéndole sentir una punzada en su pecho, como si una gran estaca lo hubiese atravesado con solo mirar los nostálgicos pero dolorosos ojos miel de la castaña.

Y le dolía… le dolía tanto verla así.

-Ven…

-¿Eh?

-Baila conmigo.

_"Touch me deep, pure and true _

_Give to me forever… _

_'Cause I'm kissing you, oooh _

_I'm kissing you, oooh"_

La castaña al principio se vio totalmente en desacuerdo, ¿Bailar con él? ¡¿Qué no ve que estaba llorando?!

Pero aquellos malditos ojos azules nuevamente obligó a que toda respuesta negativa desapareciera, era imposible decirle que no.

Fue por eso que dudosa y tímida, tomó la mano que el joven le había ofrecido, ambos levantándose del suelo y ubicándose en el medio de la –ahora ordenada- sala, él poniendo cuidadosamente su mano en la cintura de ella y ésta en el hombro de él, para luego unir sus manos como si fuera un baile de salón… dejándose llevar por la canción, dejándose llevar por las lágrimas que caían al suelo...

Dejándose llevar por sus ojos azules, en los cuales quería volar como si fuera el cielo, o ahogarse como si fuera el profundo océano…

Yamato apretó la mano de la chica, sin apartar sus miradas, detallando sus rostros como si fuera la primera y última vez en hacerlo… no podía explicar con palabras lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era que se trataba de lo más mágico, mereciendo todas las expresiones cliché posibles, ya que nada se comparaba con ese momento

Con SU momento.

La canción cambió drásticamente de color, por así decirlo, pues la voz femenina que cantaba dejó de hacerlo, entrando un solo de piano y diversos violines, provocando un hermoso placer auditivo, relajando a la castaña que poco a poco se fue entregando a la música, y a los brazos de Yamato, rodeando su cuello con sus manos y aferrándose a él, posando su cabeza sobre su pecho reflejando la diferencia de tamaños, mientras su corazón latía con fuerza, dando saltos de una inquietante alegría.

-Gracias…

-…- respondiendo el abrazo, ambos cerrando sus ojos sin parar de bailar _–...gracias a ti._

_"Where are you now _

_Where are you now..."_

Ambos sintiendo como aquel simple baile… unía fuertemente sus cuerpos… almas…

Y corazones.

_"'Cause I'm kissing you _

_I'm kissing you, oooh"_

Despertando un inmenso deseo de unir también sus labios... que se buscaban con ternura mientras sus narices se rozaban.

-Ejem…

Pero el sonido de la música se había detenido, desconcertando a los chicos que al dirigir sus miradas al equipo se encontraron con una pelirroja de ropas provocativas con una expresión de pocos amigos.

-¡S-So…ra!- separándose inmediatamente de la castaña, quien se encontraba confundida.

-Lamento interrumpirlos…- seria, mirando despectivamente a la ojimiel -…si hubiese sabido que estarían tan ocupados no hubiese venido.

-¡No… te equivocas… estábamos…!

-…Yamato me estaba enseñando a bailar- soltó Mimi, notando el estado de nervios del chico.

-¿En serio…?- incrédula –Pensaba que ya sabías bailar NUESTRA canción, Matt…

_-¿Nuestra…?-_ confundida, con una sensación rara en su pecho al escuchar aquella palabra.

-…Sora, no malinterpretes. Solo le estaba enseñando…

-Claro, claro…- sonríe, acercándose a la castaña mientras la escaneaba con la mirada –lo lamento, es que suelo ser un poco celosa con mi novio…

-¿No…vio?- si la palabra anterior la dejó mal, no se imaginan como fue ésta.

-Sí… Soy Sora, novia de Yamato, ¡es un placer!- con una falsa sonrisa.

Mimi buscó al rubio con su mirada, pero verlo directamente a los ojos se tornó difícil cuando este solo veía el suelo.

¿La castaña celosa? ¿Por qué estaría celosa? Yamato no era nada de ella, ¡no podía ser nada de ella!, pero aún así… ¿Por qué sentía su pecho arder? Era como si le hubiesen dado un fuerte golpe y que ahora se le dificultaba respirar, y más aún cuando la pelirroja sin permiso de nadie se acercó al rubio, dándole un beso en los mismos labios a los que ella casi se entrega… besando al mismo hombre, que por una simple canción y un corto baile, ahora lo necesitaba en su vida.

-Sora…- alejándose tras el beso repentino, mirando a la castaña de reojo.

-¿Qué? ¿Hoy no vamos a tener sexo?

-¡Sora!

-Creo que es mejor… que me vaya a dormir…- soltó un poco roja tanto de vergüenza como de molestia por la pregunta que había hecho la chica, caminando hacia la habitación.

-Mimi… ¿No vas a cenar?

-No, no tengo hambre…

-Déjala, cariño… ¡así nos quedamos un momento solos!- metiendo la mano dentro del pantalón del chico, quien empujó a la pelirroja para separarse.

-¡Sora, basta!- trató de volver a concentrarse en Mimi, pero ésta ya había cerrado la puerta, dejándolos solos -¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

-Nada… ¿No puedo tenerle ganas a mi novio?- mordiéndose los labios.

-¡No juegues… tú sabes bien a lo que me refiero!

Yamato se dirigió a la cocina siendo seguido por Sora, era el único sitio en el que se podía hablar sin ser escuchados.

-Pues… tenía todo mi derecho, ¿Piensas que soy estúpida?

-No seas…

-No, Yamato… no lo soy, ¿Cómo te pondrías tú si me vez así con un hombre?

-Primero, no saques conclusiones de donde no debes… y segundo, ¿No te da pena decirme eso acostándote con cientos de hombres al mes?

-¡Eso es diferente!

-¡¿Ah, sí?! ¡¿En qué?!

-¡Yo solo me acuesto con ellos por dinero, no me enamoro!

Palabras necias, oídos sordos… pero aquello que había dicho hizo de Yamato todo lo contrario a un sordo.

¿Enamorado…?

-Sora, ¿Qué diablos…?

-¿Piensas que no me doy cuenta? Desde hace días estás extraño conmigo, desde que esa chica entró en tu vida andas en las nubes, ¡eres tan obvio!

-¡¡Claro que no!!

-¡No lo niegues, Yamato Ishi…!- pero Sora no pudo terminar aquella palabra, pues el rubio la había callado con su mano tapándole la boca.

-Shh…- tardaron un segundo para calmarse, separándose de ella y suspirando –ella no sabe que soy un Ishida… sí se entera nuestro trato se irá abajo, y se pondrá difícil.

-¿Qué trato…?

Yamato se asomó por la cocina cerciorándose de que no había nadie como para espiarlos, volviendo a Sora pero esta vez alejándose más de la sala.

-Quiero darle confianza para que sea más fácil tenerla aquí, ya intentó escaparse muchas veces, y si lo hace tú sabes cuales serán las consecuencias…

-…

-Sora… yo no estoy enamorado- ¿Seguro? -…solo hago esto para engañarla, incluso me a contado cosas del presidente que pueden valer oro para mi padre…

-¿En… serio?

-En serio…- con una sincera mirada, conciente de la mentira que había dicho, pero era la única forma de alejar a Sora de ellos… -confía en mí.

-Pensé… que me estabas engañando.

-No, tú sabes que no es así…- agarrando sutilmente su rostro, tratando de convencerla con la mirada –pero necesito que ella confíe en mí también, pero con tus celos encima es imposible.

-Entiendo…- ilusa -¿Cuándo vendrán por ella?

-No tengo idea… ojala sea pronto.

-Tranquilo…- sonríe -¿Quieres que me quede?

-Mejor no, recuerda lo que te dije…

-Sí, sí…- resignada -¿Me llamarás?

-Claro, yo te aviso cuando puedas venir…

-De acuerdo…- dándole un beso que fue recibido, para luego separarse con idea de marcharse –llámame si necesitas algo…

Y al fin… se fue.

Yamato suspiró profundamente, recuperando la calma y la tranquilidad, por poco Sora destruye todo lo que le costó construir… si la castaña se llegaba a enterar de quien es él desconfiará plenamente, causando un posible escape, o peor… Perderla, porque eso era lo que más temía el rubio, y aquel miedo siempre había estado, solo que el baile lo había intensificado.

El rubio caminó hacia la sala, recordando con detalles lo que hace minutos disfrutaban Mimi y él… la sensación fue tan gratificante, tan pura, que podría decir que volvió a nacer con tontos movimientos lentos y una canción de Des'ree sonando. Lo único que quería era hacerle sentir mejor, jamás se imaginó que aquello despertaría en él tantos sentimientos hermosos que afloraban como si fuera primavera.

Sí, sentía su vida en primavera… porque inevitablemente…

_Está enamorado._

Miró esta vez la puerta, aún cerrada… con quizás una castaña detrás de ella durmiendo plácidamente en la cama. Yamato pensó que era mejor no acercarse, pero necesitaba volverla a ver, necesitaba saber que ya estaba bien, por eso caminó hasta la puerta, tocando con cuidado pero nada… decidiendo abrirla, encontrándose con las luces apagadas y con Mimi durmiendo profundamente.

-¿Mimi?

No hubo reacción, confirmando que en serio estaba dormida.

La oscuridad volvió a poblar la habitación, el rubio había cerrado al puerta dejándola sola… mientras que la castaña agradecía ser tan buena actriz al fingir dormir.

Mimi abrió sus ojos, mirando la nada y apretando las sábanas mientras unas misteriosas lágrimas trataban de salir, implorando a gritos que las dejara escapar con un sollozo para ser consoladas por la soledad y una almohada bastante familiar. ¿Pero por qué lloraría? ¿Por la canción que escuchó hace unos momentos…? No, no le dolía recordar a su madre, ¿Lloraba por estar secuestrada? No, ya no le importaba

¿Acaso lo hacía por miedo? No, tampoco era eso… ya no tenía miedo.

¿Entonces? ¿Por qué lloraba…?

-Me duele…- soltó con un sollozo, en susurro –me duele… el pecho.

Realmente quiso decir su corazón. Pues, en estos momentos, lo que más le dolía era eso.

Duele estar enamorada…

* * *

**-To be continue…-**

* * *

**Comentarios de la autora: **

*.*!!!!! No sé ustedes, pero se me hinchó el corazoncito con esta escena!!!!!*.* DIOOS! Cuando me gustaría ser Mimi en estos momentos!T.T

Ejem, ejem… ¡HOLA!xD

A ver, sé que quieren matarme por haber tardado tanto, ¡y los entiendo! Pero no se imaginan, NO SE IMAGINAN como ando ahora con los estudios… trabajos finales, con dos fics que escribir, demonios… de a poco tengo vida social!xD bueno realmente no la tengo, mis estudios nunca me dan chance de salir ¬¬

¿Pensaron que me había olvidado de esta historia, verdad? ¡Pues no! Tanto **Instituto Hokkaido** como **Just like Romeo and Juliet** son mis hijas! y las quiero por igual! Sí, a veces la inspiración se me estanca, pero trato mil maneras de recuperarla para así continuar!

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó la escena de la canción? ¿Su odio por Sora nació o creció? ¡vamos, no la odien! Tiene razones de estar celosa, yo la entiendo… pero bueno, esta historia es un Mimato, ¡nos cagamos en ella!xD **les recuerdooooo**! Que todos sus comentarios serán respondidos en mi perfil, adoro hacerlo! Aparte que se lo merecen, son geniales!:)

…la canción se llama Kissing you, de Des'ree, seguramente la habrán escuchado en Romeo y Julieta la película, y ya sabrán porque justamente elegía la canción!xD es hermosa, y si en tal caso no leyeron la nota de arriba, les recomiendo que la pongan y vuelvan a leer la escena… se les aguarán los ojitos!*.*

No es por nada… pero me acabo de dar cuenta que Susu de vez en cuando se mete en mis comentarios de autora ¬¬

Susu: ¡OUI! *.*

Andsi: ¡SUSU! ¡¿Qué carajos haces aquí?

Susu: Ma chérie! Soy tu conciencia, ¿Qué esperas? ¬¬

Andsi: que conciencia ni que ocho cuartos, fuera de aquí ¬¬ me quitas el protagonismo.

Susu: S'il vous plaît! Apuesto mil papachongos a que tus lectores me prefieren más a mí que a ti… -.-

Andsi: ¡¡no digas tonterías!! Si gracias a mí es que existes… .

Susu: Juju, non.. non… n.n

Andsi: ¡aghh! ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!

Susu: Faites l'amour, pas la guerre…

Andsi: ¿Qué…? O.ó

Susu: haz el amor, no la guerra, quel conard! ;)

Andsi: Y se supone que lo último significa…

Susu: Estúpida!

Andsi: AH? QUIEN RAYOS TE CREES, GAY DE PACOTILLA?! (en crisis)

Susu: ya ya… relax, Honey… el stress saca arrugas (pausa) y vaya que tienes bastantes.

Andsi: …ok, si en 3 segundos no desapareces me dará algo (cierra los ojos) 1… 2… 3…

Susu: BOO!

Andsi: AHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!

Con un ataque de histeria que solo puede ser calmado con sus Reviews, me despido! xD

**PS: **¡entren a mi Blog! La dirección esta publicada en mi perfil, **¡les tengo una sorpresita!**;)

* * *

_Atte._

**A n D s I**


	10. The Paradise

**Just like Romeo and Juliet**

_**By: A**__** n D s I**_

* * *

Capítulo **9**

"_The paradise__"_

* * *

-¡Yama…!

-Ya te dije que no…- indiferente, cerrando la puerta del cuarto con llave.

Y es que tenía que hacerlo… era una costumbre encerrarla con llave al salir, pues no podía arriesgarse por un tonto capricho de ella al no querer quedar como perro encadenado.

Las veces en que el rubio salía encerraba a Tachikawa dentro de su cuarto, al igual que TODAS las puertas, tardando máximo una hora contando el tiempo de ida y de regreso con la facilidad de su apreciada moto. Esas habían sido las reglas al permitirle a la chica poder salir de su habitación, y ella como "buena secuestrada" las cumple… pero uno tiene un límite, ¿Saben? Y éste era que el cuarto, donde ahora la castaña dormía, en los días calurosos se calentaba tanto como si el volcán Vesuvius estuviera bajo de él. Aparte que esa estúpida ventana era imposible de abrir luego del ingenioso mecanismo que le montó Yamato para evitar un escape con sábanas amarradas…

No era grandote, pero tampoco una miniatura… pero en días como este uno siente claustrofobia no poder salir a donde la ventilación natural se daba en el apartamento. Si creía que la iba a dejar en serio encerrada en un baño turco entonces por lo menos debía luchar con todas sus fuerzas, y con sus fuerzas me refiero a las insoportables quejas que se les daba muy bien a la castaña.

-¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta el calor que hace?! ¡No puedes dejarme encerrada dentro de este horno en un día como éste!- pataleando, gritándole a la puerta como si pudiera ver a través de ella.

-Que ya te dije que no.

-Y con esa es la décima vez… ¡Y con ésta es la décima vez que te digo que no puedes dejarme aquí!- dándole una patada a la puerta, espantando un poco al rubio.

-Carajo… ¿Qué no recuerdas las reglas? Seré idiota dejarte a la intemperie…

-¡Pero te prometo que no voy a escapar!- insistente –Ni siquiera sé donde pamplinas estoy, y no tengo la suficiente fuerza para tirar una puerta ni la suficiente valentía para lanzarme por una ventana…

-Que fastidiosa eres.

-¡No puedes dejarme aquí con este calor!- cruzando los brazos –imagínate si me derrito… ¡O si me da un patatús! Tu superior se enojará por dejarme morir de sed y con quemaduras de tercer y cuarto grado…

El rubio rió en silencio por el comentario… tanto por la forma de hablar de la chica y por lo exagerada que llegaba a ser.

Mimi, por su parte, estaba casi que lloraba, ¡Demonios, no podía dejarla encerrada! En momentos así debía llegar a extremos como dramatizar un simple día caluroso… podría decirse que su actitud a veces se tornaba infantil, actuando como una niña de quizás 10 años bastante malcriada, pero recordemos algo importante… es la hija del presidente, vive en el Palacio Imperial de Japón y siempre, pero siempre, obtuvo todo lo que a querido. Tiene sus razones válidas para refunfuñar con un puchero hasta alcanzar lo que quiere.

¡Pero esta vez se estaba poniendo difícil! Y no es para exagerar pero…

¡HACÍA MUCHO CALOR!

-…tú no tienes idea de lo delicada que es mi piel, ¡Ten un poco de consideración!- sin respuesta -¡Te daré 5 segundos para que la abras! 1, 2, 3… 4… y…

El sonido de la puerta de la entrada interrumpió el conteo de la castaña… al parecer el joven se había ido dejándola encerrada sin meditar los comentarios de ella siquiera.

Bajó su mirada, dejando el tema del calor a un lado… ¿Por qué se ilusionó al creer que podía confiar en ella? Es obvio que no, a pesar del tiempo que han compartido juntos, entre ellos solo había una forzada relación que nada más llevaba el nombre "Convivencia". Yamato la verdad era un ser misterioso que le costaba abrirse, sabía pocas cosas de él… ¿Su familia? ¿Por qué era cómplice de su secuestro? ¿Quién, realmente, era Yamato…? Tantas dudas inundaban su cerebro y sabía que nunca podría hallar las respuestas… o al menos no todavía, pues aunque poco sabía de él –solo su gusto en música y que odiaba cocinar- ya habían construido cierta confianza en cuanto a la forma de tratarse. Pero solo eso… deseando poder ser algo más para él, aún cuando esos sentimientos encontrados hagan sonar ruidosas alarmas de alerta dentro de ella.

Se sentó en el suelo recostando su espalda contra la puerta, mirando distante una flor que había tomado el chico de quien sabe donde y se la dio con la excusa para decorar su cuarto… desconociendo que Mimi al recibir aquel tallo mal cortado con pequeños pétalos blancos casi siente su alma paralizarse mientras su corazón saltaba de la emoción. Él hacía esas cosas, cosas que parecen simples y pequeñas cuando en realidad es todo lo contrario… aquel día que le tendió la mano confortándola, aquel día que le pidió que bailase con él, aquel día que respiró su aroma varonil y abrazó su cuerpo…

Aquel no fue un simple día, fue el causante de que ahora no podía estar al lado de Yamato sin sentir su corazón galopar como caballo salvaje.

-¡Idiota!- levantándose rápidamente y dándole una fuerte patada a la puerta, volviendo intentar para abrirla…

Y para su sorpresa, lo logró.

**_-_**

Cerró la puerta de su apartamento con llave para luego darse la vuelta y empezar a bajar las escaleras viejas y sucias del antiguo edificio.

Y cada escalón que tocaba era como si cada uno le dijera "Regresa", obligando que su necesidad de ir al mercado le quitara el hambre que tenía.

Pero tenía que ir… en serio no había nada para comer, aparte hoy le entraron unas ganas de probar la famosa_ Omelette_ de la que tanto habló la castaña, que hasta un Chef amigo de su padre había probado y que según quedó gustoso, ¡Y vaya…! Lograr que un famoso chef francés quede contento con un plato casero es porque en serio quedó bueno… ¡Además se lo había prometido al perder el partido de cartas de ayer!

Iba por el penúltimo piso cuando en eso se detiene… reconociendo algo.

¿Cuántos días? ¿Cuántas semanas? Dos meses calculó… y ahora que se daba cuenta era demasiado _poco_ para todo lo que han compartido, para lo que se han demostrado mutuamente olvidando en algunos momentos la verdadera realidad de su convivencia. Su relación no era perfecta, más bien eran los perfectos polos opuestos… pero de alguna u otra forma eso los complementaba, e incluso llegar al punto de sentir cierta dependencia del uno por el otro, como si ahora fuera difícil imaginar sus vidas separadas. ¿Podría ser posible eso? ¿Llegar a sentir tanto por una persona... que es completamente una _zona prohibida_?

El destello de su mirada se oscureció… sintiendo repentinamente un vacío en su pecho al imaginarse como arrebataban de su mundo a la mujer de la cual se había enamorado. Enamorado. Estaba enamorado… y con todo su ser, pero no podía permitir que esos sentimientos afloraran en estos momentos, ¡En esta vida! Había una gran barrera entre ambos, una peligrosa barrera que incluía sus apellidos… Los Tachikawa y los Ishida nunca, pero nunca, podrán compartir algo más que la sangre derramada en el suelo.

Un pinchazo oprimió su pecho… odiándose hasta el hueso por haberse enamorado de ella.

Siguió bajando los escalones, decidido que al salir del edificio olvidará y borrará cualquier sentimiento vagabundo en él. Era por su bien, nada bueno saldrá de este estúpido movimiento de hormonas… su padre mandará a buscarla, terminará con éxito su misión, la seguridad de Tk y de su madre será escrita y seguirá con su vida como si nunca hubiese visto aquella mirada color miel. Pan comido. No puede ser tan difícil…

Llegó al depósito donde estaba su moto, cumpliendo con la rutina de las veces que va a salir… abandonando el edificio.

Abandonando el edificio físicamente, pero mentalmente… no podía hacerlo.

**-_-_-__-_-_-**

-…Jum…

Suspiró entristecida, observando a través de una de las ventanas de la mansión.

Veamos… ¿Cuántos días llevaba sin salir? Había perdido la cuenta, eran muchos, demasiados considerando el tiempo que llevaba su querida amiga secuestrada. Cada noche que llegaba era cada noche que rezaba por la salud de Mimi, implorando en lágrimas que la misión de aquel hombre canoso aún no se lleve a cabo y así poder salvarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Pero… ¿Cómo podría salvarla? Prácticamente era prisionera, es más, ¡Estaba secuestrada! Por el propio gobierno japonés…

Que democracia.

-Joven Inoue…

Una mujer con su uniforme de servicio interrumpió los pensamientos de la pelimorada, entrando a la sala donde justamente había limpiado las ventanas.

-…tienes una llamada.

-¿Eh? _¿Quién llamaría?-_ extrañada -…gracias.

Caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a un cuarto donde los sirvientes se vestían para los días de trabajos y libres… encontrándola vacía y con todos los casilleros aún llenos debido a las nuevas reglas de la mansión. Se acercó a un teléfono sobre una pequeña mesa, el cual nada más recibe llamadas de emergencia…

-¿Sí…?

- -¿Yolei…?- una voz masculina desconcertó a la joven -Es Joe…

-¡…!- sorprendida -¿Joven Kido?

- -El mismo…- pausa –no he podido ir por ti porque no dejan entrar a nadie…

-ni dejan salir a nadie…- dice decepcionada -¡Tenemos que hacer algo antes de que sea tarde!

- -pensé en adelantarme en la búsqueda de Mimi… me dijiste que sabías donde estaba.

Inoue miró a los lados dudosa, cerciorándose de que no había nadie más a su alrededor.

-Joven Kido, escúcheme bien…- por intuición, también subió sigilosamente la mirada hacia el techo, encontrándose con una de las tantas cámaras usadas para vigilar la mansión.

La estaban vigilando.

-_Maldición…_- pensó preocupada, para luego hablar en susurro añorando no ser escuchada -…tienes que contactar a Yamato.

-¿Yamato qué?- confundido.

-...- tragando -…Yamato Ishi…

_Tu… Tu… Tu…_

-¡…!- confusa -¿Joven Kido…? ¡¿Jou?!

Yolei colgó el teléfono paralizada, le costaba creerlo pero la llamada había sido cortada, y no necesariamente por un problema eléctrico…

Sintió un escalofrío pasar por su espina dorsal al reconocer que la estaban espiando, y que si cortaron su llamada justo en esa parte era porque escucharon todo, estaba más que claro que ellos sabían que Yolei podría ser un riesgo para su misión, lo cual desconcertaba a la pelimorada ya que si ellos sabían… ¿Entonces por qué no le han hecho nada hasta ahora?

Pareciera como si… esperaran algo.

-_Pero… ¿Qué?_- esta vez caminando hacia fuera del sitio disimuladamente.

**-_-_-__-_-_-**

Dejó las compras en el suelo para poder abrir la puerta, insertando una de las llaves en la manilla y escuchar el familiar sonido de que el seguro ya se encontraba apartado.

Le tomó quizás como 4 o 5 horas en su ida al mercado… el tráfico se había puesto verdaderamente insoportable. Además pareciera como si hubiesen publicado por la TV alguna propaganda de descuento del sitio a que iba, ¡Había demasiada gente! Hasta tuvo que pelear por una caja de cereales con un pequeño niño… a la final el chiquitín salió victorioso pero eso fue porque estaba la amargada de su madre cerca, sino hubiese ganado el último _Speedy Loops_ que tanto adora el rubio.

-Tonto niño…- dijo molesto recordando la pequeña lengua que le sacó tras ganar la batalla infantil.

Tardó mucho, incluso ya había caído la noche… y Yamato tuvo que manejar su moto en exceso de velocidad por tener la cabeza en el apartamento, y de lo estúpido que había sido no cerrar la puerta de su habitación con llave al darle lástima como la castaña casi se arrodillaba al suelo en ruego.

Algo en su pecho le alertaba que había sido una mala idea… pues ella tenía oportunidades para escapar, oportunidades que antes el rubio no le ofrecía… haciendo que ahora su corazón sufriera taquicardia por temor a que la castaña pudo haber aprovechado alguna de esas oportunidades.

Abrió la puerta y metió con rapidez las compras… llamando por su nombre a la chica que al parecer aún estaba encerrada en la habitación. No recibió respuesta, desconcertando al rubio que al cerrar su apartamento y de ubicar todas las compras en cierto desorden en la cocina, caminó hacia el cuarto, tocando ligeramente la puerta aún sin recibir respuesta.

-¿Mimi…?- repitió, abriéndola.

Entró con cautela, detallando la habitación oscura. Buscó con la mirada alguna pista de la joven, algún cuerpo arrinconado en una esquina refunfuñando o alguna cabellera castaña dispersada en la cama… pero no vio nada, abriendo por completo la puerta y confirmando que no estaba ciego, simplemente ella no estaba.

No estaba, ¡No estaba!

-¡Mimi!- histérico, sintiendo un leve infarto en su pecho solo al pensar que en serio se había escapado. Todo cuidado que puso sobre su misión ahora era en vano por sentir lástima en dejarla encerrada… su padre se enteraría y lo torturaría de mil maneras por haber cometido semejante error, vería como su hermano es asesinado ante sus ojos y por último vería la maldita sonrisa satisfactoria de su padre diciéndole que así eran las cosas en los Ishida…

Pero la realidad, por más increíble que suene, eso era lo que menos le importaba…

Mimi se había escapado… y jamás volvería a verla.

-¿Qué te pasa…?

La voz femenina lo sorprendió, haciéndolo voltear y encontrarse con aquella hermosa castaña parada en la puerta, con una toalla amarrada a su cuerpo escondiendo su desnudez y con sus cabellos húmedos que eran recogidos por sus manos.

-¿D-Donde… estabas?

-Duchándome… y con este calor era obvio que no me iba a quedar sin bañarme- dándole poca importancia al asunto, entrando a la habitación asegurando su toalla –hazme el favor y sal que me tengo que cambiar.

-…- no se movió.

-¡Oye, dije que salieras…!- nada –si piensas que con esa carita me convencerás, olvídalo… créeme que estoy muy molesta contigo, ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre no decirme que la dejaste abierta?! ¡¿Qué pasa si no me hubiese percatado?!- colocando sus manos en su cadera, una famosa pose de un buen regaño -¡En serio eres un desconsiderado!

El rubio dio unos pasos hacia ella quedando justo en frente, con su mirada gacha… Mimi al notar la cercanía no pudo evitar sentir nervios, pero debía mantener su compostura imponente, estaba muy molesta para poner atención a sus sentimientos.

-Oye, Yama… ¡Te estoy hablando!- cruzando los brazos -¡¿Qué no puedes tener un poco de cortesía y responderme?!- no dijo palabra alguna, impacientando a la chica -¡AGH! ¡Odio cuando te pones así…! ¡ERES UN…!

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar… sentir repentinamente los brazos del chico rodeando su cuerpo hizo callar sus palabras.

Mimi quedó petrificada, aquel sorpresivo calor corporal que aprisionaba su cuerpo hizo que su tensión arterial aumentara, dilatando sus pupilas y contrayendo todos y cada uno de sus músculos. No la apretaba, pero por más que intentaba no podía respirar, sentir a su fuerte y cálido rubio abrazándola era razón suficiente como para morir en ese preciso instante… nunca antes se había sentido tan nerviosa, y podría asegurar que hasta la adrenalina estaba haciendo de las suyas gracias a las malditas glándulas suprarrenales.

-¿Por qué… no escapaste?

-…- aún sorprendida con la actitud del chico, y a la vez con ella misma, en serio… ¿Por qué no escapaste, Mimi?- porque te prometí… que no lo haría.

Yamato, quien tenía su barbilla enterrada en el hombro de la castaña, la apretó al igual que sus ojos, sintiendo su cuerpo al fin recuperar la calma tras el susto de creer lo peor. Podría decirse que ella es demasiado inocente, ilusa o estúpida al no aprovechar escapar cuando podía hacerlo… pero no quiso pensar en eso, ahora su mente estaba en completa armonía al sentir que ella fue fiel a su palabra, y que ahora podía estar aunque sea un día más a su lado.

-Pensé… que te habías ido.

Movió sus labios rosas queriendo preguntarle porque pensó aquello, ¿Irse? ¿A dónde? Estaba en medio de la nada, en un lugar que desconoce por completo… aparte ella le prometió que no se iría, y eso se debe principalmente a que ella… no quería irse.

Quería escapar de su secuestro, más no de él.

-Tranquilo…- fue lo único que alcanzó decir.

Yamato fue quien sintió su sistema circulatorio volverse loco, y díganle gracias a la espalda desnuda que ahora atraía la atención del chico.

Se separó levemente, un poco sonrojado reconociendo que la castaña que tenía ante él estaba en paños menores, m-e-n-o-r-e-s… ¿Saben lo que significa eso? Les puedo asegurar que no incitará pensamientos inocentes. Agarró con cierta pesadez los hombros de la ojimiel, teniendo el control de su distancia que fue aumentada hasta quedar ambos rostros frente a frente.

Ella lo miró confusa, Yamato estaba diferente… algo le pasaba, su mirada reflejaba algo que ella desconocía, algo que no podía leer como mayormente hacía.

-¿Qué te sucede…?

-…- desviando la mirada, apenado.

-Matt…- preocupada -¿Qué te sucede?

-Nada…- derecho, tratando de optar por su personalidad fría pero decidida.

-Sí te pasa algo…

-No me pasa nada.

-No me mientas, sé que te sucede algo…

-Te dije que…

-¡…No me mientas!

Miró impactado la actitud que había tomado la joven, especialmente al reconocer como se asomaban unas lágrimas por el rabo de sus ojos castaños.

-¿Por qué vas a llorar?

-¡Porque no me gusta que estés así!- Mimi se acercó al Ishida incomodándolo en gran parte. La castaña se había acercado demasiado a él, incluso tomó su rostro delicadamente con sus manos obligándola a que la vea.

Obligando que Yamato librara una batalla en su interior.

-Últimamente pones esa mirada, y cuando lo haces sé que te pasa algo… ¿Por qué es? ¿Te pasó algo con Sora?- quiso morder su lengua pero no hizo falta, el chico negó con la cabeza -¿Algo que hice?- tampoco -¿Tiene que ver con mi secuestro…?

-…

-¿Ya… me vendrán a buscar?- sus palabras sonaron sencillas pero el nudo que tenía en su garganta al decirlas era verdaderamente doloroso. No podía estar preocupándose por ello, era obvio que eso iba a pasar… ahora le preocupaba era la misteriosa actitud que a veces tomaba él, confundiéndola de mil maneras ya que no sabía como tratar con el lado frío de su secuestrador –estoy lista, sea lo que sea que me pase no me interesa, cumpliste tu parte y ahora viene la mía, en serio yo…

-No es eso…

-¿…?- extrañada -¿Entonces…?

Un poco más…

-Matt…

-…

-¡Matt…!- sin paciencia -¡¿Qué es entonces?!

-¡¡Yo soy el que aún no está listo, maldita sea…!!

Y el corazón ganó la ardua batalla contra el autocontrol.

Aquella frase dibujó una incógnita en el rostro de la castaña, quien ya había apartado sus manos del rostro del Ishida para unirlas a su pecho creyendo que así era la única forma para detener los latidos de su corazón… de un corazón que había entendido a la primera el comentario, más los nervios de Mimi no le permitían comprender del todo que significaban sus palabras.

-¿Qué… quisiste decir con eso…?

Y por arte de magia, y de aquella personalidad atrevida/impulsiva que poseía el joven Ishida, la distancia que había disminuido la castaña entre ellos terminó por ser un simple centímetro que separaba ahora sus labios.

El sonrojo hizo una obra más llamativa que las de Picasso en el rostro de Mimi, ya no había forma de detener el ritmo acelerado de su corazón.

-Ma…tt…

-Si de verdad quieres que te responda esa pregunta…- pasando su mano por detrás del cuello de la chica mientras que con la otra aferraba su cintura hacia él, facilitando sus planes -…entonces no me detengas.

-¿…?

Un segundo, una mirada… un beso.

Un simple beso.

La duda no tuvo la rapidez necesaria para ser nombrada… ahora unos labios se habían unido con los de ella, terminando de entender a que se refería el rubio en su mente mientras se dejaba llevar en aquella sorpresiva muestra de tacto. Las manos ásperas sostenían su cuello por detrás mientras su angosta cintura era apretada hacia el cuerpo fornido de él, lo sentía… sentía su vientre plano y formado, y unos acelerados latidos que apreciaba al responder poco a poco al beso, con el dichoso deseo de pasar sus delicadas manos por la ancha espalda del rubio y apretarlo hacia ella, accediendo al placer que le causaban sus carnosos y hambrientos labios.

Yamato preparó su virgen mejilla mentalmente, esperando con cierta paciencia un golpe merecido… pero no llega, no llega… y no llegará, y eso lo podía confirmar al sentir como las manos de la castaña acariciaban su espalda, para luego enterrar sus dedos demostrando posesión, demostrándole que iba a pasar todo menos un merecido golpe en su mejilla. Sonrió, o al menos dentro de él, imaginar, _vivir_ que la mujer de sus fantasías estaba respondiendo lo hizo estremecer… a la mierda la misión, a la mierda las estúpidas reglas de su padre.... no se iba a detener ahora.

Ni nunca.

El beso poco a poco fue aumentando de ritmo, esta vez pasando a un nuevo nivel que lo solemos llamar "French Kiss"… siendo empezado por el rubio mientras que para Mimi era por completo un mundo nuevo. ¿Un beso con lengua? ¿Qué clase de persona poco higiénica inventó esto? Su rostro sorprendido era muestra de que nunca había visto o sentido algo parecido, pero Yamato, por lo que podía demostrar, era bastante experimentado en el tema… introduciendo su lengua dentro de su boca sin pedir permiso, sin avisar. Simplemente entró, y aquello era el inicio del deseo, del _verdadero_ deseo.

Yamato con precaución caminó guiando los pies de la castaña unos pasos; uno, dos, tres, cuatro… y luego sintió algo suave y grande, acostando el delgado cuerpo de la chica -quien respondió muy bien a la brillante idea- para quedar sobre ella, finalmente acostados en su totalidad en la antigua cama del rubio y actual de Mimi. En ningún momento el deseo cesó, el beso francés terminó por transformarse en toda Europa, obligando que el simple sonido de dos bocas fusionándose pasara a ser débiles gemidos que cada vez eran más perturbadores para él… al sentir como la joven mordía sus labios queriendo aumentar la intensidad del momento no podía evitar que algo palpitara en él.

Y créanme, no se trataba de su corazón.

Repentinamente, Matt se separó de ella… siendo perseguido por los labios rosas que al reconocer que era imposible alcanzarlo se abrieron sus ojos color miel. ¿Qué había pasado? Lo miró un tanto sorprendida y confusa, siendo el sonrojo de su rostro mucho más relevante ya que sus mejillas le ardían de sobremanera. Mimi nunca antes había sentido algo parecido, sus latidos iban a mil por segundo y todo su cuerpo estaba tenso, ¡Tan tenso! ¿Y las cosquillas? Algo revoloteaba dentro de su estómago, y una extraña sensación sentía allá abajo… en "ese" lugar, en su "Lugar Sagrado", ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le sucedía? Se sentía confundida, no lograba entender realmente lo que estaba ocurriendo pero de lo que sí sabía era que le gustaba, y que en serio NO podía parar, y si el creía que iba a detenerse justo ahora estaba muy equivocado… sea a donde sea lleve esto, quería experimentar el inicio, el recorrido y el final.

-¿Qué… pasa?

Respirando acelerada, mientras mordía sus labios con su rostro plenamente sonrojado.

-No… puedo.

Mimi abrió de par en par sus ojos.

-¿Qué no puedes…?

-Si sigo querré otra cosa más que besarte…- también sonrojado, desviando la mirada.

Otra cosa más que besarla… y Mimi –pues con la edad que tiene ya sabía como se hacen los bebés- comprendió a la perfección el significado de _ese_ "Más", multiplicando todas esas nuevas sensaciones en ella contando el rojizo colorido de su rostro.

-Lo lamento…- apenado, cristalizando su mirada. Estuvo a punto de alejarse pero los brazos de la castaña más bien aumentaron la cercanía, pegándolo aún más a su cuerpo –Mimi…

-No te detengas…- sonrojada –quiero… que sigas.

-Pero…

-Por favor…

Sería imposible decirle que no.

Se acercó lentamente a sus labios, retomando lo que antes había empezado como un "simple" beso, intensificando por cada segundo el ritmo. Sentía sed, sentía sed por besar más… empezó a besar su cuello provocando que el aliento del rubio despertara en Mimi cientos de circuitos, bajando lentamente hasta su clavícula y luego llegar hasta una tela que resultaba ser una gran muralla China, necesitaba proclamar _su_ territorio, y aquella tela azul no iba a detenerlo. Tras mirar la expresión de placer de la castaña, decidió despejar la zona con sus manos, dejando al descubierto lo que llamaría el más bello paisaje…

Estas chicas que tenía ante él superaban cualquier maravilla propuesta por el mundo.

Su mirada se quedó fija en como su pecho subía y bajaba continuamente por su acelerada respiración, contemplando aunque sea por un milisegundo lo que por mucho tiempo había deseado… no eran grandes, ni pequeñas, estaban perfectamente proporcionadas al cuerpo de la castaña, siguiendo su mirada para encontrarse con un desnudo y plano abdomen hasta llegar a aquella parte… aquel mundo que ansiaba con todo su ser poder conocer. Conocer, al fin, _el verdadero paraíso_.

Allí estaba ella, bajo de él, desnuda, completamente entregada, a solo pocos minutos de experimentar la mejor noche de su vida y de todas sus reencarnaciones.

-Matt…

El rubio subió la mirada encontrándose con una avergonzada castaña que poco a poco se cohibía.

-¿Sucede algo…?

-…- afirmando con la cabeza.

-¿Quieres que me detenga?- esta vez gesto negativo.

-Yo…- pausa –nunca antes había hecho esto.

-¿Te refieres a…?

-Ujum…- con timidez.

…

Juraba que no podía creerlo.

La sorpresa se denotó enormemente en Yamato… ¿Virgen? ¡¿Virgen?! Nunca pasó algo así por su mente, ¿Qué se supone que debe hacer ahora? Nunca antes lo había hecho con una virgen, y por lo que tiene entendido es completamente diferente a hacerlo con una prostituta. Matt de repente empezó a sentirse un poco intimidado por la confesión de la castaña, sintiendo que con cualquier roce podría lastimarla, la sentía tan frágil, como una copita de cristal… y de cierta forma eso le gustaba, le gustaba inmensamente que él sea el primero y el único en darle una maravillosa primera vez.

Esta también iba a ser su primera vez… porque nunca antes lo había hecho con la persona de la que estaba enamorado.

-En serio, si quieres parar no hay prob…

Era más fácil decirle que cerrara la boca de una vez por todas, pero las manos de la castaña se adelantaron a los hechos empezando a desabotonar la camisa negra que llevaba el rubio puesta. La vista templada por la sorpresa provocó un poco de confianza en Mimi, ver como se pone al hacer algo que él no espera le gusta. Desabotonó el último botón, dejando al descubierto la perfecta anatomía de un hombre guapo y formado como Yamato Ishida. Cuadros, cuadros, y cuadros… Nunca pensó que la geometría fuera hermosa. ¿Por qué siempre lo más perfecto debe estar escondido? Subió su mirada encontrándose con unos brillantes zafiros, y con una sonrisa satisfactoria. Demonios, pilló la baba.

-Si quieres puedes tocarlos…

-No abuses del poder.

-Abuso del placer…- respondió astuto, acercando su rostro hacia el de ella –y admite que quieres tocarlos.

-Idiota.

Yamato invadió su boca con otro exquisito y salvaje beso, mil veces más potente que todos los anteriores juntos. Las manos de la castaña ahora se esparcían en acaricias por todo su cuerpo, despejando la camisa tirándola sabrá Dios en donde, respondiendo con gemidos como era tocada por todo el cuerpo por el rubio que estaba sobre ella. Al haber tocado toda su espalda y sus gloriosos pectorales, le entró la insistencia en la sangre al querer despejar también los Jeans que raspaban sus piernas… ¡Maldición, ella estaba toda desnuda y él no! No era justo que él llevara la delantera… por lo que sin previo aviso y sin queja, siguió con el molesto pantalón… desabotonar, bajar cierre; tocar.

Tocar algo que… era mejor haberlo no hecho.

-Que… grande.

El rubio rió al ver la expresión de la ojimiel, quien miraba espantada la extremidad que se desempeñaba entre las piernas del chico. Vamos… ¿Qué esperaba? Matt al notar que las cosas estaban llegando muy lejos, se separó por un momento de la chica, sacando de un lugar secreto –bajo del colchón de su cama. Por lo menos no era de una poco original caja de zapatos, ¿No?- un pequeño estuchito de aluminio que parecía contener algo en su interior. El objeto desconcertó a Tachikawa… quien al ver como Yamato ahora tenía en sus manos una especie de goma con lubricante aprendió _qué_ era un condón, y para _qué_ servía un condón.

Recuerden, chicas… la protección es lo primero.

-Estás a tiempo…- repitió, reconociendo que el gracioso terror no se desprendía de la mirada de ella.

-¿Me… dolerá?

-No lo sé…- pensativo –pero si te duele, me detendré.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo.

Y tras esto… Yamato se acomodó entre las piernas de la castaña, por fin sintiendo la ola de nervios invadirlo volviendo un poco torpes sus movimientos. Sus respiraciones se habían acelerado aún sin haber empezado, sus corazones daban saltos olímpicos y sus estómagos habían criado un enjambre de abejas en vez de unas inofensivas mariposas. ¡Estaban tan nerviosos, TAN NERVIOSOS! A pesar de que tenía bastante tiempo en "esto", Matt sentía como si también fuera su primera vez… en serio quería hacerlo bien, no quería decepcionarla, quería darle la mejor noche de su vida.

Ubicó su extremidad en el sitio ideal… para luego dar un único y necesario movimiento para poder llevar al cabo la siguiente parte del proceso.

Una parte que incluía una dolorosa y desafiante barrera que debía ser tumbada, que debía ser atravesada… y que ni Yamato ni Mimi tenían idea de que existía. Se sintieron frustrados al sentir la mitad del placer, ansiando con todas sus fuerzas que sea lo que sea que esté obstaculizando el camino debía ser derribado, provocando que el rubio ejerciera más fuerza y que la castaña enterrara sus uñas en la espalda del chico al sentir como aquello poco a poco le dolía. Queriendo retorcerse de dolor pero a la vez aguantando con todas sus fuerzas porque sabía que valdría la pena.

Gritó…

Gritó al sentir como esa barrera fue atravesada en un segundo, mientras que el dolor aún era presente… él también había soltado un alarido. Demonios, no sabía que dolería. Al suavizar sus parpados por haberlos apretado, recordó que él no había sido el único en reflejar dolor. Abrió sus ojos atemorizado, detallando como la castaña recién se recuperaba de aquella sensación, poco a poco suavizando su rostro y así reflejar en su mirada un incandescente brillo…

-¿Estás…?

-No pares.

Un inesperado movimiento hizo estremecer al rubio, la castaña se había meneado tímidamente haciendo que todo su ser destellara cortos circuitos que hacía ver la electricidad como lo más mágico del mundo. Todos los electrones hacían fiesta en su sistema circulatorio, despertando miles de cosquillas que tensaban y a la vez aflojaban cada uno de sus músculos… esto era increíble, esto era imposible. Un mundo nuevo se pintaba ante Yamato y éste estaba entusiasmado por permanecer en él, creyendo por primera vez en la palabra felicidad, en la dicha, en la maravilla de entregarse a **esa** persona.

Otro movimiento, otro gemido… aquella chica en serio no quería que él parara. El Ishida respondió al instante la orden de ella, repitiendo esta vez con más experiencia el mismo movimiento, entrando y saliendo gloriosamente, mientras que todo su ser parecía estar flotando en la inmensidad. La besó, besó su cuello, besó su clavícula, sus hombros, sus cabellos… saboreó las rosas que lo tenían desquiciado desde hace tiempo, saboreó la suerte, saboreó la alegría. Saboreó la acidez de su media naranja, y lamió con sumo placer todo lo que siempre ha querido. Aún antes de conocerla, aún antes de nacer… ella es y será y fue lo que el siempre había querido. Y diablos, podría asegurar que sabía MUY bien.

Mimi con cada movimiento arqueaba su espalda, todo su cuerpo estaba expresando las sensaciones que se enterraban en lo más profundo de ella. Jamás había sentido algo así, incluso jamás se imaginó que se podía sentir _así_, ¿Por qué siempre las cosas buenas tardan por llegar? Otro movimiento, más brusco que los otros… gimió más fuerte de placer al sentirlo a él dentro de ella, entrando y saliendo cada vez con más continuidad y cada vez con más fuerza. Gimió una vez más, luego fueron más ruidosos hasta llegar a parecer alaridos, provocando heridas serias en la espalda del rubio y apretando con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo de él hacia ella. Anhelaba que él fuera rústico, queriendo que aumentara el ritmo y la brusquedad de sus movimientos. Quería gritar, ¡Gritar y gritar! Quería entregársele en cuerpo y en alma por la toda eternidad, sintiéndose suya, ¡Era suya! Estaba segura que nadie más le haría sentir como lo hacía él… su profundo cielo, su mar azul, sus dos zafiros destellantes que siempre la hipnotizarían sin palabras.

Poco a poco… ambos sintiendo algo extraño y divino, que la única forma de sentirlo en su totalidad es acudir a la potencia, a la intensidad.

Tuvieron que parar de besarse pues el ritmo de los movimientos eran demasiado rápidos y rústicos como para hacerlo. Ambos mirándose poseídos por el silencio y los ruidos de placer que escapaban de sus secos labios. Yamato ejercía más fuerza al entrar en ella, saliendo y entrando rápido para no desperdiciar ni un minuto. Algo se acercaba… algo muy grande se acercaba, y al parecer su cuerpo era completamente indiferente a él pues no podía parar por más que le gustaría hacerlo. Los gemidos de la castaña resaltaban la piel de gallina, le encantaba escucharla… le fascinaba creer y saber que ella lo estaba disfrutando, y por lo que podía apreciar, ella también sentía que se acercaba algo.

Ahora eran ambos que gritaban de deseo a la misma velocidad de cada movimiento, yendo al mismo paso…

Se acerca.

Mimi rasguñó como propia gata la ancha espalda del rubio.

Yamato intentaba con todas sus fuerzas alcanzar junto con la castaña el límite del placer.

Casi…

Ella aguantó la respiración.

Él sintió como todos sus músculos se tensaron.

Y…

-¡A…AA…AHH!

Llegó.

Un mutuo y coordinado gemido desgarró las gargantas de los jóvenes, ambos cuerpos arqueándose… sin poder oírse pues un completo silencio pareció adueñarse de la habitación. El tiempo se detuvo. La noche dejó de ser noche y la vida al fin logró llamarse vida. Orgasmo, éxtasis… la cima del mundo, podrían jurar que hasta sus almas se separaron de sus cuerpos por una décima de segundo. Lo último que vio el rubio en su plena conciencia fue el hermoso rostro de una castaña que le daba el mejor momento de su vida, lo último que vio Mimi en plena conciencia fue como el iris de Yamato tomaba todos los tonos más maravillosos del color azul.

La vida es bella, es color azul, y huele a rosas.

Matt, tras disfrutar junto con la castaña los segundos más largos y más cortos del climax, se tendió sobre ella mientras su cuerpo por sí mismo busca la calma y la tranquilidad. Su mente estaba en blanco, y necesitaba que esté en blanco… recién había pasado por miles de colores en una sobredosis de sensaciones. Yamato estaba en las nubes, ¡En la galaxia! En las mil y un estrellas que en ese momento titilaban sobre ellos. Por su mente no pasó –aunque no hacía falta porque era la verdad- que ese fue el _mejor_ sexo que había tenido, que nunca antes había alcanzado un orgasmo tan intenso y tan desenfrenado como el que acababa de sentir, que la mujer que tenía bajo de él debía ser totalmente suya, y que, finalmente, era feliz; feliz por encontrar a esa persona a la cual entregarse en todos los sentidos, física, mentalmente. Emocionalmente.

_The Paradise._

Mimi, quien poco a poco recuperaba el aliento perdido, ahora miraba fijamente aquel techo con diferentes ojos. Antes al verlo lloraba, antes al verlo odiaba, ahora al verlo sentía armonía, como si fuera el techo del hogar más apreciado para ella. Y lo era… era el techo del hombre que tenía arriba de él, que respiraba forzadamente y que aún estaba dentro de su cuerpo. El hombre que ahora era su primer amor, su primer beso, y su primera vez… ¡Yamato era su primero en todo! Era aquel chico que le daba sentido a la luz del día, al llanto de un bebé recién nacido, al atardecer disfrutado por una pareja. Le daba sentido a cada sonrisa y a cada lágrima derramada. Dio gracias a Dios por haber sido sostenida por sus brazos salvándola de caer en aquel pozo, de haber sido salvada de aquella oscura cueva y de…

¿Estar secuestrada por él…?

Repentinamente el brillo de sus ojos cambió, recordando que a pesar de estar perdidamente enamorada de él, no valía la pena.

-¿…?- sintió algo extraño, como si ahora estuviera definitivamente conectado a ella y pudiera sentir todo lo que la castaña siente. Y lo que sintió fue que algo extraño le pasaba… subiendo la mirada y encontrándose con unas diminutas pero difamantes lágrimas que resbalaban desde sus ojos hasta mojar la sábana del colchón –Mimi…

Ella ni se inmutó a verlo. No podía… Díganme, ¿Cómo podrían ver a la persona que aman y a la vez es el cómplice de su secuestro?

-Mimi…- preocupado, buscando la mirada de ella que aún no le quería corresponder –Mimi, ¿Qué te sucede?

-Ya… quiero que vengan por mí- soltó secamente, atravesando como estaca el alma del rubio –llámalos.

Decidida, sintiendo como todo se quemaba dentro de ella.

-¿Por qué… dices eso?

-Quiero irme- las lágrimas crecieron -¡Quiero irme!

-Mimi, cálmate…- aún sobre ella para evitar que se alejara, agarrando su rostro –mírame.

-Déjame…

-¡Mimi, mírame!

-¡LLAMALOS PARA QUE VENGAN POR MÍ!

-¡NO TE IRÁS A NINGUNA PARTE!- apretando rústicamente su rostro -¡MIMI, MÍRAME!

La ojimiel obedeció al chico, aún sin parar de llorar.

-No te irás a ninguna parte…- sincero, en un tono suave –no dejaré que te lleven a ningún lado.

-Pero… tú…

-Sí, ellos me exigieron tenerte encerrada hasta que decidan que hacer contigo… pero yo no voy a dejar que ellos vengan por ti.

-…- estremecida, aquellas palabras era muchísimo más dichosas que un Te Amo -¿Y que pasará si los desobedeces?

-Nada- mintió –estaré bien. Prometo que de esta casa saldrás como sea menos en manos de ellos.

-Matt…- posando delicadamente su mano sobre la de él, que ya había transformado el agarre de su rostro por una acaricia.

-Y si quieres irte…- pausa, era necesaria –puedes hacerlo.

-No quiero irme…- sonriendo –no quiero alejarme de ti.

Si antes había dicho que la vida es bella…

-¿Lo prometes?- imitando la promesa anterior, provocando una sonrisa en la castaña.

-Lo prometo…- volviéndolo a besar, mientras sus cuerpos compartían el deseo de volver a repetir lo recién experimentado.

…entonces, ahora era perfecta.

Por _ahora. _

**-_-_-_-_-_-**

El hombre apagó el tabaco sin finalizar, para luego guardarlo en su caja con el resto mientras que aún se disipaba el humo que había botado por la boca.

El aura de esa habitación era verdaderamente tétrica, y la verdad que la tensión que a diferencia del humo no tenía la tendencia a disiparse con facilidad, reflejaba con claridad que el encuentro de esos dos hombres no era ni ameno ni nostálgico, entre ellos solo habían sucios negocios que resolver, negocios que implicaban sangre de inocentes y dinero bajo fines corruptos. Entre ellos solo había un turbio pasado…

Y aunque el agua vuelva a la normalidad tras ser acosada por turbias hondas, la piedra sigue en el fondo.

-Que sorpresa…

-Teníamos tiempo sin vernos, Ishida.

El rubio hizo una seña con la mano para que sus hombres salieran de la habitación dejándolos solos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo…?- acomodándose en su silla, con cierta molestia tras recibir la inesperada visita -¿11… 12 años?

-12… Parece como si fuera ayer- optando por una personalidad superior a la de él, mientras ocupaba un sofá sin despejar su sonrisa confiada.

El hombre rubio recordó con desagrado los momentos compartidos con ese hombre, recordando aquella personalidad que muchas veces lo ha perturbado pero nunca pudo hacer algo al respecto.

Y eso que era el capo de los capo.

-Mi visita era predecible, como están las cosas no debería sorprenderte que esté aquí- su voz áspera y mayor combinaba con su apariencia, con su cabello canoso y con su vestimenta formal –creo que ya debes de saber a que vine.

-Puede… pero últimamente has sido impredecible- serio –has llevado las cosas bastante diferentes esta vez, Jhonn…

-Tú sabes como soy… toda obra de teatro debe tener un memorable final. Palabras de tu padre…- pausa –lamentable su fallecimiento.

-Su asesinato.

Firme, su rostro había cambiado.

-Vaya, vaya… ¿Aún te carcome, Ishida?- burlándose –pensaba que ya habías olvidado las diferencias con Tachikawa.

-Eso jamás… no descansaré hasta que ese hombre muera.

-Es increíble de cómo pasó de ser tu mejor amigo a tu peor enemigo…

-Calla…- cortante.

-¡Jajaja! ¿Te molesta recordar los buenos tiempos? Cada vez que sus padres se reunían para discutir sobre el país ustedes se ponían a jugar en el jardín…- mirando con una falsa nostalgia la habitación, detallando lo que antes no había visto –pero bueno, ver a tu padre en sus últimos segundos en la agonía es suficiente para odiar a Tachikawa.

-¡CALLA!- levantándose histérico, provocando una sonrisa victoriosa en el hombre canoso -…hablas con mucha autoridad aún cuando eres el limpia restos de ese asesino.

-Soy la persona más confiada para el presidente, tiene sus ventajas ser su limpia restos.

-Ya no sé a donde quieres llegar con tus planes sucios…

-Ya te lo dije, Ishida…- parándose –quiero que saques a los Tachikawa del gobierno.

-¿Por qué…? Nunca me has dicho específicamente porque lo quieres muerto.

-¿Quién dijo que lo quiero muerto?- ríe –solo quiero que sufra un poco, es todo… o sino no hubiese hecho que secuestraran a su hija, ¿No?

-¡Eres un insolente! ¡Ya te dije que no prestaré a mis hombres para caprichos tuyos!- golpeando el escritorio -¡Permití lo de la dama de honor porque me prometiste que el se ofrecería a cambio de ella…!

-No hagas drama que ni siquiera la mataste…- tornándose serio –simplemente hubo un error de cálculos. Créeme que esta vez será distinto…

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo estoy seguro de eso?

-Tachikawa haría lo que fuera por su hija… así tenga que ir a la boca del lobo- acomodándose la corbata –arreglaré un encuentro entre ustedes, te daré el privilegio de matarlo con tus propias manos.

-Más te vale que tus palabras sean ciertas, Jhonn… tú sabes muy bien que no toleraré otro de tus juegos.

-Lo sé, lo sé…- encogiendo los hombros con una sonrisa burlona, mirando su reloj –solo espera mi aviso.

El hombre canoso se levanta del sofá dirigiéndose a la salida, siendo perseguido por la mirada penetrante del rubio.

-Ah, se me olvidaba…- en la puerta –deshazte de la chica… no quiero que quede rastro de ella.

* * *

_**-To be continue…-**_

* * *

**Comentarios de la autora: **

. . . . .

-///-

-yo sonrojada-

xD

Por primera vez en mi vida no sé como empezar los c/a… Es que estoy… bueno… ¿Apenada?

Carajo, ¡Es mi primer Lemmon! -.-

Tengo que confesarles que este capítulo sufrió algunos que otros colapsos creativos, ¡No me daba la cabeza! Incluso temí por mi Fic creyendo que se me había agotado la inspiración, pero de un momento a otro ¡PUF! Fue como si me cayera encima una lluvia de ideas, ¡Les juro que no paraba! Varias veces mi padres me criticaron con la famosa frase "Se te pondrán los ojos cuadrados", ¡Que se me pongan cuadrados, triangulares, como sea! Pero yo no me freno… -.-

A ver… Empecemos con Yolei. La pobre, la impotencia que debe sentir nuestra querida pelimorada debe ser trágica. U.u

¿Jou? Jou… Enamorado de la persona equivocada. Él hará más presencia en los siguientes capítulos, y creo que será esencial para lo que planeo… Quisiera dar adelantos pero eso quiere decir que les corte la sorpresa, y no les puedo hacer eso, no no xD Nuevamente, ¡Ya veremos!

Mmm… dejemos lo que sigue de último –mientras que me preparo mentalmente que decirles xD-.

Ishida y Tachikawa… ¿Amigos de pequeños? ¡Sí, señor! Quería ser más detallista con su vieja amistad, pero no quería alargar más de lo que ya lo está aparte que no creo que sea tan necesario esa parte de sus vidas. Aquí viene el lado bueno de leer los c/a xD …ellos solían jugar como si fueran caballeros usando algunos palos del jardín del Palacio, eran muy unidos y se llamaban mutuamente como hermanos. Duró muchos años esa amistad hasta que, bueno, llegó la disputa política entre los representantes del gobierno japonés. Más adelante sabrán como pasó en realidad, por ahora solo sepan que era buenos amigos de infancia.

Se puso tensa la cosa… ¿No? Creo que los dejé algo cortados con "…que no quede rastro de ella".

Speedy Loops, cereal de pequeños aritos sabor a miel MUY BUENO, ¡Era buenísimo! Y es "Era" porque la venta de ese cereal es una leyenda aquí en Venezuela u.u ¡ERA MI FAVORITO T.T! La actitud de Yamato… en la parte "¿Quieres tocarlos?" ¡Es tan…! Entiendo a Mimi el porque le dijo Idiota, provoca… ¬_¬ y la parte en la cual descubre el tamañ-o-t-e… Sin comentarios xD

¿No falta más nada? Veo que no… u.u -suspira- vamos entonces con…

_Esa_ parte. ¬///¬

¡Que inexperta me sentí en el tema! En realidad nunca en la vida me imaginé a mí, moi, escribiendo un lemmon. ¡¿Pueden creerlo?! Me gusta llegar a la picardía, a la insistencia a "algo", pero jamás me creí capaz en llegar a ese nivel. Lo disfruté –no piensen mal ¬///¬-, lo disfruté en el sentido de que era algo nuevo para mí, y que tenía en mis manos la oportunidad de escribir el momento más íntimo entre la pareja protagonista. Tenía el poder de crear esa magia. ESE momento. Y me sentí en serio muy afortunada por tener esa oportunidad… solo espero –en serioxD- que no haya quedado como un chiste, aunque si reconozco que no fui tan explicita –creo…-, y me gustó. No quiero sobrepasar los límites, ¿Saben? Más que sexo quería que ellos hicieran el amor, que se entregaran más en alma que en cuerpo, y que el placer en vez de ser placer sea magia. Sea conejos y sombreros mágicos. No sé como lograron percibirlo ustedes, pero yo por lo menos percibí ese momento como _belleza_.

Y como… _"Yamato Ishida vuelve locas mis hormonas"._

Prosigo con el asunto. Tengo mucho que aclarar xD

Este capítulo fue contradictorio, pues Matt sufrió un gran trastorno bipolar en cuanto a sus sentimientos. Casi que lo pongo a quitar pétalo por pétalo alguna margarita pensando "La amo, no la amo", pero es que tenía que crear ese desastre emocional en él. Creo que a la final esta bastante claro que terminó por elegir su corazón… olvidando que no podía tocar la mercancía de su padre, que si traicionaba a los Ishida le podría costar la vida a él, la de su hermano y su madre, y que, información extra, el resultado de ese camino terminaría mil veces más trágico que el anteriormente propuesto.

**Aviso: El final se acerca. **

¡En fin! Sí es mi primer _Lemmon_, y depende de lo que ustedes me digan será el primero o el último. ¡De verdad ansío que les haya gustado! Espero que mi fatal tardanza en actualizar no los haya aburrido, y si es así, ¡GOMEN! Pero por alguna que otra circunstancia no se me daba el chance –Razón A, vacaciones exigidas por mis padres y por mi fatigado cuerpo. Razón B, mi país está pasando por una crisis eléctrica que nos quitan la luz en ciertas horas volviendo loca a mi computadora, no sé cuanto tiempo tardará, pero espero que no mucho ya que la situación está grave, las represas se están vaciando complicando muchas familias. Razón C, dos historias necesitan igual cantidad de inspiración y creatividad. Un día me inspiro con IH, y otro con JLRJ. ¡Parezco una pelotita de Ping Pong! xD-, esas son la razones las cuales me parecen válidas. Repito, ¡PERDONEN LA TARDANZA! u.u

Bueno, me alargue mucho… xD y creo que eso es porque estoy nerviosa, damn it! -.- Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo… ¡Trataré no tardar tanto, I promise! :D Doy gracias a todos por molestarse en leer mi Fic y a GoSsiPpRinCeSs90 que a estado bastante pendiente, ¡DISCULPAME!

Agradezco principalmente a:

**Mavi-neko**

**Melisa**

**Hana Echizen**

**S****weetcarmeen**

**Sakura Tachikawa**

**Adrit126**

**GoSsiPpRinCeSs90**

Again, ¡Gracias a todos! Apenas tenga la oportunidad los responderé por mi perfil, esta vez no me pasaré de irresponsable al no cumplir con mi palabra… Y… No, no dibujé Lemmon, ¡NO puedo dibujarlo! xD creo que aún soy un poco infantil de cabeza y por eso me cohíbo al tema de "eso", sorry! pero apenas pase un momento memorable, ¡Será publicado por mi blog! ¿Dirección? En mi perfil está… ¡Feliz semana! :D

**Ps**: Les deseo fuerza y apoyo a nuestros hermanos Chilenos.

* * *

_Atte. _

**A n D s I**


	11. Lágrimas

**Just like Romeo and Juliet**

_**By: A**__** n D s I**_

* * *

Capítulo **10**

"_Lágrimas__"_

* * *

Apretó los párpados, sintiendo como algo perturbaba las inconclusas horas de sueño. Quizás había dormido dos o tres, quizás menos; no lo sabía con certeza, lo único que sabía es que no podía perder la guerra entre la luz del día que atravesaba su ventana y las ganas de seguir durmiendo plácidamente en su cama. Movió su cabeza hacia el lado contrario de los rayos solares, poco a poco conciliando el sueño perdido y sintiendo como los brazos de Morfeo arropan su cuerpo…

Unos suaves y delicados brazos de Morfeo.

Solo hizo falta de varios segundos para caer en cuenta que la famosa cita griega eran realmente unas extremidades que lo habían abrazado ofreciéndole más de aquella calidez corporal que tanto disfrutó las últimas horas.

Yamato abrió sus ojos poco a poco encontrándose con lo que llamaría el paisaje más maravilloso. Una ventana que dé hacia la torre Eiffel ó hacia una playa del Caribe en su mejor ocaso no se comparaba en nada con lo que tenía ante él… su musa, su luz, su más adorado paisaje. Se encontraba aferrada a él como si el rubio se tratara de un pomposo peluche, durmiendo tan profundamente que sería una crueldad despertarla, se veía tan tierna, tan angelical… con aquellos labios rosas entreabiertos y con los ojos cerrados reflejando cuan femeninas eran sus pestañas.

Se aventuró con delicadeza para apartar un mechón castaño, despejando aquel rostro que había besado harto en la noche. Cada mejilla, su nariz, su frente, sus labios; ahora eran suyos, tanto que añoró día y noche por poseerla y amarla como ahora lo hacía. La había anhelado lo suficiente como para que el destino al fin los uniera, sabía que aquel día que la había visto por primera vez ella terminaría en sus brazos durmiendo, aferrada a él. Se habían entregado en cuerpo y en alma, y ahora disfrutaban de la calma tras una magnifica experiencia.

-Te amo…- confesó tímido en susurro, mientras correspondía el abrazo de su adorada.

-Uhm…

Repentinamente, como si hubiese escuchado, la castaña se movió un poco sorprendiendo al rubio que temió haberla despertado. Falsa alarma. Simplemente se movió para darle la espalda y acurrucarse aún más, siendo vista tiernamente por Yamato quien no se movió solo para estudiar lo que la joven iba a hacer. Suspiró complacido al reconocer que solo buscaba su acomodo, acercándose a su rostro para depositarle un delicado y suave beso y así arroparla aún más con idea de dejarla descansar.

Se zafó de las sábanas para al fin separarse de la cama físicamente antes de que su flojera se atreva a persuadirlo a seguir durmiendo. Debía aprovechar ahora que estaba dormida para hacerle algo memorable, algo que ella al despertar muestre una inmensa sonrisa al conocer el lado romántico de Yamato Ishida, algo que ella aún no ha visto del todo… si tan solo supiera lo que es capaz el rubio de hacer solamente por ella, y en estos momentos la brillante idea de un desayuno en la cama venía como anillo en el dedo.

Cliché, pero brillante idea al fin.

Tomó sus pantalones del suelo recordando como su cuerpo poco a poco fue despojándose de su ropa hasta quedar completamente desnudo. Diablos… en serio la había encantado, y demasiado. Tener en su memoria algo tan mágico como lo de anoche era como para decir "Ya puedo morir en paz…", jamás en su vida se había sentido bien, vivo… enamorado. Juró que había escuchado cohetes, miles de juegos pirotécnicos que explotaban en su interior al sentir a su princesa tan cerca, que con solo besar sus labios ya la alegría se desbordaba. Y ahora que el amor entre ellos era claro, este solo era el comienzo, pues estaba seguro que no será la última vez de haber experimentado el verdadero placer con el amor de su vida.

Mientras terminaba de abotonar su camisa caminó hacia la cocina para confirmar que estaban los ingredientes que necesitaba, encontrándose con la excelente sorpresa –sarcasmo- de que las compras que había hecho ayer prácticamente la mayoría se había dañado. Al entrar a su apartamento a gran velocidad creyendo que la castaña se había escapado, dejó las compras que necesitan frío desordenadas en el suelo… con consecuencia que justamente los ingredientes que necesitaba para cocinar lo único que sabía hacer estaban, para su mala suerte, podridos.

Refunfuñó, ahora tenía que ir a la bodega, que de paso no quedaba muy cerca… ¿Qué más da? Si se apura le daría tiempo, por lo menos la chica seguiría durmiendo media hora más, tomándole unos cuantos minutos en ir de compras, regresar, cocinar, y finalmente, recibir el despertar de su castañita con un inexperto desayuno sabor a romanticismo.

-Jum…- suspira, la idea de salir con lo cansado que está no era tan brillante que digamos.

Se dirigió hacia el cuarto asomándose por última vez, contemplando a la castaña que seguía acurrucada en su cama completamente desnuda y con un rostro sereno que reflejaba lo bien que estaba durmiendo. Le encantaba contemplarla, como si fuera un ave del paraíso o algún ser celestial que jamás había sido visto por el ojo humano.

Como dije, la vida es bella.

Sonrió enternecido, prometiéndose mentalmente que no tardará más de lo que necesitaba.

**-_-_-__-_-_-**

Un joven peliazul estacionaba su auto cuidadosamente, cerciorándose por los retrovisores que no había nadie que pudiera empeorar su día chocándolo. Había manejado tanto que ya sus piernas imploraban receso, desde la madrugada se había impuesto que no descansaría hasta saber algo de la castaña, por menos que sea, pero necesitaba con urgencia contactar con alguien que conozca a un tal Yamato, o mejor aún, que conozca el paradero de Tachikawa. Cada segundo contaba, sabrá Dios que le habrán hecho aquellos degenerados… mira que secuestrar a una simple chica de 17 años es malévolo, y más una chica tan inocente y tan pura como Mimi Tachikawa… ya comprendía porque su padre había tenido tanto cuidado con ella como si se tratara de una copita de cristal, aislándola de la libertad tras no poder salir del Palacio Imperial de Japón, sin poder conocer lo que había detrás de esas murallas inmensas que separaban SU mundo con la _realidad_.

¿Era por ello que no podía salir de la mansión? ¿Por qué alguien estaba detrás de ella?

Estacionó su autoen uno de los puestos vacíos del estacionamiento, apagándolo para luego quedar pensativo al sentir que algo estaba aclarándose en su cabeza. Si su padre no quería que ella saliera era porque era más probable que la secuestraran fuera de su casa que dentro. Poco a poco creyó ser guiado por una corazonada que solo faltaba un poco más y al fin amarraría los cabos sueltos, está claro que hay unos traidores trabajando para el gobierno y que están detrás de todo esto, ¿Pero nada más ellos? Le olía a gato encerrado, y_ cuidadosamente _encerrado. Si el padre de Mimi la quería alejada del mundo exterior es por algo, el problema es… ¿Quién en este "santo" mundo querría hacerle daño a la castaña? Tiene que ser un gran enemigo del presidente, tiene que ser alguien peligroso y con contactos dentro del gobierno, tiene que ser...

Tiene que ser…

**¡Paf, paf, paf!**

Se sobresaltó al sentir como la ventana del copiloto era golpeada con intención de bajarlo de las nubes. Un niño pequeño y de apariencia pobre y sin cuidado hacía señas con su mano pidiendo un poco de dinero… Jou bajó el vidrio para luego entregarle dos billetes que nada más le alcanzaría para un Sandwich, si le daba más probablemente lo gastaría en algo nocivo para su salud. Observó apenado como el pequeño corría hacia el mercado al aire libre, compadeciendo su país por la situación económica que tienen que sufrir el 70% de los Japoneses.

Y decir que en el gobierno pasado era el 90%.

-Debo seguir…

Al fin pudo dar libertad a sus piernas al bajarse del carro y ponerle con suma seguridad la alarma. No estaba en una zona muy atractiva que digamos… pero al visitar todas las calles de Tokio buscando indicaciones y aparte mostrando la foto de una misteriosa castaña –sí, él tenía una foto de ella… ¿A que no es tierno?- que NADIE tenía idea de quien se trataba, terminó por llegar a una de los últimos sitios que le ofrecían un poco de esperanza, y a la vez, mala espina.

Se trataba de la parte más peligrosa de Tokio, él único sitio que el presidente tiene prohibido entrar.

Caminó hacia un multo de personas que visitaban una especie de mercado informal, un grupo de buhoneros que se alargaban por una calle que vendían prácticamente de todo, incluso juró oír algunos cerdos y gallinas que al parecer eran vendidos con fines hambrientos.

Y hablando de hambrientos… su estómago no paraba de rugir.

No había cenado, ni desayunado, y luego de haber hablado con Yolei… ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Estaba conciente de que la conversación se había cortado por causas NO naturales, no, no, claro que no. Los hombres que estaban detrás de todo esto habían evitado que la Inoue terminara de hablar, regalándole a Jou la incertidumbre por saber que apellido podría pertenecerle a ese tal Yamato, todo un mito.

-Buenas tardes…- saludó cordialmente a unas personas que lo miraban fijamente, acercándose a estos y mostrándoles una foto que llevaba consigo -¿Han visto a esta jovencita?

El rechazo decepcionó al joven, siguiendo su camino preguntándole a otras personas las cuales también le dieron un "No". Las respuestas negativas empezaron a aumentar, poco a poco comprimiendo el pecho de Jou que a pesar de saber que era imposible que alguien le diga una respuesta indiferente a una N y a una O, seguía luchando, seguía esperanzado, creyendo que así tenga que secarse la lengua con la misma pregunta todo el día lo haría, era lo menos que podía hacer por ella, por aquella castaña que lo ha hecho pasar puras noches en vela.

Rezó por la salud de la pelimorada, rezó por encontrar aunque sea una señal para hallar al tal Yamato, y más importante, rezó por encontrar a Mimi con vida.

Se apoyó contra una pared tras haber caminado un largo trayecto acosando a los ciudadanos con su interrogatorio. La verdad este día no será fácil, lo más seguro que le tomará más horas de lo previsto y eso no lo reconfortaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaba? ¿Es posible que la castaña en estos momentos se encuentre viva…? Por más que sea intentaba ser positivo a pesar de que todo señalaba que no sirve de nada optar por pensamientos optimistas. Ella tenía que estar bien, no se lo perdonaría nunca si algo le llegase a suceder, nada más imaginar a las torturas que puede ser sometida, secuestrada en un asqueroso hueco sin darle comida, ni agua… ni cariño.

Le dio un puñetazo a la pared, haber imaginado el rostro deteriorado y lastimado de su dulce Mimi detuvo su corazón. Ella no se merece dolor, no se merece ser secuestrada… los únicos responsables de este crimen tienen que ser personas crueles y sin alma.

¿Quiénes pueden ser capaces de tal cosa?

-¿Yamato dices…?

-Sí, pero el jefe aún está dudoso… aún no está seguro si su hijo es capaz.

Unas voces ásperas atrajeron la atención de Jou, encontrándose con un callejón sin salida que se encontraba justo al lado donde se había recostado.

Unos hombres, 3 para ser precisos, se hallaban hablando seriamente, discutiendo un tema que había despertado la curiosidad del Kido al escuchar aquel nombre que había sido su Karma por todo el día. ¿Será posible…? Sea como sea, no lo dudó… era mejor sacarse la incógnita de encima y averiguar si se trataba del mismo Yamato que él buscaba.

-Disculpen…- acercándose a los hombres dentro del callejón, los cuales se mostraron despectivos al detallar la presencia del peliazul –Espero que no sea molestia, ni un atrevimiento… pero, ¿Puedo preguntar de quien hablan?

Los hombres de negro se miraron entre ellos, bastante incrédulos, era poco creíble que un joven sea capaz de acercarse a ellos cuando está prohibido hablarles.

-Seguramente no es de aquí…

-No importa, tiene que aprender las reglas de este lugar…- el más alto de todos se aproximó un poco a él, mientras sus compañeros no le quitaban el ojo de encima a Jou –Es mejor que te largues, mocoso…

-¿Eh…?- extrañado -¿Por qué?

-¿Y todavía preguntas?- ríe –como se ve que no eres de aquí…- moviendo su chaqueta mostrando el mango de su arma, el cual era bastante pronunciado -¿Ya entiendes porque tienes que irte?

Intimidado, dio un paso atrás, a punto de salir de ahí cumpliendo con las órdenes de aquel imponente hombre que lo amenazada.

Pero por otro lado… presentía que si se iba, también abandonaría a Mimi.

-Y-Y-Yo…- apretando las manos, tensándose por completo… era un idiota, pero no un cobarde –No me iré…

-¡¿Eh…?!- sorprendido.

-¡Es que… estoy buscando a esta chica…!- mostrando la foto de la castaña –y la única persona que puede ayudarme es un tal Yamato, ¡Por eso necesito saber de qué Yamato hablan!

Podría decirse que Jou Kido era un completo iluso.

-Vaya, vaya…- suelta uno de los hombres -¿Cómo este chico logró enterarse?

-Da igual como lo haya hecho, tendremos que matarlo…

-¡¡…!!- pálido, ¿Acaso lo que escuchó era en serio?

-No hace falta, Morizuka…- esta vez era un hombre flaco pero alto, con cierta apariencia de mal gusto –Hey, niño… Si quieres seguir con vida, lárgate…

Las amenazas entraban y salían por sus oídos siendo simplemente ruidos sin ningún significado. Jou aún analizaba la conversación entre los hombres, confirmando que ellos sin duda sabían el paradero de Mimi, ¡No podía largarse cuando está tan cerca! Admitía que estaba aterrado, pero luego de horas y horas de búsqueda, no podía darle la espalda a esta oportunidad.

-¡NO me iré!- insistió, haciéndole caso omiso al último comentario -¡Necesito hallar a Yamato cuanto antes, él es el único que puede ayudarme…!

-¡Ese tal Yamato hará lo que sea menos ayudarte, mocoso…!- interrumpió el más fornido, que luego se le acercó rápidamente agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa y elevándolo del suelo -¡Eres un insolente!

-Morizuka, no gastes energías en esa basura…

-¡A-A-Ayuda!- desesperado, tratando de pedir ayudar pero era descaradamente ignorado por los demás. Cada persona que pasaba cerca miraba atemorizado la escena y seguía caminando, bajando la mirada y haciendo como si nada estaba pasando -¡AUXILIO!

-¡Deja de gritar, niño!- sacudiéndolo -¡Esto te pasa por burlarte de nosotros…! ¡¿Qué no sabes quienes somos?!

-Morizuka…

-¡Cállense!- histérico –chicos como tú me enferman, ignorantes… que no saben de lo que es capaz la mafia Ishida.

-¡¡…!!

La mafia Ishida.

Ha entrado a la boca del lobo.

-En estos momentos podría cortarte la garganta y dejarte desangrar en el suelo… pero no lo haré porque hoy no quiero ensuciarme las manos- sádico, horrorizando al peliazul.

Tras esto, fue aventado fuertemente contra el suelo. El hombre había lanzado a Jou obligando que sus lentes cayeran lejos de él, complicando de sobremanera su visión.

-Y otra cosa…- pisando los lentes del chico, provocando un sonido de vidrios rotos que martillaba los tímpanos del peliazul al perder una de las cosas que más necesitaba en la vida –desperdicias tu tiempo buscando a esa niña… en minutos estará muerta.

Dios Santo…

-¡Morizuka! ¡Eso es información secreta!

-Da igual… es para quitarle esa asquerosa ilusión- ríe -…si eres inteligente vete a casa, mocoso. Yamato no te ayudará, un Ishida no ayuda a los malditos burgueses.

-Ya déjalo, Morizuka… vamos.

Los hombres se alejaron hasta ser unas manchas borrosas a lo lejos, dejando a Jou completamente impactado y sin razón alguna para levantarse.

Los Ishida, famoso apellido de reputación desgraciada. Superaron a los Yakuza y a toda mafia sobre la faz de la tierra, llevando consigo tantos muertos y sucios crímenes que ni con la cadena perpetua de sus miles de miembros es capaz de pagar su condena. Por años han sido las pesadillas de muchos, obligando que solo las personas de buen nivel económico vivieran lejos de sus calles escuchando aquel apellido nada más por las noticias. Jou era hijo de burgueses, en un status social alto donde le permite estudiar en una universidad prestigiosa y obviamente, le permite vivir en un sitio alejado de aquellas peligrosas calles de Tokio. No fue hasta hace segundos que desconocía lo que de verdad eran capaz de hacer esos miserables… congelando el alma del Kido al darse cuenta que era la mafia Ishida los que habían secuestrado la castaña, y que ahora iban a ser sus asesinos.

-No…- enterrando sus uñas en el grotesco pavimento, provocando heridas en sus yemas al presionar contra el suelo –No ella, por favor…

Mimi Tachikawa iba a ser asesinada por los Ishida… y por más que deseara detener aquel masacre, no serviría de nada.

Nadie ha sido capaz de salir vivo al enfrentárseles.

-¿Estás bien…?

Una distante voz trató de despertar del estado en coma que sufría el peliazul, aún sin despegar la vista hacia el suelo y sin poder detallar a la persona que se aproximaba a él.

-Esto… ¿Es tuyo?- el joven que aparentaba ser menor de edad le ofreció la foto de su adorada castaña, al parecer al caer se le fue de las manos al igual que sus lentes, aunque estos últimos no terminaron intactos –me imagino que los lentes también pero… quedaron despedazados.

-No importa…- sollozando tímidamente, ignorando a las personas que caminaban a su alrededor frecuentando el mercado y al misterioso chico que ahora trataba de ayudarle sin resultado alguno –_Ya nada importa…_

Hubo un silencio, donde el Kido todavía imploraba internamente por creer que nada de lo que estaba pasando era cierto, y en donde el joven se agachaba frente de él ofreciéndole una vez más un poco de apoyo.

-Debes tener cuidado… esos hombres en realidad son capaces de romperte más que unos lentes- serio -¿Qué hiciste para provocarlos?

-La he perdido…

-¿Eh…?

-Nunca tuve el valor de confesarle mis sentimientos…- hablando distante, sin estar conciente de lo que realmente decía y que ante él estaba un completo extraño. Parecía hundirse en una penumbra, sintiendo vigentes cada vez más aquellas palabras que fueron dichas por un aparente Ishida, ¿Morirá en minutos? Mimi… morirá… –si tan solo… supiera donde estás…

-Oye…- preocupado sin saber qué hacer realmente, trató de ofrecerle ayuda una vez más posando su mano sobre el hombro del peliazul. Desconocía por completo lo que le sucedía pero… no podía seguir caminando luego de ver como el chico fue humillado públicamente dejándolo en pleno sufrimiento -¿De quién estas hab…?

En eso, fijó su mirada hacia la foto que tenía en manos… topándose con el rostro de una castaña que ciertamente se le hacía un poco familiar.

-Estás hablando de esta chica… ¿No?- silencio –te ayudaré a buscarla, así que tranquilo…

-Es imposible… si está con ellos, es imposible recuperarla.

-¿Quiénes son ellos…?

Jou volvió a enterrar sus uñas sobre el pavimento, decir aquel apellido despertaba un escalofrío en su columna dorsal que le hacía perder cualquier esperanza.

-Los Ishida…- para luego subir su mirada y reflejar su desespero -¡Los Ishida la secuestraron!

-¡…!

Una sorpresa se denotó en el rostro borroso del chico que trataba de ayudarlo. ¿Los Ishida? Eso quiere decir que…

-Y yo que creía que… Yamato era mi última esperanza.

-¿Yamato…?- la pregunta fue respondida con un gesto positivo, mientras que el peliazul volvía a enterrarse en su dolor –te equivocas…

-¿Perdón…?

-Vas a ver que la conseguiremos a tiempo… no te preocupes.

-Estás subestimando a los Ishida… no podemos hacer nada.

-Y tú estás subestimando a mi hermano…

-¿Tu… hermano…?

-Yamato antes de ser un Ishida… es mi hermano.

**-_-_-__-_-_-**

-20 con 50…

-Tome…

Entregó el dinero a la cajera sin esperar vuelto, para luego recoger dos o tres bolsas de papel donde llevaba la reciente compra que había hecho en la bodega.

Se sintió aliviado al ver que le tomó menos de 15 minutos para hacer el pequeño mercado. Un éxito. Ahora era momento de regresar a su hogar donde le esperaba su amada aún en sueños, o al menos eso esperaba, tenía muchas ganas de sorprenderle con el desayuno que hacía cálculos mentalmente recordando qué iba primero y qué iba después. Sonrío, ahora que se daba cuenta era la primera vez que le emocionaba la idea de cocinar… Tantas cosas positivas ha traído esa adorable castaña a su vida… Decir que hace dos meses tenía una vida solitaria sabor a nicotina y a una prostituta que era simplemente un pasatiempo. Ahora todo era distinto, ahora ni tenía deseos de pensar en un asesino de pulmones o incluso en alcohol, todo parecía haberse transformado en un mundo nuevo que le daba la bienvenida al rubio en brazos abiertos.

Que hermoso y agradable mundo nuevo.

Mimi de ahora en adelante le pertenecía, ayer ella había dicho claramente que no se movería de su lado, que siempre estaría con él porque lo amaba…

Pero… ¿Eso no sería ser egoísta?

Mimi fue raptada por ÉL, fue alejada de su hermosa y cómoda vida para ser sometida a unos planes malévolos impuestos por su padre. Que ella le haya dicho que quería estar con él pudo haber sido una confesión momentánea, a lo mejor fue motivada por todas las emociones que sintió. Quizás ella realmente quiera regresar a su hogar, a lo mejor extraña a su familia, y su familia la extraña a ella. Ahora todo puede ser de color rosa pastel, ¿Pero qué hay de luego? No sería justo que ella viva en esta basura de apartamento pudiendo vivir en un hermoso palacio japonés con todo lo que podría desear una princesa; su princesa.

Bajó la mirada, sintiéndose inadvertidamente impotente, impotente al no poder darle un castillo de ensueño y ser el príncipe azul de toda chica. Y no solo eso… que no solamente era un plebeyo, sino que era el peor plebeyo para una inoportuna historia de Cenicienta.

-Soy un Ishida… - recordó a un paso de su motocicleta, deteniéndose en seco al reconocer lo pesado que ahora sonaba ese apellido.

"_Las reglas son sencillas; si te opones, los que amas morirán… y si mueres, ellos morirán contigo."_

Esas habían sido las reglas de su padre al ser un Ishida, y las que ahora apuñalaban su ilusión.

El amor se entrometió en su misión, obligándolo a olvidar cualquier amenaza que fue recibida por su padre y entrar por una puerta prohibida. Era un Ishida, es cierto… pero no podía evitar sentir semejante sentimiento por ella, la amaba, la amaba con toda su alma, y el rostro de la castaña se encontraba incrustado en su corazón mientras que las letras de su nombre fueron dolorosamente tatuadas con el pasar de los días. Era doloroso porque nada hermoso saldría de un amor entre una Tachikawa y un Ishida. Pero ya era demasiado tarde… a la hora de abrir esa puerta, es imposible cerrarla.

Montó las cosas en el compartimiento de su moto, para luego montarse y emprender al fin su camino de regreso.

Lo primero que le dijo su padre fue lo primero que olvidó, ahora había fallado nuevamente y el resultado de ello será más que una fatal paliza. Su hermano… su hermano estaba en peligro, ¡Su única familia está en riesgo por culpa de sus malditas emociones! Imaginar el mínimo de tortura provocado en el rubio menor hacía de Yamato el hombre más miserable del mundo. No. No podía permitir que Tk sufra por culpa de él, por culpa de su irresponsabilidad… y más que sufrir, que _muera_. Imaginar su vida sin su hermano menor era una desdicha, no merecía la pena seguir.

Entonces, ¿Qué hacer…?

¿Seguir con la misión comprimiendo sus sentimientos por el propio bien de su hermano y así mantenerlo seguro, aún cuando la castaña será sometida al infierno y a las mil y un torturas de la mafia Ishida?

Ó… ¿Mantener a Mimi a su lado pase lo que pase y rechazar a su nombre a pesar de que su única familia muera trágicamente en manos del mismo padre?

Apretó con fuerza el puño del acelerador mientras que la velocidad aumentaba haciendo que el viento golpee su rostro. Aquel dilema estaba desgarrando sus entrañas y por más que le gustaría responderla instantáneamente no podía, no podía decidir a quien salvar y a quien no. Se presentaba ante él una hermosa injusticia que alimenta la putrefacción que cosecha día a día este planeta, en serio no tenía idea de lo que era ser un Ishida, ni lo que le había esperado enfrentar por ser uno. ¿Acaso la vida merece la pena? Todo se había tornado oscuro, agrio, agónico… hasta quiso por un segundo desangrarse para así no llevar más en su cuerpo aquello que lo hace ser parte de la mafia. ¡Quería desparecer! ¡QUERÍA MORIR! Quería que todo esto se tratase de un agridulce sueño para así despertar y continuar su vida insípida y así no tener porque sufrir por un amor que apenas lleva unos meses con vida.

En realidad, parecía llevar reencarnaciones.

-_La amo… tanto…_- ido –_Pero… ¿Qué hay de Tk?_

**¡PEEEEEEEEEEEEEB!**

Un cornetazo lo sacó de su trance momentáneo haciéndole ver que sino frenaba en ese justo instante habría volado por los aires. Por poco era atropellado por un auto al comerse la luz roja, quedando en el medio de la calle mientras todas las personas que experimentaban el tráfico matutino lo miraban con molestia…

-¡Mira por donde vas, imbecil!

Otras cornetas volvieron a atormentarlo… si tan solo supieran, si tan solo supieran que unas simples cornetas no eran suficiente tormento comparado a las decisiones que debía tomar cuanto antes. Nada era peor, aparentemente su infierno se destaca en su presente reconociendo que los metafóricos látigos de Satán eran las punzadas que sentía en su pecho al recordar el rostro de su hermano y de la castaña.

Siguió inmóvil, cayendo nuevamente en un trance por todo el Stress que se estaba desarrollando en su mente.

-¡QUE TE APARTES, IDIOTA!- otro insoportable cornetazo -¡QUE NO VES QUE…!

-¡¡CALLATE!!

Un arma apuntó directamente a la cabeza del hombre sin paciencia, dejándolo impactado al ver como el joven al fin reaccionaba pero de una manera realmente temerosa. Aquella arma era famosa, todo persona que vivía en ese barrio conocía a la perfección la marca dibujada en el mango, el color negro azabache, la estructura perfecta de cada mecanismo de la pistola… su rostro palideció y sus manos tuvieron dificultad para agarrar el volante, sin duda era uno de ellos.

-Un… Ishida…- petrificado -¡Lo-lo-lo la-m-ment-to!- tras esto, esquivó la moto del rubio escapando a toda velocidad del sitio.

Yamato se quedó unos cuantos minutos sin moverse… aún sobre su moto y con la pistola esta vez apuntando hacia el suelo. Todos seguían su camino sin siquiera molestarse a avisarle lo mal ubicado que estaba al estar en medio de la calle. Nadie era capaz de enfrentar a un Ishida, a un monstruo.

Su mandíbula empezó a temblar, oscureciendo su mirada con la pollina de su rubio cabello.

-Soy… ¿Un monstruo?

**-_-_-__-_-_-**

Sus pies empezaron a moverse, haciendo movimientos circulares como acostumbra a hacer al entrar en proceso para despertarse.

Al fin… sentía como si había dormido un siglo, y no solo eso, había dormido extremadamente bien. Dios, su cuerpo estaba tan relajado… aparte la comodidad que le proporcionaba la cama debía ser disfrutada a toda costa, las sábanas se sentían tan suaves, la luz del día que atravesaba la ventana era divina, y hasta tenía una sonrisa en sus labios…

Solo faltaba algo.

Él.

-¡…!

Abrió los ojos de golpe tras sentir una cascada de recuerdos inundar su cabeza. Cierto, faltaba él… bajó la mirada hacia su cuerpo notando que la mitad de su espalda se encontraba descubierta y que sus pechos eran ocultados nada más por estar acostada boca abajo. Estaba desnuda, ¡Estaba desnuda! ¡POR CRISTO, en serio estaba desnuda! Poco a poco empezó a faltarle el aire, recordaba todo perfectamente, y la razón por la cual estaba como Dios la trajo al mundo es porque realmente no había dormido nada, nada de nada. ¿Cómo podría dormir? Si cuando al fin quedó dormida fue cuando ya había llegado el amanecer.

La verdad, tuvo una noche muy ocupada.

Un sonrojó pintó sus mejillas, sentándose mientras tomaba las sábanas para tapar todo su cuerpo… sentía tanta vergüenza, era la primera vez que alguien la veía desnuda, y no solo eso, ¡Había sido su primera vez! Damas y caballeros, legalmente había dejado de ser virgen, y créanme que no había duda en ello cuando lo habían hecho más de 3 veces. Carajo, seguramente quedaron tan incrédulos como ella lo está, pero a quien podemos engañar… Valía la pena hacerlo hasta 10 veces si iba a ser así de mágico. Empezó a recordar cada acaricia, cada sensación, cada orgasmo y cada sabor. El cosquilleo familiar volvió a retorcerse dentro de ella provocando que el sonrojo se intensificara… por más vergüenza que le causaba recordar todo aquello, no podía evitar querer más.

Lo había disfrutado tanto… lo amaba tanto.

Y ella a él.

Una sonrisa tímida hizo que al fin admitiera todos los sentimientos encontrados que había dentro de ella.

-Matt…- soltó mientras se aferraba a las sábanas, cerrando sus ojos imaginando aquel rostro que había contemplado tanto en la noche.

Y hablando de Matt… ¿Dónde carrizos estaba?

Era obvio que no estaba en la habitación… seguramente se había despertado antes que ella y lo más probable es que esté en la cocina. Y algo que lo confirmaba es el sonido de algunos platos que eran movidos de lugar. Su corazón empezó a latir con rapidez, sintiendo una inquietante felicidad por volver a verlo y decirle lo mucho que le había encantado aquella experiencia.

Sacó sus piernas fuera de la cama y se forró con las sábanas por todo su cuerpo sin paciencia por buscar ropa decente. ¿Para qué? La verdad luego de verla en todos sus ángulos y colores no hacía falta vestirse cuando se moría de las ganas por sorprenderlo con una alegre sonrisa. Así que sin más, disfrazada de una toga que se adhería a su cuerpo a la perfección haciéndola ver como una Diosa de la mitología romana, caminó hacia la puerta abriéndola suavemente para luego caminar con pasos pausados y silenciosos hasta la cocina, ya imaginando al joven rubio limpiando quién sabe qué con un ganchito en el pelo para no ensuciarse la pollina.

-¿Matt…?

Pero no era Matt.

-Vaya, al fin te despiertas…

Su voz sonó molesta a pesar de que trataba mostrarse serena mientras limpiaba algunos platos sucios. Lo que imaginaba ser un chico alto, guapo y rubio, ahora se había transformado en una persona baja, pelirroja y voluptuosa, sin comentar las ropas que vestía a estas horas del día.

Perdió el aliento al confirmar que lo que veía no era un peligroso espejismo, sino que realmente era aquella persona que se hacía llamar la novia de Yamato.

Sora.

-Había traído desayuno pero al parecer ya comieron…- seria –¿Disfrutaron el postre?

El sarcasmo despertó un escalofrío en su piel. Lo sabía.

-No te sorprendas, es obvio que lo sé… tu desnudez y el sofá perfectamente intacto me hizo deducir que no dormiste sola- ríe –y no quise despertarte porque seguramente no dormiste nada, ¿No es así?

-Yo…

-Cállate.

-¡…!

-Ni se te ocurra hablarme…- su voz se volvió aún más gruesa, aferrándose al lavaplatos mientras sus manos se tensaban por completo -¿Qué tal?

-¿Eh…?

-¿Te gustó?- sonríe –él es increíble en la cama, aparte sabe exactamente donde tocarme para hacerme gemir…

Inevitablemente ese comentario agitó unos celos que se habían quedado dormidos desde la última vez que la vio. Cierto, ella era su novia, es obvio que han hecho cosas mucho más allá de lo que Mimi había disfrutado en toda la noche… y eso le dolió, odiaba secretamente que haya habido una mujer antes que ella, que lo haya tocado y besado por todo el cuerpo mientras que apenas la castaña aprendió lo que era el placer. Mantuvo su compostura aún cuando quiso insultarla… no podía insultarla, Mimi fue la que falló, no ella. La única que realmente merece ser insultada es la persona que se acostó con el novio de otra.

La pelirroja se alejó del lavaplatos para luego dirigirse hacia ella, quedando a un metro separadas mientras que Mimi empezó a sentir como le temblaban sus piernas… esa chica le despertaba mala espina, hasta le temía. Admitía que lo que había hecho había sido malo, pero… ella amaba a Yamato, no pudo evitarlo, y es más que obvio que Yamato se sentía igual. Y por lo que se aparenta, su adorado rubio no parece sentir algo más que necesidad por la pelirroja… aquel día, cuando fue la primera vez que la conoció, la trató con tanta frialdad que era absurdo creer que había un noviazgo entre ellos.

-¿Lo amas…?

-…

-Responde… ¿Lo amas?

-Yo…

-¡¿Lo amas?!

Su paciencia había llegado al límite.

-Sí- silencio -Lo amo con todo mi ser…- confesó directa, plenamente sincera –y él a mí.

-Mentirosa…

-Sora…

-¡MENTIROSA!- de la nada, la pelirroja se abalanzó hacia ella depositándole una dolorosa cachetada en su mejilla, ganándose un color rojizo y un ligero rasguño proporcionado por un anillo exuberante que tenia la chica en el dedo. Se lo merecía, eso es verdad, pero una cachetada no iba a hacerle cambiar de opinión respecto a sus sentimientos, ella amaba a Matt, y punto –maldita mentirosa…

Sorprendida por su inesperado ataque, sobándose delicadamente la mejilla mientras veía a la joven que tenía ante ella con cierto temor.

-¡¿Qué no te das cuenta?!- histérica -…esto no es un estúpido caso del síndrome de Estocolmo, niña… crees que te ama, pero realmente te está usando.

-¿…Q-Qué?

-Yamato NO te ama…- insistió esta vez con una sonrisa, sintiéndose victoriosa por el repentino terror que desprendía la mirada de la castaña.

-Te equivocas- respondió derecha y clara, que a diferencia de la pelirroja mantuvo una postura respetuosa -él me dijo que…

-¿Qué te ama? ¿Qué te dejará libre? ¿Qué pase lo que pase no permitirá que algo te suceda?- ríe –eres una ilusa… ¿Crees que él te hubiese mantenido secuestrada solo por fetiche?

-…

-Jum…- suspira, encogiendo los hombros –por más que quieras, ellos vendrán por ti, trato es trato.

-¿A qué… te refieres?

-Yamato es un Ishida, querida… y ningún Ishida falta al jefe.

Su cuerpo empezó a perder calor de una manera inimaginable al sentir como esas palabras atravesó la epidermis de su pecho, luego la musculatura y, finalmente, su corazón… creer que esa persona a la que se había entregado llevaba la misma sangre que aquellos mafiosos fue más que un balde de agua fría, fue como si hubiesen dejado caer sobre ella un Iceberg del tamaño de una isla. No su Matt, no su querido Matt… él no podría ser un Ishida, es absurdo. Los Ishida eran monstruos, ¡Por Dios, eran los asesinos de su madre!

Prácticamente había quedado paralizada, sin poder respirar, sin poder oír, sin poder creer lo que la joven acababa de decir sin anestesia alguna.

No, era imposible. No podía ser cierto.

-Mientes…

-¿Ahora me dices mentirosa a mí?- vuelve a reír -Yamato es el hijo del jefe de los Ishida… y como es el único decente entre todos sus hombres, lo mandó a encargarse de ti mientras deciden que hacer contigo- desconociendo completamente que cada palabra que decía era una estaca que apuñalaba el alma de Mimi –te tiene aquí por una misión, más nada.

-¡Pero…! ¡ÉL ME AMA! ¡Él es tan bueno conmigo! Incluso… ¡INCLUSO EL Y YO…!

-Sexo…- prosiguió dedicándole una fría mirada –solo fue sexo.

Atónita.

-¿Qué…? ¿Pensabas que habían hecho el "Amor"?- acercándose a Mimi de una manera intimidante, mientras que la castaña aún no lograba reaccionar por todas las cosas que había escuchado –solo te usó, mocosa…

-¿Por… qué…?- poco a poco sintiendo su profundo ser ahogarse en la agonía, le costaba hasta respirar -¿Por qué… me hacen esto?

Sora tomó su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta sin siquiera voltear a ver a la castaña ahogándose en una oscura y helada penumbra llena de incertidumbres. Pudo haberse mostrado seca, cruel, frívola… pero Mimi no era la única que sufría con pleno dolor punzante. Ella fue traicionada, fue engañada, a pesar de haber mantenido una relación tan poco cariñosa con él, siempre había amado a Yamato, y la única forma en que se lo mostraba era entregándosele, era la única forma de poder atravesar su dura coraza de chico malo y reservado.

Agarró la manilla más no pudo darle la vuelta al recordarse así misma hace unos años atrás sola y desamparada, siendo criada por los Ishida y enamorándose perdidamente del hijo del jefe desde el primer momento que lo vio. La dura realidad que tuvo que sobrevivir desde que era pequeña la conllevó a ser la mujer que era ahora… y así tenga que ser una arpía, no le importaba. No podía permitir un amor entre un Ishida y un Tachikawa, un amor entre un Montesco y una Capuleto… un amor… que solo traería tragedias para todos, y principalmente para ella.

Si el jefe se llegase a enterar, mataría a Yamato. No podía permitir que el amor de su vida muriera por culpa de una entrometida con apellido desterrado por la mafia.

-…Porque eres una Tachikawa- apretando la manilla –eres una mancha que debe ser removida.

Y tras esto, escuchó como la joven se dejó caer sobre el suelo dando inicio a unos pobres sollozos que estaba segura que aumentarían con el pasar de los segundos. Salió de ahí cerrando la puerta tras de ella y haciendo lo posible por retener algunas lágrimas que han querido salir desde el primer instante que abrió la puerta de la habitación encontrando a la castaña desnuda y dormida.

**_-_**

Subió un escalón, y otro… llevando en sus manos las compras que recién había hecho. Su rostro a diferencia de cuando salió ahora era opaco y sumiso, sintiéndose en la perdición, en la impotencia más concreta posible. Otro escalón más, otra punzada que atravesaba su pecho…

En eso, la necesidad de subir la mirada lo obligó a encontrarse con una persona que venía bajando las escaleras, ambos deteniéndose y viéndose fijamente.

-Sora…

La pelirroja lo miró perturbada, engañada, traicionada… una inmensa cantidad de sentimientos indignantes se hacían agua en su boca al reencontrarse con aquellos ojos azules. Ya había hecho la primera parte de su plan, ahora venía la segunda… y a decir verdad, era más una ayuda que una despechada venganza… En cambio el rubio internamente dedujo que si Sora venía bajando las escaleras es que venía de su apartamento, asustándose de sobremanera al creer que hubo algún encuentro entre la castaña y ella…

-¿Q-Qué haces aquí…?- nervioso -¡Más te vale no haberle hecho nad…!

El sonido de una bofetada retumbó en los pasillos del edificio, sintiéndose el eco del alarido del rubio al sentir incluso torcer su cuello al ser un golpe temiblemente fuerte y grotesco. Sora apretó sus labios para no hacer una mueca de dolor, sintiendo como el ardor de la palma de su mano impedía el deseo de seguir agrediendo al pedazo de engendro que tenía como novio o al menos como amante. De un momento a otro llegó a tener la oportunidad de odiarlo superando un número ilimitado… quería odiarlo, podía odiarlo.

Pero, simplemente, no podía hacerlo.

-Vendrán a buscarla, tu padre no confía en ti por eso mandará a unos de sus hombres a matarla…- soltó recta y reteniendo una vez más las lágrimas, bajando los escalones hasta estar algunos más abajo que el rubio, dándole la espalda.

Yamato seguía impactado, más bien el dolor que le habían proporcionado en la mejilla había desaparecido al escuchar aquello.

-Solo te diré…- continuó, escondiendo su mirada con su pelirroja pollina –que es mejor que te olvides de ella…

**_-_**

El último sollozo fue mudo… por un momento hasta sintió que no podía respirar ni moverse. Todas sus extremidades estaban entumecidas incluyendo sus labios que por más que quisiese gritar los sentía helados y ateridos, y decir que aquellos síntomas NO se comparaban con lo comprimido que estaba su corazón, como si ahora dentro de ella yace un reino frío y oscuro que absorbía lo que quedaba de su persona. Todo era un abismo, un agujero negro… un triángulo de las bermudas que desaparecía sin dejar rastro cada una de sus emociones y sentimientos.

Que desaparecía todo el amor que había cosechado por él…

-Yamato… Ishida- se dijo, sin saber cuál de los dos sonaba más doloroso. Pudo haberle no creído a Sora, pudo haber confirmado con pruebas que aquel rubio la amaba con toda su fuerza, pero… ¿Es posible hacer todo eso cuando no sabe nada de él y cuando el inicio de su relación fue un inesperado secuestro? Estaba tan claro como el agua y tan profundo como el océano… fue engañada y usada, engañada por el hombre que le había entregado todo y usada por su peor enemigo, por el apellido que se prometió acabar así sea en contra de sus valores.

Se levantó con mucho esfuerzo para luego caminar tambaleándose hasta la cocina y recostarse contra una de las gavetas. Ya no lo ama, ya no existe en su mundo, y si tiene que esperarlo para encararlo, tenía que hacerlo con valor… no iba a permitir que el mismo destino de su madre se plante en ella con tanta facilidad, y por más que odie su vida en esos momentos como para luchar por ella, lo hacía por venganza. Yamato era un Ishida, era un asesino, no importa cuanto lo ame ni cuanto lo necesite en su vida… si ella iba a morir, entonces…

-No…- ida, sin reconocer el peso de sus palabras –…no te daré el gusto…

-¡MIMI!

La puerta fue abierta súbitamente para reflejarse un desesperado rubio entrando al apartamento. Las compras habían quedado a mitad de camino, al igual que su sudor por subir lo más pronto posible y todas las palabras similares a inútiles excusas… buscó con la mirada la felicidad llevada a estado físico, más no la hallaba, desesperándose aún más al creer que Sora la había dejado ir cuando la castaña no sabía ni en qué galaxia estaba. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y dio unos pasos preguntando dos veces más su nombre, y al último intento giró su rostro hacia la cocina encontrándose con una parte de la sábana que se dispersaba en el suelo. No cabía duda, era ella…

-Mimi… ¡Mimi!

Yamato dio un brinco hacia el sitio, descubriendo a la dueña del nombre parada y recostada contra el mueble de cocina, aún aferrando las sábanas a su cuerpo desnudo. Se estremeció, y muchísimo… verla aún en su hogar fue suficiente como para que el ritmo de su corazón bajara notoriamente. Dio algunos pasos más aproximándose a ella, con la gloriosa imagen en su mente de abrazarla y besarla como nunca antes quiso…

-No…

-¿Uhm…?

Algo afilado apareció repentinamente en aquella mano escondida de la castaña… el brillo del cuchillo detuvo los pasos del rubio quien aún no procesaba lo que se presentaba ante él. ¿Un cuchillo? Mimi tenía un cuchillo en manos… Sin entender, buscó su mirada encontrándose con un par de ojos de un oscuro color miel, sin brillo, sin chispas… Era la primera vez que veía aquella mirada en ella, pareciera como si había otra persona en su cuerpo, un ser sin vida que ahora lo miraba con odio y le apuntaba el arma blanca directamente a su pecho.

-No te me acerques…- frívola, sin apartar el cuchillo.

-Mimi… ¿Qué sucede….?

-Aunque me hayan quitado a mi madre…- apretando el objeto firmemente –no permitiré que hagan conmigo lo mismo tan fácilmente.

-¿Qué… estás diciendo?

-Lo sabes, no te hagas…- pausa -¿No les bastó asesinar a mi madre? ¡¿NO TE BASTÓ USARME Y ENGAÑARME?! ¡¿Ya me disfrutaste lo suficiente para así deshacerte de mí con tu asquerosa mafia?!

Sus orbes azules se abrieron de par en par… lo sabía, Mimi ya sabía toda la verdad.

Demonios, Sora…

-Mimi, lo que te haya dicho Sora… puedo explicarlo…

-¿En serio?- incrédula, ironizando una sonrisa –no hay nada que explicar, Yamato… o déjame decir, ¿Ishida?- el rubio la miró con dolor, sin atrever a acercarse cuando el arma aún seguía punzante hacia su pecho -¿Cómo antes no me di cuenta? Tú… ¡Tú eres la persona que me secuestró ese día…! ¡TÚ HAS SIDO MI INFIERNO DESDE EL PRIMER MOMENTO!

-¡Todo tiene una razón de ser!

-¡LOS ISHIDA ASESINARON A MI MADRE! ¡Me secuestraste y me usaste! ¡ERES UN MONSTRUO!

La palabra provocó que su cuerpo no respondiera a las señales que le mandaba su cerebro por lo que se acercaba, quedando paralizado sin apartar su mirada hacia la castaña cuando realmente lo que miraba era la nada. No reaccionaba, y no podía hacerlo cuando el amor de su vida le había dicho eso…

–Te odio…

-…

-¡TE ODIO TANTO!

La castaña se abalanzó hacia Yamato con el arma directamente hacia su pecho, tenía toda la intención del mundo de atravesar el cuchillo en su piel a pesar de que quien manejaba sus movimientos era toda la ira y odio que corría por sus venas y cada una de sus arterias. En una fracción de segundo muchas cosas pasaron por sus mentes…

Él, el primer momento en que la conoció. Ella, el día en que su madre murió.

Cuando la vio en el balcón. Cuando fue secuestrada.

El día en que sus sentimientos por ella nacieron, crecieron y se quedaron para siempre. El ahora en que ella… desterraba de su ser todos los sentimientos que se habían formado por él.

Él la amaba.

Y ella, lamentándolo mucho, también…

Fue en ese instante en que Matt reaccionó y reconoció al fin a la castaña que se abalanzaba en cámara lenta hacia él. Mirándola con suma compasión sin tener necesidad alguna de esquivar el cuchillo que se dirigía directamente a su corazón, el rubio estiró su mano hacia la muñeca que sostenía el arma hasta agarrarla, todo en una fracción de segundo en donde sus mentes navegaban en sus emociones y que ahora formaban una inmensa barrera entre ellos que les urgía atravesar.

-¡…!- la castaña se detuvo al ver como el cuchillo se transformaba en un objeto inútil al sentir la fuerza que plantaba el rubio en su muñeca… reconociendo lo que estaba a punto de hacer y todo por el dolor que crecía en su pecho. Mimi soltó el arma escuchándose el sonido del metal contra el suelo e irrumpiendo el silencio que había en la cocina, aún impactada por sus propios actos y por los ojos azules que no se desprendían encima de ella.

-No permitiré que me hagas daño no porque no lo merezca… sino porque tú no te mereces todo el odio que sientes por mí en estos momentos.

Dejó de apretar su muñeca para luego soltarla, viendo como la castaña se aferraba a las sábanas que tapaban su cuerpo y bajaba la mirada.

-Quiero irme…

Y tras esto, la primera lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

-Mimi…

-Por favor…

-…

-No quiero volver a verte.

**¡TOC TOC!**

Un inusual llamado a la puerta fue lo que logró apaciguar un poco la tensión en el ambiente, aunque al reconocer lo que podría ser lo que hizo fue aumentarlo. Yamato inmediatamente miró el portal de madera sintiendo como la piel de gallina se adueñaba de su cuerpo, temiendo lo peor… ya visualizando a dos o tres hombres detrás de la puerta esperando pacientemente a que sea abierta al menos que la paciencia la tengan por el piso, no le extrañaría escuchar dos disparos para volar la manilla y ver como los hombres de su padre siguen las órdenes de la mafia, órdenes en las que se verá implicado oponerse si alguno de ellos pone una mano encima de su Mimi.

La castaña por la mirada del rubio pudo deducir que la visita no era amena, no, no… al ver como se dilataron sus pupilas estaba segura que venían por ella. Empezó a aterrarse imaginando ser torturada, olvidando completamente quien era su verdadero enemigo mirando a Yamato pidiendo auxilio…

-Ve al cuarto…

-Pero…

-¡Hazlo!- en susurro.

La castaña obedeció al rubio corriendo hacia la habitación y cerrando la puerta. Yamato por su parte se cercioró que la ojimiel estaba lejos de lo que pasaría para luego caminar hacia la puerta con pasos pausados, sin querer admitir que estaba sumamente aterrado pero no podía permitir que se la llevasen… tenía que pelear cueste lo que le cueste, la única forma para que pongan un dedo sobre ella será sobre su cadáver.

Al tener la puerta en frente estiró la mano hacia la manilla tratando de disimular los temblores… ocupando la otra en la pistola que carga dentro de su pantalón para luego sacarla y esperar lo peor.

Movió la manilla.

Y…

-¡MATT, CALMA!

Todo fue rápido, al mover la manilla abrió la puerta con tanta rapidez como lo hizo apuntando la pistola hacia el frente… estuvo a punto de disparar, sino fuera por aquella voz familiar la bala ya hubiese atravesado la cabeza de su hermano quien lo miraba aterrado.

-T-Tk…- impactado.

-Matt… ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué abriste la puerta así?- el rubio menor había palidecido pero poco a poco fue recuperando el color normal de su piel, aún mirando intimidado la pistola que Yamato mantenía en su mano -¿Y puedes darte cuenta que aún me estás apuntando?

-Lo lamento…- bajando el arma -¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿No puedo visitarte? Se supone que eres mi hermano… ¿No?

-Yo… bueno…- con discreción, salió cerrando a medias la puerta del apartamento sin… -¿Necesitas algo?

-¿Eh…?- incrédulo –Yamato, soy yo… TU her-ma-no… ¿Recuerdas?- con extrañeza, cruzando los brazos -¿Desde cuando necesito algo para visitarte?

-No es eso…- nervioso.

-¡Mentira, sí necesito algo...!- pegando repentinamente unos brinquitos para luego empujar a Matt y entrar de una al apartamento.

-¡Tk, espera!

-¡Solo será un segundo!

El rubio menor entró con tanta rapidez que no se percató del rostro atemorizado de Yamato, dirigiéndose directamente hacia el baño pues la emergencia que cargaba encima lo ha perseguido desde hace un buen rato ya. Estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta cuando en eso ve una figura femenina asomándose de la habitación de Matt, deduciendo a la primera de que se trataba de aquella pelirroja que realmente nunca le cayó bien y que lo más probable haya dormido aquí por tener las sábanas forrándola.

-Ah, ¡Hola Sora!- siguió de largo y cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta del baño su mente pareció mandar señales de alarma, señales de que aquella joven que había visto asomándose tímidamente por la puerta no era pelirroja, ni era Sora.

No, sin duda no era Sora.

-¿Eh…?- volteó a ver a una castaña que lo miraba con igual de sorpresa, confirmando que su mente no le estaba haciendo una mala jugada sino que la chica que estaba a unos metros de él era la misma jovencita que buscaba el Kido. Es que tenía que ser ella, era demasiado idéntica para no serlo –Yamato…

El rubio menor volteó hacia su hermano con una inmensa seriedad y desconcierto, buscando respuestas sin tener que hacer preguntas.

-Mimi, vístete…- dijo mirando a la castaña quien obedeció al instante, cerrando la puerta y dejando a solas a los dos hermanos.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?

Yamato quiso no responder, no se atrevía a responder… pero no le quedaba otra, sino le decía de alguna u otra forma se enteraría. Soltó un suspiro para luego rascarse la nuca en señal de nerviosismo, buscando las palabras adecuadas para empezar la disputa que seguramente le plantaría el rubio menor.

-Te hice una pregunta, Yamato… ¿Qué hace Mimi Tachikawa en este sitio… cuando se supone que debería estar secuestrada por los Ishida?

-Yo…

-Permiso…

Una voz desconocida atrajo la atención de los rubios, quienes voltearon hacia la puerta notando a un joven peliazul que se asomaba educadamente por la entrada. Yamato lo miró confundido sin saber quien era, mientras que Tk dirigió su mirada hacia su hermano mayor ya conociendo el resultado de todo cuando Jou se entere de lo que esta pasando en el apartamento.

Empezó a armar las piezas del rompecabezas en su mente, comprendiendo que la castaña que estaba en la habitación mantenía una relación con Yamato, y cabe destacar que es una relación prohibida al ser ambos apellidos con largos años de diferencias.

-¿Quién eres?

-Oh, bueno… vengo con tu hermano, soy Jou Kido…- dijo apenado detallando sigilosamente el sitio. El rubio mayor buscó a Tk aún sin comprender porque trajo un extraño a su casa, siendo verdaderamente raro cuando sabía muy bien que no le gustan las visitas de desconocidos.

-Lo traje porque eres la única persona que podría ayudarlo…- soltó con cierta frialdad.

-Verás…- sacando nuevamente la foto de su billetera, mostrándosela al rubio mientras reflejaba desespero –estoy buscando a esta chica… tiene 17 años y se llama Mimi Tachikawa… fue secuestrada por los Ishida y tengo que hallarla cuanto antes…

Oh, Dios…

-¡Hoy me enteré que la matarán y…!- apretando la foto -¡No puedo permitir que algo malo le pase! No a… mi querida Mimi.

Tk esperó paciente la reacción de su hermano, quien simplemente no reflejó expresión alguna. Se quedó instalado viendo la foto, tan distante a la realidad que fue fácil descubrir a los ojos de su hermano menor lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Estaba en Shock… estaba en un estado en donde luchaba internamente qué hacer, cuando la respuesta es clara… esperó a que el acto de Yamato sea el correcto, que tome en cuenta que si todo esto se trataba de un falso secuestro, debía detenerse. Sobretodo porque una relación entre la hija del presidente de Japón y el hijo de la mafia Ishida, simplemente, no podía ser.

Por otra parte, Yamato al escuchar como habló de su castaña con propiedad sintió un ataque de celos, confirmando que aquel joven que casi le rogaba en rodillas tenía un gran interés en ella, cabe destacar que no estaba muy cómodo con ello. ¿Su querida Mimi? ¿Qué diablos se traía este mojigato? Maldito burgués…

-Por favor… tiene que ayudarme…

Odiaba a ese intruso, odiaba a la vida, odiaba a su nombre…

Odiaba el hecho de ser un humano que se enamoró, siendo esta felicidad un crimen y un homicidio disfrazado de amor.

-Yamato…- presionó Takeru –la matarán…

-…

-¡Por favor…! ¡Se lo ruego!

Y como si ya nada valiera la pena… cerró los ojos con fuerza para luego arrepentirse mentalmente de lo que está a punto de hacer.

**_-_**

No podía escuchar muy bien a través de la puerta, pero por lo que pudo darse cuenta que había alguien más aparte de Yamato y el nuevo rubio en la sala. Por más que intentaba no lograba reconocer la voz a pesar de que se le hacía enormemente familiar, ¿Quién podría ser? Aparentemente no son las personas que trabajan para su padre, o al menos eso es lo que ella percibió al ver lo inofensivo que era el chico nuevo que parecía ser el hermano de Matt por su inevitable parentesco.

Se había puesto la primera ropa que consiguió y ahora se moría de los nervios por saber qué demonios era lo que estaba ocurriendo tras esa puerta. Esperaba pacientemente, esperaba ser arrebatada por los hombres Ishida y alejarse aún más de la posibilidad de libertad. ¿Cómo de un hermoso y brillante cielo puede caerse a un oscuro y horroroso infierno en par de segundos? ¿Acaso la vida tiene que ser así de cruel? Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas al visualizar el rostro de la persona que había robado más que su corazón, sintiéndose idiota por haberse enamorado de lo imposible, de lo absurdo. Pero por los cielos… lo amaba tanto, y eso le dolía. Por más puras hayan sido aquellas palabras que dijo momentos atrás, tenía que ser sorda.

Y muda… ya que por más que añore decirle un "Yo también", estaba prohibido por su propia sangre.

Repentinamente, la puerta de la habitación fue abierta sin esperarse… revelándose una sorprendida Mimi ante tres hombres quienes cada uno le dirigía una mirada distinta.

Yamato no la miraba, pero sabía que mentalmente lo hacía.

Tk le reflejaba compasión, y al parecer alivio.

Y por último…

-_Jou…_

-¡MIMI…!

Los brazos del Kido rodearon su delgado cuerpo en cuestión de segundos, dejando completamente atónita a la castaña quien aún no podía creer lo que veía y sentía. Jou… ¡Jou estaba ahí! Una ola cálida derribo su tristeza sintiendo mucho más que alivio, cumpliéndose lo que venía soñando desde hace tanto tiempo. Libertad, al fin esa palabra resonaba en su cabeza con toda razón de ser, escuchándose distante los sollozos de un desesperado peliazul pues sus sentidos habían dejado de funcionar misteriosamente.

Jou le recordaba a casa…

-¡GRACIAS A DIOS QUE ESTÁS BIEN!- separándose y estudiándola de pies a cabeza -¡¿No te hicieron daño?! ¡¿Segura que estás bien?!

-Superior Jou…- aún ida -¿Qué hace… aquí?

-¡Tk me ayudó a encontrarte! ¡Yolei me dijo que tenía que encontrar a Yamato y Tk resultó ser su hermano!- agradecido, aún sin soltarla -¡No tienes idea de lo mucho que te he buscado! Ahora sí podremos regresar a casa, ¡Ya todo está bien, Mimi!

Sonrío a medias por la expresión de felicidad que demostraba el Kido, para luego desviar su mirada y contemplar dolorosamente a un rubio con cabizbaja.

-Es mejor que se vayan…- interrumpió un sereno Tk, acercándose a los reencontrados –es peligroso que sigan aquí…

-¡Sí!- soltó alegre -¡Les agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón!- esta vez refiriéndose a Yamato –Estaré eternamente agradecido… les prometo pagarles el favor…

-No…

-¿Uhm?

-Solo… llévatela…

Mimi escuchó con pesar lo secas que sonaron esas palabras.

Pero era mejor así.

-Vamos…- soltó la castaña mirando con cierto rencor a Matt –ya no aguanto por regresar.

-¡Sí!

Tras esto, ambos salen del apartamento mientras Jou se despedía una vez más agradecido, dejando a un preocupado Tk y a un frío Yamato que no despegaba su vista del suelo.

-Hermano…- acercándose -¿Qué fue lo q…?

-Tk…

-¿Uhm?

-Vete a la casa de la anciana Kaede y no salgas hasta que sea tiempo…

-¿Qué…?- confundido –pero…

-¡VETE!

**_-_**

Y allí estaba él… una vez más en su inmensa soledad, conciente de que su hermano menor estaba en el lugar que le había ordenado, conciente de que la castaña estaba muy lejos como para sufrir lo que le tocaba dentro de unos minutos.

Yamato se encontraba sentado en su cama, con la mirada oscura y con la tortura del aroma a rosas aún en la habitación… ese fue su adiós, una mirada con odio fue lo que protagonizó una despedida que será eterna por prometerse en cumplir los deseos de su musa, de su querida castaña. Era lo mejor, ella estará segura, nadie le hará daño… Y Tk, por los momentos no le pasará nada.

Si sobrevive… se encargará de mantenerlos seguro.

-¿Dónde está…?

Una voz carrasposa demostró que ya su soledad de había esfumado… tres hombres habían entrado al apartamento en busca de la mercancía encontrándose con la sorpresa que nada más habitaba un indiferente rubio aferrado a unas sábanas como si fuera lo más importante en su vida.

-Hey, Ishida…- insistió -¿Dónde está la niña?

-Hagan lo que quieran…- sin apartar su mirada hacia la nada –pero ya está lejos de su alcance.

-¡¿Eh?!- indignado -¡¿La has dejado escapar?!

-¡No sabes lo que has hecho!

Siguió en silencio, mientras que los hombres se mostraban más eufóricos aún.

-No saldrás ileso de esto, mocoso… el jefe será tu padre pero no le costará matarte por lo que has hecho.

-Me da igual.

-¡¿…?!

-Ya les dije… hagan lo que quieran…

Nada tenía sentido sin ella.

-¡Oh, créeme que eso haremos!

El impacto del mango de la escopeta contra su cráneo provocó la más lúgubre oscuridad en Yamato, perdiendo la conciencia aún cuando sentía con lujo como caía su cuerpo al frío suelo mientras que la caída de su rostro fue amortiguada por las sábanas que usó la castaña horas antes…

Siendo lo último que recuerda… el aroma a rosas penetrando su alma.

_-Mimi… _

* * *

_**-To be continue…-**_

* * *

**Comentarios de la autora: **

No, no se preocupen… no es el fin del mundo.

Soy yo, actualizando, por más señal del Apocalipsis que se asemeje… :)

¡HEY THERE! Mis queridos lectores, mis adorados lectores… ¡Mis abandonados lectores! NO tienen idea de cómo salté de la alegría al finalizar este capítulo, siendo víctima de un colapso mental causado por mi corto tiempo libre y por mis inacabables tareas… ¡Carajo, son infinitas! Hoy –que eso sí es un milagro- no tenía que ocupar mi tiempo con algún trabajo, así que me dediqué en pleno en terminar el capítulo 10 de _Just like Romeo and Juliet_, y… VOILÁ! Tarde, pero actualizado al fin… xD

Ok, debo serles franca… este capítulo fue MUY difícil de escribir… tanto por la cantidad de sentimientos que debía plantar y por los sucesos. Algunos me parecieron demasiada coincidencia, pero… ¿Qué puedo decir? Escritor que no depende coincidencias no es escritor xD El punto es que no me siento muy orgullosa con el resultado, me hubiese gustado que sea más "Vayamos a nuestro rincón" –frase de Ale, xD- pero esto es todo lo que pudo dar mi sobrecargada cabeza… ¿Éxito? No sé, pero probablemente si lo fuera sería porque actualicé… xD

Chicos, no odiemos a Sora… ¿Si? xD Perdonen sus fans, pero miren el lado bueno… ¡Evitó que fueran por Mimi! Me parece que hace el papel de Rosalinda a un estilo peculiar, e indispensable… ya que como es muy cercana a la mafia, hará presencia importante en el siguiente capítulo.

Jou, quisiera decir que es tierno, pero lo odio XD no quería que se llevara a Mimi.

Tk, bueno… es Tk, el chico correcto, el lado angelical de nuestras mentes.

Y ahora, Mimi y Matt… ¿Qué opinan de la pelea? ¿Demasiado trabajada? En realidad Mimi iba a clavarle el cuchillo en el hombro pero me pareció demasiado radical, no no… xD no queremos a una violenta Mimi en nuestra historia cuando es Yamato quien se ensucia las manos.

Y tan sweet my dear Matt… ¡Con intención de hacerle un desayuno! *.* ¡YO QUIERO, YO QUIERO!

Ejem… -.-

A pesar de que ya sepan las circunstancias de mi tardanza, me disculpo, ¡ME DISCULPO! Es que deben odiarme, deben tenerme en un cofrecito lleno de telarañas con el nombre de Andsi indescifrable por el polvo… lo sé u.u ¡Y los entiendo! Pero ni modo, no puedo prometerles nada porque en serio mi tiempo es extremadamente corto, con decirles que no veo a mi novio sino una vez a la semana, ¿Comprenden mi tortura? Ser universitaria es bueno.

Ser una universitaria exigente consigo misma, no lo es… xD

En fin… ¡ESPERARE ANSIOSA SUS REVIEWS! Y eso se debe a que en serio necesito saber si les pareció suficientemente dramático y que si pueden tolerar más… xD

Espero que sí…

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU GLORIOSO TIEMPO Y POR SU APOYO AÚN CUANDO SE SIENTEN ABANDONADOS POR MÍ! ¡SE LOS AGRADEZCO CON SUMO CARIÑO! Y por ello para la próxima semana haré lo posible por actualizar Instituto Hokkaido, i will! Se lo merecen *.*

**digimon4ever99****, ****Nailea**** (Oh, Nai, no me odies… xD te prometo visitar una de mis historias favoritas para dejarte mi rev! GOMEN!T.T), ****anitikis****, Eri, ****sweetcarmeen****, ****Sakura Tachikawa**** (Te limpié el rinconcito para que no te ensucies cuando me odies al terminar de leer el capítulo n.n), ****Taishou****, Melisa, ****Chizuma****, ****Adrit126****, ****Hana Echizen****, ****PiNneaPple-wish****, Andrea.**

¡Gracias a todos! *.*

* * *

_Atte. _

**A n D s I**


	12. I: Odi et amo

**Just like Romeo and Juliet**

_**By: A **__**n D s I**_

_**

* * *

**_

Capítulo **11**

"_Odi et amo…__"_

**I**

**

* * *

**Cayó una gota, luego otra…

Y al escuchar como las gotas de lluvia se multiplicaban en centenares… volvió el día más tormentoso de lo que ya era.

Nunca se había sentido tan desdichada, abrumada, ahogada; era como si la unión de aquellas 6 letras lograban escarbar un vacío dentro de su ser absorbiendo toda felicidad que había poseído alguna vez en su vida. **Ishida**, Yamato es un Ishida… al llevar ese apellido en su sangre dejaba de ser un humano, dejaba de ser el amor de su vida para transformarse en el monstruo que ella se prometió desaparecer de la faz de la tierra así sea manchándose las manos de sangre. Hijo del jefe de la mafia, hijo del asesino de su madre… ¿Es posible ser tanto a la vez? ¿Es posible que la vida sea tan miserable? Cada pasillo, cada rincón… cada espacio de su alma se encontraba en una infinita penumbra, aislada de cualquier sonrisa, alejada de cualquier luz que pudiera ayudarla con su resiente nictofobia enclaustrada en su corazón.

Apretó las sábanas de su cama sintiendo lo húmeda que seguía siendo su almohada por todas las lágrimas que había derramado desde hace semanas… desde el momento en que ella le pidió no verlo nunca más y desde que puso un pie en una inmensa mansión a la que antes le llamaba "Hogar". Hogar… supuestamente es considerado como un sitio donde habita la calma, la luz, pero ella sentía todo menos eso. Al cruzar las puertas de la mansión Tachikawa recalcaba aún más la punzada en su pecho por pertenecer a aquel castigo genealógico, y por amar a la persona destinada a ser desterrada del país por llevar en la sangre la mayor perturbación de su familia.

Ella _ES_ una Tachikawa, primogénita del presidente de Japón y posiblemente sucesora, no importa cuanto podría asegurarse que ella no es dueña de aquel apellido, no importa si se cortaba las venas para dejar fluir hacia el exterior toda su desdichada sangre… ella, simplemente, seguirá siendo la representación de una patética Julieta adaptada al siglo 21. La única diferencia… es que aquella Julieta sanó su dolor con la muerte. En cambio, Mimi, necesitaría de mil reencarnaciones con sus propios trágicos suicidios para poder olvidar todo el ardor que se impregnaba en su piel, músculos y huesos.

No, no deseaba morir, solo necesitaba comprobar si había un dolor más cortante que el que llevaba por dentro.

-¿Mimi…?

Una compasiva voz trató de hacer reaccionar a la castaña, pero no hubo otra respuesta más seca y directa que el silencio… mirándola con tristeza, sin comprender por qué la castaña no salía de una habitación con olor a rosas marchitas, se acercó a las cortinas del ventanal para apartarlas y dejar entrar una milésima de luz de luna que a pesar de ser pobre lograba hacer un gran avance de esperanza.

-Mimi… la comida está servida…- dijo con suavidad acercándose unos cuantos pasos más hacia la cama –Han cocinado tu comida favorita…

La castaña siguió en silencio, perturbando más de la cuenta a la pelimorada… todo seguía igual desde que regresó; cero sonrisa, cero Mimi. Sobre la cama estaba acostada una castaña bajo una grave depresión que ni con las mejores noticias del mundo podría animarla. Su padre incluso había planeado una fiesta para dentro de 3 días, una fiesta al estilo veneciano donde exigía un hermoso disfraz para ella y muchos colores carnavalescos que harían protagonismo en toda la mansión. ¡Una fiesta de esa magnitud es suficiente para animarla! ¿Entonces, por qué aún…?

¿…Por qué aún sigue triste, apagada, indiferente… ausente?

Sí, su secuestro fue catastrófico, y sin duda fue una horrorosa experiencia, pero algo de lo que Yolei tenía certeza, era que había otra cosa dentro de esa castaña que no la dejaba ser lo que ella era.

-¿Sabes qué?- tratando de sonar animada –Ya están casi listos los preparativos para la fiesta, y por lo que vi sin duda será inmensa, ¡Tantos colores y adornos! Me pregunto… ¿Cómo será tu disfraz?

-…

-¡Oh, por cierto…!- prosiguió -Tu padre te está esperando en el comedor, aparentemente tiene algo muy grande que decirte y…

-Yolei…

La joven Inoue se sobresaltó al ser llamada, mirando con sorpresa a la castaña para luego acercarse aún más y sentir una diminuta pizca de esperanza dentro de ella.

-¿Sí…?

-Déjame sola…

Seca, frívola… no hacía falta de algo filoso para provocar un profundo pinchazo en el pecho de la pelimorada por haber sido tratada de manera tan fría.

-Pero… ¿Qué hay de su padre?

-Quiero estar sola…

¿Qué había pasado con Mimi?

-Lamento haberla molestado, señorita…- triste, caminando hacia atrás haciendo una pequeña reverencia por respeto –Buenas noches.

Tras esto, la soledad en los aposentos de la castaña volvió a gobernar. Más silencio. Más lágrimas.

Y más dolor…

* * *

Se recostó contra la puerta tras cerrarla, su frustración de hace tantos días aún no desaparecía.

Yolei miró hacia el suelo aún con la imagen de una melancólica castaña en su mente. Recordó el día en que Jou la había traído de regreso sin aviso alguno provocando que todos en la mansión gritaran de alegría incluyéndola a ella… Mimi había regresado, Mimi había regresado sana y salva. Pero por más que decía aquella palabra, sentía como si la ojimiel realmente NO había regresado. Jou trajo a casa a una joven mártir y ausente en esencia, cosechando una inmensa preocupación en todo el servicio de la casa y, principalmente, en su padre.

Había regresado el cuerpo de Mimi, pero su alma se quedó en el mismo lugar donde la habían encontrado.

-¿Qué… te han hecho, Mimi?- cabizbaja.

-¿Se encuentra despierta?

Una voz masculina y áspera la sacó de sus pensamientos, encontrándose con un demacrado hombre de color de ojos igual que los de la castaña y una expresión entre serena y preocupada. Se sorprendió al ser hablada por una persona con nombre tan prodigioso, pues a pesar de trabajar para él, nunca habían intercambiado palabras, solo le era permitido hablar con Mimi porque ella misma lo había exigido… del resto, cumplir órdenes de un hombre que jamás había conocido directamente.

-¡Buenas noches!- haciendo una brusca reverencia, provocando una débil sonrisa en el hombre.

-Muy buenas noches… ¿Señorita Inoue?- la joven hace un movimiento positivo con la cabeza al acertar con su apellido –Lamento haberla sorprendido, pero… ¿Mimi se encuentra despierta?

-Bueno…- Sí, está despierta… pero no quiere otra cosa más que estar sola –Ella…

-Comprendo…

-¿Uhm…?

-No quiere que nadie la moleste… ¿No es así?- Yolei se quedó sin palabras al reconocer que el hombre conocía muy bien a la castaña, sintiéndose algo incómoda por presenciar la tristeza de un padre que no quiere ser visto por su propia hija –No se preocupe… lo entiendo, pasó por algo muy trágico como para poder mirarme a los ojos ahora.

-Señor presidente…- compasiva.

-Es mi culpa… es mi culpa que le hayan secuestrado y que la hayan sometido a tantas torturas…- bajando triste la mirada –La aislé desde que nació del mundo real con la única intención de protegerla y… en mis propias narices la alejaron involuntariamente de mí.

-Nadie sabía lo que iba a suceder, señor presidente…- soltó tratando de animarlo, algo peculiar en ella es que odiaba ver a las personas derrumbarse ante sus ojos –Nada de lo que pasó es su culpa.

-Sí lo es…- insistió –Desde que nombré a mi hija como una Tachikawa… desde ese día he tenido la culpa.

Yolei empezó a comprender todo, al fin entendiendo de la gran perturbación de la presidencia en tener un apellido tan reconocido y odiado por la mafia Ishida. Es cierto, si Mimi nunca hubiese sido Tachikawa jamás la hubiesen secuestrado… pero ella es el resultado de un amor entre dos padres que por azares del destino terminaron dedicados al gobierno de Japón. Si de alguna forma alguien tiene la culpa de todo esto, son los Ishida… ellos fueron los que secuestraron a Mimi, ellos fueron los que mataron a la madre de la castaña, y si Jou no hubiese hallado a Mimi, quizás ahora no estaría con vida.

-Será mejor dejarla dormir entonces…- mirando triste la puerta –Quería comentarle sobre la fiesta pero… creo que no puede ser posible.

-Estará encantada de oír lo que tenga que decirle apenas se despierte, señor presidente…

-Sí, será lo mejor…

-Que tenga buenas noches…- con intención de retirarse.

-Disculpa…- deteniendo los pasos de la pelimorada –Desconozco realmente que tipo de relación mantiene con mi hija…

-¡Yo… bueno!- avergonzada, pues era una mala costumbre que los del servicio se relacionen con los dueños del palacio –La verdad es que…

-…No, no se preocupe. Sé que esas reglas han sido disciplinadas desde hace muchos años pero… me alegra saber que mi hija tenga una amiga.

Inoue miró con sorpresa al hombre, no creyendo haber oído lo recién. Sus superiores le han venido con terribles amenazas si lograba despertar alguna sospecha en el presidente, pero del que debería esperar ser recriminada, fue todo lo contrario. Aquel hombre con los años reflejados en las arrugas masculinas de su rostro, con algunas que otras hebras blancas revelando su ardua vida como político, aquel hombre de presencia intimidante e imponente ahora le estaba agradeciendo por algo que debería ser criticado.

Dedicó su atención en Tachikawa, conciente que la sinceridad debe ser respondida como tal.

-Si me permite el atrevimiento… lo que más me gusta de mi trabajo es ser amiga de su hija, señor presidente- sonriendo tiernamente –Desde el primer día ella me demostró que tiene muy buenos sentimientos, es inevitable quererla…

-_Lo heredó de su madre…_- nostálgico, para luego volver en sí y acercarse un poco a la pelimorada –Sé que le parecerá peculiar una fiesta veneciana aquí en Japón…

-Yo…- apenada.

-Pero Alise, mi fallecida esposa y madre de Mimi, era veneciana.

-¡Oh! No sabía que sería en nombre de la dama de honor…

-No, no… en realidad el estilo es para rememorar su presencia, pero la celebración será en nombre del compromiso de Mimi y el joven Kido.

-¡¿Qué?- tapándose la boca inmediatamente al reconocer que su voz había sido demasiado ruidosa –Perdón, pero… ¿Cómo dice?

-Kido llenó mis expectativas desde el primer día que pisó esta mansión, a mí y a mi esposa. Tardé mucho en comprender que la propuesta de la poderosa familia Kido era lo mejor para mi hija, pero ya es tiempo de dejar de ser egoísta, y pensar en Mimi.

-No tenía idea de… que estaban comprometidos…

-Porque es un tema demasiado complejo y anticuado…- riendo –Espero no equivocarme en mi intuición en creer que Mimi le interesa el joven Kido.

-Ella… ¡Para nada! Desde que la conozco ha estado enamorada de él… ¡Se sentirá tan feliz!

-Me alegra mucho saber eso… Ojala el compromiso pueda devolverle la sonrisa de su madre.

-Sin duda…- enternecida -¿El joven Kido lo sabe?

-Ayer hablamos al respecto, incluso me pidió directamente que pensara con seriedad el tema…- respondió recordando la certeza que tuvo el peliazul en pedirle la mano de la castaña -Quiero que te encargues de mi hija, señorita Inoue… mañana se te entregará el vestido de ella incluyendo su máscara. He mandado a pedir dos tallas, tengo entendido que ha adelgazado y por eso mandé a hacer uno con sus medidas antiguas y actuales…

-No se preocupe señor presidente…- emocionada -¡Prometo dejarla maravillosa!

-Estoy seguro que sí- sonríe -Que tenga buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, señor presidente.

Yolei miró como el señor se alejaba de ella, pensando en la última noticia que había galopado ruidosamente dentro de sus tímpanos. Mimi comprometida, ¡Y con el joven Kido! Aquello, más la hermosa fiesta será suficiente para devolverle más que una sonrisa a la castaña. Todo parecía un cuento de hadas donde la princesa vive feliz para siempre al lado de su príncipe azul y en un hermoso castillo. La vida no podría sonreírle mejor a Mimi…

Pero…

Aún había algo que no la tranquilizaba.

Aquel hombre canoso y de apariencia pulcra no a asomado el rostro en estos últimos días, según los rumores está de viaje, pero algo en su interior le decía que ese simple viaje pintado como negocios era para resolver un asunto delicado relacionado a los Ishida.

Un escalofrío se plantó en su columna dorsal… recordando lo mucho que se alegró al tener a la castaña de vuelta, y lo mucho que se preocupó por ello. Aún no lo olvida, aún no olvida aquellas frías palabras de un sucio hombre considerado como una sombra política y que le había dado la espalda a lo único que le quedaba al presidente. Ella conoció un lado de él que era más que obvio nadie más conocía, un lado que no lograba entender ni conseguir lógica. ¿Para quién trabaja ese hombre? Si realmente trabajara para el gobierno no hubiese dicho que poco le importaba conseguir con vida a Mimi, y pensar que trabaja para la mafia es absurdo cuando su mayor deseo es exterminarlos.

¿Qué rayos quería ese hombre?

¿Qué intentará hacer… ahora que sus planes se han venido abajo?

* * *

Sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza… tan fuerte como si le hubiesen golpeado contra el concreto repetidas veces hasta lo que parece haberlo dejado inconciente. Soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor al intentar moverse. Demonios… le dolía demasiado el cuerpo como para reconocer que aún seguía con vida; sus manos, sus piernas, su espalda y su cabeza gritaban de dolor, y ni se diga su estómago, principal víctima de quizás las patadas más apasionadas de los hombres de su padre.

Con dificultad, sus párpados fueron abriéndose para revelar unos irritados ojos azules destacándose aún más su prominente ojo morado, sus labios rotos más una ceja deformada demostraba cuan intensa había sido la paliza que había recibido en el día de hoy. Por suerte, solo lo habían visitado una sola vez en aquel helado y oscuro sótano, lo cual reconfortaba al rubio por no sufrir 3 palizas diarias como si fueran las 3 comidas del día. Y lo peor de todo es que los miserables lo golpeaban lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlo inconciente más no para matarlo, sometiéndolo a esta rutina desde que confesó descaradamente que había entregado a la castaña a los Tachikawa.

**Flash Back**

-¿Qué… acabas de decir?

Arrodillado ante su padre, Yamato lo miró de manera fulminante sin tener intención de bajar la vista. No era un cobarde, sabía las consecuencias que les esperaba, y algo que no iba a permitirse es arrepentirse de lo que había hecho.

Siguió mirando con ojos fríos a su padre, ojos fríos que alguna vez tuvo Matt antes de conocer a la castaña, y recuperó luego de dejarla ir.

-Ya me oíste…- seco, esperando el próximo golpe, o como cosa de su padre, algún tiro en la cabeza.

El hombre no dijo más nada, siendo visto por todos sus voluntarios esclavos quienes no podían imaginar que había en la cabeza de su jefe. Le dio la espalda a su hijo caminando hacia su escritorio, agarrando un arma que estaba sobre éste y cumpliendo con un proceso para cargar las balas cuales siempre guardaba en sus bolsillos.

El sonido de un arma lista para disparar fue lo que despertó un helado escalofrío detrás de su nuca.

-Has traicionado a la mafia… entregaste a nuestros enemigos la mercancía que tú mismo habías traído, y desapareciste del mapa a las únicas personas que podrían dejarte con vida- inició relajado, mientras se aproximaba al joven rubio con una indiferente mirada -Sabes lo que eso significa, ¿No?

-Sí… y créeme que lo que menos me importa es que mi padre…- dándole un descarado énfasis a esas dos palabras-…me mate.

-Quizás eso no…- ríe –Pero estoy seguro que si te importará saber que la niña Tachikawa no está fuera de peligro.

El temor que había nacido al tomar la pistola de la mesa no se comparaba en NADA con lo que sentía ahora luego de haber escuchado aquello.

-Lo imaginé…- estudiando detenidamente el arma que poseía en sus manos –Y es que debes estar muy enamorado como para poner en riesgo tu vida y la de tu familia, ¿No?

-Cállate…

-Pues te comento que enamorarte de ella es mucho más estúpido que haberla dejado ir… ¿O acaso se te olvidó quien eres?

-Porque lleve tu asquerosa sangre en mí no quiere decir que sea igual que tú…- tras esto, un brusco golpe con la pistola fue depositado en su rostro, provocando una ruptura en su labio superior y un hilo de sangre resbalar hasta su barbilla.

-Si fueras como yo no serías estúpido… y si fueras como yo jamás tendrías que estar arrodillado recibiendo lo que te mereces- apuntando lentamente la pistola hacia la cabeza de su hijo, mostrándose inexpresivo e indiferente –Si creías que haberla dejado ir la salvarías, te equivocas… estamos esperando el día en que los Tachikawa pagarán sus crímenes, cueste lo que nos cueste.

-Es absurdo…- incrédulo –Es imposible que puedan entrar al Palacio…

-¿Acaso no recuerdas que tú lo hiciste?

-…

-Esta vez, hijo… créeme que será la última vez que un Tachikawa y un Ishida estén en el mismo sitio- despertándose un brillo en su mirada que provocó el más espeluznante escalofrío detrás de su cuello –Cuando ese día llegue, yo mismo me encargaré que no quede NADIE, ni el presidente, ni su querida hija.

-¡NI TE ATREVAS!

Yamato tuvo que ser agarrado con muchísima presión para evitar que se abalanzara contra su padre. Había reflejado una desesperada expresión al confirmar por su mirada que lo que había dicho aquel hombre era una terrorífica realidad, nada lo detiene, ni a él ni a su cruel mafia. Y aunque podría creer que es incapaz de que lleve a cabo su maléfico plan, no podía… con la cantidad de hombres que siguen su ideología, no cabía duda que en aquel día, en aquella Apocalipsis, morirán muchos, pero de los Tachikawa no quedaría ni el polvo.

El hombre puso delicadamente el dedo sobre el gatillo mientras apuntaba sin duda alguna hacia la frente de Matt, siendo visto atentamente por todas las personas que los rodeaban.

-No hace falta que gaste una bala de esta pistola para matarte…- soltó despreocupado, bajando el arma y guardándola en su saco –De ahora en adelante vivirás en la oscuridad hasta el día en que los Tachikawa hayan sido exterminados.

Su corazón se comprimió…

-…Hasta el día en que te enteres que tu madre y tu hermano estén enterrados vivos.

Poco a poco, fue perdiendo el aliento.

-Hasta el día en que te enteres… de que no queda nada ni nadie que te aleje de ser un Ishida…

**End of Flash Back**

Un fuerte sonido de piel contra concreto es una de las pocas formas que tenía el rubio para suavizar el odio y la impotencia que hervía en su sangre. Cada vez que lo recuerda depositaba todo su desespero en golpes o en gritos… golpes que luego eran intensificados por los hombres de la mafia, gritos que luego eran callados con el dolor. Ya nada tenía sentido, y mucho menos luego de saber que el era una excepción, todos los esclavos de su padre mueren al fallarle, pero él, cuando no solo le falla sino que le traiciona, no lo matan. Le quitan todo lo que no lo hace parte de un Ishida, para solo dejar un cuerpo vacío y similar a una entidad virtual, a un maquina que solo cumple con ordenes encomendadas por su peor enemigo; su padre.

Tenía razón; no necesitaba de una bala para poder matarlo.

-¡MALDITA SEA!

Plantó el segundo golpe, mientras poco a poco su respiración aumentaba de ritmo y se desesperaba por hacer algo que no podía hacer por más que lo anhelase. Cuatro paredes, sin ventanas, piso helado, silencio… aquel lugar le recordaba a la única persona por la cual había hecho la estupidez más grande de su vida. Aquí estuvo ella, sobre el mismo suelo, respirando el mismo y sucio aire de aquel sótano.

Desearía sentirse tranquilo ahora que Mimi ya no estaba secuestrada… pero luego de lo que dijo su padre, pasaba día y noche ahogado en el temor de perderla. En cualquier momento podrían llegar con la malévola sonrisa de que ya los Tachikawa habían muerto, que ya su adorada castaña había dejado de respirar y que no quedaba otra cosa de ella más que un cuerpo sin vida. Por Dios. Imaginarla muerta… fuera de esta dimensión, con su alma en alguna parte lejos de la vida, provocaba un desgarrador dolor en su pecho. Por su culpa, todo es su culpa… si no la hubiese secuestrado aquel día, posiblemente la mafia ni sabría que el presidente tiene una hija. Si ella muere no solo llevará un peso en su espalda por el resto de la eternidad, sino que también perderá más que la mitad de su corazón; TODO. Ella era su todo, lo es… y lo será.

Yamato se fue acostando lentamente hasta sentir en plenitud su cuerpo enfriarse, celsius que alguna vez aquella castaña sintió. Por Dios… cuanto deseaba haber estado con ella esos días en los que estuvo enclaustrada, abrazarla y quitarle el frío, besarla hasta más no poder y decirle cuanto la amaba. Decirle lo afortunado que se sentía por haberla conocido, que sin ella no era más que otro estúpido humano que camina y camina sin saber a donde ir… que no había nada más bello que ella, que sus ojos, que sus labios, que su cuerpo… que la ama, la ama, y la ama…

Y esperar un posible… "Yo también…".

* * *

-Come…

La mujer de cabellos blancos regresó a la cocina, dejando en la mesa un plato de sopa y pan con la intención de llenar el estómago de su nuevo residente.

Sumiso, mirando con indiferencia aquella comida caliente, otro día más, y aunque estaba en una montaña y viviendo por los momentos en una vieja cabaña, no podía sacarse de la mente cuanto quería estar al lado de su hermano y enfrentar con él las consecuencias de vivir en un mundo tan injusto e irreal. No se lo merecía, nadie se lo merecía… Yamato era un involuntario títere que siguió el ritmo de su padre para que nadie de su familia salga lastimado. Tk se sentía culpable por ello, se sentía el causante del dolor de su hermano en esos momentos.

Presentía que… el corazón de Yamato había dejado de latir; no porque lo hayan matado, no porque se haya suicidado, sino porque luego de ver como aquella misteriosa ojimiel salió por esa puerta, el brillo de su mirada cambió al igual que su esencia.

-Tu hermano está bien, Takeru…- trató de animar desde la cocina, conciente del porqué del silencio del rubio menor –Cuando todo se calme él vendrá por ti.

-Anciana Kaede…- dubitativo, sin apartar su vista hacia la comida -¿Por qué los Ishida y los Tachikawa se odian tanto?

Un par de minutos en silencio; eso necesitó la mujer para poder analizar bien la pregunta y pensar si sería prudente o no dejar saber todo al joven rubio. Todos sus años dedicados a la mafia Ishida fueron pagados de manera justa, ella era una mujer muy disciplinada, fue alguna vez la mano derecha del padre de los chicos y estuvo en cada momento cuando se inició todo. Aquella anciana de apariencia débil y pobre, fue en un momento de su vida una mujer capaz y poderosa, siendo respetada por muchos por seguir estrictamente una ideología impuesta por la izquierda de Japón… una ideología que al principio era benéfica, pero al pasar de los años la esperanza disminuía hasta el punto de tomar una posición extremista. La mafia antes no era mafia, y cuando ya no podía tolerar más las brutalidades del penúltimo descendiente de los Ishida, pidió retirarse. Y por haber sido inmensamente fiel, hicieron como si nunca la hubiesen conocido.

La mujer dejó a un lado su deber como ama de casa y se acercó a la mesa donde estaba un entristecido rubio, sentándose a su lado y tratando de mostrarse lo más serena posible cuando sabía que sus palabras tenían que morir con ella, y no ser escuchadas por un inocente intruso.

-Joven Takeru… son simples diferencias que se han implementado con el pasar de los años…

-No pueden ser simples diferencias como para que mi padre haya secuestrado a una inofensiva joven de 17 años…

-Tu padre actúa de una manera drástica para conseguir lo que quiere…

-¡Anciana Kaede, estamos hablando de una NIÑA! ¡Una joven que fue arrebatada de su hogar! ¡¿Qué clase de enfermedad mental puede tener ese hombre como para hacer eso?

-Tk…

-¡Con solo saber que llevó en mi sangre parte de ese monstruo…! ¡ES INHUMANO!

-Takeru…

-¡ÉL IBA A MATAR A UNA INOCENTE! ¡IBA A…!

-¡TAKERU!

El joven rubio reconoció que se había alterado, demasiado. Había golpeado continuamente la mesa mientras que su voz había alcanzado un nivel hecho exclusivamente para que medio mundo lo escuche. Era la primera vez que se alzaba, y más aún a una mujer que no tenía porque escuchar su opinión sobre algo como eso. Suspiró al lograr calmarse, reincorporándose en la silla y mirar indiferente el plato de sopa que estaba intacto ante él.

-Comprendo como te sientes, Tk… pero esa chica…

-…

-Esa chica es una gran amenaza.

-¿Por qué?- incrédulo –Yo no le vi colmillos ni garras…

-La política son colmillos y garras que toman la apariencia humana de sus seguidores- soltó seria, para luego desviar la mirada perturbada –A él no le conviene que ella exista…

-¿A mi padre?

Silencio.

-No…

-¿Eh?- confundido, notando como la mujer trataba de evadirlo -¿A quién?

-…

-¿A quién no le conviene, anciana Kaede?

-Al único hombre que es capaz de asustar a tu padre…- deteniéndose adolorida, como si al recordar aquello le cortara algo en su interior –Al único responsable de todo lo que está pasando.

Si antes estaba confundido, ahora simplemente había quedado en el aire. Imaginar que existe alguien más peligroso que su padre no solo ponía su piel de gallina, sino hasta sus músculos y sus huesos. Ishida hasta ahora había sido la persona más temida en Japón; mafioso, narcotraficante, asesino… cada grotesca palabra era definida con su nombre. Pero… ¿Es posible que haya algo peor que el infierno?

-El infierno es infierno cuando satanás está en él…- dijo la mujer con autoridad como si hubiese leído los pensamientos del rubio -Manipular, transgiversar, persuadir, engañar… ¿Nunca has leído la biblia, joven Takeru?

-¿Qué…?

-Satanás, Lucifer, Diablo, Mandinga… responde a tantos nombres y las personas siempre visualizan a un ser con cuernos y de piel rojiza… ¿Por qué al responder a tantos apodos, siempre vemos a la misma imagen?

-Anciana Kaede… no le…

-A Dios también no los pintan de la misma forma, un ser supremo de vestimenta blanca con una luz celestial tras de sí…- sentándose en su mecedora con la mirada perdida, algo que desconcertó al rubio menor –Darle un rostro a lo desconocido nos hace buscar aquello con ese rostro… olvidando que quizás, ese ser se represente como un humano común y corriente, con o sin barba, blanco o moreno, mujer o hombre…

-¿Qué quiere decir con todo esto?

-Que la biblia nos da un rostro para buscar, mientras que lo que necesitamos nosotros es saber reconocer si el que nos habla o amamos es Dios o el Diablo.

Al decir aquello, unas lágrimas se asomaron por el rabillo de sus ojos, provocando un nudo en Tk imposible de zafar. Era la primera vez en su vida que veía en aquel estado a una mujer tan dura y fría como lo es la anciana Kaede. Ella jamás había derramado una lágrima, nunca lo hizo, y ahora… y ahora estaba llorando silenciosamente mirando hacia un punto desconocido de la cabaña.

Dudoso, se encaminó hacia ella, sentándose en el piso mientras no apartaba su mirada con la única intención de tratar de entenderla.

Ella bajó la mirada encontrándose con la del chico, sonriendo a medias como si aquello la consolase.

-Yo siempre creí que amé a Dios… siempre lo alabé, y rezaba cada noche por él- inhaló profundamente -…pero, no me había dado cuenta sino cuando fue tarde, que el mayor Don del Diablo, es saber imitar a Dios…

**Flash Back**

Una mujer de largos cabellos negros y recogidos en un moño manejaba con cautela por una carretera donde no había nada más que árboles y pavimento. Iba en silencio, prestándole toda su atención al camino y de vez en cuando al retrovisor que daba hacia el puesto trasero, confirmando que la única persona que la acompañaba en el viaje seguía dormida ó sumisa. Había manejado horas y horas sin escuchar otra cosa más que el sonido del motor, no se detenía desde el momento que salió del refugio de la mafia, llevando a cabo lo más estúpido que había hecho en su vida pero que sin duda era lo que su hermano había querido. Ya no podía seguir obedeciendo órdenes, sobretodo cuando ellas implicaban el derrame de sangre de la inocente mujer que llevaba atrás.

Su sobrino había heredado el puesto de la mafia Ishida, pero solo eso… a pesar de que ha mantenido levemente las costumbres de su hermano por ayudar a los pobres, no puede evitar aborrecer las asquerosas cosas que hace ese hombre por hacerse respetar. Ganándose su puesto por ser temido, y no por ser adorado. Y a pesar de que sabía que lo que estaba haciendo iba a traer sus consecuencias, no le importaba… no iba a asesinar a una madre, a una esposa, a una inocente. Sea cuales sean los resultados…

Era de noche, una tormentosa y oscura noche…

-Mi hija está llorando…

Subió su vista hacia el retrovisor, sorprendiéndose disimuladamente al ver que la castaña mujer de blanca piel y ojos miel no despegaba su vista hacia la ventana, mirando con preocupación la lluvia que golpeaba continuamente el vidrio.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

–Ella le teme a las tormentas…

Pudo percibir una ligera sonrisa en sus finos labios, contemplando por un instante la ternura que revelaba una madre al pensar en su hija.

-Ya pronto estará en casa, y podrá calmarla…

-¿Y tú?- respondiendo la mirada, interrogante -¿Tú tendrás quien te refugie luego de hacer esto?

-Tenga o no, ya no hay marcha atrás… La están esperando, su esposo y todos aquellos que se han preocupado por usted.

-Quédate con nosotros…

-¿Perdón?

-Si regresas te harán daño, más de lo que me hicieron a mí… por eso, quédate con nosotros.

-…

-Mi casa es casa de los que me han ayudado…

-Señora Tachikawa- mostrándose seria, cuando realmente le costaba decir las siguientes palabras –No tengo hogar desde que mi hermano murió… y mi renuncia al apellido Ishida será cuando la entregue a usted a los brazos del asesino de mi única familia.

-Lo… lo lamento tanto- con pesar, acomodándose en el asiento para luego reposar su cálida mano sobre el hombro de la mujer –Lamento que mi esposo no haya pensado en sus actos.

-No me consuele…- seca –Consolarme no borra los recuerdos, solo hace recordarlos.

Siguieron en silencio hasta que por fin pudieron disipar a lo lejos un auto estacionado en el medio de la solitaria carretera. La pelinegra disminuyó la velocidad lentamente hasta estacionar justo en frente, a una distancia razonable por su propia seguridad. La lluvia aún seguía presente y quizás más fuerte que antes, complicando un poco la posibilidad de reconocer a la persona que estaba parada junto al vehículo y que se refugiaba con un paraguas gris para no mojarse.

Tachikawa miró curiosa al hombre, para luego reconocer tras unos segundos quien era y sonreír aliviada.

-Es Jhonn…

Ignorando que la pelinegra lo había reconocido mucho antes que ella, y que aún podía sentir los alocados latidos de su corazón solo al verlo.

Ambas bajaron del auto con un gran paraguas protegiéndolas, caminando pausadamente unos metros hasta poder permitirse verse con detalle las únicas tres personas que estaban en la carretera. La castaña había esperado a más, o al menos a su esposo… sabiendo lo preocupado que estaría, esperaba ver su rostro desesperado y con los brazos abiertos dispuesto a recibirla. Pero solo estaba su mano derecha, la persona más confiada para él y el que siempre había estado para ella en los momentos difíciles.

No le importó, igual no podía evitar sentirse aliviada al volver a ver un rostro familiar.

-Has cumplido tu palabra, Kaede…

-Siempre lo hago…- quizás se reflejaba dura y desafiante, pero su alma estaba derritiéndose a mil por segundo con solo haber escuchado su voz. Tanto tiempo… desde aquel momento en que sucedió el asesinato, más nunca lo volvió a ver. Ella al ser un Ishida, y el un fiel seguidor de los Tachikawa, lo suyo jamás pudo darse, teniendo que guardar su voz, sus ojos, sus palabras de amor en una caja en lo muy profundo de su ser.

Pero al escucharlo otra vez, era como si todo lo que había escondido salía descaradamente a través de su piel añorando internamente ser correspondidos.

-Alise… ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, Jhonn… Kaede cuidó muy bien de mí- complacida, mirando de reojo a la mujer que tenía al lado.

-El señor presidente la espera en casa, Mimi no paraba de llorar por lo que no pudo venir…

-Mi pequeña…- enternecida.

-Es hora de regresar…

-¡Sí!

La castaña dio unos cuantos pasos hacia Jhonn, con una sonrisa impregnada en sus labios al imaginar que dentro de poco tiempo estará de vuelta a casa, con su familia. Volverá a estar entre los brazos del amor de su vida y volverá a besar cada uno de sus rasgos. Y lo más importante, su hija estará nuevamente en su vida… la razón por la cual soportó tanto fue por ella, por su pequeña y dulce Mimi. Toda la felicidad representada como una pequeña niña que iluminaba cada día que vive y que no supera las maravillas que le rodea.

Su hija… su querida hija… Al fin…

-¡ALISE…!

O eso creía…

Pues, el objeto metálico que tenía en manos Jhonn… y la voz desesperada de la mujer tras de ella…

No la iba a llevar de vuelta a su hija.

-¡NOOOOOO…!

Un fuerte impacto contra aquel frágil cuerpo provocó que las cuerdas vocales de Kaede se desgarrasen… había visto con una escondida sonrisa como una mujer regresaba a su hogar hace unos segundos, y ahora… y ahora… veía en cámara lenta como su cuerpo se desplomaba contra el suelo dejando un rastro rojizo en el pavimento. La lluvia envolvía su castaña cabellera mientras se mezclaba con la sangre que se dispersaba cada vez con más rapidez, mojando cada parte de ella mientras que su mirada poco a poco perdía el brillo sin parar de mirar al cielo…

Ahí estaba Tachikawa, tendida en el suelo… con un agujero en su pecho que había sido atravesado por una impredecible bala y que ahora acababa con su corta vida.

-Q-Q-Q-Q…- en Shock, sin poder reaccionar ni procesar lo que su mente acababa de grabar –¡¿P-P-POR Q…?

-Lamento que nuestro reencuentro sea de esta manera…- dijo indiferente limpiando el arma y guardándolo –Si hubieses traicionado a la mafia, no tendría que ser así.

Kaede volvió a mirar al suelo, notando que la mujer no mostraba movimiento alguno.

-Sé que es algo confuso para ti, pero las cosas son así por una razón…- acercándose a la pelinegra lentamente, sin nada que altere su expresión relajada –Sigues igual de hermosa desde la última vez que nos vimos…

-T-Tú…- aún sin poder reaccionar, solo dando un torpe paso hacia atrás.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora es que me tienes miedo?- sonríe –Decir que besé cada parte de tu cuerpo, y ahora huyes como si alguna vez en nuestras vidas te he lastimado.

-¡ALE…JATE!

Un movimiento veloz detuvo cualquier inicio de escape por parte de Kaede, obligando que tuviera dificultad para respirar al sentir como las grotescas manos del hombre ahorcaban su cuello elevándola del suelo.

-Has puesto en riesgo mi misión, sino hubiese sido más astuto en estos momentos hubiese perdido todo lo que he hecho… ¿Crees que es fácil negociar un secuestro?

-¡…!

¿Acaso… así será su muerte? En manos del hombre que ahora más teme.

En manos del hombre que lamentándolo mucho, aún amaba…

-Por poco haces que todo se venga abajo, ¡¿Crees que te perdonaré algo así?

-¡P-POR... FA-A...VOR…!

En eso, es abatida contra el suelo bruscamente, sintiendo que el aire recorría con fuerza a través de su garganta volviendo a sentir el hilo de esperanza que la había abandonado hace momentos. Subió su mirada temerosa encontrándose con unos fríos ojos que hacían temblar cada fibra de su ser, comprendiendo que tendría un día más de vida.

Pero que eso conllevaba un gran costo.

-Regresarás con la mafia y les dirás que mataste a Tachikawa cumpliendo con mis órdenes. No abrirás tu boca, y si lo haces me encargaré que tu muerte sea mucho menos sutil que la de ella…

-Pero…- mirando adolorida al cuerpo sin vida a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

-Has vuelto a nacer, Kaede… te he dado la vida, y así como te la di, te la puedo quitar sino desapareces de mi vista para siempre.

**End of Flash Back**

El rubio menor miró abrumado tras haber terminado de escuchar aquella trágica y terrorífica historia, sintiendo como su pecho se comprimía al reconocer como la anciana dejaba escapar las últimas lágrimas que le quedaban. Cuanto sufrimiento pudo haber pasado desde aquel entonces, haber sido traicionada de esa manera por el amor de su vida, y no solo eso, dar la cara por un monstruo que superaba con gran diferencia a su padre. Haber oído aquello le dio suficientes razones como para entender que no ha vivido nada, y que si eso era lo que le esperaba, entonces no había manera de que pueda sobrevivir.

Estiró su mano hasta alcanzar la de la anciana, ofreciéndole una pizca de apoyo a pesar de que a estas alturas ya no lo necesitaba.

-Ese hombre no volverá a tocarla, anciana Kaede… se lo prometo.

-Ese ya no es mi temor, pequeño…- soltó tras suspirar, tomando fuertemente su mano –Mi vida no es la que está en peligro.

* * *

Ser prostituta no era fácil. Una mujer que entrega su cuerpo a cambio de dinero era uno de los trabajos más subestimados y sucios a la que alguna mujer podría someterse. Había oportunidades que debía acostarse con hombres viejos, empedernidos, con dinero que regalar y con fantasías que a veces a ella le costaba hacer realidad. Pero había aprendido, había aprendido de su madre aunque ella le negó rotundamente a que siga sus pasos. No era para nada un ejemplo a seguir, pero Sora tampoco lo era, y si de culpabilidad hablamos a la final el que debería ser quemado en la hoguera es el desgraciado que la abandonó para suicidarse por la cantidad de deudas que lo acosaban.

Consecuencia; Sora heredó más deudas que genes de su propio padre.

Se aferró a la chaqueta que vestía mientras era vista de pies a cabeza por algunos mafiosos que rodeaban la zona por donde trabaja. Demonios, odiaba ser prostituta por eso… porque era violada con la mirada, y no podía hacer nada al respecto cuando sus ropas facilitaban el trabajo de esos asquerosos. ¿Pero qué más podría hacer? Vestir como monja no atraería a los clientes, solo a los mejores, pero ellos contactan a los "Hombres de negocios" –que vendrían siendo unos patéticos chulos- para comprar una noche con ese tipo de clientas… y ella no podía compartir su dinero, no con tantas deudas, no con tantas probabilidades de ganar unos cuantos yenes para sobrevivir. Además, no podría pertenecerle a un chulo cuando ya pertenecía a…

-Matt…

Su mirada se oscureció y sus pasos se detuvieron. Tantos días sin verlo, sin poder tocarlo, besarlo, e imaginar que sus sentimientos por él son correspondidos. Pero ya no se podía engañar, él nunca la amó, y mucho menos lo hizo cuando aquella castaña apareció en sus vidas. Apretó los dientes y se aferró más a la chaqueta, quería odiarla… quería sonreír al pensar que ya no estarán más nunca juntos, que llora por él, que sufre por él… quería creer que la traicionada no era esa mocosa, sino ella. Pero… no podía ser la traicionada cuando Yamato nunca la amó.

En vez de haber sido pagada por sus servicios, ella pagó todo su amor para poder entregársele cuando en su interior, muy, muy en su interior, sabía que nunca recibiría algo a cambio.

-Oye, cariño…

Una voz masculina la sacó de sus pensamientos, reconociendo a un hombre joven y de apariencia grotesca que la miraba seductoramente. Se le hacía familiar, especialmente por esa pistola que llevaba encima con la insignia de los Ishida. Era uno de los más cercanos al jefe y que hasta ahora a sobrevivido, ya que por lo general los más cercanos terminan muertos y por ende todos le terminan teniendo miedo. Dio un paso hacia ella pero por más mala espina que éste le plantaba no retrocedió. Era hora de trabajar, no de tener miedo…

-Trabajas para el jefe…- sonriendo de una manera tétrica y acercándose más –Tengo días ya viéndote pero jamás me imaginé que una chica tan linda como tú trabaje en esto…

-De algo hay que vivir, ¿No?

-Vaya, con que eres experimentada…- arrinconándola contra la pared, con intención de acariciar su rostro –Eso me gusta.

-Si no pagas, no tocas…- frívola, apartando la mano.

-Pensé que por ser parte de la mafia tendría una muestra gratis.

-¿Qué te hizo creer eso?

-Bueno… El hijito del jefe obtuvo su muestra gratis- lamiéndose los labios –Seguro fue tu cliente predilecto.

-_Yamato NO fue un cliente_- pensó para sus adentros, queriendo con toda su alma no seguir escuchando las palabras de aquel Troll que tenía en frente. Conociéndolo no tiene dinero, la mayoría de los hombres del jefe no lo tienen por lo que no valía la pena que siguiese gastando minutos y saliva en un hombre el cual su aliento evidenciaba su alcoholismo. Todos son iguales –Hoy no estoy de turno… búscate a otra.

Apartó al hombre para luego seguir su camino, no tenía tiempo para estas cosas…

-Que tal si te lo pongo de esta manera…- repentinamente serio –Sino me das lo que quiero… no seré tan suave con tu querido noviecito a la próxima vez que me toqué darle su merecido.

Deteniéndola en seco… sintiendo un fuerte frío al imaginar a aquel rubio en la situación que sería capaz de someterlo ese hombre.

-Veo que nos estamos entendiendo, niña…

* * *

-Cierra los ojos si no quieres que el Shampoo te deje cieguita…

La pelimorada vertió suavemente un poco de agua encima de la cabeza de la ojimiel, quien se encontraba sentada abrazada a sus piernas dentro de una gran tina de mármol con algunos que otros pétalos flotando para darle aquella despampanante esencia a rosas que hacía tan peculiar la piel de Mimi. Con delicadeza empezó a retirar la espuma que se había formado en los cabellos de la chica, conciente de que sus manos tenían el suficiente cariño como para darle un poco de ánimo y también un baño que podrá refrescarla totalmente. Yolei había aceptado el papel de más que obedecerla, cuidarla. La necesitaba, a pesar de que no lo diga sabía que Mimi imploraba a gritos que necesitaba una dulce acaricia para así calentar un poco su frío corazón… Aún no tenía idea de lo que le ocurría, en realidad habían intercambiado muy pocas palabras como para decir con certeza que le sucedía, pero definitivamente no estaba bien.

Siguió lavando con delicadeza su suave cabello, mientras en sus labios se dibujó una tierna sonrisa.

-Al fin hoy es la fiesta, ¡Vieras como han decorado todo! Aunque aún es de día están trabajando mucho en la decoración… he confirmado que definitivamente los gay tienen ojo para esto, ese tal Susu está haciendo magia…- entusiasmada –Ya no aguanto por verte con el vestido puesto, ¡Nada más por las cajas se nota que son hechos por un excelente sastre…! ¿Qué no es emocionante?

Mimi siguió sumisa, aunque escuchaba lejanamente lo que su amiga decía.

-Jum…- suspirando, al menos lo había intentado -¿Sabes qué fue lo primero que pensé cuando me enteré que el presidente tenía una hija?- un tímido gesto negativo respondió su pregunta, prosiguiendo –Me imaginé que serías una chica muy hermosa, como la típica princesa que vive en un hermoso castillo y que lo tiene todo…- silencio -Pero apenas te conocí, no pude evitar sentir envidia… ya que más que una princesa eres una santa, dispuesta a ayudar a los que te necesitan sin recibir un no como respuesta. Mayormente chicas con tu status son todo lo contrario, piensan nada más en el dinero y en como derrocharlo.

-…

-En cambio tú, Mimi, no solo me hiciste creer que siempre existe una excepción, sino que también me ayudaste a conocer el valor de una buena amistad. Estás ahí cuando más lo necesito, y por ello estaré aquí porque sé que me necesitas…- deteniéndose en su labor de lavar su cabellera, para luego tornarse seria y mirar firmemente a la chica –Aunque no puedo evitar sentirme frustrada al no saber que es lo que te han hecho para que hayas cambiado tanto…

Aquellas palabras habían sido dichas con una sola y única razón; despertarla. Desde hace días Yolei mantenía esta costumbre y era algo que la castaña no pasaba por alto… pero ahora había tocado en ella, había logrado hacerla reaccionar luego de tanto tiempo de ausencia que causó la fría depresión a la que se vio sometida a resguardarse. Sentía como si al fin hubiese despertado de un veleidoso sueño que no la quería dejar despertarse amarrándola al dolor por tantos días, manteniendo a oscuras todo lo que ella era para dar paso a un ser de sentimientos ausentes que solo necesitaba de aire y agua para sobrevivir.

-Mimi… me enteré de muchas cosas las cuales no debía saberlas, pero ya es tarde… ya lo sé todo, y sé que tiene mucha relación con lo que te pasó. Sé lo que le pasó realmente a tu madre, sé de los Ishida y sé que los responsables que te tuvieron secuestrada fueron ellos…

-¿Cómo…?

-Es información confidencial, sí, pero no me importa, ¡Tú estabas implicada en esa información y no podía quedarme con las manos cruzadas cuando mi mejor amiga estaba secuestrada! No necesito saber qué sucedió en el pasado ni las razones de nadie, lo único que necesito saber es que te hicieron…

-…

-¿Qué ocurrió realmente, Mimi?

Lo que ocurrió debería estar enterrado, debería de haber ya emigrado de su ser para desaparecer completamente y así no tener que recordarlo. Ojala existiesen pócimas mágicas que pudieran ayudarla a borrar cualquier recuerdo que sea relacionado a la causa de toda su desdicha, algo así como si nunca hubiese pasado o que jamás pasaría. Pero… no existen tal patéticas pócimas, ni mucho que los sentimientos sean capaces de marcharse como si no tuvieran nada que perder. Solo existe un distante pero latiente recuerdo de un joven de ojos azules que había cambiado cada centímetro de ella y cada arteria de su ser.

Se mordió sus propios labios al sentir como todo en su memoria se intensificaba, volviendo a experimentar cuan doloroso es amar y odiar a la vez…

-¿Mimi?- desconcertada, trató de verle la cara a la castaña consiguiéndose con la sorpresa de un par de lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. No pudo evitar estremecerse al ver al fin reacción en su compañera, así sea llorando, estaba mostrando una mínima emoción luego de haber sido por semanas tan sumisa e indiferente -¿Por qué… lloras?

-MI…- tratando de pronunciar palabra, pero las lágrimas cada vez crecían más y más -¡Y-YO…!

-Mimi, tranquila… todo está bien…- levantándose y tendiéndole por encima una toalla rosa para luego sacarla de la tina –Vamos…

Guió a la castaña hasta su cama, rodeándola esta vez con una bata blanca para que así no tuviera frío mientras se secaba naturalmente. Se sentó a su lado, recostando a la castaña sobre sus piernas con toda la paciencia del mundo esperando a que ésta terminara de llorar y así empezar con el tan inquietante interrogatorio que no había dejado dormir a la pelimorada por días.

¿Por donde empezar? Había tantas cosas que quería saber y a la vez no, hasta temía como iniciar su primera pregunta sin que esta pudiera lastimar a su querida amiga tras recordarle turbios momentos. Pero, sentía que la única forma de volver a ver el brillo en su mirada es saber qué fue lo que realmente ocurrió, ¡Tanto que rogó por su salud y ahora que había vuelto parecía todo lo contrario! No podía seguir viéndola así… llorando desgarradamente, sufriendo, enfermando cada vez más por algo que no sabía que era…

Temía que la respuesta sea demasiado para ser oída, imaginando centenares de torturas físicas o verbales que masacraron con la cálida personalidad de la ojimiel.

Ahora que sabía que sabría todo, quería no saberlo.

-Mimi…

Pero, minutos después de caer en cuenta, la ojimiel había caído en un profundo sueño…

-Oh…- preocupada, acariciando consoladora su cabellera… -Mimi…

-Yamato…

Sus oídos reaccionaron al escuchar aquello, como si realmente hubiese sido su imaginación o algún sonido chocante del viento contra el ventanal, pues… no había razones para que ese nombre salga al aire. Pero, había dicho Yamato, ¿No? Juró que lo había dicho.

Buscó con detalle algún rastro de color miel en su mirada, pero solo estaban sus parpados como obstáculo… Mimi seguía dormida, recuperando las fuerzas que había gastado en todo el dolor que había expresado en temblores, tartamudeos, llanto. Estaba exhausta, era imposible que haya hablado.

No… tuvo que haber sido su imaginación.

-Te necesito…- sollozando en medio del sueño.

Al menos que…

-Mi querido Yamato…- apretando los parpados, dejando escapar más lágrimas inconcientemente.

...esa persona…

-…Te amo…

Sea precisamente la llave de este melancólico cofre que reposaba sobre sus piernas.

* * *

Unos pasos atrajeron su atención… haciéndole reaccionar al reconocer que alguien bajaba por las escaleras que daban hacia el sótano. Pasos lentos, seguros, y pesados, pasos que poco a poco preparaban mentalmente a Yamato para una próxima paliza, o peor aún, una noticia que llevaba esperando con agonía donde estará claramente confirmado que una familia había dejado de respirar, incluyendo a una joven de 17 años que no había abandonado su mente y alma desde el momento en que la vio partir.

La puerta del sótano fue abierta lentamente, mostrando a más de un hombre que seguían los pasos de algo que no era humano…

Era un monstruo.

-_No…_- atónito… aquella visita solo significaba una sola cosa…

-¿No has comido bien, hijo?- soltó cínico, ubicándose cerca del rubio –Estas delgado…

-A qué… ¿A qué has venido?

-Lo debes de saber… te dije que a la próxima vez que nos reencontremos será por una razón específica…

-No…

_Por favor…_

-¡NO!- tratando de alcanzarlo pero no podía moverse libremente al estar atado -¡NO TE ATREVISTE…!

-No, tienes razón…- agachándose para encararlo –Aún no.

-¡…!- sorprendido, para luego tornarse frío y amenazante –Si llegas a…

-¿A qué, Yamato? ¿A matar a tu adorada? ¿A tu familia?- silencio –Tu familia no es mi prioridad ahora… ya luego me encargaré de ellos. Ahora tengo como prioridad a otra cosa…- sonriendo –Aniquilar a cada uno de los Tachikawa.

Tomando bruscamente su mandíbula, intensificando sus miradas.

-Y ni tú ni nadie me detendrán…

* * *

_**-To be continue…-**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Comentarios de la autora:_**

Sí, mis amores…

¡ANDSI HA VUELTO!

O por lo menos durante estas vacaciones xD

Ya sabrán que mi alargada desaparición es debido a mis estudios, o los que no lo sabían he ahí la razón por la cual uno tiene que pasar por el perfil de un autor desaparecido xD Aclaré abiertamente que no iba a poder actualizar hasta que las cosas se relajasen, o al menos cuando pueda. Hoy, por obra y gracia del señor, ¡He actualizado! Aún el castigo estudiantil no se ha acabado, aún queda un mes… pero apenas se acabe podré actualizar con tranquilidad mis historias! *.* ¡Sí, sí! Estoy tan emocionada, extrañaba tanto todo… mis Fics, mis c/a, Reviews *.* que por cierto serán bien recibidos xD

Lamento profundamente mi tardanza :( Sé lo frustrante que es esperar una actualización, pero repito, la cosa no 'ta facil… Nunca me imaginé que hacer una maqueta implicaría tanto esfuerzo xD Esperemos que las notas finales sean un éxito, ¡Rezen conmigo! Sino, ahí tamos jodios xD

Ahora que ya he dado mi disculpa, vayamos con las MIL GRACIAS *.* Son un SOL con sus rr, seguramente no se los he respondido xD conociéndome… ¬¬ espero que puedan disculparme también en eso Ya se los he dicho antes, pero gracias a ustedes la continuación de mis historias es posible :) ¡De verdad espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo!

Ajá, ahora hablemos al respecto xD

Anhelo que hayan entendido todo xD sino me pego un tiro… Sé que es medio confuso, y no sé si lo planteé bien… sino, fallé como escritora y por si es así, les explico xD

Sí, Jhonn is the bad guy… Alise fue asesinada por él y se limpió las manos con Kaede, he por ello que todo el mundo piensa que los Ishida fueron quienes mataron a la dama de honor. Susu no saldrá, solo su nombre xD Me parece que como es mi personaje predilecto debía aunque sea hacer presencia en esencia… ¡OH! ¿Compromiso? Sí, tampoco se esperaron eso xD He por ello que la relación de Jou para con Mimi es tan "especial", ya que él era el único conciente de todo. ¿Cómo le caerá esta noticia a la castaña? Es más, ¿Cómo hará Yamato para detener el compromiso al estar encerrado? ¿Qué hará Yolei ahora que se enteró de lo que le pasaba a Mimi? ¿Por qué es tan fastidioso hacer estás preguntas?

No lo sé, y si quieren las respuesta… ¡PENDIENTE CON EL NEXT CAP! *.*

Oh sí, Instituto Hokkaido, soon, soon xD Es lo único que les puedo decir…

Nuevamente, mil gracias por todo! :) De verdad se los agradezco de corazón…

**bela de slytherin **(Don't worry, espero q disfrutes esta historia tanto como yo! :D)

**Adrit126** (Jo! Una que no me da remordimiento de concienciaxD Sí, creo que está claro cual es final Pero prometo que será más Mimato que corta venas :D espero… xD GRACIAS!)

**digimon4ever99** (graciaaas!*.* No puedo llevarte la contraria, y más aún con el prólogo que tiene Lo lamento! Pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo para que el final sea más tierno que trágico :) hope so…xD)

**Melisa** (Gracias por entenderme :) es re-dificil, pero ahí vamos! Yo tambn kisiera un desayunito en la cama hecho por Matt, pero si he de preferir, preferiría que Matt sea el desayuno *¬* jooo! Mi mente cochambrosa llega muy lejos!xD Gracias por tu tiempo! :D Espero que te haya agradado este cap! n.n)

**Sakura Tachikawa **(xD sixpack de papel higienico… ¡Reí tanto! xDDD Ami no no! Lloremos juntas, pero no te comas el dulce de leche tu sola!xD Creo que estamos igual de depre, ya q a mi tambn me da cosa terminar esta historia, y más… de esa… manera… -andsi ya sacando cuentas de los sixpack que le regalará a su amiga Ale- AMI NO ME ODIES! Sé que este cap no ayudo mucho que digamos, pero prometo que el siguiente compensará todo xD aunque el que le sigue será… -Andsi hace mímica de sierre en su boca- te lo digo x chat o x cap? xD It's ur choice! Q por cierto no te he visto ¬¬ wtf contigo ami? Where r u? T.T Yo miss Ale… Ale no miss andsi -.- ¡puchero! –ríe- gracias x tu comment ami, como siempre, inmensamente agradecida! :) tk! *.*)

**Paola** (Mil gracias por tu comment! *.* Espero que te haya gustado este cap :) Pendiente con el siguiente! :D Kiss! n.n)

**Nailea **(Oh, Nai… me temo que tendrás que decirme si te respondí o no, xD porque de no ser así debo hacerlo por reply, no x aki! Me saldrá más largo que la propia historia que la gente pensará que es una continuación xD o se sentirán tan intrigados por leer el testamento que desperdiciaran su tiempo leyendo las boberias que digo a veces xD ¡NO ME ODIES! Quiereme xD ¿Y tú mala escritora? ¡JSUS! No en vano perteneces a mis favoritos Honey ¬¬ y que haya sido uno de los caps q mas te hayan gustado me alegra, mucho! Tk es tk, xD es bueno… y los mafiosos son unos tarados, como son esclavizados no puedo dejar que sean inteligentes xD o sino vendría la revolución y no habría historia, y si no hay historia no hay… oh, bueno, me he desviado xD Pienso lo mismo de Jou, en el siguiente capitulo pensaremos un poco distinto, daría adelantos but i can't Y has acertado con mi plan, Nai! Tk es la pequeña esperanza que le queda a este fic, todo depende de él! Menos mal que es una caricatura o tendría canas del stress xD Sora y Mimi, bueno, su encuentro fue perjudicial, y no sé si será el último, ya veremos! El final con Matt fue por la simple razón "Ya no tiene nada que perder", pues jura y perjura que luego de verla cruzar las puertas más nunca la volverá a ver, que es obvio que no es así xD Me basé un poco en la escena de Matt deprimido de Adventure, u know? xD Las piernas de Mimi no me preocupa… (!) ¿Habré dicho demasiado? O.o Lo de fetiche sería algo así como… "¿Crees que te hubiese secuestrado solo por gusto?" Dandole a entender que Matt la tuvo atrapada no porque la ama, sino por órdenes.. ¿Me explico? I hope so Kaede, kaede… tremendo papelazo se hechó aquí xD El encuentro… aún no lo he pensado bien! Ya veremos!:) Rosalinda XXX diría xD Lamento lo de tus clases, pero lo bueno es que no hubo incendio xD Dejar la plancha encendida, algún día la habré dejado así?o.ó xD Susu! xD amo como lo definiste… no sé si incluirlo en el siguiente cap, i don't know…-.- OH! VISTE CUANTO ESCRIBI? NAI! ¬¬ espero no habertelo respondido antes o sino me muero ó.ò GRACIAS POR TODO! Espero que te haya gustado este ¡*.* KISS KISSSSS!:D)

**Tachikawa de Ishida **(No odies a Jou xD y Sora, yo tambien pienso que una mujer despechada es capaz de cualquier cosa… pobre xD en cuanto al final, Honey… lo lamento u.u pero el nombre está claro xD Just like Romeo and Juliet, si no terminara así hubiese sido Maybe like Romeo and Juliet, pero no es maybe, es just… y bueno… tu me entiendes xD LO LAMENTO! Pero igual disfrutala al maximo, ya que el siguiente capitulo me esmerare con el encuentro de Mimi y Matt… oh sí! Esperalo! *.* Gracias gracias! :D encantada por tu comment! n.n)

Ok, si vuelvo a responder así no creo que tenga dedos para la próxima ¬¬ xD

¡GRACIAS POR TODO! For real… Your support is awesome! I mean, todo es posible gracias a ustedes!:) Sigan en sintonía…!

Y Hey hey, abajo hay un botoncito xD es bueno, si le dan click sonríe! :) y mueve la colita! *.* xD

KISS KISS :D

* * *

_Atte. _

**A n D s I**


End file.
